Sesshoumaru no Kiba
by Arvael
Summary: Ha belegondolunk, a középkorban egyáltalán nem volt idegen gondolat az érdekházasság. Vajon hogyan vészeli át mindezt Kiba, aki nem egy átlagos lány, valamint a vőlegényjelölt...? [Sessh&OC]
1. A várvavárt ? találkozás

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
1. rész: A várva-várt (?) találkozás_**

– Kiba! Kiba! ... Hol van már az a lány? Mindig elbóklászik! – morgott Shiwue nagyúr.

– Biztos mindjárt felbukkan – nyugtatgatta hitvese, mire a férfi horkantott egyet:

– Bizonyára... megint valami zsákmánnyal... – sóhajtott halkan, majd folytatta. – De ha valaha is férjhez akar menni, nem viselkedhet így tovább!

– Ne aggódj emiatt, majd én beszélek a lányunk fejével – érintette meg a démon karját a nő.

Shiwue éles szemekkel nézett rá:

– Ugye tudod, hogy holnap megérkezik és pár napon belül elveszi a lányunkat a régi megállapodás szerint, amit még az apjával kötöttünk...?

– Tudom – bólintott komolyan a felesége.

– Kiba nehezen fogja eltűrni...

– Megteszi. Beszélek vele – biztosította Kakero asszony. – Neked csak arról kell gondoskodnod, hogy a vendégünk semmiben se szenvedjen hiányt.

A férj biccentett, gondolatban újra végigmenve az elkövetkező napok eseményén. Kiba lányuk még nem is tudta, mi vár rá...

– HOGY _MICSODA?_ – kelt ki magából a lány, mikor végre elmondták neki a hírt.

– Kislányom, tudtad, hogy elígértünk valakinek... – érvelt volna édesanyja, ám Kiba közbevágott:

– Persze, de milyen régen mondtátok azt már! Azt hittem, el is felejtettétek...!

– Egy megállapodást nem lehet csak úgy elfelejteni – szúrta közbe édesapja, Shiwue nagyúr.

A lány szikrázó szemekkel nézett rá; éles tekintetével szinte átdöfte az előtte álló démont. Hogy beszélhet az apja ilyen közönyösen erről? Itt most az ő, Kiba életéről van szó...!

Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán nyugalmat erőltetve magára, s visszaszorítva tomboló dühét, halkan, behunyt szemmel megkérdezte:

– Még hány nap?

– Holnap jön és egy pár na...

– Tessék?! – pattantak ki azonnal a lány szemei, s élesen tekintett rá válaszoló édesanyjára. – Miért csak most kell megtudnom? Az utolsó pillanatban?!

– Kiba, nyugodj le... – lépett hozzá közelebb az apja, de a lány elhátrált előle.

– Nem nyugodok le! Igazán szólhattatok volna előtte!

– Hogy aztán elrohanj...? – érdeklődött Shiwue nagyúr.

Kiba szemei szinte szikrákat hánytak, annyira felháborodott apja szavain. Majd, miután mérlegelte őket, úgy döntött, válaszra sem méltatja, s kiszalad a szobából, fel a sajátjába.

– Tudod, hogy nem tette volna meg – mondta csendesen Kakero asszony, ahogy felemelkedett ülőhelyéről.

– Tudom – sóhajtott gondterhelten, fejét lehorgasztva a férje. – Túl nagy a büszkesége ahhoz, de... valamit csak kellett válaszolnom!

A démonnő halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy urára nézett és átölelte őt, aki hamarosan viszonozta is ezt.

– Minden rendben lesz – suttogta halkan a nő.

– Remélem – egy újabb gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki a férfiból.

– Igen...? – hallatszott a lány hosszan elnyújtott hangja, a párnái közül.

Az ajtó lassan kinyílt, s szolgálólánya lépett be rajta. Kiba csupán egy pillanatra tekintett fel, majd ismét belefúrta fejét a párnába, mikor látta, ki jött hozzá.

– Már megint mit akar az apám?

Tora, a szolgálólány meglepetten pislogott egyet. Honnan tudta mindig az úrnője, hogy mikor, miért jött?

– Shiwue nagyúr üzent Neked, hercegnő.

– Hallgatom – sóhajtott Kiba, végre ülő helyzetbe tornászva magát.

– Szó szerint ezt mondta: „Mondd meg a lányomnak, hogy azt szeretném, ha hercegnőhöz méltóan viselkedne, nem pedig úgy, ahogy szokott."

– Mégis mit jelentsen ez?! – horkant fel Kiba.

– Én nem tudom, hercegnő, sajnálom, hercegnő, én csak...

– Semmi baj – rázta meg a fejét úrnője, beléfojtva a szót. Tora mindig mentegetőzött, akkor is, ha nem ő volt a hibás.

Kiba sóhajtott egy mélyet, azzal felállt és indulni készült. Kint épp cseperegni kezdett az eső.

– Hová mész, hercegnő, ha szabad megkérdeznem? – szólította meg bátortalanul Tora.

– Csak egy sétára... kiélvezem valódi életem utolsó pillanatait... – felelte, miközben vállára kanyarította köpenyét. – Egyébként is, ki kell szellőztetnem a fejem.

Az eső egyre hevesebben vert, ám Kiba nem zavartatta magát. Magányosan ballagott a szapora esőcseppek alatt, miközben életéről gondolkozott. Eddig még szabad volt és boldog. De tudta, azáltal, hogy férjhez megy, fel kell adnia önmaga egy részét is; meg kell változnia. Hogy miért...? Mert elvárják tőle.

Szülei elvárják és a nagyvilág, hogy komoly legyen és végre felnőttként, valamint feleséghez méltóan viselkedjen. Kiba mélyet sóhajtott. Úgy érezte, bele akarják kényszeríteni ezzel az engedelmes asszony szerepébe, amely egyáltalán nem illett hozzá. Miért nem maradhat az, aki? Miért nem csinálhatja továbbra is úgy a dolgait, ahogy eddig? Miért... miért kell ezentúl egy aranykalitkában élnie...?

Mert, abban biztos volt, hogy ez máshová nem vezethet. Egy érdekházasság ugyan mi másról szólna? De, ahogy szüleit elnézte... ők is így lettek egy pár... és most már, évek múltán szeretik egymást... vagy, legalábbis úgy tűnik. Kiba sosem akarta megtudni, valójában mit érezhetnek egymás iránt; úgy gyanította ugyanis, hogy minden egy pazar előadás tartozékai, nem a valódi érzéseik, amiket mutatnak egymás iránt.

Még egy gondterhelt sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, ahogy megállt egyik kedvenc barackfája alatt. Feltekintett a nedves levelekre, melyekről most szüntelen peregtek le a vízcseppek Kiba nyitott tenyerébe. Üres fejjel nézte egy darabig az eső táncát, aztán eszébe jutott valami.

„_Miért ne élvezhetném ki szabadságom utolsó pillanatait? Holnaptól már úgysem tehetek semmi ilyet...!"_ a gondolat kicsit elszomorította, de eldöntötte, nem hagyja, hogy elrontsa utolsó napját az életben – abban, amely régen az övé volt.

Egy pillanat múlva már az esőben táncolt és forgolódott, élvezte, ahogy a vízcseppek simogatják az arcát és a frissesség illata szétárad tüdejében minden alkalommal, mikor mélyet szív a levegőből. Minden együtt táncolt vele és az esővel; a természet, a felhők, a vízcseppek, a meg-meghajló fűszálak... órákig tudta élvezni ezt a csodálatos érzést, mely olyan volt, mintha eggyé válna magával az anyatermészettel.

A hakamák és haorik, melyeket az edzéseken vagy vadászaton használt, elkerültek a szekrény legaljára és előtérbe nyomakodtak a nőies kimonók, amiket – habár lenyűgözően néztek ki a lányon – Kiba utált viselni. Nem szerette, ha ő állt a figyelem középpontjában, de tudta, az elkövetkező napokban minden valószínűség szerint el kell viselnie.

Mélyet sóhajtott, mikor két elegáns kontyba tűzte fel haját. Immáron szokásává vált, hogy minden ötödik percben sóhajt egy hatalmasat. Képtelen volt elűzni rossz érzését, mely a menyegzővel kapcsolatban kerülgette őt.

Érdekházasság. Még a szótól is majd' felfordult a gyomra. De le kellett küzdenie hányingerét. _„Hogy az az ostoba büszkeségem! Ha nem lenne, elmenekültem volna és már réges-régen árkon-bokron túl járnék. De nem, nekem emelt fővel kell mindent eltűrnöm!"_ szitkozódott egy alkalommal magában, mikor már nagyon nem bírta a feszült légkört, amit ő maga alakított ki szobájában.

– Hercegnő – hallatszott egy kopogás kíséretében Tora hangja.

– Tessék – felelte sóhajtva Kiba, miközben elvégezte az utolsó simításokat arcfestékén, azzal megfordult a széken, ami a tükör előtt állt, hogy szembenézzen szolgálólányával.

– Oh... gyönyörű, hercegnő, ha szabad ilyet mondanom! – ujjongott Tora, de, mikor észrevette Kiba tekintetét, gyorsan témát váltott, s elmondta, miért jött. – Jövendőbelid perceken belül megérkezik, s szüleid szeretnék, hercegnő, ha Te is ott lennél, mikor belép a nagykapun.

Kiba bólintott egyet, aztán kitessékelte az ajtón Torát, hogy még egyszer ellenőrizze, minden rendben van-e öltözékével, sminkjével.

„_Még valami hiányzik..."_ húzta össze szemeit a nagy koncentrációban, aztán felvillant tekintete, mikor eszébe jutott, mi. Odament az éjjeliszekrényéhez és egy csodaszép legyezőt varázsolt elő belőle. Egy apró csuklómozdulattal szétnyitotta, majd arca elé tartotta. Csak ekkor döntött úgy, hogy készen van és elindult, hogy találkozzon a férfival, aki napokon belül már az ura lesz.

Kimérten vonult végig a kastély hosszú folyosóján, majd pedig le, a lépcsőn, hogy az előcsarnokban várakozó szüleihez csatlakozzon.

– Kiba... – kezdte volna édesapja, s a lány már biztos volt benne, hogy valami ostoba tanácsot vagy kérést ad elő, így nagyon megörült, mikor az ajtók kinyíltak és Shiwue nagyúr így kénytelen volt befejezetlenül hagyni mondatát.

„_Tökéletes időzítés."_ gondolta kesernyés-boldogan Kiba, ahogy összevonta szemeit, hogy a hirtelen beáradó napfénytől megvédje őket. Mikor aztán a súlyos ajtók ismét visszacsukódtak, s a félhomály újból uralkodni látszott az előcsarnokban, a lány szemei is hozzászoktak a fényviszonyokhoz, így végre megpillanthatta jövendőbelijét.

Próbált közönyös maradni, ám a szemében a kíváncsiság csillogását képtelen volt teljesen elnyomni. A férfinek hosszú, ezüst színű haja volt, ami elegánsan borult széles vállaira; arcán két-két bordó méregcsík húzódott, s olyan keretezte felül a szemhéját is. Végül, a kép teljessé tételéről a homlokát ékesítő sötétkék félhold gondoskodott.

A démon teljes harci díszben állt előtte – bizony hosszú és veszélyes volt az út a Nyugati földektől Észak borongós vidékeiig. A vállán lévő prémpalást pedig egyértelműen jelezte nemesi származását. Kiba, miután végigmérte jövendőbelijét, s ismét felpillantott arcára, rá kellett jönnie, hogy a férfi arany tekintete is őt figyeli. A lány kicsit jobban elbújt legyezője mögött, mikor érezte, hogy pirulni kezd.

„_Na szép. Pirulok, pedig ő az, akihez hozzá akarnak kényszeríteni! Térj már magadhoz, Kiba!"_ szólt rá magára gondolatban, ám az az arany tekintet csak nem akarta, hogy ilyen könnyen elfelejtsék.

Sesshoumaru komoran tekintett maga elé, mikor betette lábát a kastélykertbe. Nyomasztó hangulatát megérezték a közelében lévő állatok, s gyorsan szétrebbentek előle. Biztos volt benne, hogy már megint egy unalmas, nyafogós hercegnővel hozza össze a sors, aki folyton-folyvást a karján fog lógni, neki pedig meg kell őt majd mentenie még a legártatlanabb rovartól is. Mélyet sóhajtott.

„_A többit még le tudtam vakarni, hivatkozva arra, hogy van mennyasszonyom, de ő... ő pont az, akivel eljegyeztek...!"_ ráncolta össze homlokát. _„De chichi-ue... az ő kérését tiszteletben kell tartanom..."_

Akármilyen lassan is haladt, nemsokára elérte a nagykaput – az ő véleménye szerint talán túlságosan is hamar –, ami azonnal kinyílt érkezésére. Számítottak rá.

Pillanatokon belül már a három démonnal szemben állt; szeme hamar hozzászokott a félhomályhoz. Először a szülőkre esett pillantása, akiknek izgatottságuk szinte tapintható volt a levegőben. Aztán megérezte, hogy valaki még figyeli, s arra fordította fejét. Jövendőbelije épp akkor nézett fel szemeibe az ő sötétlila tekintetével. Egy pillanatra összekapcsolódtak, majd a lány elbújt legyezője mögött, s kicsit elfordult tőle.

Sesshoumaru csak most nézte meg igazán őt; a nagy, ezüstszín kontyok a feje két oldalán arról tanúskodtak, hogy hosszú haja volt; csuklóit egy-egy mélyvörös méregcsík díszítette, s a férfi sejtette, hogy a lány arcán ehhez hasonlatosak találhatóak. Egy szép női kimonót viselt, de semmi különleges dekoráció nem volt rajta. Végre elszakította tekintetét jegyeséről, s a lány szüleihez fordult.

– Rég találkoztunk, Shiwue-sama – hajolt meg enyhén, de a nagyúr megrázta a fejét.

– Ha megengeded, szerintem hagyjuk a formaságokat, Sesshoumaru, hiszen hamarosan már egy család leszünk.

A megszólított biccentett egy aprót, mire a kastély ura folytatta:

– Feleségemet, Kakerót már ismered – tekintett rá asszonyára, mire ő enyhén meghajolt, akárcsak Sesshoumaru –, de hadd mutassam be Neked a lányom – intett Kiba felé, aki egy-két apró lépéssel mellettük termett; hiába, a kimonó sosem tartozott a legkényelmesebb viseletei közé.

A hercegnő meghajolt, s mikor felegyenesedett, jövendőbelije is megengedett magának egy hasonló apró gesztust. Tekintetük újból összekapcsolódott egy hosszú pillanatra, mígnem a lány ismét csak elfordult, hogy apjára nézzen.

– Ő itt Kiba – tette még hozzá Shiwue nagyúr – Lányom, ő itt Sesshoumaru nagyúr – fejezte be végre a bemutatást.

Alig észrevehetően biccentett a lány, aztán még jobban bebújt legyezője mögé, miközben újból jegyesére pillantott ártatlan tekintetével:

– Remélem, biztonságos volt az utad.

És ekkor Sesshoumaru végre meghallhatta a lány édesen csengő hangját, mely már most zene volt füleinek; s legnagyobb meglepetésére hamarosan azt is el kellett könyvelnie, hogy Kiba nem volt nyafogós – ennek különösen örült.

A hercegnő érezte, hogy valamit kéne mondania, ezért lázasan kutatott elméjében valami sablon-mondat után, és csakhamar meg is találta az épp odaillőt:

– Remélem, biztonságos volt az utad.

„_Pfúj, hogy én hogy utálom ezeket a formalitásokat! Meg udvarias szövegeket...! De, ahogy apám mondaná, hercegnőhöz illően kell viselkednem, ami a szótárában egyet jelent ezzel."_ mormogott magában Kiba.

– Az utat nem mondanám annak, viszont szerencsére egyetlen olyan ostoba démon sem akadt, aki keresztezni merte volna az utamat – válaszolt Sesshoumaru, zengő, mély hangján.

„_Jaj... gondoltam, hogy nagy az EGO-ja, de muszáj ekkorának lennie...?"_ sóhajtott gondolatban a lány, miközben udvariasan bólintott, s a legyező ellenére sem engedte, hogy arcára kiüljenek gondolatai. _„Hajlamos vagyok beletiporni a férfi-EGO-kba, vigyáznom kell majd... viszont, már most imádom hallgatni a hangját...!"_ ismét elpirult legyezője mögött, de még idejében lenyugtatta magát, mielőtt még bárki észrevehette volna ezt.

Folytatása következik...


	2. A titkos hely

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
2. rész: A titkos hely_**

Halk léptek vonták magukra nemesvérű démonok figyelmét: egy szolgálólány sietett feléjük, majd pedig meghajolt, mikor odaért. Szemét mindvégig a földre szegezte; nem mert ilyen hatalmasságok tekintetébe nézni.

– Shiwue nagyúr, az ebéd tálalva van – tájékoztatta a kastély urát halkan.

– Rendben, induljunk – intett Kiba apja, mire a szolgálólány nagy hajlongások közepette elvezette őket az ebédlőig, ahol kitárta előttük az ajtókat.

Mindenki bevonult, s mire az asztalhoz ültek, már nyoma sem volt kísérőjüknek. Shiwue nagyúr és neje az asztalfőn ült, míg Kiba és Sesshoumaru egymás szemben foglaltak helyet a hosszú asztalnál, közel a lány szüleihez. Egy pillanat múlva már szolgálók sürögtek-forogtak körülöttük, hogy uraik és úrnőik élvezhessék ebédjüket.

Kiba végre összecsukta legyezőjét, egy utolsó mély sóhajt elnyomva és letette azt az asztalra. Így Sesshoumaru végre rendesen meg tudta nézni magának: finom vonásai voltak, mégis, sötétlila szeme erőt tükrözött. Talán a lány tekintete volt a legkarakterisztikusabb. Sőt, most, hogy a tiszta fény ráesett, a férfi látni vélte, ezüst haja halványlila színben játszik. Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy megérzései nem csaltak, mikor a lány arcára képzelte az egy-egy mélyvörös méregcsíkot.

Sesshoumaru megengedett magának egy néma mosolyt, de ez alig volt észrevehető, s csupán a pillanat töredékéig volt látható. A démoni jegyek nem csupán azt mutatták meg, hogy egy szellem milyen családból származik, hanem hatalmáról is tudatta azokat, kik rá pillantanak. Ezt tekintetbe véve, a férfiben remény csillant, talán nem a nyafka-mentsenek-meg-minden-apróságtól fajta hercegnővel hozta össze a Sors – vagy inkább apja, Inutaishou.

Az ebéd csendben telt; inkább Kiba szülei kérdezősködtek, de a férj-jelölt csupán annyit beszélt, amennyi a legszükségesebb volt. A lány pedig szintúgy inkább hallgatott, lévén semmi elmés megjegyzés sem jutott eszébe.

– Miért nem sétáltok egy kicsit a kertben, fiatalok? – javasolta Shiwue nagyúr, alighogy befejeződött az étkezés.

– Ez remek ötlet! Szép idő van kint és Kiba körbevezethet, Sesshoumaru! – csillant fel Kakero asszony szeme.

Lánya már elbújt legyezője mögé, onnan küldött szúrós pillantásokat édesanyja felé, ám amit tekintete összetalálkozott apjáéval, beletörődve bólintott, jövendőbelije felé fordulva:

– Szívesen megteszem, feltéve, hogy uram nem kíván lepihenni a hosszú út után.

„_Talán szerencsém lesz és békén hagy! Talán szer..."_

– Nem, egyáltalán nem fáradtam el – hallatszott Sesshoumaru hangja.

„_Fenébe is!"_ Kiba egy apró bájmosolyt varázsolt arcára, amit természetesen eltakart legyezője, így nem látszott, hogy félig vicsorog:

– Akkor induljunk! – emelkedett fel a lány, azzal elsétált az ajtóig, ahol bevárta a férfit.

Még egy rosszalló pillantást lövellt szülei felé, amint Sesshoumaru tessékelésére kilépett az ebédlő ajtaján.

– Mondd csak, előbb a kertet mutassam meg, vagy inkább a kastélyt szeretnéd körbejárni? – érdeklődött Kiba, igyekezve, hogy a lehető legkedvesebb modorát vegye elő.

– Hmm...

A lány picit oldalra biccentette a fejét, még mindig várva a válaszra:

– Nos, mit szeretnél?

Sesshoumaru üres tekintettel pislogott arájára, végül mégis megszólalt:

– Előbb talán a kertet.

– Jó – félig-meddig látta, ahogy a legyező mögött Kiba elmosolyodik.

„_Vajon csak udvarias akart lenni vagy tényleg érdekelte? Na, nem mintha ez olyan fontos kérdés lett volna..."_ töprengett el Sesshoumaru. Eddig csupán olyan nőkhöz volt szerencséje, akik folyton azt hajtogatták, ők mit akarnak, nem is nagyon figyeltek rá, még akkor sem, ha ők tették fel a kérdést és várták rá a választ. _„Talán Kiba más lesz... ki tudja?"_

A lágy, tavaszi napfényben kellemesnek ígérkezett a séta, miközben Kiba megmutatta a virágágyásokat, majd a messzeségben gyakorló katonákat, aztán pedig az istállókat, ahol szebbnél szebb és erősebbnél erősebb lovak toporogtak. Végül aztán elérkeztek egy kis ligetbe, a kert hátuljába. Az apró tisztást a közepén gyümölcsfák ölelték körbe, viráguk bódító illata pedig kellemesen körbelengte őket.

Sesshoumaru fülét vízcsobogás ütötte meg, ahogy betette lábát e helyre. Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy Kiba megragadja a kezét és húzni kezdi maga után.

– Gyere, mutatok valamit... erre van – mondta, visszafelé sem fordulva, a sűrű fák-bokrok felé véve az irányt.

Összecsukott legyezőjét maga előtt fogta, széthúzva a növényfüggönyt maguk előtt, ahogy egyre beljebb haladtak, mindeközben Sesshoumaru egyre erősebben hallotta a vizet, de még mindig döbbenten nézett az övére rákulcsolódó kis női kézre. De sokáig nem töprengethetett ezen, mert végre megérkeztek, s Kiba hangja visszazökkentette a valóságba:

– Itt vagyunk! – jelentette be boldogan sugárzó arccal, ahogy elengedte a férfi kezét és közelebb lépett a parthoz.

Sesshoumaru még egy hosszú pillanatig a kezét nézte, s úgy érezte, mintha még mindig ott lenne a nőé, holott az már rég nem érintette az övét. Furcsán hiányérzete támadt, míg az előbb még kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amikor Kiba fogta. Aztán végre kiszakadt álomvilágából és körbetekintett.

Egy gyönyörű szép vízesés zubogott alá a kristálytiszta tóba, mely lábai előtt csupán néhány méterrel terült el. Az egész nagyon vadregényesnek tetszett; a dús növényzettel és az apró kis tisztással, melyet smaragdzöld fű fedett be, s az oltalmazó árnyék a nap sugarai elől. Kisebb-nagyobb sziklák vették körbe az apró tavat, a levegőbe szimatolva Sesshoumaru pedig valamilyen kellemes aromát érzett.

– Ez az én titkos helyem. Szeretek itt lenni, főleg, ha egy kis gondolkodásra vágyom – szólalt meg váratlanul Kiba. – Azért hoztalak ide, hátha Neked is tetszeni fog... – pillantott rá a férfira, szeme sarkából.

Sesshoumaru közelebb lépett, s mellette állt meg, tekintetével fürkészve a nyugodt kis helyet.

– Szép – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel, mire Kiba óvatosan elmosolyodott, s tovább folytatta meséjét:

– Az a különlegessége – azon kívül, hogy szerintem csak én ismerem, legalábbis eddig így volt –, hogy hiába hideg a víz, ami a vízesésből alázuhan, mégis, a hőforrás, ami alatta van, felmelegíti a kis tavat...

Nem volt benne biztos, miért meséli mindezt el neki, vagy egyáltalán miért hozta ide Sesshoumarut. Talán, mert valamit meg akart osztani vele. Talán, mert már nem sok alkalma lesz ellátogatni ide. Fogalma sem volt, miért tette.

A férfi kicsit furcsállva nézett rá a szeme sarkából. Most, hogy kijöttek a kastély erős falai közül, a természetbe, s a szüleit is hátrahagyták, a lány kicsit kinyílt, és barátságosabb volt vele. _„Lehetséges volna, hogy nyomasztotta a benti légkör?"_ morfondírozott Sesshoumaru, de ez esetben egyet kellett értenie a lánnyal; ő is hasonlóképp érzett.

– Mi az...? – kérdezte egy apró, meghatározhatatlan mosoly kíséretében Kiba, mikor meglátta a férfi pillantását.

A kérdezett megrázta a fejét és visszatért a zavartalanul csobogó vizet bámulni, gondolatait azonban lekötötte a mellette lévő nő.

Kiba hamar ellazult – hamarabb, mint gondolta volna, ha jövendőbelije társaságában van – és lehuppant a füves kis dombra, melyen állt. Kinyújtotta lábait és levette szandálját, hogy a kellemes vízben áztathassa végtagjait. Mosolyogva tekintett fel a gyönyörű égboltra, elkapva egy-egy pillantást a csodaszépen szikrázó napból, ahogy ráesett arcára a fénye. Kezein támaszkodott, egyikben a legyezőjét tartva, másikkal pedig a fűvel babrált. Élvezte a nyugalmat, mely mindig úrrá lett rajta, ha idejött.

– Van egy hasonló liget az én kertemben is – szólalt meg Sesshoumaru.

A nő egy pillanatra összerezzent, elfelejtkezve arról, hogy ő is itt van.

– Tényleg? – kíváncsian tekintett fel rá, egyik kezével eltakarva szemét a Naptól, mely most pont a férfi háta mögött ontotta örök fényét.

– Igen – biccentett Sesshoumaru árnyéka, miközben arcát a lány felé fordította.

– És... sokat jársz oda? Vagy nem szoktál...? – érdeklődött Kiba, reménykedve, talán sikerül valami beszélgetésnek kialakulnia.

– Sajnos csak ritkán tudok odamenni – felelte egy apró, alig észrevehető sóhaj kíséretében a férfi. – Ha már nagyon elegem van és el akarok vonulni valahová, ahol nem zavarnak.

– Én is pont így érzek! – mosolyodott el óvatosan Kiba, még mindig Sesshoumaru árnyékba burkolózó tekintetét figyelve.

Újabb csöndhullám, amit megint csak a nő tört meg:

– De, ha gondolod, most lazíthatsz. Ez a hely arra való, hogy gyönyörködjön benne a démon, nem pedig, hogy aggódjon a külvilág miatt – nézett fel rá ismét Kiba.

Sesshoumaru nem tudta, mi jött rá, hogy mindezt elmondta neki, sőt, valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból nyugodtnak és elégedettnek érezte magát, mikor a lány a közelében volt. Egy percnyi gondolkodás után sikerült megfontolnia a dolgot és letelepedett mellé. Hamarosan a nő kérdő tekintetét érezte magán és ahogy felé fordult, felvonta egyik szemöldökét, mire Kiba szája szegletében egy félénk mosoly jelent meg, arcán pedig mintha alig látható rózsaszín foltok jelentek volna meg. A férfi gyanúját csak alátámasztotta, mikor a lány egy villámgyors mozdulattal felemelte legyezőjét, s még ugyanazzal a lendülettel kinyitotta, elrejtve vőlegénye elől az arcát.

– Nem kényelmetlen kicsit a páncélban? – érdeklődött; hangjában ártatlanság csengett, de volt ott valami más is, amire nem tudott rájönni Sesshoumaru – még legalábbis.

Kiba ajkait egy csalódott sóhaj hagyta el, hogy nem jött semmilyen válasz kérdésére és inkább a tó felé fordult, legyezőjével pedig szüntelen mozgatta az álló levegőt maga körül, hogy egy kis hűvöst csaljon arcára. Tudta, milyen kényelmetlenek azok a páncélok, hisz ő maga is szokott hordani olyat, azonban azzal is tisztában volt, milyen veszélyes nélküle és hogy egy harcos számára nélkülözhetetlen dolog – védelmet nyújt és tiszteletet követel a fegyverzet.

Így igencsak meglepődött, mikor csörgést hallott maga mellől, s egy oldalpillantást vetve meglátta, amint Sesshoumaru kiszabadítja magát páncélzatától, majd pedig két kardját is maga mellé teszi le, a fűbe.

– Mi az? Te javasoltad, hogy vegyem le – tekintett rá ismét egyik szemöldökét felemelve a férfi, arcán színlelt összezavarodottsággal.

Kiba ismét csak elfordult, még hevesebben legyezve magát. Akármennyire sem akarta, mégis be kellett ismernie, hogy jövendőbelije milyen jóképű, de maga sem értette, miért dobban meg olyan hirtelen a szíve, mikor csak egyik szemöldökét felvonva néz rá a férfi. Érezte, hogy arcába tódul a vér és tudta, hogy elvörösödött, így még inkább legyezője mögé bújt és inkább a másik oldalán lévő virágokat-bokrokat kezdte el fürkészni.

– Csendes vagy – állapította meg a férfi egy idő után. Utálták bevallani maguknak, de mindketten szerették hallani a másik hangját. Sesshoumaru a lány édesen csengő, szinte zenének ható szavait, Kiba pedig vőlegénye mély, férfias hangját, mely kellemesen megnyugtatta őt, bármikor hallotta.

A nő megvonta a vállát, miközben tovább legyezgette magát és végre visszafordult a víztükör felé.

– Hm. Most nincs mit mondanom – felelte őszintén, de mikor megpillantotta Sesshoumaru arckifejezését, teljesen felé fordult:

– Miért nézel így rám? – kérdezte, s ezúttal ő vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.

– Csak még sosem találkoztam olyan nővel, akinek ne lett volna semmi mondanivalója. Az a tapasztalatom, a nők akkor is beszélnek, ha _tényleg_ nincs miről.

– Hmm... ezt most vehetem bóknak? – kérdezte egy cinkos mosoly kíséretében Kiba, váratlanul összecsapva legyezőjét.

– Vedd, aminek akarod – vonta meg Sesshoumaru is a vállát.

A nő sóhajtott egyet és elfordult tőle, ismét a vízesést véve szemügyre. Lábait maga alá húzta, legyezőjét pedig ölében pihentette, úgy tekintett az álmosan csobogó vízre.

– Sesshoumaru... – szólította meg a férfit.

– Hm?

– Mesélj valamit magadról... – kérte csendesen, de aztán még hozzátette:

– Persze, csak ha nem bánod, uram.

Újabb hosszú hallgatás következett, mire a férfi végre válaszolt:

– Nincs mit mesélnem.

Kiba szomorúan sóhajtott. Remélte, hogy legalább tudnak egy kicsit beszélgetni, hogy jobban megismerjék egymást, de ez nem nagyon ment, főleg, mivel minden szót szinte harapófogóval kellett kihúzni a férfiból – már ha egyáltalán hajlandó volt valami érdemlegeset válaszolni.

– Gyere – húzta fel szandálját, s tápászkodott fel a földről. – Megmutatom neked a kastélyt – ajánlotta fel, leporolva kimonóját.

Sesshoumaru biccentett, s ő is felszedelőzködött – pár pillanat múlva már rajta volt páncélja és kardjai az oldalán lógtak. Ahogy elindult a nő után, lendületes lépteire ritmikusan csapódott össze egyik pengéje a másik kardhüvelyével. Kiba hátrapillantott egyszer, keresve a különös zaj forrását, de aztán ismét előrefordult. Mikor végre kiszabadultak a sűrű növényzettel benőtt titkos helyről és a ligeten haladtak keresztül, végül megkérdezte:

– Hogy-hogy két kardot viselsz? – pillantott le a férfi derekára, majd vissza az arcára.

Jegyese rátekintett szeme sarkából. Csupán tiszta kíváncsiságot vélt felfedezni a nő szemeiben. Aztán visszafordult, újból az utat fürkészve, úgy válaszolt:

– Az egyiket apámtól örököltem. A másikat pedig csináltattam.

– De miért kellett még egy? – faggatózott tovább a lány. – Hiszen...

– Miért érdekel annyira? – kérdezte élesen Sesshoumaru, ahogy felé fordult, megállva a nő előtt, ezzel elérve azt, hogy ő is megtorpanjon.

– É-én... csak kíváncsi voltam, ennyi – hebegte Kiba, aztán összeszedte magát. – Bocsáss meg, ha tolakodó voltam, nem akartam az lenni...

A férfi még egy hosszú pillanatig élesen nézett rá, aztán megfordult és elindult a kastély felé. Kiba szomorúan sóhajtva követte őt. Csendben haladtak tovább, mindkettejüket saját gondolataik foglalták le. A nő úgy döntött, inkább nem próbál meg beszélgetést kezdeményezni, ha ez az eredménye, pedig csak egyszerűen a kíváncsiság hajtotta őt, mikor a kardok felől érdeklődött. _„Pedig már épp kezdtem azt hinni, hogy talán nem is lesz olyan rossz ez a házasélet, mint először gondoltam, erre meg... Áh! Egy újabb hím egyed, ékes példája a férfi EGÓnak, aki szerint az asszony alá van rendelve a férjének. Remek! Ez egyszerűen csodálatos!"_ füstölgött magában Kiba. _„Ilyen természettel nem tudom, meddig fogjuk kibírni egymást..."_ sóhajtott halkan.

Sesshoumaru érdeklődve pillantott rá, mikor meghallotta a halk sóhajt, de aztán gyorsan elkapta tekintetét, az utat fürkészve maga előtt. Kíváncsi volt, mi járhat a lány fejében. _„Talán mégsem kellett volna így ráijesztenem."_ észrevétlenül beleszimatolt a levegőbe. _„Nem, nem érzek félelmet. De akkor miért viselkedik ilyen furcsán...?"_ lopva vetett még egy aggódó pillantást a nőre. _„Ha nem gyanúsítom meg, még most is hallgathatnám édes hangját..."_ Hamarosan azonban már nem töprenghetett ezen, mert visszaérkeztek a kastélyba, s amint szemük hozzászokott a félhomályhoz, mely bent uralkodott, Kiba azonnal elkezdte végigvezetni őt a rengeteg termen és megszámlálhatatlanul sok folyosón, lépcsősoron. Azonban ez nem okozott gondot neki, hiszen az ő palotája sokkal nagyobb volt ennél. A szíve egy picit azért összeszorult, mikor hallgatta a lány beszédét – inkább kissé keserű volt, semmint a megszokott lágy hang. _„Talán... megsértettem volna...?"_ ráncolta össze szemöldökét töprengve Sesshoumaru.

Hamarosan beesteledett és a vacsora feszült csendben telt el. Aztán Kiba megmutatta a férfi szobáját. De még akkor is, mikor jó éjszakát kívánt neki, komor volt a nő arca. Gyorsan el is sietett, miután elvégezte feladatát, hogy minél hamarabb a saját szobájába érhessen. Ott aztán amint behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, az ágyra vetette magát és egy hatalmas gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, melyet elnyomott rengeteg párnáinak legnagyobbika, amibe az arcát fúrta bele.

„_Ez nem lesz egy könnyű menet..."_ gondolta keserűen, kipillantva ablakán. _„Hiába próbálom megismerni és elfogadni, az egész nem ér semmit, ha csak én igyekszem, ő nem."_

Folytatása következik...


	3. Éjszakai kaland

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
3. rész: Éjszakai kaland_**

Az éjszaka lassan ráborult a magas építményre, s hamarosan a kastélyban már mindenki álomra hajtotta a fejét, kivéve egyvalaki: Sesshoumaru, mint mindig, most sem aludt el. Saját palotájában is csak ritkán, akkor is csupán felületesen szokott, azonban idegen helyen nem bírta rákényszeríteni magát.

Ettől függetlenül azért kényelembe helyezhette magát, így a páncél hamarosan egy széken hevert az egyik sarokban, hozzádöntve pedig két kardja pihent. A férfi kioldotta obiját, de nem vetkőzött le, hanem kisétált az erkélyére, ahol aztán mélyet szippantott a friss, tavasz-éji levegőből. Minden csendes volt és nyugodt. Ő csak egy apró pillanatra hunyta le a szemét, így nem láthatta a földön elsuhanó villámgyors árnyat, sőt az illető szaga sem érte el orrát.

Ellazulva támaszkodott a korlátra, csodálva az éjszaka néma és titokzatos világát. Ez mindaddig tartott, míg a csendbe bele nem szelt egy női sikoly. _„Kiba?"_ kérdezte magától, de aztán megrázta a fejét. Ez nem az ő hangja volt, de akkor kié?

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, futásnak eredt, de ügyelt rá, hogy a Toukijint felkarolja, mielőtt kilép ajtaján. Szapora léptek hallatszottak a balja felől, s odapillantva Shiwue nagyurat látta közeledni, arca falfehér volt és rémületet türközött.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte türelmetlenül az ifjú nagyúr, kezében kardjával.

– Kakero... a feleségem... nincs a szobában – hadarta a választ a kastély ura. – Biztos, hogy az ő hangja volt!

Sesshoumaru mordult egyet, s a levegőbe szimatolva megpróbálta meghatározni a helyet, ahol a veszély lehet. Azonnal vérszag csapta meg az orrát, ez hamarosan elért Shiwue nagyúrig is.

– A konyhában! – felelte gyorsan a férfi, azzal átvette a vezetést, sietve feleségéhez.

A vőlegényt azonban más foglalkoztatta: tisztán érezte, hogy Kiba illata keveredik az asszonyéval és azzal a különös vérszaggal. Sietősre fogta lépteit, ám mire odaértek, már mindketten elkéstek...

Kiba szemei váratlanul kipattantak; először nem is tudta, mi ébresztette fel, majd, mikor odakapott csengő füleihez, rájött, hogy a sikoly, amit hallott, nem az álmában hangzott el.

– _Okaa-san!_ – pattant ki az ágyból, s azonnal rohanni kezdett, amerre édesanyja jelenlétét érezte.

Nem törődött azzal, hogy valamit felkapjon magára, vagy, hogy fegyver után nyúljon: tudta, most az anyja élete a tét, főleg, mikor megérezte a levegőben vérének szagát. Még gyorsabbra fogta lépteit, s alig egy pillanat alatt megérkezett a konyhába, ahol életre-halálra folyó harc dúlt.

Kakero asszony hátrált egy sötét árnyalak elől, aki magabiztosan közelített hozzá. Lánya hajának ezüstös fénye azonban kizökkentette halálos rémületéből és azonnal Kibára kiáltott:

– Tűnj innen, Téged akar!

„_Ügyes volt, Anya, most már ő is tudja, hogy itt vagyok!"_ forgatta a szemeit a lány, félregurulva az árnyalak elől, ami most őt vette üldözőbe. Kiba szemei felvillantak, ahogy látta, hogy anyja térde megrogy. Ösztönösen csapott egyet karmaival, melyekből ezüstös-lilás fénypengék csaptak ki. Egy pillanatra megvilágították a szobát, de ami a legmegdöbbentőbb volt a nő számára, az az volt, hogy az árny továbbra is csupán egy sötét folt maradt. Mintha nem lenne valódi, fizikai alakja. Rémületében elkerekedtek szemei, de még látta, hogy támadása célt ér.

– Te pimasz cafka! Hogy merészeled...? – hallatszott egy dühös morranás az árnyékból.

Kiba képtelen volt megállapítani, hogy egy mély női hangot vagy pedig egy magasabb férfit hallja, de e pillanatban nem is érdekelte. Megpördült, mikor fekete dárdák repültek felé a levegőben, s még a mozdulat közben felkapott egy hatalmas konyhakést, de még ugyanazzal a lendülettel el is hajította támadójukra.

Egy hangot sem hallatott; eltűnt, mire a penge odaért, így az csupán a falba tudott már csak belefúródni. Kiba hangosan zihált – úgy tűnt, a mai kihagyott edzés a rovására ment, pedig még csak egyetlen nap telt el. Édesanyja szabálytalanul zakatoló szívverése rántotta vissza a valóságba, miközben odafutott hozzá és térdelve érkezett meg előtte.

– Anya... jól vagy? – kérdezte lihegve; a sötétben nem sokat látott.

Kakero asszony egy mély levegőt vett és felemelte a karját. Azon egy sötét folt ékeskedett; valószínűleg vér. Kiba óvatosan kezébe vette anyja karját és a vaksötétben elkezdte vizsgálni. Ahogy fölötte megszimatolta a levegőt, egy pillanatra megszédült és csillagok táncoltak szemei előtt, de utána gyorsan vissza is nyerte látását. _„A fenébe. Méreg!"_ Rögtön felpattant.

– Anya, gyere velem, Narikónak azonnal látnia kell!

– A gyógyítónak? – lehelte édesanyja, mire Kiba csak bólintott, habár sejtette, Kakero asszony ezt nem látja. Felsegítette és egyik karja alatt támogatta a sebesült asszonyt. Lassú és fájdalmas lépésekkel közelítettek az ajtó felé – mert akármilyen erős is volt egy szellemasszonyhoz képest Kiba, mégiscsak nő volt, ráadásul még soha életében nem cipelt senkit sem.

Hirtelen felgyulladtak a gyertyák, s lángjuk fénye egy pillanatra elvakította mindkettejüket – pontosabban csak a lányt, mert édesanyja már nem bírta nyitva tartani a szemét.

– Kakero! Jól vagytok?

– Én megvagyok, Apa – hunyorgott még mindig Kiba, az asszony súlya alatt. – De Anya... Narikónak azonnal el kell látnia! – hangja már sokkal határozottabban csengett.

– Méreg – hallotta valahonnan a bejárat felől Sesshoumaru hangját.

– Igen – értett egyet, de még mindig édesanyjával foglalkozott a lány.

Shiwue nagyúr elvette tőle feleségét és menyasszonyi fogásban elindult vele a gyógyítóhoz, de még hátraszólt Kibának:

– Azonnal értesítsd az őrséget!

– Felesleges, már megszökött – válaszolta csalódottan a lány, sóhajtva egy mélyet.

Apja még egy pillanatig ott állt az ajtóban, de aztán felesége egy fájdalmas nyögésére sietve elindult, hogy előkerítse a kastély gyógyítóját, Narikót.

Kiba lihegve hozzádőlt a szoba közepén álló hatalmas asztalhoz, és percek múltán sikerült normálisra visszafognia lélegzetét. Azonban szíve tele volt aggodalommal és félelemmel. Tudta a méreg szagáról, hogy az erős fajta. Ráadásul sem ő, sem az anyja nem bírja túlzottan a mérgeket. Gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet és elindult kifelé a szobából.

Azonban, mikor felpillantott, döbbenten állt meg; teljesen elfeledkezett róla, hogy Sesshoumaru is ott volt. A férfi kezében még mindig ott volt a kard, de most csak hanyagul tartotta maga mellett, tekintete pedig nem hagyta el Kiba gyönyörű alakját egy pillanatra sem. Egy hosszú pillanatig feszült csend uralkodott a helyiségben.

– Elmeséled, pontosan mi történt? – kérdezte a férfi, azonban ez inkább hangzott parancsnak, semmint egy ártatlan kérésnek.

A nő bólintott és megfordult.

– Mikor ideértem, ott állt és Anya felé közelített – lenyelte a kibuggyanni készülő könnyeket, úgy folytatta tovább. – Aztán ő felkiáltott, hogy menjek innen, mire az árny engem kezdett el támadni... – Kiba vett egy mély levegőt. – Aztán minden olyan gyorsan történt. Egy karomcsapással sikerült megsebeznem, mire valami sötét dárdákat lőtt ki felém – magyarázta, miközben szemeit elhomályosították az emlékek, még mélyebb lilává téve azokat. – Én elugrottam előlük, és egy kés a kezembe akadt, amit felé hajítottam, de ő... ő...

– Elmenekült – fejezte be helyette Sesshoumaru, mire Kiba csak bólogatni tudott; nem jött ki hang a torkán.

– Ha... ha előbb érek ide, talán...

– Nem a te hibád – meglepve pillantott fel a férfira. Csak nem vigasztalni próbálja? A mai nap után?! – Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, felesleges miatta sajnálkozni.

– A-azt hiszem, igazad lehet – hajtotta le ismét a fejét a lány, elrejtve kitörni készülő könnyeit.

A férfi sóhajtott egyet és elindult kifelé.

– Sesshoumaru... – megtorpant a nő hangjára – te sejted ki lehetett az?

– Nem.

– És hogy _mi_?

– Azt sem – felelte, de aztán eszébe jutott még valami:

– Mondott valamit? Bármit?

Kiba megrázta a fejét.

– Csak káromkodott. De... nem tudtam megállapítani, férfi-e vagy nő.

– Értem.

Újabb csend követte szavaikat, mely kínosan hosszú percekké növekedett. Végül Sesshoumaru megelégelte:

– Gyere, visszakísérlek.

Kiba elnyomott egy halk szipogást, de még mindig nem nézett fel a férfi tekintetébe. Nem akarta, hogy gyengének lássa őt. És ahhoz túl büszke volt, hogy bárki előtt is elsírja magát. _„De az anyámról van szó, az istenekre!"_ gondolta keserűen, mire teste önkéntelenül is megrázkódott, mikor egy újabb síróhullámot akart elnyomni. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát.

Csak most nézett fel, s látta, hogy rossz irányba mennek. Értetlenkedve pislogott a férfira:

– De Sesshoumaru... nem erre van a szobám... – mentegetőzött halkan, de azért követte őt.

– Tudom – mindössze ennyi volt válasza.

– Hát akkor...? – lehelte fél percnyi csend után a lány.

– Lehet, hogy még visszajön... az is elképzelhető, hogy nem egyedül volt – magyarázta neki Sesshoumaru. – Vigyázni fogok rád.

Kiba halványan elpirult, hát még, mikor látta, hová érkeztek meg:

– Itt? – kérdezte, s arca percről-percre egyre vörösebbé vált.

– _Hai_ – Sesshoumaru kihúzta az ajtót és előreengedte a nőt.

Ő óvatosan lépkedett be a férfi szobájába és tanácstalanul megállt a helyiség közepén. A telihold sápadtan világított be az ablakokon keresztül, s Kiba csak most vette észre, mikor rájuk esett fénye, hogy mind a ketten igencsak hiányos öltözékben vannak. Szinte lehetetlennek találta, hogy elszakítsa tekintetét a férfi izmos mellkasáról és kidolgozott hasfaláról, de mikor mégis megtette, hogy a szemébe nézzen, úgy érezte, elveszik az arany pillantásban.

Sesshoumaru volt az, aki először magához tért a transzból, mely mindkettejüket fogva tartotta. Őt eddig arra kényszerítette, hogy Kiba női alakját megcsodálja, amint az ezüst holdfény ráesik törékeny formájára és enyhén áttetszővé teszi a hófehér yukatát, amit a lány viselt. Utána már ő is azon kapta magát, hogy egymás szemébe néznek egy örökkévalóságig ható pillanatig.

– Te nem sérültél meg? – kérdezte a lánytól, majd pedig elindult feléje.

Ő, mint aki egy álomból ébred, megrezzent.

– Ne-em... – felelte, de azért elvonult a fürdőbe, Sesshoumaru pedig letette kardját kiszemelt helyére, a páncélja és a Tenseiga mellé. Miután a lány visszajött, ő is bevonult, de mikor percek múltán kilépett onnan, Kiba még mindig a szoba közepén ácsorgott.

– Nem akarsz lepihenni? – érdeklődött.

– Te-tessék? – kérdezte a lány, miközben áldotta a hold sápadt fényét, hogy nem engedi, pirulása meglátsszon.

– Azt kérdeztem, nem szeretnél-e aludni – ismételte meg magát Sesshoumaru. – Nyugodtan feküdj le, én úgyis fent leszek egész éjjel.

– Ugyan már... – ellenkezett bátortalanul a lány. – A pihenés ugyanúgy kijár Neked is, mint nekem, uram.

– Csak ritkán alszom – hangzott a felelet. – Nyugodtan foglald el az ágyat.

– Na de... – Kiba torkára forrt a szó, ahogy érezte, még vörösebb lesz. _„Ha ez így megy tovább, még a hold fénye sem rejtheti el..."_ gondolta kétségbeesve, miközben látta, hogy Sesshoumaru kilép az erkélyre.

Tanácstalanul toporgott még egy darabig, mitévő legyen, de aztán kimerültsége győzött és lassan megindult a szépen megvetett ágy felé, mely érintetlenül pihent a fal mellett. Mielőtt még a takarók alá bújt volna, vetett egy utolsó pillantást a holdfényben ácsorgó alakra és csendesen jó éjszakát kívánt. Választ nem kapott, de nem is gyanította, hogy fog – azért a szíve mélyén reménykedett benne. Egy szomorú, halk sóhajjal bebújt a paplan alá, bevackolva magát a meleg takarók közé.

– _Oyasumi nasai_ – hallott még egy halk hangot, mikor már majdnem elaludt, s megengedett egy apró mosolyt magának, ahogy elmerült az álmok tengerében.

Sesshoumaru még sokáig nézte a pislákoló csillagokat, mire úgy döntött, ideje visszamennie a szobájába. Az ágy felől halk, egyenletes szuszogás adta tudtára, hogy Kiba már elaludt. Egy hosszú pillanatig bámult a törékeny női alakra, ami tökéletesen kirajzolódott a takaró és a hold lágy fénye alatt. Aztán közelebb lépett hozzá és csendesen csodálta a békésen alvó alakot. Pedig néhány órája még halálosan aggódott édesanyjáért, most mégis úgy tűnt, az égvilágon semmi sem zavarhatja meg álmát.

Hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy rosszul gondolta, mikor arra lett figyelmes, Kiba lélegzete egyre szabálytalanabbá válik.

– Nem-nem... Anya! Nem! – kiáltozta kétségbeesetten álmában és zokogni kezdett, teste pedig egyre csak rázkódott. Sesshoumaru nem tudta, mitévő legyen, ezért óvatosan megrázta a lány vállát, mikor még hangosabban kezdett sírni.

– Kiba! Kelj fel! – ám nem reagált szavaira. – Gyerünk! Ébredj! – hangja parancsoló volt és egy határozott mozdulattal megrázta a lányt.

Erre végre a nő felébredt rémálmából, s egy hosszú pillanatig csak a föléje hajoló alakot bámulta csendesen, azon töprengve, vajon mi történhetett. Aztán, mikor eszébe jutottak az elmúlt órák eseményei és rémálmának képei felvillantak szemei előtt, halk zokogásban tört ki, ahogy felült az ágyban.

Nagy szipogások közepette próbálta elállítani sírását, ám nem járt sikerrel, hiába is próbálkozott. Hatalmas fájdalmat érzett szíve környékén – a félelem és a bizonytalanság elszorította azt. Nem tudta, édesanyja túléli-e a reggelt.

Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére hamarosan két erős kart érzett, ahogy apró, törékeny formája köré fonódik, s úgy megdöbbent, hogy egy pillanatra sírni is elfelejtett. Könnyektől áztatott tekintettel nézett fel az aranysárga szemekbe, melyek most nem voltak se ridegek, se távoliak, mint az utóbbi időben, hanem megnyugtatóak és melegséget sugároztak. Kiba még jobban hozzásimult a férfihoz, de sírása csak nem akart elmúlni még hosszú percekig.

Mikor végre egy kicsit lenyugodott, beszélni kezdett:

– Az álmomban... anyámat láttam... m-megh... – elcsuklott a hangja. – Nem bírt a méreggel és nem... nem élte meg a...

– Css... – Sesshoumaru még jobban magához ölelte, hátha ezzel lenyugtathatja a lányt. – Csak egy álom volt.

Kiba szipogott egy mélyet, miközben belefúrta fejét a férfi mellkasába.

– Nem – rázta meg hevesen a fejét. – Ritkán ilyen valóságosak az álmaim, és olyankor... olyankor előbb vagy utóbb mindig megtörténnek...!

Újból keserves sírásra fakadt, nem törődve azzal, hogy könnyeivel eláztatja mindkettejük ruháját és görcsösen kapaszkodott Sesshoumaruba, aki most az egyetlen stabil pontot jelentette számára. Úgy érezte, ha elengedi, őt magát is beszippantja az a fekete mélység, a _Semmi_, mely elnyelni készült édesanyját is.

Hosszú, óráknak tűnő percek múltak el, mire végre elhalt a sírás és Kiba teste is megnyugodott – legalábbis valamennyire. Ez utóbbit megcáfolta a tény, hogy amikor Sesshoumaru megpróbálta lefejteni haorijáról a lány ujjait, csúfos kudarcot vallott.

– Kiba...

Semmi válasz.

– Kiba! – mondta erőteljesebben, azonban ezúttal ez sem használt.

A lány kimerült volt és annyira megviselték az éjszaka eseményei, hogy nem ébredt fel a férfi szavára, sőt, őt sem volt hajlandó elengedni. Márpedig Sesshoumarunak esze ágában sem volt úgy töltenie az éjjel további részét, hogy a lány fölé görnyedve egy kényelmetlen helyzetben üldögél az ágy szélén.

Így hát még egyszer megpróbálkozott a lehetetlennel; ám ezúttal is elbukott. Mélyet sóhajtott és magában mormogott egy sort, mire ő is bemászott az ágyba. Felvett egy kényelmesebb pozíciót, félig ült, félig feküdt, Kiba pedig az ölében volt. Magukra terítette a takarót és várt, hogy végre elengedje őt a lány. A nő teste egy idő után kicsit ellazult és összegömbölyödött, ám ujjai, mint a satu, szorították a férfi felsőjét. Sesshoumaru csalódottan sóhajtott egyet, s –jobb dolga nem lévén – ő is álomra hunyta szemeit.

Szokás szerint felületesen aludt, ám valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból ellazultak addig feszült izmai. Mélyet szippantott a levegőből, mielőtt az álom magával ragadta volna őt, s megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy Kiba édes illata körbelengi. Ahogy elaludt, még csak észre sem vette az apró mosolykezdeményt, mely szája szegletében jelent meg...

Folytatása következik...


	4. Egy durcás délelőtt

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
4. rész: Egy durcás délelőtt_**

Kiba elégedetten sóhajtott, ahogy reggel kezdett magához térni. Furcsamód lenyugodott, és vidám hangulata volt, az éjszakai események ellenére. Még jobban bebújt a takarója alá, és ekkor jött rá, hogy valamit egész végig görcsösen szorított; ujjai már fájtak tőle, így elengedte, élvezve, hogy a lágy napfény lassan arcára kúszik.

Már nem sokáig tudott lustálkodni, mert hirtelen megérezte, hogy az ágy megmozdul alatta. Értetlenül ráncolta össze homlokát, aztán villámként hasított belé a felismerés: _„Valami van alattam! Nem az ágyon vagyok!"_ A lány szemei azonnal kipattantak, fejét pedig elfordította – és azonnal szembetalálta magát egy aranyszín tekintettel. Egy pillanatig még döbbenten nézett rá, aztán felsikkantott és legurult az ágyról.

– Uh... – megmasszírozta fenekét, hogy enyhüljön a fájdalom, miközben egyik szemét nyitva tartva hunyorított fel a férfira, aki az ágy széléről figyelte ténykedését.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte kissé morcosan a lány.

Mikor ébredezni kezdett, mindenre számított, csak erre nem.

– Volt egy rémálmod – magyarázta türelmesen Sesshoumaru. – Aztán sírtál és képtelenség volt lenyugtatni téged – folytatta, miközben Kiba lehajtotta fejét, hogy elrejtse tincseivel szégyentől égő arcát. – És addig sírtál, míg el nem aludtál, de nem engedted el a haorimat, görcsösen kapaszkodtál belé, így kénytelen voltam melléd feküdni.

– Inkább alám – horkantott egyet halkan Kiba. Nem bírta visszatartani, de talán a férfi mégse hallotta meg.

– Tessék? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Sesshoumaru.

– Semmi-semmi – rázta meg a fejét a lány, miközben feltápászkodott, aztán sietve elindult az ajtó felé, de még mielőtt kilépett rajta, félig visszafordult a férfi felé:

– Reggelinél találkozunk.

Azzal már ott sem volt. Démoni sebességét kihasználva rohant el szobájáig, ahol azonnal behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és elvonult a fürdőbe.

Étkezés közben egy szó sem esett köztük; csupán Kiba pillantott szomorúan apja mellé, ahol édesanyja szokott ülni – ám az ő helye ezúttal üres volt. Egy apró, gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, de aztán visszatért reggelijéhez.

– Várj! – törte meg végre a nyomasztó csendet a lány, mikor apja asztalt bontott.

– Igen? – fordult vissza kérdő tekintettel Shiwue nagyúr.

– Hogy van... Anya? – érdeklődött Kiba, félve a választól.

– Már jobban – felelte apja, azonban a szeme mást mondott.

– Hazudsz.

Az étkezőn épp átsiető szolgálólány ijedten dermedt meg mentében. Így még soha, senki sem merészelt beszélni a nagyúrral. Még Sesshoumaru is összehúzott szemmel nézett Kibára. A teremben szinte megfagyott a levegő. Azonban Shiwue nagyúr nem volt dühös lányára; tudta, mit érez Kiba – ugyanazt az aggodalmat, mint ő maga. Megadóan sóhajtott és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Tényleg nem valami biztató az állapota – ismerte be végül csendesen.

Kiba vett egy mély levegőt:

– Meglátogatom – apja már épp nyitotta volna a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, azonban ő egy pillanat alatt kint termett a folyosón, s elindult Nariko szobája felé, ahol édesanyja pihent és gyógyult – remélhetőleg.

– Bocsásd meg viselkedését, Sesshoumaru – fordult az ifjú kutyadémon felé Shiwue nagyúr. – Nem szokott így beszélni... de érthető is, hiszen nagyon aggódik Kakeróért...

A megszólított csupán bólintott egyet, aztán ő is felállt, hogy tegyen egy sétát a kertben. Verőfényes napsütés öltöztette finom fénybe az egész udvart, vidám hangulatot kölcsönözve ennek a szép, tavaszi napnak. Azonban mintegy viharfelhőként borult rá a tudat, hogy valaki a kastélyban talán most is éppen élet-halál harcot vív.

Shiwue nagyúr Kiba után indult, de nem sietett; gondolta, anya és lánya biztos szívesen szeretnének egy kis időt együtt tölteni – ki tudja, még meddig adatik ez meg nekik? A férfi gyorsan megrázta a fejét, elűzve ezeket a zavaró gondolatokat. _„Nem! Ilyen még csak meg sem fordulhat a fejemben! Kakero egy-kettőre felépül és újból mosolyogni fog rám!"_ nyugtatta meg magát, de nem járt sok sikerrel... Egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében lépett be felesége betegszobájába – egész álló éjjel fent volt és vigyázta Kakero asszony lázálmát.

Ahogy Kiba felpillantott, Shiwue nagyúr látta, lányát már a sírás kerülgeti.

– Menj, szívj egy kis friss levegőt – mondta neki. – Jót fog tenni.

– Nem – felelte elhaló hangon Kiba, édesanyja kezét szorongatva.

– Menj! – mondta erőteljesen apja, mire a lány meghökkent. Shiwue nagyúr csak nagyon ritkán emelte fel a hangját vele szemben. Kiba vetett még egy szomorú pillantást Kakero asszonyra, de aztán feltápászkodott és apjára rá sem tekintve, emelt fővel sétált ki az ajtón.

Sokáig céltalanul vándorolt a kastélyban, mígnem úgy határozott, hogy kimegy az udvarra, ott talán le tud nyugodni. Egy pillanatra töprengve megállt a kapuban, de végül a titkos liget mellett döntött, így kényelmes tempóban elindult arrafelé. Azonban még a fele utat sem tette meg, mikor mögé lépett valaki és megfogta a csuklóját. Kiba nem is gondolkodott: ösztönösen cselekedett, mikor kezének egy apró rántásával a földre küldte támadóját. De amint rápillantott, rájött, mekkora hibát követett el. A szín kifutott az arcából egy pillanatra, aztán bocsánatért esedezve hajolt le, hogy felsegítse a földön az orrát tapogató alakot.

– Jaj, nem tudtam, hogy te vagy az, Shun!

– Sebbi baj! – válaszolta amaz, miközben reménykedett, hogy orra mégsem törött el. Amíg efelől megbizonyosodott, Kiba vette át a szót:

– Mit keresel itt? Nem kéne edzened a többi katonával?

Shun egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta, az orra még egészben van és most egy magabiztos mosolyt villantott Kiba felé – mintha nem is emlékezne arra, percekkel ezelőtt még ő feküdt a nyirkos füvön, hála a lány reakciójának.

– Csak gondoltam megnézem, hogy vagy – felelte, a mosoly még mindig nem tűnt el szája sarkából. – Már vagy egy hete nem is láttalak.

– Ezt már megbeszéltük – húzódott el a lány, s irányt váltott; nem akarta, hogy Shun tudomást szerezzen titkos helyéről.

Ám akárhogy is próbálta kikerülni a fiút, az mindig elé állt.

– Jól van – sóhajtott megadóan Kiba. – Mit akarsz?

– Tudod jól, mit szeretnék...

– Nem lehet.

– De... – azonban még bele sem kezdhetett, a lány máris félbeszakította:

– Mondtam, hogy erről többször nem kívánok beszélni. Eljegyeztek. Az ügy ezzel le van zárva.

– És mondd csak – ragadta meg a nő karját Shun, nehogy elhaladhasson mellette –, te szereted őt?

– Itt most nem erről van szó.

– És csak emiatt nem hagyod, hogy udvaroljak neked? – lágyult meg egy apró pillanatra a férfiú tekintete, s szorítása. Ezt kihasználva Kiba kihúzta karját és odébb lépett.

– Figyelj, Shun, ezt már megbeszéltük. Kedvellek, de csak mint egy barátot. Jegyesség ide vagy oda, nekem mindig is a legjobb barátom maradsz – mondta, a fiú szemébe nézve. Tudta, hogy bántják szavai, ugyanakkor, ha nem akarta, hogy komolyra forduljanak a dolgok, akkor nem volt szabad gyengédnek lennie ez ügyben. Aztán gondolt egyet és még gyorsan hozzátette:

– Persze, csak, ha befejezed ezt az ostoba viselkedést! Nem tetszem én neked, csupán barátok vagyunk és ezt téveszted össze!

– Nem mondhatod meg nekem, mit érzek! – kiáltotta magából kikelve a férfi és lépett egy nagyot Kiba felé, aki azonban hátrálni kezdett, látva Shun mérgét. – Tudom, mit érzek és gondolok! Ne akarj nekem mást bemesélni! – ordította, s mikor még egy lépést tett, a nő háta találkozott egy fa törzsével, így fogságba ejtve őt.

A férfi fenyegetően magasodott fölé, de mikor meglátta Kiba rémült-döbbent arcát, vonásai ismét meglágyultak és kedvesen nézett rá, miközben kilehelte a szót:

– Szeretlek...

Kiba szemei elkerekedtek; sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire komoly lenne a dolog, sem azt, hogy Shun nem érti meg, hogy ő nem akarja ezt. Tényleg szerette a fiút, de csak úgy, mintha a bátyja lenne, nem szerelmeként. Shun viszont már túlontúl is közel volt hozzá ahhoz, hogy a nő kényelmetlenül érezze magát. Kezei görcsösen kulcsolódtak rá a mögötte lévő fa törzsére, mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi közelebb hajol és lehunyja szemeit. _„Jaj, ne!"_ Kiba kétségbeesetten gondolkozott valamin, de mindkét oldalról Shun karjai akadályozták meg menekülésében, mögötte pedig a fa.

Akármennyire is igyekezett, egy halk nyöszörgést nem tudott elnyomni, mikor oldalra fordította a fejét. Már szinte érezte a férfi leheletét az arcán, mikor egy hűvös hang szólalt meg mellettük:

– Ne merj hozzáérni – erős, parancsoló hang volt, de olyan ridegen, minden érzelemtől mentesen hangzott, hogy talán képes lett volna akár a nyári napsugarakat is megfagyasztani.

Kiba óvatosan kinyitotta szemeit, s könyörgő tekintete találkozott Sesshoumaru hideg arany szemeivel. A nő hálásan nézett rá, de egy pillanat alatt visszanyerte hidegvérét, s az ő vonásaira is ráborult az érzéketlenség álarca. Még mindig maga mellett érezte Shun-t, túlontúl is közel az ő ízlésének. Barátja is a hang irányába fordította fejét, azonban nem távolodott el a lánytól.

– Ereszd el őt – ismét jéghideg volt Sesshoumaru hangja; mintha a metsző szél vágott volna bele az éppen a felhők mögül kikandikáló Nap lány fényébe.

Shun még egy pillanatig kivárt, aztán elvette kezeit Kiba mellől és hátralépett egyet. A nő vetett rá egy meghatározhatatlan pillantást, de aztán odasietett jövendőbelijéhez. Mellette állapodott meg, mégis kicsit mögötte; valamilyen érthetetlen módon biztonságot nyújtott neki Sesshoumaru közelsége. Kezeit a karjára tette és még jobban hozzásimult, hátha ezzel eltűnik nyugtalansága és talán egy kis félelme is?

– Tűnj innen és nehogy még egyszer meglássalak Kiba közelében, különben nem éled túl a következő találkozásunkat! – fenyegette meg Shunt, aki dacosan nézett vele farkasszemet, majd végül elfordította tekintetét és egy szó nélkül távozott; vissza, a többiekhez edzeni.

Mikor végre hallótávolságon kívül ért, Kiba eleresztett egy halk, megkönnyebbült sóhajt, mire Sesshoumaru rá tekintett a szeme sarkából.

– Köszönöm – rebegte, elpirulva kicsit.

Majd, mikor a férfi még lejjebb pillantott, a karjába kapaszkodó két kis női kézre, ő még jobban elvörösödött és elengedte Sesshoumarut, közben kisimítva haoriját.

– Bocsánat – motyogta; zavarban volt. Ilyet még sosem érzett azelőtt. Hogy ő függjön egy férfitól? És hálás legyen neki, amiért megmentette? Nonszensz, vissza kell térnie az edzéseihez, különben eltunyul!

– Hogy van? – kérdezte végül jövendőbelije, hogy megtörje a kínosra nyúlt csendet.

– Ki? – pillantott fel rá értetlenül Kiba, aztán elszégyellte magát, mikor eszébe jutott édesanyja. – Haha-ue? Nem tudom... aludt, mikor bent voltam nála.

Sesshoumaru biccentett, aztán elfordította tekintetét. A nőnek eszébe jutott, miért is jött ki, így önkéntelenül is a liget felé esett a pillantása.

– Köszönöm a segítséged, de ha nem bánod, most szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni – nem várta meg a férfi válaszát, hanem azonnal elindult a titkos hely felé.

Le akart nyugodni és tisztáznia kellett gondolatait, érzéseit és az elmúlt napok eseményeit. _„Hihetetlen, hogy ez még csak a második nap, hogy Sesshoumaru itt van, nekem sokkal többnek tűnik."_ morfondírozott el odafelé menet Kiba, aztán mélyet sóhajtott. _„Valahogy vissza kell térnem az edzéseimhez. Hiába terítettem le a földre Shunt, mikor megfogta a karomat, nem sikerült olyan gyorsan és erőteljesen, mint kellett volna."_elgondolkodva tekintett le felfelé fordított tenyereire. Fejét megdöntötte, így haja előrebukott és eltakarta az arcát. _„Ott pedig, mikor... mikor meg akart csókolni, én..."_ a gondolatra ökölbe szorultak a kezei _„... miért nem tudtam eltolni magamtól? Mi ütött belém?!"_

Kiba hihetetlenül mérges volt magára, amiért meg sem próbált ellenkezni, csupán csak a fejét sikerült elfordítania. _„Nem is olyan rég még gondolkozás nélkül felemeltem volna a térdemet és elsétáltam volna, hadd nyavalyogja ki magát a földön, de most..."_ szemei összeszűkültek. _„Az utóbbi hetekben történt valami velem. De nem tudom mi. Mi ez a változás bennem?!"_ mérgesen kiáltott egyet és ütött egyet a hozzá legközelebb eső fára, ami egy pillanatig nem mozdult, majd hangosan reccsent egyet és eldőlt, súlyával lehúzva még másik kettőt is.

„_Ez jól esett."_ nyugtázta magában Kiba, azzal tovasétált, titkos helye felé. _„Kiderítem, mi folyik itt. Kik támadnak ránk és miért viselkedem ilyen furán..."_

Sesshoumaru hosszan nézett a lány távozó alakja után, gondolataiba merülve. Ahogy mélyet szippantott a levegőből, egy pillanatra majdnem győzött felette a vágy, hogy utánamenjen, de végül tartóztatta magát. _„Bizonyára az a gyenge démon-utánzat fiú is megérezte, hogy valami megváltozott Kibában, azért is merészkedett el addig, ameddig."_ Tekintete egy pillanatra vörösen felizzott, ahogy visszagondolt a történtekre és az furakodott be tudatalattijába, mi lett volna, ha nem ér oda időben. Egy kis hang szólalt meg fejében: _„Lehet, hogy még szüksége lesz rám. Követnem kéne."_ azzal egy határozott kifejezéssel az arcán elindult utána.

Magának sem akarta bevallani, de aggódott a nőért; ezt azzal palástolta, hogy minduntalan azt ismételgette magában, csak azt védi meg, ami az övé és azért nem engedte a fiúnak sem, hogy hozzáérjen, mert Kiba az övé. _Csakis az övé._

E gondolatok közepette érte be a nőt, de ügyelt rá, hogy észrevétlen maradjon. Kiba üres tekintettel nézte tenyereit, nem sokkal később összezárta markát, s szinte sütött aurájáról, milyen dühös. Sesshoumaru érdeklődve biccentette oldalra a fejét. Rá nem lehetett dühös, hiszen nem is tudhat róla, hogy itt van. Akkor meg? Talán arra a semmirekellő fiúra? Csak nehezen sikerült elfojtania egy torkából kitörni készülő morgást.

Kiba összeráncolta homlokát, ahogy gondolkozott; dühe még mindig nem hagyott alább. Majd, egy hirtelen mozdulattal belebokszolt a hozzá legközelebb eső fába. A férfi egy reccsenésre figyelt fel, de nem volt benne biztos, a fáét hallotta vagy pedig Kiba kezéét. Egy pillanatra elámult azonban, mikor meglátta, hogy a nehéz törzsű fa lassan kidől, magával rántva még két társát is. A lány arcán egy halvány, elégedett mosoly tűnt fel, de még azelőtt szertefoszlott, hogy Sesshoumaru közelebbről megcsodálhatta volna. Kiba továbbindult, elszánt arckifejezést felvéve, egyenesen a titkos hely felé véve az irányt.

A férfi még egy hosszú pillanatig ledermedve állt a fa árnyékában, csak azután lopakodott elő, hogy kövesse jegyesét, akár vadász áldozatát. Arany szemeiben furcsa fény csillant. _„Még sosem láttam asszonyt, aki egyetlen ütésével fákat döntött volna ki..."_ gyanakodva összeszűkítette szemeit, miközben figyelte Kiba egyre halványuló karcsú alakját a sűrű növényzetben. _„Van valami titka... de rá fogok jönni, mindenképp!"_ egy gonosz vigyor ült ki arcára, amit csak nehéz hadakozás árán sikerült visszaparancsolnia érzelemmentes álarca mögé, ahogy hangtalan léptekkel sétált menyasszonya után; követve őt a titkos helyükre.

Folytatása következik...


	5. Egy gyenge nő?

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
5. rész: Egy gyenge nő?_**

– Miért érzem magam ilyen furán? – kérdezett bele a csendbe Kiba. – Olyan... nem is tudom... _gyengének_.

Mélyet sóhajtott. Éjszaka volt, de képtelen volt aludni. Túlságosan aggódott édesanyjáért, így kilopakodott szobájából és eljött hozzá. Szerencséjére apja nem volt ott, ezért nyugodtan maradhatott. Sejtette, hogy Kakero asszony nem hallja egyetlen szavát sem, mégis megnyugvást hozott neki a tudat, hogy ilyen közel tudhatja magát édesanyjához és megoszthatja vele bánatát.

– Nem most kezdődött – folytatta halkan, visszaemlékezve a történtekre. – Pár hete. Úgy vettem észre, mintha... hullámozna az erőm, vagy nem is tudom. Egyszer még teljesen normális vagyok, semmi bajom, aztán meg... aztán meg... legyengülök – ejtette ki a szót megremegve. – Fogalmam sincs, mi van velem. Mintha egyre távolodna tőlem az erőm...!

– Nincs semmi bajod... – hallatszott egy halk, rekedt hang az ágy felől.

– Anya? Bocsáss meg, nem akartalak felébreszteni... – térdelt még közelebb hozzá Kiba, s megfogta Kakero asszony kezét. – Hogy érzed magad...?

Egy ronda köhögés volt a válasz.

– Nem túl jól.

A lány szomorúan nézett édesanyja szemeibe. Érezte, már nem sok idejük lehet együtt.

– Próbálj meg pihenni, bocsánat, amiért zavartalak – szabadkozott Kiba, azzal felállt, s indulni készült.

– Nem! – krákogta Kakero asszony, aztán suttogássá változott hangja:

– Maradj itt velem!

Lánya még egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele a sötétben, azon vélekedve, ez valóban egy jó ötlet-e, de végül engedett édesanyja kívánságának. Biccentett, s elfoglalta helyét a párnán az ágy mellett; ismét megfogta Kakero asszony kezét, aki beszélni kezdett:

– Már rég voltunk együtt amúgy is... ne hagyj itt a csendben! Nem akarom...

– Jól van, ne aggódj, itt maradok – nyugtatgatta meg őt Kiba, aztán eszébe jutott valami, ám mégsem vitte rá a lélek, hogy kérdezősködjön beteg édesanyjától.

– Arra vagy kíváncsi, miért gyengültél le, igaz? Hallottalak ám... – törte meg végül a csendet az asszony, lányára emelve tekintetét, aki egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt jól láthatóan bólintott volna. – Ez teljesen természetes számunkra.

– Hogy... érted azt, hogy „számunkra"?

– A démonnők számára – felelte egy sóhajjal Kakero asszony. – Segíts felülnöm, akkor elmagyarázom.

– De ha mozogsz, akkor...

– Segíts már! – szakította félbe a lányát. Ő is tudta jól, ha mozog, akkor a méreg gyorsabban fejti ki hatását, de már annyira rossz volt, hogy több napja csak feküdt és semmi mást nem tehetett!

Kiba óvatosan bólintott és segített neki felülni, ügyelve arra, hogy a lehető legkevesebbet mozogjon édesanyja. Aztán kíváncsi tekintetét ismét ráemelte, ő pedig – csakúgy, mint Kiba kislánykorában – belekezdett mondandójába, akárcsak egy mesébe.

– Nekünk, démonnők számára, el szokott jönni egy ilyen állapot. Amikor ez először megtörténik, természetesen nagyon nehéz megérteni és feldolgozni ezt az időszakot. Azonban később ez megváltozik.

– Miről beszélsz? Milyen időszak? – kérdezte türelmetlenkedve-kíváncsian Kiba.

– Ez jelzi azt, hogy nővé értél – a lány szemei kissé kitágultak. Ugye nem arra gondol édesanyja, amire ő gondol??? – Hogy készen állsz arra, hogy utódokat neve...

– MI?! Nem! Én még nem állok készen! Miről beszélsz?! Én még nem... – Kiba kirohanása végén már csupán megsemmisülten ült az ágy mellett, mert tudta, édesanyja szavai igazak voltak, ahogy az asszony szemeibe nézett.

A lány tekintetében visszatükröződtek érzelmei; elveszettnek és összezavarodottnak érezte magát. _„Most mitévő legyek? Én még nem állok készen arra..."_ némán meredt maga elé – nem is látta a külvilágot, csupán a padlót érzékelte belőle. Végül Kakero asszony hangja rántotta vissza a valóságba:

– Ilyenkor mindig legyengülünk, ám mindenki másképp éli ezt meg. Egyvalami viszont még általános dolog...

– Micsoda...? – tette fel félve a kérdést Kiba, mikor újra felpillantott édesanyjára.

– Az, hogy... – a kérdezett egy pillanatra elakadt, keresve a megfelelő szavakat, nehogy túlzottan ráijesszem amúgy is megszeppent lányára – ilyenkor a testünk olyan hormonokat termel, ami egyértelmű teszi mások számára, hogy épp ebbe az időszakba léptünk.

– Hogy mi? Nem értem... és kik azok a mások? – ráncolta össze homlokát összezavarodva Kiba.

Kakero asszony nem válaszolt, csupán egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett lányára, aki még mindig értetlenkedve nézett rá, de pár pillanat múlva már rá is jött, mire célzott édesanyja. Szemei még jobban elkerekedtek, arcára pedig az undor és a szórakozás elegye vegyült – végül az utóbbi mellett döntött és elnevette magát:

– Ez most nem mondod komolyan! – nagy jókedvében le is dőlt a párnáról és a földön kuncogott tovább. Ám amikor nem hallott semmilyen ellenvetést sem édesanyja felől, hirtelen megkomolyodott és üres kifejezéssel az arcán nézett beszélgetőtársára:

– Te komolyan mondod... – suttogta, s hangja alig hallhatóan megremegett, ahogy tudatosult benne a felismerés.

– Sajnos. És ez még nem minden.

– Mi...? Ne mondd, hogy még van valamilyen meglepetésed számomra...! – nézett rá kétségbeesetten Kiba, ám anyja nem könyörült rajta.

– Jobb, ha tudod – elintézte mindössze ennyivel, majd pedig befejezte mondandóját:

– Ez időről időre megtörténik, többek közt ezért is jó, ha van egy párod, aki megvéd ilyenkor.

Kiba arca önkéntelenül is grimaszba rándult:

– Hát, marha jó... és mégis milyen sűrűn következik ez be...?

– Hát, az az igazság, ez is mindenkinél más – felelte lassan az asszony, mégsem sikerült megnyugtatnia Kibát.

– Remek – egy gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki lányából, aki most fészkelődni kezdett helyén. – Azért kösz, hogy legalább elmondtad – motyogta halkan.

„_Jobb tudni a veszélyről, hogy fel tudjak készülni rá."_ gondolta magában Kiba, egy újabb sóhajtás kíséretében. _„Ez kész őrület!"_

– Menj aludni, nem baj, ha nem maradsz itt... rendezned kell a gondolataidat – javasolta édesanyja, ám ő megrázta a fejét:

– Nem, itt leszek veled. Legalább, amíg el nem alszol.

– Jó.

Még esett pár halk szó köztük, s mielőtt még Kiba ráeszmélt volna, már édesanyja ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és csakhamar el is aludt. Kakero asszony még jó darabig simogatta lánya dús hajkoronáját, mígnem végül ő is álomba merült egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében. Érezte, ereje fokozatosan hagyja el, s nem tudta, sikerül-e legyőznie szervezetének a mérget, vagy, hogy egyáltalán láthatja-e, amint egyetlen gyermekét oltár elé vezetik...

Sesshoumaru kipihenve ébredt, ám korántsem olyan nyugodtan és jóleső érzéssel, mint előző nap. Még az alvása is visszatért a megszokott felületességre. Összeráncolta homlokát, így félholdja inkább hasonlított egy elmosódott csillagocskára. Kisvártatva aztán rájött, miben is más ez a mai reggel, mint a tegnapi – Kiba ezúttal nem volt a közelében.

„_Fura. Nem is hittem volna, hogy egyszer egy nő ilyen hatással lehet rám..."_ töprengett el magában a démon nagyúr, miközben fürdőszobája felé vette az irányt. _„Szeretek a közelében lenni. Az illata is olyan jó..."_ mielőtt még jobban elkalandoztak volna gondolatai, gyorsan megrázta a fejét és próbált a reggeli teendőire összpontosítani, ám Kiba arca minduntalan befurakodott elméjébe.

Megadóan sóhajtott egyet, ahogy felöltözött és elindult az étkező felé. Aztán gondolt egyet, s irányt változtatott; Kiba szobája felé haladt. Akár lemehetnének együtt is, hiszen napokon belül már úgyis egy pár lesz belőlük. Egy apró, alig észrevehető mosolykával az arcán kopogtatott az ajtófélfán, ám bentről semmilyen válasz nem érkezett. A fülét hegyezte, arra gondolva, a nő talán épp mosakodik, azért nem hallja, azonban semmi zaj sem szűrődött ki a szobából. Még csak Kiba szíve dobogása sem. Ezek szerint nem lenne a szobájában?

Kicsit sértődötten ráncolta össze ismét homlokát, végül úgy döntött, vet egy pillantást, hogy meggyőződjön, biztos nincs itt mennyasszonya. Azonban, mikor benyitott, valóban üresen találta a szobát. Elgondolkozva meredt maga elé. _„Lement volna egyedül reggelizni?"_ nem tartotta lehetetlennek, elvégre hivatalosan még tényleg nem volt az asszonya. De akkor is furcsállotta. Az ágynemű félredobva feküdt, viszont egy kimonó szépen leterítve az egyik széken pihent – jelezve, hogy a mai napra lett kikészítve. Aztán Kiba csak nem menne le reggelizni a hálóingjében???

Shiwue nagyúr viszonylag korán ébredt – hála keleti fekvésű szobájának – és sajnálattal állapította meg, hogy felesége nincs mellette. Szomorúan sóhajtott egyet, miközben megmosakodott és felöltözött, Kakero asszony betegszobája felé véve az irányt. Furdalta a lelkiismerete, amiért tegnap éjjel nem volt mellette, azonban felesége szigorúan megparancsolta neki, hogy pihenjen legalább egy kicsit. Amíg feje a párnához nem ért, a férfi nem is érezte, valójában milyen kimerült és mennyire megviselték az elmúlt pár éjszaka, illetve nappal eseményei.

Álmosan pislogva sikerült valahogyan eljutnia céljához, ahol egy pillanatra megállt, hogy kihúzza magát és kitessékelje az utolsó álommorzsákat is szeméből-elméjéből. Aztán egy határozott mozdulattal, ámde halkan benyitott a szobába. Meglepő látvány fogadta: Kakero asszony mélyen aludt, ölében pedig lányuk hajtotta álomra a fejét, rajta édesanyja egyik kezével. Egy keserédes mosoly jelent meg szája szegletében: valóban kellemes látványt nyújtottak, ám elszomorította az a gondolat, hogy felesége talán épp a halál mezsgyéjén küzd az életéért.

– Kiba... – szólította meg csendesen lányát, nehogy felébressze Kakero asszonyt.

– Mmm...? – nyitotta ki álmosan sötétlila szemeit a nő; látszott, még nem teljesen tért vissza a rideg valóságba álomvilágából, ahogy apjára tekintett.

– Ideje felkelned. Készülődj a reggelihez.

– Hai – bólintott Kiba, majd vetett még egy hosszú pillantást édesanyjára, azzal kisietett a szobából.

A folyosók érdekes módon hűvösnek tűntek – vagy csupán azért érezte úgy, mert mezítláb settenkedett éjszaka édesanyjához? –, így még jobban összehúzta magán a hálóingje fölé kanyarított köpenyt, úgy sietett tova. Hamarosan el is érkezett az utolsó fordulóhoz, s fejét álmosan lehorgasztva haladt előre.

Sesshoumaru halk, puha lépteket hallott közeledni jobbjáról, így visszalépett az ajtóból, ki a folyosóra. Kellemes illat kúszott be orrába, s azonnal felismerte jegyesének jellegzetes aromáját, mely az akácfa és olajfa édes emlékét idézte föl benne. Türelmesen várt a lányra – és kíváncsian, hogy megtudja, merre járhatott.

Ahogy befordult a sarkon, elnyomott egy ásítást, s látszott, hogy félig még mindig az álomvilág foglya, ezért Sesshoumaru cseppet sem lepődött meg, mikor Kiba nekiütközött. A nő egy pillanatra megtántorodott, s talán el is esett volna, ha vőlegénye nem rendelkezik olyan gyors reflexekkel és nem karolja át még épp időben. Hosszan néztek egymás szemébe, ahogy az arany tekintet összekapcsolódott a még álmos-ködös mélylilával, majd a nő kicsit hátrébb lépett, visszanyerve egyensúlyát.

– Köszönöm – tett még egy óvatos lépést hátrafelé, aztán szöget ütött valami a fejében:

– Mégis mit keresel itt, uram, ha szabadna megtudnom...?

Sesshoumaru egy pillanatig még képtelen volt válaszolni, gondolatai messze jártak. Ilyen közelről szinte bódítónak hatott Kiba illata. A köpeny pedig már nem igazán fedte hálóingjét, így a démont akarva-akaratlanul is lekötötték jövendőbelije formás idomainak megcsodálása. De nem tehet róla, hisz férfiból volt!

– Arra gondoltam, együtt mehetnénk le reggelizni – egy pillanat alatt visszazökkent a valóságba, mikor rájött, hogy válaszolnia kéne valamire; tekintetét pedig elszakította és szigorúan csakis a nő szemébe nézett ezek után.

– Jó... – bólintott óvatosan Kiba, azzal az ajtó felé indult, összehúzva magán a köpenyt. – Ha még mindig így gondolod, sietek a készülődéssel.

A démon nagyúr biccentett, ellépve az ajtóból, így utat engedve maga mellett jegyesének, aki kecses mozdulatokkal lépett be szobájába, majd pedig behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. Sesshoumaru még hallott egy hatalmas, álmos ásítást, aztán valami motyogást és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy Kiba végre elkezdett készülődni. Elsétált a szemben lévő falig és nekitámaszkodott, úgy várakozott a nőre.

Kiba, miután kiküzdötte az álmosságot magából, hihetetlen gyorsasággal indult meg a fürdő felé, és alig egy pillanat múlva már az öltözőszekrénynél volt, valamilyen elegáns női kimonót kiválasztva. Gyorsan magára kanyarította, azonban az obival nem boldogult – ez volt az egyik ok, amiért nem szerette ezeket a ruhákat. Mindig annyit szenvedett velük, mire megkötötte az övet. Viszont nem akarta megváratni vőlegényét, így csupán egyetlen választása maradt: lassan, bizonytalan léptekkel odasomfordált az ajtóhoz és résnyire elhúzta. A férfi vele szemben bámult ki az ablakon, látszólag gondolataiban elmélyedve. Kiba nyelt egy nagyot – meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a Hold túlsó felén is hallották – és halkan megszólalt:

– Sesshoumaru...

A démon kényelmesen arra fordította a fejét, nem mozdulva helyéről. Majd, mikor meglátta, hogy Kiba még mindig a résnyire nyitott ajtó mögött áll, kérdően felvonta egyik szemöldökét, ezzel szegény lány még nagyobb zavarát okozva. Jövendőbelije megköszörülte a torkát, majd lágy hangon megszólalt, de olyan halkan, hogy még az ő hegyes démonfüleinek is nehéz volt kivennie, mit is szeretne.

– Segítenél... megkötni az obimat...? – kérdezte, elpirulva zavarában-szégyenében.

Sesshoumaru még egy hosszú pillanatig a tekintetét fürkészte, aztán lassan bólintott és megindult felé. Kiba hátrébb lépett az ajtóból, még mindig kezével összefogva ruháját, a másikban pedig halványlila, vastag övét tartva, amíg jegyese belépett az ajtón és behúzta maga után. A nő odanyújtotta neki az obit, s szemét lesütve megfordult, hogy Sesshoumaru meg tudja neki kötni.

A férfi hátulról körbefonta karjait Kiba derekán, hogy az obit a helyére tudja igazítani, aztán, mikor ezzel megvolt, óvatosan félresöpörte a nő haját az útból és a vállára terítette, majd pedig egy masnit kötött a vastag övre. Szép nagy sikeredett belőle; eddig fel sem tűnt Sesshoumarunak, milyen vékony mennyasszonya van. Egy pillanatig még megcsodálta munkáját és Kibát, azzal hátrébb lépett, jelezve, hogy elkészült.

A nő megigazította ruháját és egy apró, hálás mosolyt küldött felé:

– Domo arigatou! – hajolt meg egy picit, mire jövendőbelije biccentett egy aprót, s kinyitotta előtte az ajtót.

Kiba arcán halványrózsaszín foltok jelentek meg, ám még mielőtt Sesshoumaru észrevehette volna, gyorsan elrejtette őket leomló fürtjei alá. A férfi azonban nem látta pirulását, csupán arra emlékezett, hogy amikor ma reggel először meglátta őt, akkor is olyan csodálatosan nézett ki és előző hajnalban sem volt nyúzott a lány arca. Egy alig észrevehető mosolyka játszadozott ajkain, ahogy eszébe jutottak a sorok, melyeket már nem is tudott, mikor és kitől hallott: _„Az aki szép, az reggel is szép"_.

„_Megszívlelendő – és nagyon igaz."_ fűzte hozzá magában Sesshoumaru, egy pillantást lopva a mellette sétáló Kiba felé.

Folytatása következik...


	6. Megvédelek

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
6. rész: Megvédelek..._**

Egy dühödt morgás hagyta el Sesshoumaru ajkait, ahogy hosszú léptekkel végigvonult a kastély egy újabb folyosóján. _„Sehol sincs... talán megszökött volna?"_ erre a nevetséges gondolatra megrázta a fejét. Nem úgy ismerte meg Kibát, mint aki ilyet tenne. _„De akkor meg hol lehet???"_ éles szemei gyanakodva pásztázták végig az újabb folyosót, majd a lépcsősort, melyen lefelé haladt.

– Sesshoumaru – szólította meg Shiwue nagyúr. – Úgy tűnik, céltalanul kóborolsz, segíthetek valamiben?

A megszólított bólintott egyet:

– Hai. Kibát keresem.

Az idősödő youkai egy pillanatra megdermedt, arcát pedig egy kissé zavart kifejezés foglalta el.

– A lányomat most hiába keresed; el kellett mennie, de délutánra szerintem már biztosan előkerül... nem említette neked? – tette még hozzá gyorsan, mikor látta a fiatal kutyadémon egyre erősödő haragját.

– Nem.

– Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz. Itt van valahol a kastélyban, ebben biztos vagyok.

– Azt én is érzem, de hol? – az utolsó részt már szinte csak morogta, hiába is próbálta elfojtani dühét.

– Nem tudom, van olyan hely, amit csak ő ismer itt...

– Értem – biccentett Sesshoumaru, aztán eszébe jutott a kis tó partja, amit Kiba mutatott meg neki az első napon, mikor megérkezett. – Van egy ötletem, merre lehet. Később találkozunk, Shiwue-san.

A nagyúr csak biccentett, amíg Sesshoumaru elsietett mellette, s egyenest a liget felé vette az irányt, ahol aztán átküzdötte magát a növényzet sűrű függönyei közt. Legnagyobb csalódására azonban nem találta ott jövendőbelijét.

„_Hol a fenében lehet?!"_ mérgesen csapott egyet öklével az egyik fa törzsére, mire az eddig békességben pihenő madarak ijedten rebbentek fel a közeléből. Miután kicsit lenyugodott, megpróbálta összeszedni gondolatait. Tudta, hogy a lány nem hagyta el a kastély területét, mert még mindig érezte, hogy a közelben van. Ami nyugtalanította, az az volt, hogy nem tudta pontosan meghatározni, merre is lehet a nő.

Mélyet sóhajtott, s felpillantott a fölötte ragyogó gyönyörű kék égboltra. Szemöldökei összeszaladtak, ahogy megérezte a feszültséget a levegőben. _„Vihar készülődik."_

Kiba úgy döntött, nem halogathatja tovább edzéseit, így – miután üzent apjának a vadul remegő Torával – gyorsan átöltözött és kilépett erkélyére. Fegyverei mind nála voltak, lófarokba kötött haját pedig lassan cibálta a fel-feltámadó szél. Mélyet szívott a friss levegőből, azzal felszökkent, s már nyoma sem volt.

A tetőt puhán érték talpai – minimális zajt csapva. Egy jókora rész teljesen sima és egyenletes volt; ez volt az ő titkos edzőhelye. Itt sem a katonák, sem szülei kíváncsi tekintetét nem kellett elviselnie. Letette fegyvereit a vízszintes rész szélére és középre sétált. Ott aztán elkezdte belemelegítő gyakorlatait: nyújtózott, rugózott, hajlítgatta izmait és végtagjait – néha igencsak összecsavart pózban – végül pedig egy kis meditáció után hozzákezdett a valódi edzéshez.

Sokáig tartott; észre sem vette, mikor bukott át a nap az égbolt túloldalára. Ijedten kapkodva szedte össze fegyvereit, az egy pár sai tőrt, a hosszú és elegánsan megmunkált katanát és a fém legyezőjét, hogy aztán lepillantva a tető széléről szemtanúja legyen, amint Sesshoumaru a liget titkos része felé veszi az irányt. Megvárta, míg teljesen eltűnik szeme elől jövendőbelije, csak aztán ugrott le. Kecsesen érkezett meg erkélyére, s azonnal elrakta fegyvereit, hogy még véletlenül se találják meg őket azok, akikre nem tartozik.

Gyorsan beiszkolt fürdőszobájába, de már menet közben elkezdte lefejteni magáról ruháit, melyekbe rendesen beleizzadt. Egy rövid, ámde frissítő fürdés után üdén lépett ki a kezdetleges kádszerűségből, s gondosan megszárítkozott, majd pedig becsavarta magát törülközőjébe. Hajkoronája azonban már több figyelmet igényelt – jó darabig törülte, mire valamennyire kegyeskedett megszáradni, ezután pedig azt is elrejtette a másik törülközővel, azzal elhúzta az ajtót, hogy belépjen szobájába, ami azonban nem volt üres, mint ahogyan ő gondolta volna.

Egy éles sikoly hasított bele a kastély csendjébe, ahogy Kiba ösztönösen hátrébb lépett és a haját takaró törülközőt a személy arcába dobta teljes erőből.

– Mit képzelsz? Azonnal takarodj ki innen!

Barátja vagy sem, ehhez akkor sincs joga! És még mindig nem felejtette el legutóbbi találkozásukat, mikor csupán a szerencsés véletlennek köszönhette, hogy sikerült távol maradnia tőle.

– Ugyan már, Kiba – jelent meg egy önelégült mosolykezdemény a férfi arcán, mikor végignézett a nő formás alakján, melyből nem sokat hagyott fantáziájára az a rövid törülköző, amit maga köré csavart.

– Tűnj innen! És... ne merj rám _így_ nézni, hallottad?! – kiáltotta Kiba, aki kétségbeesésében hátrálni kezdett, mikor meglátta, hogy a démon elindult feléje egy zavaró vigyorral az arcán.

– Ne... ne merészeld! – emelte fel mutatóujját a nő.

– Ugyan mit tehetnél ellene? – lépett hozzá még közelebb. – Gyenge vagy most hozzám képest...

Kiba összeszűkítette szemeit. Tehát igaz, amit édesanyja mondott neki, valahogy megérzik, hogy ő most milyen állapotban is van. _„Bárcsak..."_azonban gondolatait képtelen volt befejezni, mert a férfi még közelebb lépett hozzá, ő pedig hátrálva elbotlott-csúszott a fürdő sikamlós padlóján.

– Uh... – szemei keresztbe álltak egy pillanatra, ahogy fájdalom nyilallt testébe, de azonnal rá kellett jönnie, hogy még mindig nincs biztonságban, így hátrafelé kúszva próbált menekülni a démon elől. Mozgására természetesen a törülköző elkezdett lecsúszni róla, ő azonban egyik kezével megigazította azt, de arra már nem volt ideje, hogy rendesen foglalkozzon vele. Így még lassabban haladt hátrafelé.

– Félsz tőlem, Kiba...? – kérdezte gunyorosan a férfi, miközben szinte lágyan énekelte a hangokat.

A nő szemei még jobban elkerekedtek, ahogy háta a hideg kőfalnak ütközött, azonban a démon még mindig közelített feléje. _„Édes kami! Ne hagyjatok cserben...!"_

Szabad kezével tapogatózni kezdett, s nemsokára talált is valami keménynek tűnő tárgyat, amit azonnal a férfinak hajított – lévén az már nagyon közel jutott hozzá. A samponos tégely széttört támadója homlokán, ám az – mintha meg sem érezte volna az ütést – egyre csak közelített felé; arcán a démoni vigyort csak fokozta a szemébe beköltöző őrület lángja.

Kiba légzése egyre szaporább lett, ahogy rájött, teljesen beszorult a fal és a férfi közé. Hiába is próbált oldalra szökni, akkor a démon arrafelé lépett: így elvágva előle a menekülés minden útját.

– Nem... hagyjál békén! – rázta hevesen a fejét, szorosan behunyva szemeit.

„_Ez nem igaz. Ez nem történik meg. Ez nem..."_ egyre csak hajtogatta magában, és egy pillanatra felderengett előtte a remény halvány sugara, ahogy nem hallott semmit sem, mire óvatosan kinyitotta szemeit. Bár ne tette volna! A férfi pontosan előtte guggolt, orra szinte az övéhez ért, annyira közel volt hozzá.

– Kiba...

– Ne... – suttogta erőtlenül a nő, lenyelve egy zokogást.

– Akkor is az enyém leszel, nem hagyom, hogy az a mocskos blöki elvegyen téged tőlem! – mondta határozottan a férfi.

Egy hangos csattanás visszhangzott a fürdőszoba falai között.

– Hogy mersz így beszélni róla? – kérdezte élesen a nő, még mindig küszködve kitörni készülő könnyeivel, félelmét azonban már átvette a düh érzete, amely még azután sem akart elmúlni, hogy felpofozta az előtte lévő személyt. – Ő legalább...

– Ő legalább mi? – kérdezte a démon. – Ő is ugyanazt akarja. Mind ugyanazt akarjuk... _Téged_...

A félelem ismét úrrá lett rajta, s teljesen lebénult, agya leblokkolt, amint a férfi egy váratlan mozdulattal ajkait az övéire tapasztotta. A nő szemei elkerekedtek, s néma könnycseppek csermelye indult el nemes arcán. _„Nem! Én ezt nem akarom!"_ ellenkezett némán, s mikor végre visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, megpróbálta letolni magáról a férfit, ami igencsak nehéz volt, lévén egyik kezével még mindig a törülközőjébe kapaszkodott.

Kiba érezte, hogy a démon dühe egyre nő, amiért nem csókolja vissza őt, de nem akart belegondolni semmibe sem, csak el akarta taszítani magáról. Azonban hiába erőlködött, így is gyengébb maradt nála – az edzés ellenére úgy tűnt, mintha minden ereje hirtelen elhagyta volna. Egy mély morgás szakadt ki torkából, eltompulva a férfi szája által, kezével pedig még mindig próbálta eltolni magától. Rémülete még jobban fokozódott, mikor érezte, hogy egy kéz simítja végig a combját és halad egyre feljebb, törülközője alá...

De aztán váratlanul, mintha erő költözött volna belé, mindössze egy másodperc töredéke alatt eltávolodott tőle a férfi és a szemközti falnak csapódott. Kiba egy pillanatig még döbbenten és zavartan ült a helyén, majd, mikor a szeme sarkából mozgást látott, rájött, hogy nem ő volt az, aki elhajította a férfit, hanem:

– Sesshoumaru! – suttogta, lenyelve könnyeit.

Ő gyorsan rápillantott, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, az ijedségen kívül nem esett nagyobb baja jövendőbelijének, de aztán azonnal a másik felé fordította figyelmét:

– Megmondtam neked, hogy ne lássalak a közelében, vagy talán nem voltam elég világos?! – hangja fenyegető volt, pedig még a mondat második felében is alig emelte fel; kezeit pedig halványzöld derengés fogta körbe.

Shun összeszűkítette szemeit, ahogy feltápászkodott és leporolta ruháját.

– De, tisztán emlékszem – válaszolta merészen. – De ne hidd, hogy egy magadfajta eb olyan könnyen elveheti őt tőlem!

– Hé-hé-hé! – jött meg hirtelen Kiba hangja. – Én sosem voltam a _tiéd_!

– Dehogynem. És mindig is az maradsz, _kedves_ – válaszolta Shun, mélyen a lány tekintetébe fúrva a sajátját, majd, mikor az elfordult, undorral az arcán, ismét végiglegeltette szemeit a nő formás idomain.

Sesshoumaru észrevette pillantását és azonnal mennyasszonya elé lépett, így eltakarva őt Shun mohó szemei elől. A nagyúr ajkai közt utat tört magának a fenyegető morgás, amit képtelen volt elnyomni. A méreg intenzitása csak fokozódott karmain, ahogy vörösen villámló szemeit a dicstelen katonára emelte, aki hozzá mert érni az _ő_ jegyeséhez. Elméjét egyre inkább elborította az elementáris düh, amikor eszébe jutott az imént lejátszódó jelenet: ahogy Kiba próbálja kétségbeesetten letolni magáról a férfit, miközben annak keze már felfedező útra indult a nő selymes bőrén...

Ismét morgott – dühös volt, mint még talán soha életében. Kibát neki szánták, vagyis az _övé_, és ami az övé, ahhoz senki sem nyúlhat rajta kívül! Már emelte volna méreggel átitatott karmait, hogy lecsapjon vele a bolond idiótára, ki megsértette a becsületét, mikor is Kiba apja lépett be a fürdőszoba ajtaján. Döbbenten nézett végig a társaságon: a háttérben ijedten kuporgó lányára, a védelmezően fölé magasodó Sesshoumarura, akinek keze még mindig zöldesen derengett, szemeit pedig vörös izzás keretezte, végül pedig nyúzott arcú katonájára, aki már egy ideje Kiba körül sündörgött.

– Mi történt itt? – hangja élesen koppant a hideg kőfalon.

Senki nem szólt, ám ez a hallgatás többet mondott minden szónál. Szemében mérhetetlen düh lángolt, ahogy katonájához fordult, aki mindig hűséges volt hozzá – eddig a pillanatig.

– Shun. Takarodj a szemem elől és ne gyere vissza többé ezekre a területekre, különben nem leszek ilyen nagylelkű!

– Nagylelkű? – kérdezett vissza tiszteletlenül a férfi, mire Shiwue nagyúr szemei vészesen megvillantak.

– Csak az apád emlékére nem húzatlak azonnal karóba! És most tűnés! Meg ne lássalak még egyszer itt, különben nem kegyelmezek! – dördült Kiba apjának hangja.

A beálló némaságot az ablakokon kopogó esőcseppek törték meg, melyek percről-perce egyre szaporábban kaparászták az üveget. Shun biccentett egy aprót és akart még egy utolsó pillantást vetni szerelmére, azonban Sesshoumaru alakja megakadályozta ebben. Mérgesen mordult egyet, s e szavakat intézte a taiyoukaihoz:

– Nem most találkoztunk utoljára, Sesshoumaru _nagyúr_ –gúnyosan tette hozzá az utolsó szót, s egy morgás volt rá a válasz, mely kifejezte a megszólított nemtetszését.

Azzal Shun megfordult és kivonult a szobából; emelt fővel távozott. Kiba csak akkor engedte ki reszketve mindeddig benntartott levegőjét, mikor már elhaltak a férfi léptei a folyosókon. Az ifjú kutyadémon karmairól is csak ekkor tüntette el a zöld mérget.

– Kiba, szedd össze magad, mi addig elmegyünk – lépte körbe Sesshoumarut Shiwue nagyúr, s egy bátorító mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

– Jó... – a lány nem volt benne biztos, hogy apja hallotta-e, hisz hangja gyengébb volt a leheletnél, de mindenesetre biccentett, s ezt mind a ketten megértették.

Shiwue nagyúr vetett egy féltő pillantást lányára, amint becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, de, ahogy Kiba apja válla fölött rátekintett Sesshoumarura, legnagyobb meglepetésében mintha az ő arany szemeiben is felfedezte volna halványan az aggodalom jeleit.

Szipogott még egy párat, de aztán már nem bírta tovább elfojtani kitörni készülő könnyeit. Kezét szája elé kapta, hogy legalább zokogása hangjait eltompítsa, azonban ez nem sokáig jelentett megoldást számára. Most, hogy a felhők is eltakarták a napot és a helyiségben egyre sötétebb árnyalat vont be mindent, úgy érezte, az ő lélek-ereje is elhagyja ezzel együtt. Nagyon egyedül és sebezhetőnek érezte magát, ahogy ott ült a jéghideg kőpadlón, maga is hamarosan átfagyva.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és előkészített magának egy forró fürdőt, hogy átmelegítse testét és lemossa magáról Shunnak még csak az emlékét is. Egy újabb könnycsepp gördült le arcán a gondolatra. Azt hitte, megbízhat benne. Hogy igaz barátra lelt személyében. De nem; csalódnia kellett. Úgy tűnt az élete csupán csalódások sorozatából állt...

Sesshoumaru türelmetlenkedve járkált fel-alá szobájában, aztán megunva az idegeskedést, lehuppant ágya mellé és nekitámasztotta a hátát. Egy mély sóhajtás akaratlanul is kiszakadt belőle, ahogy jegyesére gondolt. Habár senkinek sem vallotta volna be, felelősnek érezte magát a történtekért. Neki kellett volna vigyáznia a lányra, ez az ő kötelessége volt, hiszen az ő asszonya lesz napokon belül. Mégsem volt ott, hogy tökéletesen elláthassa feladatát. Nem akart belegondolni, mi történhetett volna, ha csak egy pillanattal is később érkezik; de némán megesküdött magában, hogy ezentúl félszemmel mindig Kibára fog figyelni, nehogy valami baja történjen.

Most, hogy a nő ebbe a korba érkezett és pont ilyen időszakban van, még jobban kellett vigyáznia rá. _„Biztos, hogy azt a ficsúrt is az illata babonázta meg. És nem bírt magával."_ Sesshoumaru szája undorodva felgörbült: _„Szánalmas..."_

Halk kopogás zökkentette ki merengéséből; furcsállta, de még csak nem is hallotta a közeledő lépteket. Kényelmesen felemelkedett ülőhelyéről, s a levegőbe szimatolva megérezte Kiba finom illatát, amitől kicsit megnyugodott. Elhúzta az ajtót és érdeklődve tekintett le az előtte álldogáló törékeny női alakra.

– Én csak... azt szerettem volna mondani, hogy... – Kiba nem mert a szemébe nézni, de mondandóját befejezte, ha már belekezdett, még, ha csak el is motyogta – domo arigatou, hogy... jöttél... – a végére a hangja már annyira elhalkult, hogy még Sesshoumaru éles füleivel is nehéz volt kivenni őket.

Még egy hosszú pillanatig előtte állt a nő, aztán zavarában ide-oda fordította a fejét, végül pedig a padlót fürkészve megfordult és elindult – volna, ha Sesshoumaru nem kap a karja után. Kiba megszeppenve tekintett fel rá, mire a férfi közelebb húzta magához, de érezte, hogy a mozdulatra a nő teste idegesen megfeszül.

Lágyan átölelte Kibát és karjaiban tartotta, azonban ő még mindig nem akart ellazulni.

– Nem kell félned... – suttogta, hogy csak a nő hallja. – Megvédelek; ha kell, magamtól is.

Kiba egy pillanatra még feszültebbé vált, azonban hamarosan megnyugodott és átadta magát az ölelésnek, ahogy az ő karjai is a férfi alakja köré fonódtak, fejét pedig ráhajtotta a vállára. Szemeibe könny szökött, de ezúttal nem engedte, hogy kicsorduljanak – habár a megkönnyebbülés alkotta őket, mégsem akarta az előtt a férfi előtt elsírni magát, aki hamarosan már a férje lesz. Egy aprót sóhajtott és behunyta a szemét, élvezve Sesshoumaru karjait, melyek védelmezően borultak köréje, akárcsak a férfi biztonságot nyújtó aurája.

Folytatása következik...


	7. Egy cuki perverz

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
7. rész: Egy cuki perverz_**

Az ebéd szokatlanul feszült csendben telt. Kiba próbálta elfelejteni az egészet, aminek az lett a vége, hogy aggodalmaskodva gondolt édesanyjára, így még kényelmetlenebbül fészkelődött székében.

Egy mély sóhajtás hagyta el ajkait, ahogy kivonult az étkezőből, befejezve ebédjét. Elballagott édesanyjához, megnyugvást keresve. Kakero asszony azonban ismét csak aludt, igaz, nyugodt arca ellenére Kiba látta a homlokán gyöngyöző hideg verejtékcseppeket. Légzése sem volt szabályos és a lány tudta, hogy szenved a méregtől. Képtelen volt szervezete előállítani a megfelelő ellenanyagot és legyőzni a káros behatást.

Hiába, édesanyja ágán a nők sosem bírták a mérgeket – viszont Shiwue nagyúr családjában mindenkinek nagyon jó ellenálló képessége volt. Így hát maradt Kiba, aki a gyengébb mérgeket ugyan elviselte, mégis jócskán meggyűlt volna a baja a legtöbbel. _„Ha nem Anyut sebzi meg, hanem engem, akkor most nem kellene ennyit aggódnom... talán még a mérget is túléltem volna... Talán..."_

Alighogy leült az ágy mellé, az ajtó kinyílt, majd becsukódott, s Kiba igencsak meglepődött, mikor meglátta, ki lépett be rajta:

– Sesshoumaru? Mit keresel itt, uram...?

– Csupán meg akartam győződni róla, hogy elkerülöd az olyan helyzeteket, mint a pár órával ezelőttit.

Szavai nyersen hangzottak és némi feddést is hallani vélt Kiba, azonban valami más is ott bujkált vőlegénye hangjában. _„Aggódott értem...?"_ pillantott rá érdeklődve. A kutyaszellem azonban csak ott álldogált az ajtó mellett, a falnak támaszkodva és nem mondott semmit sem. Kiba sóhajtott és szomorú tekintetét ismét édesanyjára emelte. Majdnem az egész délutánt ott töltötte, a kezét szorongatva, azonban Kakero asszony teste egyre hidegebb lett, szívverései pedig egyre szabálytalanabbak. Sesshoumaru pedig mindvégig vele maradt, csöppnyi türelmetlenségnek sem mutatta jeleit.

Késő délután aztán Shiwue nagyúr is meglátogatta feléségét és kiparancsolta lányát, szívjon egy kis friss levegőt – mint ahogy mindig szokta, ha Kiba szomorú és bezárkózik a szobájába. A lány vetett még egy szomorú pillantást édesanyjára és enyhén megszorította kezét, majd pedig egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében távozott a helyiségből. Jegyese követette volna, ha Shiwue nagyúr nem szól utána:

– Sesshoumaru...

Az ifjú kutyadémon még egy hosszú pillanatig követte tekintetével Kibát, de végül behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és a férfihoz fordult, hogy meghallgassa mondanivalóját.

Kiba magányosan rótta a hosszú folyósokat, míg el nem haladt az egyik hatalmas ablak előtt; kitekintve látta, hogy zuhog az eső és hirtelen felülkerekedett benne a szomorúság és a vágyakozás érzete benne.

A következő pillanatban már lefelé haladt az elegáns lépcsősoron, s az előtérbe érve sietve kilépett a nagykapun. Ott egy percre megállt és álmodozva tekintett az aláhulló vízcseppekre, majd pedig félretéve rossz érzéseit, melyek az utóbbi időben kínozták, kigyalogolt az esőbe, élvezve, ahogy selyemruhájához és bőréhez hozzásimul az égből lezúduló vízforgatag.

A szél erősebbre váltott, oldalra csapkodta pillanatok alatt átázott ruháját, az eső erőteljesen mosta le arcát, ahogy az ég felé emelte tekintetét, a villámok vadul tükröződtek sötétlila szemeiben. Lassan elkezdett forogni, majd mozgása egyre gyorsabbra váltott, ahogy az eső elmosta eddigi kínokkal teli érzéseit...

Nem tudta, mikor került oda, de amint megérezte, azonnal megdermedt és felé fordult. Összeszűkített szemekkel méregette a hívatlan vendéget.

– Te vagy Kiba? – kérdezte unott hangon a nő.

– Nem mintha bármi közöd lenne hozzá.

– Szóval igen.

A lány még gyanakvóbban tekintett az előtte álló nőszemélyre. Hosszú fekete haja egy laza kontyba volt feltűzve, apró madártollakkal ékesítve – melyek az eső hatására szomorúan konyultak le feje tetején. Mélybíbor szemei unottan tekintettek bele a hercegnőébe, s úgy tűnt, a titokzatos nőt sem zavarja, hogy beszélgetésük közben bőrig áznak – ezt sugallta legalábbis közönyös arckifejezése.

– Mit akarsz? – mordult Kiba. Egyáltalán nem volt kedve holmi bosszantó idegenekkel társalognia a mai napon.

– A fejedet.

Ez a mondat eldöntötte a beszélgetés további folyamát. A hercegnő azonnal támadóállást vett föl, s mikor az előtte álló nőszemély előrántotta kissé nedves legyezőjét, a lány magában szitkozódott, amiért egyetlen fegyvere sem volt nála. Pedig mindig magánál szokott tudni párat, most valahogy mégis teljesen kiment a fejéből. Talán a déli események miatt...?

Undorodva rázta meg fejét, ahogy próbálta lehessegetni a gondolatot, ám a bénító képek újból és újból felderengtek előtte, még akkor is, mikor ellenfele meglendítette legyezőjét:

–Fujin no Mai! – kiáltását elsodorta a hirtelen feltámadó, erősen csapkodó szél, ám a szélpengék így is elindultak.

Kiba felszökkent a levegőbe, így a legtöbbet kikerülte, azonban a nő nem várta meg, míg összeszedi magát, hanem folyamatosan küldte rá ezeket a halálosan éles pengéket, így a lány kénytelen volt kicsit akrobatikájára támaszkodni. _„No lám, mégsem veszett kárba a délelőtti edzés!"_ könyvelte el elégedetten magában, ahogy fél kézzel földet ért és újból elrugaszkodott karjával a talajtól, hogy aztán egy kecses mozdulattal lábujjhegyen megállapodjon egy közeli fa magas ágán.

De nem tétlenkedett: karmait azonnal kimeresztette, amikből ezüstös-lilás pengék szakadtak ki. Dühét beleadva még egyszer megismételte ezt, azonban ezúttal támadása végigszántotta a földet, egészen a szélboszorkányig, aki legyezőjével ügyesen eltérítette útjából a csapásokat.

– Ezzel semmire sem mész ellenem! – kacagott öntelten, azzal újból meglendítette karját, mire a szél feltámadt; ezúttal azonban a szokványos szélpengék vöröses színben száguldottak, szédítő sebességgel.

Kiba éppen, hogy ki tudott térni előlük; a fa, melyen percekkel ezelőtt guggolt, apró darabokra szaggatva hevert szanaszét; s a lány sem úszta meg ezúttal sértetlenül: bal vállát csúnyán felsértette az egyik vörös penge. A hercegnő képtelen volt elnyomni vicsorgását, ahogy belekapott ép kezével sebébe és elindította vérével átitatott karomtámadását.

Ahogy sejtette; a szélboszorkány sem tudta ezek mindegyikét kivédeni, s egy hosszú, vékony csíkban vér szivárgott egyik combjából, valamint az alkarjából.

– Te... – szólalt meg mély torokhangon, mely alig emlékeztetett sajátjára... – Most már elegem van belőled! Ryuuja no Mai!

Legyezője egy újabb intésével hatalmas forgószelek támadtak; a levegőt és a vihart kettéhasítva közeledtek Kiba felé, aki tudta, fegyver nélkül immár semmi esélye ez ellen az elemi támadás ellen. Még tett egy kétségbeesett próbálkozást, ahogy vértől pirosló tenyerét a földre csapta és egy harci kiáltást hallatott; a föld dübörögni kezdett, már egy pont sem volt, mi a helyén maradt volna, minden mozgásban látszott. Szemei világoszöld színben úsztak.

Úgy tűnt, még ellenfele is megriad egy pillanatra, mikor a talaj emelkedni kezdett körülöttük, elzárva áldozatát a széltölcsérek útjából. Azonban furcsa dolog történt: Kiba minden előjel nélkül elgyengült, s a föld visszazuhant eredeti helyére, ahogyan a zöldes derengés is eltűnt szemei elől. Úgy tetszett, mintha sosem hívta volna életre az Anyatermészet erejét, minden ugyanolyan volt, mint annak előtte. A szélboszorkány őrült kacajt hallatott, amint meghallotta Kiba rémült sikolyát és látta, ahogy a félelemtől megdermedt lányt elnyelik csapásai. Óvatosan irányította a tölcséreket; tudta, ura nem akarja, hogy meghaljon a hercegnő, hiszen még szüksége van rá valamiért. Ezért is küldte el érte. De azt sosem mondta, hogy sértetlenül kell odavinnie...

Nevetése hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor egy ezüstös-fehér fényt látott száguldani a tölcsérek felé, s a hatalmas szelek már csupán a maradék, immáron sérülten kókadozó fákat tudták célba venni. Ahogy megnyugvásra parancsolta a szélsárkányok vad táncát, lassan kirajzolódott két alak, tőle nem is olyan messze. Az egyik a kezében tartotta a másikat, majd felállt és dühösen pillantott a nőre, szemeit vörös fény keretezte.

Kibát annyira váratlanul érte erejének hirtelen lecsökkenése, hogy döbbenetében még csak megszólalni sem tudott. De amint visszatért a hangja, egy éles sikoly szabadult ki torkából, ő pedig a rémülettől elkerekedett szemekkel nézte a felé közelítő széltáncot. Nem bírta már sokáig: hamarosan behunyta szemeit. Hiába érezte bátornak magát, még nem készült fel rá, hogy farkasszemet nézzen egy... _ilyen_ dologgal.

Már biztosra vette, hogy ott veszik el, amikor váratlanul úgy érezte, felemelkedik a legutolsó pillanatban, közvetlen azelőtt, hogy a támadás elérte volna; és ő megmentőjébe kapaszkodva várta, hogy földet érjenek. A szél még nem ült el, ő azonban óvatosan kinyitotta szemeit, mire egy aranysárga tekintet pillantott vissza rá.

– Sesshoumaru...! – lehelte, miközben lágyan pillantott hősére.

A férfi nem szólt semmit, csak végigjáratta tekintetét a lány testén, sérülések után kutatva. Egy mély morgás szakadt ki belőle, amint meglátta a sebeket jegyesén. Kiba gyengéden megérintette az arcát, mire úgy tűnt, a démon egy picit lenyugszik. Egymás szemébe néztek.

– Jól vagyok... arigatou... – mondta Kiba, azonban a lány számára értetlen módon ettől Sesshoumaru csak még dühösebb lett.

Óvatosan leeresztette a lányt, majd védelmezőn elé állt. Szemeit vörös izzás vette körül, ahogy tekintetét a szélboszorkányra emelte:

– Mi dolgod itt, Kagura? – hangja élesen hasított bele a vihar hirtelen beállt csendjébe.

Egy villámlás nyomatékot adott szavainak, azzal újból megindult az égi játék. A szélboszorka bizalmatlanul méregette a kutyaszellemet, ugyanakkor szemében valami más is csillant. Hivalkodón összezárta legyezőjét és csábos tekintetét Sesshoumarura emelte. Kiba – maga sem értette, miért, de – igencsak felháborodott ezen, azonban, mikor meglátta, hogy jegyesét hidegen hagyják e nőszemély próbálkozásai, egy kicsit megnyugodott; igaz, a kellemetlen érzés továbbra sem hagyta nyugodni őt.

Az események ekkor hirtelen felgyorsultak; a későbbiekben már csupán arra emlékezett, Kagura szélpengéi ismét őt veszik célba, mire Sesshoumaru elé lép és teljesen elfedi őt, egyik kardját pedig kihúzza és egyetlen suhintásával kék villámok tömkelege cikázik a szélboszorkány irányába. Aztán a következő pillanatban a démonnő eltűnik túlméretezett madártollán és a vihar borúja eltakarja őt a szemük elől.

Az eső csendesett kopogott továbbra is, de e harmonikus idillt megtörte a fel-felhangzó égzengés, s a tájat bevilágító nem is olyan ritka villámok hada. Kiba érezte, ahogy forr benne a düh. Mérgesen kiáltott egyet és belecsapott vértől pirosló tenyerével a puha, szétázott és megforgatott földbe. Ez azonban csak nem akarta lenyugtatni háborgó bensőjét.

„_Miért vagyok ilyen tehetetlen? MIÉRT?!"_ kérdezte önmagától, ám egyre csak édesanyja szavai visszhangzottak elméjében: _„Ez időről időre megtörténik, többek közt ezért is jó, ha van egy párod, aki megvéd ilyenkor..."_

– Egy párom... – suttogta, alig hallhatóan Kiba. Úgy tűnt, mintha gondolatai segítségével egy teljesen más világba jutott volna.

Merengéséből az előtte megálló egy pár fekete csizma rántotta ki. Lassan felemelte a fejét és rápillantott Sesshoumarura. Egy örökkévalóságig ható percig csak nézték egymást, aztán a férfi egy kicsit lehajolt és kinyújtotta neki a kezét. Kiba meglepve tekintett előbb a segítséget felajánló karra, utána pedig az arcra. Aztán habozva megfogta Sesshoumaru kezét és el nem engedte a férfi tekintetét sajátjával, amíg felsegítette.

„_A párom..."_

– Kö-köszönöm – sütötte le végül szemeit, s leengedte maga mellé a karját.

Sesshoumaru azonban nem engedte őt el; csuklóját fogva közel húzta magához és szabad kezével végigsimított a nő nyakán, arrébb tolva az útból a vizes hajtincseket. Kiba megdermedt a mozdulatra, ahogy érezte, hogy a férfi váratlanul belefúrja arcát nyakának hajlatába. De mikor hosszú pillanatok múlva sem történt semmi több, picit végre megnyugodott. Lehunyta szemeit és fejét Sesshoumaru vállára döntötte, aki nem tudott betelni jegyese mámorító illatával. Így álldogáltak némán percekig a zubogó esőben; nem érdekelte őket, hogy bőrig áznak, vagy, hogy a kastély ablakaiból tökéletes kilátás nyílik rájuk. Számukra most csak a másik létezett.

Óráknak tűnő percek után a férfi végre válaszolt:

– Nincs mit megköszönnöd... – Kiba meglepetten nyitotta ki szemeit. – Megígértem, hogy megvédelek... –a nő egy kicsit elhúzódott tőle, hogy megláthassa az arcát. Sesshoumaru is kinyitotta gyönyörű aranysárga szemeit, tekintete pedig meglágyult, ahogy jövendőbelijére nézett és közelebb hajolt hozzá –, Kiba.

Arcuk már olyan közel volt egymáséhoz, hogy szinte összeért az orruk. A lány hirtelen nagyon zavarba jött így egy kicsit hátrébb húzódott:

– Köszönöm! – hadarta és egy gyors puszit nyomott Sesshoumaru arcára, menekülőre fogva aztán a dolgot.

Azonban nem úszta meg ennyivel; a férfi sem volt rest, s nemhogy nem engedte el Kibát, de magához rántotta, s a nőnek még megnyikkanni sem volt ideje, ajkait a férfi máris foglyul ejtette sajátjaival. Kiba szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenettől, de aztán lassan lehunyta őket, kiélvezve a pillanatot. Karjait óvatosan felemelte, amik szinte maguktól Sesshoumaru nyaka köré fonódtak, miközben a férfi gyengéden az ő arcán tartotta egyik kezét, amivel még közelebb húzta magához.

Az eső csak pergett körülöttük, de ők tudomást sem vettek a külvilágról. Mindketten élvezték, hogy együtt lehetnek és ebben a pillanatban szabadnak érezték magukat; nem kötötték őket szabályok. Már nem számított, hogy szüleik akarták őket egy párnak, csak azt tudták, hogy ők is ezt akarják.

Amikor hosszú idő után szétváltak, levegőért kapkodva, mélyen egymást szemébe néztek és úgy tűnt, kölcsönösen keresnek valamit a másik tekintetében. Aztán Sesshoumarué lejjebb csúszott, és...

– Te perverz! – csattant Kiba pofonja, amint észrevette, miben gyönyörködik jövendőbelije.

Összefogta maga előtt teljesen átázott és az alakján csüngő kimonóját és dübörgő léptekkel ott hagyta az esőben időközben szintén bőrig ázó kutyaszellemet.

„_Ekkora egy idiótát! Miért kell a férfiaknak minden szép pillanatot így elrontaniuk?!"_ füstölgött magában Kiba, amint beviharzott az előcsarnokba. Fel sem tekintve, felrohant a lépcsőn.

– Kiba, merre jártál? Csuromvizes vagy! – hallotta valahonnan édesapja hangját.

– Kint – felelte morcosan, azzal becsapta maga mögött szobája ajtaját.

– Ostoba fráter! Mégis ki engedte meg neki, hogy _oda_ nézzen?!

Dühöngve lekapkodta magáról a ruháját és becsörtetett a fürdőszobájába. Megkönnyebbülve vette tudomásul, már egy forró fürdő várja, azonban ez vajmi keveset segített borús hangulatán. Elfojtott dühe még akkor is látszott mozdulatain, mikor beült a kádba és a szélére hajtotta a fejét, hogy lenyugodjon kicsit.

Percek múltán idegesen ült föl és kezdte el súrolni magát.

– Idióta pasi... mégis hogy merészeli, hogy miközben én a szemébe nézek a melleimet bámulja??? – mormogott szüntelen, miközben a cseresznyevirág-esszenciát bedörzsölte bőrébe. – Pedig az a csók... – itt elakadt a szava és mozdulatlanná dermedt.

Óvatosan megérintette bizsergő ajkait – szinte még mindig érezte, ahogy Sesshoumaru megcsókolja őt. Álmodozva nézett maga elé, azonban nem látott semmit sem: gondolatban ismét lent járt a kastély vizes kertjében, Sesshoumaru karjai közt...

Gyorsan megrázta a fejét és folytatta a mosakodást.

– Perverz – döntötte el félhangosan, majd egy hamiskás mosoly kíséretében hozzátette, amint felrémlett lelki szemei előtt a férfi pofon utáni meglepett arca:

– De azért egy cuki perverz...

Sesshoumaru még pillanatokkal később is döbbenten állt ott, egyhelyben, csupán akkor mozdult meg, hogy tenyerét rátegye sajgó orcájára, mikor Kiba alakját elnyelte a kastély hatalmas bejárata. Felszisszent, ahogy hozzáért egyre pirosodó arcához.

„_Talán mégis inkább a nyafka hercegnőknél kellett volna maradnom... ők nem ütnek ilyen keményet..."_ töprengett magában, ahogy lassan megindult visszafelé az épületbe – semmi kedve sem volt _még jobban_ elázni. Így is csupa víz volt már!

Morcosan baktatott fel a szobájába, hogy aztán vegyen egy forró fürdőt és lenyugtassa piros arcát, melyről még mindig nem múlt el az a csiklandós érzés, ami akkor jelent meg, mikor megkapta a pofont. Pedig alig pár pillanattal előtte még egy ártatlan puszit nyomott rá Kiba! Viszont annak lágy bizsergését elnyomta a pofon csattanós érzése...

Hosszas ázás után kikecmergett a fürdőkádból és megszárítkozván átöltözött. Odasétált az ablakhoz és kipillantott rajta; még volt pár óra vacsoráig. Rengeteg ideje volt még addig. Sóhajtott egy mélyet, ahogy a délutánra visszagondolt.

– Kagura... – mormolta. – Mit akart Naraku Kibától...?

Abban biztos volt, hogy ahol Kagura megjelenik, ott Narakunak is benne van a keze a dologban. Azonban sejtelme sem volt róla, mire kellett volna nekik Kiba. _„Tudják netán, hogy a mennyasszonyom és ezért...?"_ megrázta a fejét, ahogy elvetette az ötletet; ám hiába, az azonban még mindig ott motoszkált agya hátsó zugaiban.

Aztán eszébe jutott, Kiba hogyan próbálta kivédeni a Sárkánykígyók táncát. Igen látványos bemutató volt, azt el kellett ismernie, csak kár, hogy kudarcba fulladt... _„Elképesztő ez a nő... nagy ereje van, de ebből csak keveset mutat."_ a felhők közt kikukucskáló Nap fénye ráesett Sesshoumaru még mindig enyhén piros arcára, ő azonban továbbra is elgondolkozva figyelte a tájat. _„Biztos vagyok benne, ha nem lenne olyan állapotban, amilyenben van, gond nélkül elintézte volna a szélboszorkányt..."_ egy keserű mosoly jelent meg szája szegletében a következő gondolatra: _„Igen, ez biztos... ha képes ilyen erőseket ütni még így is..."_

Folytatása következik...


	8. Az utolsó éjjel

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
8. rész: Az utolsó éjjel_**

A vacsora csendben telt, viszont utána Shiwue nagyúr beszélni kívánt a lányával négyszemközt.

– Kiba – kezdett bele egy mély levegővétel kíséretében.

A hercegnő felé fordult és figyelmesen hallgatta, miközben letelepedett a dolgozószoba egyik székébe. Apja azonban nem ült le, ő hátrakulcsolt kezekkel járkált fel-alá; úgy tűnt, mintha ideges lenne.

– Lányom, az utóbbi időben történtek furcsa és veszélyes dolgok – fogott bele mondandójába a nagyúr, mire a megszólított egy apró bólintott, azonban nem szólalt meg. – Az egyetlen közös momentum ezekben, hogy a támadások mind-mind feléd irányultak.

Shiwue-sama feszülten várta lánya reakcióját, azonban Kiba tekintetéből semmit sem tudott kiolvasni, lányának még csak az arcizma sem rándult. Pedig apja most a legveszélyesebb területre kívánt lépni.

– Ezért úgy döntöttem – miután beszéltem Sesshoumaru-sannal –, hogy minél előbb el kell indulnotok Nyugatra.

– Megtudhatnám, miért? Apám... – Kiba most szólalt meg először a beszélgetés alatt, s – habár hangja közömbösen hangzott – belül hatalmas vihar dúlt lelkében.

– Nyugat Sesshoumaru-san szerint jobban védhető és ezt én is belátom... – sóhajtott Shiwue nagyúr, s az eddig láthatatlan ráncok, melyek a gondokat jelezték, hirtelen szembeötlöttek Kibának. Pedig már napok óta egyre nyúzottabb volt arca az aggodalomtól, amit érzett felesége és gyermeke iránt. – Minél előbb elindultok, annál hamarabb leszel nagyobb biztonságban, kislányom.

– Értem – biccentett Kiba, azonban képtelen volt elvonatkoztatni attól a kellemetlen gondolattól, mely a szívét szorította: _„Ha elmegyek, mindenki nagyobb biztonságban lesz itt... talán Haha-ue is hamarabb felépül..."_ és ez az utolsó gondolat volt az, ami elhatározta a cselekvésre.

Kérdően tekintett apjára, aki intett, hogy több mondanivalója nincs, így Kiba biccentett és kivonult a szobából, egyenesen sajátja felé véve az irányt. Útközben Sesshoumaruba botlott – szó szerint, de ezúttal nem volt szüksége rá, hogy a férfi segítségével tartsa meg egyensúlyát.

– Oh... bocsánat, nem láttalak, siettem – sütötte le szemeit Kiba.

– Nem történt semmi –rázta meg a fejét jegyese. Még egy hosszú pillanatig őt nézte fürkésző tekintetével, de aztán elindult abba az irányba, ahonnan a lány jött.

– Sesshoumaru... – szólította meg halkan Kiba, félig a férfi felé fordulva.

– Hm? – pillantott vissza rá a szeme sarkából a megszólított.

– Mikor... mikor indulunk...? – kérdezte óvatosan a nő, félve a választól.

Egy kis szünet után érkezett csak meg a felelet; úgy tűnt, Sesshoumaru azt mérlegeli, mit mondott Shiwue nagyúr a lányának:

– Holnap hajnalban; a Nap első sugaraival – mondta aztán, azzal tovaindult, de még hátraszólt a válla felett:

– Készítsd össze a legszükségesebb holmijaidat; a többit majd utánunk küldik.

– Hai – bólintott Kiba, azzal felsietett a szobájába.

Félúton pakolás közben a hercegnőt kopogtatás zavarta meg. Tora állt az ajtóban:

– A nagyúr küldött, hogy összekészítsem a csomagját.

– Melyik? – a szolgálólány pislogott néhányat, majd Kiba sóhajtott. Úgyis biztosan az apja volt az.

– Köszönöm, Tora, de nincs szükségem a segítségedre. Egyedül is megy.

– De a kisasszony apja...

– Tora.

A lány nyelt egyet, ahogy Kiba szemei vészesen megvillantak és jobbnak látta hallgatni.

– Jól van – biccentett a hercegnő. – Most pedig menj a dolgodra... eredj, én ezt elintézem!

– Na de...

– Menj!

Tora sűrű sóhajok közepette bólogatott, végül eltűnt a folyosó következő fordulóján. Kiba csak mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, azzal behúzta maga mögött az ajtót és folytatta a pakolászást.

Elégedett mosollyal az arcán nyúlt el ágyán, majd magára hajtotta vékony selyemtakaróját. Egy mély sóhajtás kíséretében pedig végre álomra hajtotta a fejét.

Az este főképp pakolással telt a lány részéről, aztán pedig meglátogatta édesanyját, aki, úgy tűnt, már jobban van. Habár Kiba megérzései valami furcsát jeleztek számára, ő nem törődött vele, boldog volt, hogy Kakero asszony egészségesebbnek látszik. Csak erre tudott gondolni, még akkor is, amikor várta, hogy megnyugtató álmot hozzon az éj.

A beszélgetés, amit viszont szüleivel hármasban töltött el, szintén eszében maradt, de ezzel kapcsolatos gondolatai háttérbe szorultak, ahogy felderengett előtte édesanyja kipihent, szép arca.

Lényegében az esküvőről volt szó; aminek az új körülmények miatt a Nyugati Palota ad majd helyet, de sajnos a bált, amit rendeztek volna a lány szülei, azt nem fogják tudni megtartani – az tökéletes alkalom lenne a támadásra. Sok nemes démon egy helyen, minimális fegyverzettel és a legkényelmetlenebb ruhákban...

Kellemes álmából valami zaj ragadta ki. Kiba azonnal éber volt, szemeit viszont még nem nyitotta ki; légzését pedig hagyta, hadd maradjon lassú, mintha még mélyen aludna. Hallotta, valaki közelít felé, s azt is érezte, hogy ennek a személynek erős az aurája. Habár nem tükrözött ártó szándékot, a lány mégis azonnal támadt, mikor megérezte, az idegen megérinti az arcát.

Rávetődött az ismeretlenre és még ugyanazzal a mozdulattal kihúzta a tőrt, amit párnája alatt tartott. A betolakodón landolt, akit a földhöz szegezett, torkához pedig a míves markolatú pengét nyomta.

– _Hikari_ – suttogta a lány határozottan, mire egy halvány, ezüstös derengés fogta körbe alakjukat, mely úgy tűnt, egy apró pontból árad a lány feje felett.

Kiba szikrázó tekintettel meredt az alatta fekvő személyre, majd mindez meglepettségbe váltott át, mikor meglátta, ki is az:

– Sesshoumaru?!

– Igen – morogta a férfi, aztán résnyire összeszűkített szemeivel a még mindig nyakához szegeződő tőrre pillantott:

– Veszélyes dolog ilyet tartani az ágyadban. Bármikor megölhet.

– Ez? – kezdett el hadonászni a pengével Kiba. – Ja, nem, csak elővigyázatosság.

Sesshoumaru felvonta egyik szemöldökét, melyhez vészesen közel került a tőr.

– Lennél szíves nem az arcom előtt lóbálni...?!

– Oh... jaj, bocsánat – felelte a lány, azzal a háta mögé dugta a fegyvert.

Csend következett.

– Igazán meggyőző a marasztalásod, de jobban élvezném, ha nem a földön lennénk... – szólalt meg Sesshoumaru, miközben egy apró gonosz mosoly jelent meg szája szegletében.

Kiba pislogott néhányat, aztán összeszűkítette a szemeit, majd pedig érezte, kezd elvörösödni, így eloltotta a fényt, ő pedig lemászott a férfiről, egy alig érthető „perverz" szót motyogva; tőrét azonban továbbra is a keze ügyében tartotta:

– Különben is, megmondanád, mi a frászt kerestél itt az éjszaka közepén?! – a lányt nem érdekelte, ha tiszteletlen. Fáradt volt és nyűgös, amiért feleslegesen felébresztették. – Hogy minek köszönhetem, hogy felriasztasz az álmomból?

Sesshoumaru mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd kifújta, hogy lenyugtassa idegeit, miután feltápászkodott az ágy mellől.

– Csupán azért jöttem, hogy megbizonyosodjak afelől, hogy túléled az éjszakát. A veszély még mindig nem múlt el.

Néma csend, majd Kiba meghökkent hangja hallatszott, amint a hercegnő közelebb lépett:

– Te aggódtál értem...?

Még mélyebb csend, aztán kisvártatva megérkezett a válasz is:

– Ne bízd el magad! Csupán rosszul venné ki magát a dolog, ha még arra sem lennék képes, hogy megvédjem a jövendőbelimet. Ez kötelesség, semmi több.

– Hn – a nő felszegte a fejét, azzal elindult felé. – Menj arrébb – utasította hidegen.

Sesshoumaru odébb lépett, de azért morogva megkérdezte:

– Miért?

– Mert szeretnék aludni, persze, csak ha nincs ellene kifogásod, uram – felelte ridegen Kiba, a férfi felé pillantva, aki valami érthetetlent motyogva elfordult.

A lány bebújt az ágyba, azonban Sesshoumaru tekintete elkapta azt a mozzanatot, amikor jegyese a tőrt visszatette párnája alá.

– Arra nincs szükség. Egész éjjel itt leszek.

– Pont ezért, nagyobb biztonságban érzem magam, ha ez nálam van – válaszolta még mindig sértődötten Kiba, azzal elfordult, s lassan át is araszolt nagy ágyának távolabbi végére, mindvégig a párna alatt vonszolva maga után tőrét.

Egy halk, gondterhelt sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, ahogy lehunyta szemeit, felkészülve egy felületes alvásra, ami végül nem sikerült neki, mert zavarta, hogy nem hall semmi neszt, s azt sem tudja, merre lehet a férfi a szobában.

Morgolódva felkönyökölt és félig visszafordult az alakhoz, aki még mindig az ágy mellett állt, a falnak támaszkodva. Kiba még egy darabig némán figyelte, de aztán nem bírta tovább:

– Most egész éjjel ott fogsz ácsorogni?

– Igen.

Sóhaj.

– Miért? – kérdezett vissza erre Sesshoumaru.

– Mert zavar.

– Aha.

– Aha – egyezett bele Kiba is, azonban a férfi még mindig mozdulatlanul állt ott, csukott szemmel. Jövendőbelije akár azt is hihette volna, hogy alszik, ha nem tudta volna pontosan, hogy éberen figyel minden apróságra környezetében.

Egy újabb gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki a lányból, ahogy hátrahanyatlott párnáján és a plafont kezdte el bámulni.

– Ne csináld.

– Mit? – nyitotta ki végre aranybarna szemeit Sesshoumaru, melyek szinte világítottak a vaksötétben. Tekintetét érdeklődve a lányra emelte, azonban figyelmét nehezére esett összpontosítani a beszédre, ahogy pillantása tovasiklott a nő formás idomain.

– Ne ácsorogj már ott!

– Ácsorogjak arrébb?

– Grr... – Kiba bosszankodva ismét tüntetőleg hátat fordított neki, magában mérgelődve. –Így nem tudok aludni!

– Én viszont nem hagylak magadra.

– Remek – szaladt ki a szarkasztikus megjegyzés a nő száján. – De ha nem tudom kipihenni magam, le foglak lassítani és azt Te nem szeretnéd.

– Nem tudhatod, mit szeretnék.

– Mondd csak, mi értelme van ennek a beszélgetésnek egyáltalán? – csattant föl a lány, türelmét vesztve. – Elegem van, hogy nem hagysz aludni! – tette hozzá nyűgösen, azzal belefúrta fejét a párnájába. – Ne álldogálj már ott!

Hosszas csend követte szavait, mely kínosra nyúlt, ő pedig nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon. Várta, hogy kap egy újabb elmés megjegyzést a férfitól, vagy, hogy az kimegy a szobából – bár sejtette, ez utóbbi úgyse történne meg. Annyira már megismerte őt, hogy tudja, ha Sesshoumaru valamit a fejébe vesz, akkor azt véghez is viszi.

Egy mély sóhaj szakadt ki belőle; valószínűleg ezért nem hallotta a ruhák halk susogását és nem érezte, ahogy megmozdul mellette az ágy. Fejét kiemelte a párnából, s most elgondolkodva tekintett ki az ablakon; a Hold ezüstös fénye megbabonázta őt.

Egyszeriben csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy kar körbefonja a derekát, majd közelebb húzza egy erős mellkashoz. Kiba lélegzete bennakadt, ahogy teste megrándult az érintésre.

– Így már jobb...? – suttogta egy mély hang a fülébe, azonban ő még mindig megdermedve feküdt, agya teljesen leblokkolt.

Aztán már nem bírta tovább: vennie kellett egy mély levegőt, s ekkor, mintegy varázsütésre, zakatolni kezdtek elméjében a gondolatok. Döntött és villámgyorsan a párnája alá nyúlt, előkapva tőrét, majd, még ugyanazzal a lendülettel megfordult és szembe találta magát egy izmos mellkassal, melyet nem fedett ruha. Egy pillanatra ismét megállt körülötte az idő, de aztán kipislogta a meglepetést és szúrós szemekkel pillantott fel jövendőbelijére. Tőrének hegye ismét csak a férfi torkára mutatott.

– Lennél szíves abbahagyni ezt? – kérdezte apró bosszankodással a hangjában Sesshoumaru.

– Lennél szíves békében aludni hagyni engem? – vágta rá azonnal, hasonló hangsúllyal a nő.

Egy hosszú pillanatig még mindketten mérgesen meredtek egymásra, majd a férfi összeszűkítette szemeit, úgy tekintett Kibára, aki rögtön utánozta. Alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később két halk, ámde fenyegető morgás visszhangzott a szoba falai közt. Aztán, mielőtt még a nő megdöbbenhetett volna, Sesshoumaru kikapta szabad kezével a tőrt a lány szorításából és ledobta maga mögé, a földre.

– Hé! – kapott utána Kiba; de már hiába.

Durcásan nézett a férfira, aki még mindig bosszankodva tekintett a karjaiban tartott nőre. Egy hosszú pillanatnyi feszült csend következett, amit ezúttal a nagyúr tört meg:

– Ne légy buta! – szólt rá. – Nem teszek semmit.

– Aham – fordította el tekintetét Kiba, majd kis idő múltán újra felé emelte. – És mégis miért kéne hinnem neked...?

– Tudod, hogy a szabályok úgysem engedik...

– Hát persze. És azt engedik, hogy ide belopózz és megless, miközben az igazak álmát alszom? – kérdezett vissza csípőből a nő, ám a férfi felelete csak még jobban felbosszantotta:

– Azt nem tiltja semmi.

– Argh! Neked mindenre van válaszod??? – bukott ki a lányból.

– Hm. Maradj csöndben és aludj!

– Ne parancsolgass nekem! – bökdöste meg mutatóujjával a férfi mellkasát Kiba. Sesshoumaru felvonta egyik szemöldökét és letekintett a nő kezére. Jegyese mérgesen nézett fel rá, aztán a nagy csöndben, mely feszélyezte, elkövette azt a hibát, hogy ő is lepillantott.

– Öh... – az izmos mellkas látványa ismét zavarba hozta, ő pedig gyorsan elvette mutatóujját róla, és egy „Argh! Hagyjál békén!" kiáltás kíséretében ismét hátat fordított Sesshoumarunak.

Halk kuncogás ért el füléhez, mire ő csak bosszankodva a szemeit forgatta, egy mély sóhaj kíséretében. Egy idő múltán lehunyta szemeit és – maga is később meglepődött rajta, de – álomba merült.

A férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá, mikor a hercegnő légzése végre egyenletessé vált, de úgy tűnt, tényleg elaludt. Egy halvány mosoly jelent meg arcán, ahogy nézte az álmodó szépséget, majd pedig, még mielőtt felfoghatta volna, mit is csinál, egy kedves puszit nyomott Kiba arcára. Mosolya immár látható volt, mikor a nő elégedetten sóhajtott egyet és az ő szája is óvatosan felfelé görbült.

Visszafeküdt és egy kicsit közelebb húzta magához a nőt, vigyázva, nehogy felébressze őt. Fejét Kiba nyakába fúrta: élvezni akarta édes illatát.

Így aludt el Sesshoumaru, Nyugat nagyura, karjai közt jegyesével.

Folytatása következik...


	9. Huncut hajnal

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
9. rész: Huncut hajnal_**

„_Nahát, elaludtam volna...?"_ e gondolat suhant át Kiba fején, ahogy elméje ébredezni kezdett. _„Még nem akarok felkelni... olyan jó így..."_ jegyezte meg magában. Érezte, hogy egy kar gyengéden, ámde határozottan még mindig átöleli a derekát, azonban valamilyen számára ismeretlen oknál fogva ez helyesnek tűnt. És attól, hogy bevallotta magának, milyen kényelmes így, ezúttal nem lett bűntudata.

Nem is tudatosult benne, mit csinál, ahogy megfordult és közelebb bújt a férfihoz. Már épp visszaaludt volna, mikor hallójárataiba egy jellegzetesen nyikorgó hang szűrődött be, mely szobaajtajának nyitódását jelezte. Apró, halk léptek közeledtek. Az ajtóból nem lehetett tisztán látni az ágyban fekvő két alakot, így Kiba nem is lepődött meg azon, ami ezután következett:

– Hercegnő... – Tora már egészen közel volt. – Herc... – torkára forrt a szó és Kiba tudta, ez volt az a pillanat, amikor észrevette őket. Elfojtott sikkantás hallatszott ki tompán a szolgálólányból, aztán szapora léptek távolodtak el, amit végül ajtócsukódás kísért.

Kiba nem bírta ki: fél szemét kinyitotta, és úgy nézte, ahogy Tora távozik az ajtón, egy kicsit még fel is emelkedett, hogy Sesshoumaru válla felett kikukkanthasson, majd nyekkenve visszazuhant ágyára; ismét lehunyva szemét.

– Kiba – szólította meg vőlegénye kellemes, mély hangján.

– Hm...? – nyöszörögte álmosan a hercegnő.

– Éjjel zavart, most meg nem, hogy átkarollak? – értetlenkedett a kutyaszellem. Nem bírt kiigazodni ezen nőn.

– Most túl fáradt vagyok ahhoz, hogy ezzel foglalkozzak – hadarta el motyogva a lány. – De ha annyira szeretnéd, megpróbálhatok felébredni és akkor egyúttal megint fel is pofozhatnálak... – magyarázta készségesen, még mindig félálomban Kiba.

– Hn – Sesshoumaru bosszankodva összevonta szemöldökét, mikor meghallotta a lány szavait. _„Igazán pimasz lett..."_ Épp azon gondolkozott, hogyan tegye helyre jegyesét, mikor az ásított egy hatalmasat és még közelebb bújt hozzá, átölelve őt.

Nem mintha nem élvezte volna, de, ahogy kitekintett az ablakon, szomorúan meg kellett állapítania, bizony hamarosan indulniuk kell.

– Kiba...

– Mmm-mm...

„_Visszaaludt."_ sóhajtott egyet Sesshoumaru. _„Akkor már csupán egyetlen megoldás maradt..."_ gonosz vigyor terült szét arcán, ahogy közelebb hajolt a hercegnőhöz. Megpuszilta Kiba szája szélét, azonban semmi reakciót sem kapott, így lejjebb haladt; először az arcán, majd belecsókolt a nyakába is. Egy halk, elégedett sóhajt hallott, mire büszkén elmosolyodott, és lassan homályba is veszett az ok, ami eredetileg motiválta – hogy felébressze jegyesét.

Miközben kedveskedő csókokkal borította el a hercegnő nyakát, keze már felfedezőútra indult; apránként feltűrve a nő yukatájának alját, simogatva a combját. Kutató mozdulatai lassan felértek Kiba lapockájáig, miközben egyre jobban elveszett a mámoros érzésben, hogy a nő végre az övé lehet. Halványan érezte, ahogy a hercegnő finom kezei lágyan simogatni kezdik mezítelen felsőtestét, azonban ez már nem érdekelte, mikor talált egy érzékeny pontot a nő nyakán, amibe belecsókolva újból egy boldog sóhajt hallott.

Aztán váratlanul megfeszült jegyese teste, a következő pillanatban pedig Sesshoumaru már csak arra emlékezett, hogy egy újabb vöröslő kéznyom virít az arcán, az eddig kellemesen simogató kezek pedig eltaszítják őt.

– Vedd le rólam a mancsaidat! – morogta Kiba, szemeit halványvörös fény keretezte. – Azt mondtad, nem teszel semmit...!

– Valahogy csak fel kellett ébresztenem téged... – válaszolta ártatlan kifejezéssel az arcán Sesshoumaru, védekezőleg hátrébb húzódva. Végre elengedte Kibát, a hercegnő pedig azonnal felpattant és elindult a fürdőszobája felé.

– Persze, mondogasd csak magadnak, hátha még a végén el is hiszed... – motyogta még mindig mérgesen, majd egy nagy lendülettel behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Argh! – egy frusztrált kiáltás szakadt ki belőle, ahogy a fürdővizet kezdte engedni. Végül, egy mérges sóhajjal ledobta magáról hálóruháját és beleült a kellemesen lágy vízbe.

Gyorsan végzett, de gondolatait csak nem tudta elterelni a történtekről. _„Az a perverz! Miért nem hagyott békén??? Először éjjel nem hagy aludni, aztán meg reggel..."_ Kiba fáradtan sóhajtott egyet. _„Tutira élvezi, hogy kínozhat."_

Egy pillanatra behunyta szemeit. Mélyen szívta be orrán a levegőt, hogy aztán száján kiengedje azt; próbálva lenyugtatni magát, agya azonban folyamatosan zakatolt. Még néhány ilyen után, mikor már úgy tűnt, végre sikerült, újfajta érzések kezdtek kavarogni benne. Figyelme azokra az eseményekre összpontosult, amik közvetlen azelőtt történtek, hogy felébredt volna...

Szinte még érezte bőrén a kellemesen perzselő csókokat, amiket jegyese lehelt a nyakára... A simogató kezet és a csiklandozó szimatolást, amivel az ő illatát szívta be Sesshoumaru. Felidézte a harcedzett, mégis tökéletes felsőtest érintését, hogy milyen hibátlan és selymes volt a férfi bőre is.

Kiba akkor vette észre, mennyire elkalandozott, mikor megérezte az arcára kiülő mosolyt. Egyik pillanatról a másikra elkomorult. _„A francba!"_ dühösen lépett ki a kádszerűségből és durva mozdulatokkal törölni kezdte magát. _„Észre sem vettem, hogy... hogy..."_ egy pillanatra megállt, keresve a megfelelő szavakat. _„Hogy mennyire megbabonázott... Pedig csak pár napja ismerem!"_ ismét bosszankodva folytatta a szárítkozást, aztán maga köré tekerte a puha, fehér törülközőt és elhúzva az ajtót, belépett a szobájába.

– Te még mindig itt vagy? – villantak szemei élesen, ahogy tekintete a férfire esett.

– Mondtam, hogy nem hagylak magadra – hangzott a válasz, azzal Sesshoumaru bemasírozott Kiba mellett a fürdőbe, hogy megmosakodhasson. Bár nem láthatta, érezte a férfi kaján tekintetét magán, így a hercegnő hátrapördült, azonban már csak a csukott ajtóra mereszthetett szúrós szemeket.

Egy mély sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, de aztán úgy döntött, nem érdemes tovább rágódnia a reggel eseményein; ami megtörtént, megtörtént, azon változtatni már nem lehet. _„Szerencse, hogy még idejében észbe kaptam!"_ hálálkodott magában a nő, azonban... furcsa fintorba torzult az arca, ahogy emlékezett, milyen jóleső érzés töltötte el, mikor a férfi hozzáért.

Végül, gondolataiba merülve besétált a paraván mögé és levette törülközőjét immáron száraz testéről, hogy felöltözhessen az utazóruhájába, amit még az este készített elő magának.

Sesshoumaru még mindig kissé döbbenten meredt a fürdőszoba ajtajára, azután, hogy Kiba behúzta azt maga mögött. Aztán eszébe jutottak a nő utolsó szavai, mielőtt eltűnt a rizspapírral fedett bejárat mögött, és arcára elégedett vigyor ült ki – megtehette, hisz úgyse látta senki. _„Ő is élvezte. Ebben biztos vagyok."_

Immáron vidámabban kezdett szedelőzködni; ami annyiból állt, hogy hanyagul magára vetette haoriját, majd leült az ágy szélére és várta, hogy a nő elkészüljön. Még ő is meg akart mosakodni, mielőtt elindulnának. Reggeli előtt szeretett volna kilépni a Kastélyból; Kiba már előző este el is köszönt szüleitől, így semmi sem halaszthatta volna indulásukat, csupán, ha elaludnak – ami jegyese részéről meg is történt; majdnem.

Ismét képtelen volt levakarni arcáról a kaján vigyort, ami kiült rá. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kezdett teljesen belefeledkezni dolgába, és ha nem téríti magához az a pofon, akkor nagyon valószínű, hogy még a menyegző előtt megtörténik az, ami általában csak a nászéjszakán szokott.

E gondolatra viszont mérges lett önmagára. Így nem csupán, hogy elvette volna Kiba becsületét, de a sajátját is megtépázta volna, mindez amiatt, mert nem tudott uralkodni magán. Egy dühös morgás hagyta el halkan ajkait, ahogy belegondolt a következményekbe. Talán jobb is, hogy nem mentek tovább. _„Még van időm. Az a pár nap mit számít már...?"_ kérdezte magától némán a nagyúr, azonban további gondolatmenetét félbeszakította jegyese betoppanása a szobába.

– Te még mindig itt vagy? – a kutyaszellem tisztán kihallotta a nő hangjában a bosszankodást. Kényelmesen felemelkedett ülőhelyéről, azzal Kiba felé sétált.

– Mondtam, hogy nem hagylak magadra – hajolt egy kicsit közelebb hozzá, elhaladva mellette.

Azonban nem bírta ki, még kellett vetnie egy utolsó pillantást jövendőbelije szinte fájdalmasan tökéletes formájára, amit alig fedett a rövid törülköző. De aztán gyorsan behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, mielőtt még Kiba teljesen megfordulhatott volna, hogy kérdőre vonja, azzal nekilátott a mosakodásnak.

Szerencsésen talált egy tiszta törülközőt, amit felhasználhatott, hogy megszárítkozzon, aztán hangtalanul elhúzta a rizspapír födte ajtót és némán belépett jegyesének szobájába. Összehúzta magán haoriját, miközben elindult az ágy felé, ami mellett hagyta páncélzatát, katanáit és egyéb ruházatát. Éppen belebújt fekete csizmájába, mikor halk motoszkálást hallott maga mögött. Óvatosan hátrafordult és látta, hogy Kiba megmozdul a paraván mögött. Tekintete tovasiklott, ahogy vissza akart fordulni, azonban megakadt az életnagyságú tükrön, mely a szoba egyik sarkába volt támasztva és hiába parancsolt magára gondolatban, ne bámuljon, hanem öltözködjön tovább, teste csak nem akart engedelmeskedni neki.

A tükörben félig-meddig látta, hogyan öltözik jegyese, akin már alsóruházata rajta volt és éppen hakamáját húzta fel; így még jócskán sejtetni engedve alakját. Figyelte, ahogy lassan felkerül a haori is és Kiba az obijával kezd el bajlódni, és csak ekkor sikerült elszakítania tekintetét és villámgyorsan folytatni öltözködését.

„_Megőrjít ez a nő!"_ töprengett magában, ahogy felcsatolta vértjét. Aztán szőrmepalástjához nyúlt és eligazgatta azt a jobb vállán. _„Megőrjít a tudat, hogy olyan közel van, mégsem lehet még az enyém...!"_ Sesshoumaru úgy érezte, mintha Kiba szánt szándékkal incselkedne vele minden egyes alkalommal; hisz tudja, amíg nem volt meg az esküvő, addig a férfi nem nyúlhat hozzá, azonban rendre jellempróbáló szituációkba kényszeríti őt – legalábbis a kutyaszellem így gondolta. Hogy jegyese valójában miképp vélekedett erről, sejtelme sem volt.

Fémes csengésre figyelt fel; hegyes fülei pedig megmoccantak ezt hallva. Gyanakodva fordult meg, ahogy jövendőbelije kilépett a paraván mögül, egyik kezében egy kis méretű úti zsákkal, másikat pedig csípőjén nyugtatta. Sesshoumaru arcára ezúttal nem ültek ki érzelmei, szemeiben mégis különös fény csillant, ahogy végignézett a nőn.

Kiba harcosokhoz illő öltözékben volt, még obija sem úgy volt megkötve, mint ahogyan a női ruhákon szokott lenni. Fekete hakamát és sötétkék haorit viselt, melynek ujjai kibővültek a végei felé, akárcsak a férfi sajátja. Egyetlen minta sem volt rajtuk, csupán az övön, a fehér rózsaszirmok. Fekete, női mellvért védte felsőtestét, mely egy valamivel puhább anyagban ért véget, amely a nő hakamájának tetejét fedte. Erős, sima fémcsatok borultak rá Kiba vállaira, ezzel helyén tartva a páncélzatot és minimális védelmet nyújtva ott is.

Sesshoumaru tekintete a nő oldalán lógó egyszerű markolatú katanára esett, majd tovasiklott az övébe tűzött két, míves sai tőrre, végül pedig a fém legyezőn átsuhanva megállapodott Kiba nemes arcán, melyet ezúttal hosszú lófarokba kötött hajának néhány tincse keretezett.

– Ha befejezted a terepszemlét, akár indulhatunk is – lépett hozzá közelebb jegyese, majd feltartotta a kis zsákot Sesshoumaru orra elé. – Ebben van némi élelem, ami elég lesz egy-két napra.

A férfi megfogta a nő kezét és letolta vele az orra elől a zsákocskát, majd biccentett, azzal hátat fordítva jegyesének, elindult az ajtó felé. Elhúzta azt és kiengedte maga előtt Kibát, aki köszönetképpen rámosolygott. Sesshoumaru becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és elindult a nő kíséretében – pillantása el-elkalandozott a formás fenékre, ami előtte ringatózott.

Kiba egy kicsit fellélegzett, mikor végre kiléptek a kastély kertjének kapuján. A szabadság édes illata mámorítóan hatolt be az orrába, akárcsak a virágoké, melyek csiklandozása tüsszentésre késztették.

– Oh... bocsánat – szipogott egyet, s gyorsan megtörölte orrát hakamájából előhalászott zsebkendőjével. – Csak már olyan rég jártam a kastély falain kívül, hogy...

– Hallgass! – szólt rá Sesshoumaru, mire Kiba döbbenten rámeredt, ismételgetve magában a szót, vajon tisztán hallotta-e, mit mondott neki jegyese.

Már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, mikor neszezést hallott maga mögül. Értetlenül meredt apjára, aki éppen feltűnt a kastély kapujában, még a kert túlsó felében, és rohanva megindult feléjük, mérges kifejezéssel az arcán.

– Hát vele meg mi történt...? – értetlenkedett a lány, de szemei csak még jobban elkerekedtek, mikor Sesshoumaru felkapta őt és szellemgömbbé változva villámgyorsan felröppent a levegőbe, messze maguk mögött hagyva a borongós földeket.

Kiba karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta, úgy kapaszkodott belé, de kérdő tekintete csak nem tűnt el arcáról.

– Mi történt? – bökte ki végül, reménykedve, sikerült összegeznie minden gondolatát e kérdésben.

– Szerintem annak a szolgálólánynak eljárt a szája, Shiwue nagyúrhoz pedig már kicsit másképp jutottak el az információk, mint ahogy kellett volna...

– Oh... – Kiba üres tekintettel meredt maga elé. – De akkor ott maradhattunk volna és elmagy...

– Nem hallgatott volna meg minket, ebben biztos vagyok.

– Hogyhogy? – a nő szemöldöke egy pillanat töredéke alatt összeszaladt.

– Ilyen helyzetben egy taiyoukai nem szokott hallgatni az ép érvekre – felelte, egy sokatmondó pillantást küldve mennyasszonya felé. – Majd megbékél és akkor lehet vele beszélni, de egyelőre nem.

– Pedig semmi sem tört... – Kiba elharapta a mondat végét és bosszankodva pislogott fel a férfire, amint meglátta, hogy annak arcán egy vigyorkezdemény veszi át az uralmat. Finoman megbökte őt egyik karjával, majd halkan mordult egyet, kifejezve ezzel nemtetszését. Hamarosan fáradni kezdett; hiába, _tényleg_ nem bírta magát kialudni az éjjel. Lágyan ráhajtotta fejét Sesshoumaru jobb vállára, párnának használva azt és a szőrmét. Félálomban még meghallotta jegyese hangját:

– Milyen rég?

– Mit milyen rég?

– Milyen rég voltál kint?

– Pár napja... – motyogta Kiba.

– És az hosszú idő? – vonta fel kérdően egyik szemöldökét Sesshoumaru.

– Nekem igen –nyomott el egy ásítást a nő, amint kicsit kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett az erős karokban.

Sesshoumaru lopott egy pillantást Kibára, mikor a nő már elaludt. Maga sem értette, miért, de szívét melegség járta át, ha rátekintett, vagy akárcsak gondolataiba beférkőzött a gyönyörű arc. Olyan ártatlannak és angyalinak tűnt így, a karjaiban pihenve.

Változtatott egy kicsit a fogáson, amint megérezte, hogy az eddig kapaszkodó karok elernyednek és már nem tartják jegyesét. Így folytatták útjukat délig, amikor végre Kiba is felébredt, akkor végre megálltak pihenni és enni. A fák árnyékában élvezték a hűs sötétséget, menekülve a Nap immáron perzselő fénye elől. Egyre erősebben sütött le a világra tányérarcával, ahogy az ifjú youkai-ok mögött egyre jobban gyülekeztek a haragos és féltékeny viharfelhők, melyek igyekeztek a láthatatlanság illúziójában megmaradni.

Kiba és Sesshoumaru még csak nem is sejtették, mi lapul a verőfényes napsütés mögött...

Folytatása következik...


	10. Déli fürdőzés

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
10. rész: Déli fürdőzés_**

Kiba egy kissé még mindig kótyagosan feltápászkodott és kinyújtózott. A közelben víz szagát érezte.

– Egy rövid fürdés belefér még? – pillantott le Sesshoumarura, aki a fatörzsnek dőlve ült.

– Egy _rövid_ – hangsúlyozta ki, mire Kiba hálásan rámosolygott és elrohant a víz irányába. Azonban, mielőtt még eltűnt volna a fák közt, a férfi után kiáltott:

– Nehogy arra gyere, mert még nagyon megbánod!

Sesshoumaru méltatlankodva horkantott egyet, majd hátradőlt, a fa öles törzsének és behunyta szemeit. Még mindig körbelengte jegyesének illata, s egy furcsa válasz fogalmazódott meg benne a nő megjegyzésére: _„Minek leskelődnék, ha pár napon belül már úgyis az enyém lesz...?"_ egy apró, önelégült vigyorkezdemény jelent meg szája szegletében, ahogy érzékeivel követte Kiba útvonalát – csupán a biztonság kedvéért.

A nő megígérte, hogy siet, de azért élvezni akarta még egy kicsit a víz selymes simogatását. Ráadásul, volt akkora szerencséje, hogy egy onsen-re akadt rá. A kellemesen meleg vízben hamar ellazultak izmai, ő pedig fejét az egyik sziklának vetve, mely körülvette a kicsiny, tószerű fürdőhelyet, pihent.

Elégedetten sóhajtott, ahogy nyakig elmerült. Nyugalma azonban nem sokáig tarthatott; egy közeli bokor mintha óvatosan megrezzent volna. Kiba arcára bosszankodás ült ki, ahogy elkezdett keresni valami apróságot, amit a növények közé dobhat. Keze hamarosan talált is egy kis kődarabot, amit azonnal elhajított, mikor egy még közelebbi bokor megrezzent.

Tompa puffanás és elfojtott jajkiáltás hallatszott, s ő tudta, hogy valakit sikerült lelepleznie. Hirtelenjében nem ismerte fel az illető hangját, csupán azt tudta, biztos, hogy nem Sesshoumarué. Felvett még egy-egy kődarabot a kezeibe, úgy kiáltott ki a hőforrásból:

– Légy férfi és legalább nézz a szemembe, te gyáva alak!

A bokor ismét megzörrent, Kiba azonban ezúttal kivárt. De, ahogy lassacskán kibontakozott a férfi alakja, azt kívánta, bárcsak ne kérte volna, hogy előjöjjön rejtekéről. Amint meglátta őt, az első pillanatban ledermedt, azonban utána sorozatban elhajította a kődarabokat, amilyen erősen csak tudta.

– Tűnj innen! – kiáltotta.

– Hisz nem Te akartál újra látni, Kiba...? – vonta kérdőre mézesmázos hangon a démon.

– Hagyj békén! – sikoltotta, ahogy eldobta az utolsó kezébe kerülő követ is, majd, mikor rájött, kifogyott muníciójából, lejjebb süllyedt a vízben.

A férfi az onsen és a hercegnő körül járkált, így Kiba is mozgásba lendült – igyekezett minden pillanatban a lehető legtávolabb maradni tőle. Összeszűkített szemekkel méregette a férfit, miközben örült, hogy a kioldódó ásványi anyagoknak köszönhetően nem teljesen átlátszó a víz; igaz, még így is próbálkozott eltakarni bájait a kutató tekintet elől, ám többnyire sikertelenül.

Aztán pislogott egyet és... mire újból kinyitotta a szemeit, már nem látta sehol sem a veszedelmes alakot. Gyanakodva hegyezte füleit, s terjesztette ki érzékeit, azonban egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, a férfi valóban eltűnt. Mikor újból megérezte jelentétét, Kiba felsikkantott, ugyanis történetesen közvetlenül a háta mögött érezte meg. Még ugyanazzal a lendülettel elrugaszkodott az onsen peremétől, ahol eddig tartózkodott, azonban legnagyobb kétségbeesésére egy kar fonódott a nyaka köré, ami azonnal visszahúzta őt. A nő behunyta a szemeit, hogy kitisztítsa a cseppet sem lágy becsapódás okozta fekete pöttyöket látóteréből.

– Ugyan, ne hagyj itt... még csak el sem kezdtü...

– Shun! – préselte ki dühösen összeszorított fogai mögül a hercegnő. – Eressz el!

– Dehogy, akkor elmennél... – hajolt közelebb hozzá a férfi. – És én azt nem szeretném...

Kiba undorodva megremegett, ahogy megérezte bőrén a démon forró leheletét.

– Hagyjál... – mondta reszkető, elhaló hangon, ahogy ismét próbált távolabb húzódni, azonban az őt lefogó kar megint visszarántotta az onsen szélére, ezúttal még erőszakosabban. Érezte, ahogy lassan valami meleg csermely indul lefelé a hátán, miközben Shun karja egyre szorosabban kulcsolódik nyaka köré, míg másik kezével lassan lejjebb indul, a vállát simogatva.

Kiba szemébe könnyek szöktek a félelemtől és a tehetetlenségtől. Csak még jobban megrémült, mikor megbizonyosodott gyanújáról, ahogy a fürdő vizében lassan valami vöröses folyadék kezdett szétterülni. Utolsó kétségbeesésében megragadta a nyaka köré fonódott férfikart és karmait belevájta olyan mélyen, ahogy csak tudta.

Shun a meglepettségtől felkiáltott, azonban ez a támadás nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy el is engedje a nőt. Szemei mérges-vörösen felvillantak, amiből Kiba mindössze csupán annyit érzékelt, hogy a férfi youki-ja megnő. Elnyomott egy kétségbeesett nyöszörgést, ahogy mindenféle rémképek villantak fel lelki szemei előtt. Agya lázasan gondolkodott valami megoldáson.

Azonban, mikor megérezte, lassan kiemelkedik a vízből – és nem önszántából –, a cikázó gondolatok abba maradtak és önkéntelenül is egy szót sikoltott:

– _SESSHOUMARU!_

A kutyaszellem nyugodtan ücsörgött a fa alatt, és még csak meg sem moccant, mióta Kiba magára hagyta, hogy elmenjen fürödni. Hagyta, hogy a gondolatok folyama szabadon ússzon elméjében: egyikbe sem kapaszkodott bele és végre egy kicsit pihenhetett. Boldogan szívta be az erdő friss levegőjét. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy ennyire hiányzott már neki e kis szabadság. Nyugalma azonban nem sokáig tarthatott, mert a szél megfordult, s valami furcsán hívogató illatot sodort felé, ugyanakkor érzékei veszélyt jeleztek. Vérszagot érzett. _Kiba_ vérének szagát.

Szemei rögtön kipattantak, a következő pillanatban pedig már talpon volt. Még jobban kiélesítette érzékeit. _„Feleslegesen aggódom. Lehet, hogy csak megvágta magát egy éles kővel vagy egy bokor hasította fel a bőrét."_ vélekedett magában, aztán elismételte előbbi gondolatait. _„De én nem aggódom!"_ mérges volt magára. A Nagy Sesshoumaru nem aggódhat senkiért sem. _„Mert akkor sebezhető lenne..."_

Ahogy ekképp töprengett, valami gyomorszorító érzés furakodott a lelkébe. A vérszag nem múlt el, mint remélte, sőt, csak erősödött. Nem is gondolkodott, ösztönei hajtották, ahogy démoni gyorsaságát használva eliramodott jegyese irányába. Már majdnem odaért, mikor egy szívet tépő sikolyt hozott felé a szél, mely fülében zúgott az irtózatos sebességtől:

– _SESSHOUMARU!_

Azonnal felismerte Kiba hangját, és a következő lépéssel már szeme elé terült egy apró onsen látványa; valamint egy már kevésbé derűs kép, amint jegyese remegve próbálja elfedni ruhátlan testét egy igencsak mohó férfiúi tekintettől. Azonnal felismerte a démont; ugyanaz a katona volt, aki már Shiwue nagyúr kastélyában sem hagyta békén Kibát. A kutyaszellem szemei vörösen felvillantak.

– Vedd le rólam a mocskos mancsod... – morogta a hercegnő, ahogy földet értek lábai az onsen partján. Hiába próbálta eltakarni magát hajával és kezeivel, képtelen volt rá; Shun tekintete pedig élvezettel vonult végig fedetlen testén, miközben szorosan markolta Kiba egyik karját.

A hercegnő szemei mérgesen megvillantak, ahogy a férfi közelebb húzta magához. Már nem törődött fele, hogy elfedje bájait, inkább csapott egyet kimeresztett karmaival. Azok, mintegy éles pengékként hasítottak bele Shun mellkasába, mire a démon már nem bírt visszatartani egy kiáltást, s, hogy megszüntette a fájdalmat, karját meglendítve eltaszította magától Kibát, aki erre a reakcióra nem volt teljesen felkészülve, így tehetetlenül nekizuhant egy fa törzsének, aminek a kérge még jobban felhasította amúgy sem sérülésmentes hátát. Felszisszent fájdalmában, ahogy lehanyatlott a földre, azonban más hang nem hagyta el ajkait. Csupán onnan lehetett tudni, mekkora fájdalmai vannak, hogy levegővétele egyre nehézkesebbé vált és alig mozdult, amióta a fának nekicsapódott.

Shun szemei mérgesen összeszűkültek, ahogy megpillantotta a mellkasán tátongó sebet. Az egy szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt összezárult, hála a démonok közt is különösen gyors regenerálódási képességeinek. Aztán letekintett a még mindig a fa tövében heverő törékeny női alakra, közben megcsodálva formáit. Gyönyörűnek találta annak ellenére, hogy Kiba hátáról immáron több csíkban is csordogált a nemesvörös folyadék.

Lassú, kimért léptekkel indult el feléje, arcára őrült vigyor ült ki, minden centiméterrel, amivel közelebb került a hercegnőhöz.

– Hime... – danolta mézesmázos hangján, mikor már alig karnyújtásnyira állt tőle. Kényelmesen leguggolt, és Kiba felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki azonban érintésére összerándult. Érezte, hogy a férfi meg akarja fordítani, ezért – ahogy fájdalmából tellett – remegve összegömbölyödött.

– Sesshoumaru... – suttogta reszkető hangján, mely nem tűnt erősebbnek egy gyenge nyári fuvallatnál.

Abban a pillanatban meglátott valami ezüstös-pirosat a szeme sarkából, s alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva Shun már jó pár fával arrébb megdöbbenve tápászkodott fel. Kiba pislogott egyet, s próbált az előtte lévő alakra összpontosítani. Örömmel vette észre, hogy a kutyaszellem az. Egy fájó, de annál megkönnyebbültebb sóhaj szakadt ki belőle.

Mialatt Sesshoumaru Shunnal harcolt, Kiba elaraszolt a ruháihoz és fájó háta ellenére sikeresen eljutott addig, hogy a hakamát és haoriját felvegye; úgy nézte tovább a küzdelmet, ami a végéhez közeledett.

Nyugat Nagyura hihetetlen gyorsasággal iramodott meg a katona felé, aki csupán az utolsó pillanatban tudott elugrani Sesshoumaru mérges karmai elől. Ezt egy darabig eljátszotta, de végül a kutyaszellem már nagyon megunta, s még nagyobb sebességét kihasználva a következő másodpercben ujjai már Shun nyaka köré kulcsolódtak, akár öt apró satu.

– Megmondtam neked... – morogta mérgesen a taiyoukai, miközben szemeiben vérszomj csillant –, hogy soha ne merészelj Kiba közelébe menni, nemhogy hozzáérni!

Shun próbálta lefejteni magáról az erős ujjakat, azonban nem járt sikerrel.

– Nem mondhatod meg, mit tegyek! – passzírozta ki fogai között a katona, mire a szorítás mérgesen erősödött. – Kiba... nem a tiéd!

– Dehogynem! – csattant föl Sesshoumaru, szemei összeszűkültek.

– Nem a... tiéd... – folytatta kitartóan Shun –, mert még... nem jelölted meg.

A kutyaszellem szemei egy pillanatra elkerekedtek, azonban hamarosan ismét dühösen megvillantak. _„Amíg nincs rajta a jel és még ebben az állapotban van, addig szabad prédának tekinti minden hím... De Kiba csakis az enyém lehet, senki másé!"_ Még jobban összeszorította kezét, miközben felemelte a másikat, amit lassan halványzöld derengés vett körbe.

Egy elfojtott sikkantást hallotta a háta mögül, ám nem pillantott el; csak és kizárólag Shun arcát figyelte. Sejtette, miért hökkent meg Kiba, sőt szinte már várta, mikor következik be az a pillanat, amikor meg akarja állítani – azonban ez nem történt meg. Mindezek ellenére Sesshoumaru jól tudta, hogy régebben a hercegnőt és ezt a katonát baráti szálak fűzték egymáshoz, és gyanította, ha itt és most megöli a démont, akkor Kiba jó darabig nem fog megbocsátani neki...

Mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy leengedte kezét, s eltüntette róla a zöld fényességet. A másikkal azonban kitartóan elszorította Shun levegőjének útját.

– Utoljára engedlek futni – suttogta vérfagyasztóan, ügyelve arra, hogy olyan halkan mondja, hogy még a nő hegyes fülei se hallják meg, mit beszél. – Ha csak ketten leszünk, nem leszek ilyen kegyes hozzád...

Shun arca grimaszba rándult, és mikor Sesshoumaru elengedte őt, hörögve kapkodva talajt ért. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később pedig szembeköpte a taiyoukait, azzal futásnak eredt. A kutyadémon undorodva letörölte arcáról a nyálat és már rohant volna a katona után, ha menyasszonya hangja nem állítja meg:

– Sesshoumaru... kérlek... – és a férfi már tudta, nem tud ellenkezni vele, ahogy a nő könyörgő tekintetét ráfordította.

Vetett még egy utolsó, dühödt pillantást a becstelen katonára, azzal odasétált a hercegnőhöz és felsegítette. Együtt indultak visszafelé, ám alig haladtak néhány lépést, jegyese megbotlott, így a karjaiban kötött ki. Sesshoumaru szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy meglátta a nő haorijának vöröslő hátát, valamint orrát megcsiklandozta a vér szaga.

– Kiba... te vérzel.

– Tudom.

Egy pillanatnyi csend következett, azzal Sesshoumaru fölkapta a nőt és visszasétált vele a hőforráshoz. Óvatosan leengedte, vigyázva, nehogy kárt tegyen a sérült testben.

– Vedd le a ruhád – utasította.

– Te-tessék? – pislogott rá Kiba, szemernyi rémülettel a szemében. – Nem túl korai még ez egy kicsit? – Sesshoumaru halkan kuncogni kezdett, ami igen szokatlan látványt nyújtott, azonban a hercegnő csak még jobban zavarba jött ettől. – A ceremónia még csak meg sem tört...

A kutyadémon mutatóujját a nő ajkára tette, megakadályozva ezzel a további szófolyamot. Jegyese csak üres tekintettel pislogott.

– Csak azért kértem, hogy megnézzem a sebed és kitisztítsam, ahogy a körülmények engedik.

„_De azt sem tagadhatom, szívesen vetnék egy pillantást rád..."_ tette hozzá, de már csak magában. Kiba kicsit hátrébb húzódott.

– Jó... – felelte félszegen és elpirult szégyenében, amiért ennyire félreértette jövendőbelijét. Aztán vett egy nagy levegőt és hátat fordított neki, majd pedig elkezdte lehámozni magáról felsőjét. Fájt, ahogy megmozdult, ám igyekezett ezt nem kimutatni. Szinte égetett a sebe.

– Hadd segítsek – Sesshoumaru éles tekintete képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni, milyen darabosak a nő mozdulatai.

Végül sikerült megszabadulni a véres ruhadarabtól, a férfi pedig óvatosan elkezdte tisztogatni a sérülést a zsebkendővel, amit Kiba nyújtott oda neki. Nem siette el; egyrészt meg akart bizonyosodni afelől, hogy valóban tiszta lett mindkét seb, amik éppen, hogy jegyese gerince mellett húzódtak, másrészt pedig... ez lehetőséget adott neki, hogy megcsodálhassa a nő testét.

– Hogy haladsz? – gondolataiból Kiba szavai ragadták ki.

– Mindjárt kész – felelte gyorsan és még pár helyen letisztogatta a sérülések környékét. – Megvan.

– Jó, köszö... – a hercegnő nem tudta befejezni mondatát, ugyanis amint a felsőjéért nyúlt, Sesshoumaru eldobta azt. Mérgesen-értetlenkedve pillantott a férfira:

– Miért tetted ezt? Most mégis mit vegyek fel...?! Nem mászkálhatok egy szál hakamában!

Szemei dühösen megvillantak, amint szinte kiolvasta jegyese szemének csillogásából, mire is gondol e pillanatban. Gyanakodva összeszűkítette szemeit, úgy méregette Sesshoumarut, aki egy pillanatnyi mozdulatlanság után vetkőzni kezdett.

– Mi-mit csinálsz? – húzódott ijedten hátrébb Kiba, ügyelve arra, hogy továbbra is a legkevesebbet mutassa bájaiból.

Ismét megütötte a fülét a férfi szórakozott kuncogása, ami – még a helyzet ellenére is el kellett ismernie – kellemesen csengett fülében. Sesshoumaru páncélja hamar lekerült, majd aztán a haorija is. Amint ez megtörtént, közelebb araszolt a hercegnőhöz, aki lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte minden mozdulatát. A kutyaszellem azonban csupán ráterítette a finom anyagot, azzal visszafordult, hogy a haorija alatt lévő felsőruházata fölé felvegye a páncélt.

Kiba meglepve pislogott rá, de aztán elmászott eldobált ruhadarabjához és obiját felhasználva magára öltötte a férfi haoriját, aztán felvette páncélzatát és fegyvereit is. Végül zsebkendőjéért nyúlt, hogy lemossa róla a vért.

– Gyere... – pillantott föl Sesshoumarura, karjával hívogatva őt. A kutyaszellem felvonta egyik szemöldökét, de azért közelebb lépett és leguggolt hozzá.

A nő bevizezte az immár tiszta textíliát, aztán jegyese felé fordult és lágyan megérintette az arcát, miközben másik kezével, a kendővel gyengéden tisztogatni kezdte a férfi arcát, ott, ahol Shun durva elköszönése érte. Kissé zavarban volt, s az sem segített neki, hogy Sesshoumaru szinte alig pislogott, úgy fürkészte az arcát. Mindezek következtében Kiba orcáin hamar pír jelent meg, de igyekezett ezeket figyelmen kívül hagyni, hátha elmúlnak.

– Tessék – engedte le kezeit, miközben a férfira mosolygott. Aztán nekiállt, hogy még egyszer kiöblítse megviselt zsebkendőjét.

– Arigatou – mondta halkan a hirtelen beállt csendbe Sesshoumaru.

– Douitashimashite.

Alig egy pillanat múlva már készen voltak, s Kiba feltápászkodott, jelezve, most már felőle továbbindulhatnak. Azonban az erős, ámde könnyű anyagból készült páncélja viseletét a már forradó sebek igencsak megnehezítették. A hercegnő egy szót sem szólt és igyekezett egyenesen járni, könnyeden, Sesshoumaru tekintetét mégsem kerülhette el a feszült kifejezés, amit jegyese az arcára öltött. Viszont még néhány nap gyaloglás várt rájuk, amíg otthonukba elérhetnek és végre megpihenhetnek.

„_Aztán pedig megkezdődnek az esküvő előkészületei."_

Folytatása következik...


	11. Csak egy átlagos nap vége

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
11. rész: Csak egy átlagos nap vége..._**

Késő délután végre egy kis halászfalun vezetett keresztül az útjuk. A település egy hatalmas folyó mellé épült és meglepően gazdagon virágzott csekély méretei ellenére. Ám halandók lakta volt, így nem csoda hát, ha a helybeliek félve tekintgettek a közelítő szellemek felé, miközben azok nem törődve a rémülettel teli pillantásokkal, végigsétáltak a főutcácskán. Sesshoumaru szemei szüntelen pásztázták a környéket – hogy veszélyt keresve vagy valami mást, azt Kiba nem tudhatta. Végül azonban úgy tűnt, rálelt a helyre, ami érdekelte:

– Gyere – ragadta meg finoman jegyese karját, azzal húzni kezdte egy közeli kunyhó felé.

Kiba gyanakodva felvonta egyik szemöldökét, ahogy gyenge youkit érzett kiáramolni az épületből. Ezt bizonyára a férfi is észrevehetette, mert vetett rá egy biztató pillantást, amitől a hercegnő egy kicsit megnyugodott és engedelmesen követte őt – ám korántsem kétkedés nélkül.

Elhúzva a gyékényt, mely az ajtót fedte, Nyugat Ura belépett a kunyhócskába, nyomában szorosan jegyesével.

– Takeda! – kiáltotta, hogy belezengett az egész kis tákolmány. –Takeda!

Motoszkálás hallatszott a padló alatt, igaz, csak egy pillanatra, így a figyelmetlen szemlélő akár azt is hihette volna, hogy csupán képzeletének szüleménye az egész – azonban közel sem ez volt az igazság. Sesshoumaru arcán egy fintor jelent meg – valahol az önelégült vigyor és az undor között –, majd pedig beljebb lépett:

– Tudom, hogy ott vagy lent, Takeda, semmi értelme rejtőzködnöd előlem!

Néma csend, majd valami érthetetlen motyogás hallatszott lentről, végül pedig ismételten neszezés, melyet a padlóból felvágódó titkosnak szánt csapóajtó nyitódása kísért.

– Áh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Hát mit szél hozott? De rég jártál már az én szerény hajlékomban! – kászálódott ki egy alak a nyílásból.

Úgy nézett ki, mint egy halandó, úgy is viselkedett: állandóan valami sületlenségről hablatyolt, ráadásul egyfolytában... Most is csak folyt belőle a szóáradat:

– Mit tehetek érted? Mire véljem látogatásodat? És nehogy azt hidd, Sesshoumaru nagyúr, én nem rejtőztem senki elől, csupán... hát... – Takeda feszengve megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Csupán? – hallatszott Sesshoumaru jéghideg hangja, ám Kiba látta a szemében bujkáló szórakozás halvány csillogását. Élvezte, hogy így vergődik ez a szerencsétlen alsóbbrendű démon, pedig csak szócsatáztak.

– Csupán... hát, tudod, Sesshoumaru-sama, az úgy volt, hogy leesett oda a...

– Elég, Takeda – rázta meg a fejét a nagyúr. – Másért vagyunk itt.

Mintha eddig láthatatlan lett volna, de már eltűnt volna az őt rejtő illúzió, Takeda hirtelen meglátta a hercegnőt.

– Ó, ki ez a szép hölgyemény, ha szabadna megtudnom...? Talán egyik ágyasod, Sesshoumaru-sama? Mert az esetben szívesen igényt tartanék rá...

– Csöndet, Takeda! – kiáltotta mérgesen Sesshoumaru. Pontosan látta, hogyan villantak meg a nő szemei az „_ágyas_" szóra. – Ő a jegyesem!

Hogy ezt alátámassza, morogván közéjük lépett. Lefordítva egyszerűbb nyelvezetre: _„El a mancsokkal tőle, mert már foglalt!"_

– Ugyan már, Sesshoumaru... – tapogatta meg jövendőbelije vállát Kiba. – Ne légy ilyen féltékeny, csak, mert valaki szólt hozzám egy-két szép szót...

A taiyoukai szemei haragosan csillantak meg, ahogy a nőre pillantott. Tekintete semmi jót nem ígért, ha a hercegnő folytatja tovább. Ő viszont, mintha mindebből semmit se vett volna észre, körbelépte a férfit, és a házigazdához fordult:

– Üdvözletem, Kiba vagyok – biccentett.

– Ó, milyen jóravaló teremtés! – fogta meg a nő kezeit a szellem, majd közelebb hajolt a lányhoz:

– Ha esetleg Sesshoumaru nem válna be, nálam mindig van számodra hely, kedves... – kacsintott rá egyik keresztbeálló szemével, miközben fogatlan vigyorát a nőre meresztette. Ugyancsak öregségének volt betudható őszülő halántéka, azonban Kiba még csak találgatni sem mert, vajon ugyanettől-e olyan sárgás a bőre színe...

Még mielőtt azonban a nő válaszolhatott volna az ajánlatra, jövendőbelije tisztes távolságra sodorta őt a vénülő démontól, s fejbe kólintotta azt.

– Most már elég legyen a szórakozásból, Takeda! – mordult rá dühösen, Kibát maga mögé söpörve. – Egy haorira van szükségünk!

– Ó, nahát, Sesshoumaru-sama, hát miért nem ezzel kezdted, rögtön keresek is egyet... – villámsebességgel eltűnt a veremben, még mielőtt szólhattak volna. Alig egy pillanat múlva viszont már vissza is tért, karjában egy míves, nagyon jó minőségű, selyem felsőruhával.

– Khm... – hallatszott Kiba köhécselése Sesshoumaru mögül, majd előbújt az arca is, ahogy a férfi válla mellett kikukucskált. – Nekem lenne...

– Ó, jaj, Sesshoumaru-sama, hát miért nem szóltál, hogy női haorit keresel? Ejj-ejj... – morgolódott magában az öreg.

– Mondtam volna, csak... – az öreg eltűnt a padló alatt – nem hallgattál végig – sóhajtott gondterhelten a nagyúr.

– Ne bosszankodj ilyen semmiségeken... – érintette meg lágyan a férfi vállát Kiba, majd óvatosan ráhajtotta a fejét. – Nem érdemes rá...

Sesshoumaru vetett egy oldalpillantást a nőre, aki várakozva tekintett a csapóajtó irányába. Aztán gondolt egyet és átkarolta őt, közelebb húzva magához. Kiba felpislogott rá, aztán lágyan elmosolyosodott.

Ekkor lépett fel a lépcsőkön Takeda.

– Ó, milyen édesek vagytok! Emlékszem én is, mikor még fiatal voltam, az én drág...

– Takeda! – szólt rá Sesshoumaru. – A haori.

Kiba elnyomott egy halk kuncogást, miközben lassan kibontakozott jegyese karjából és az öreg démon elé lépett, hogy átvegye a felsőt.

– Arigat... – a hercegnő nem fejezte be, mert nem tudta átvenni az anyagot. Kérdően tekintett a haorit szorongató Takedára.

– Nem próbálod fel, kedves hölgy?

– Miért is ne...? – mosolyodott el Kiba. – Ha mutatsz egy olyan helyet, ahol...

– Ugyan, ne szégyellősködj, engem nem zav... ÁÚ! – kiáltott fel az idős youkai, ahogy megérezte a feje búbján a hercegnő ütését.

– Ami sok, az azért már sok! – kiáltotta egy dühös vicsorgás kíséretében a nő, azzal kikapta Takeda kezéből a felsőt és elvonult Sesshoumaru mögé, aki végig követte tekintetével. Feltartotta maga előtt a ruhadarabot, s úgy látta, megfelelő a mérete:

– Szerintem jó lesz... megyünk, Sesshoumaru?

A kutyadémon biccentett, majd vetett még egy mérges pillantást Takedára, aki még mindig a púpját ápolgatta. Odadobott neki néhány aranyérmét, azzal Kibával együtt kiléptek a kunyhóból.

– Köszönöm, Sesshoumaru-sama! Bármire szükséged van, csak nyugodtan keress meg engem...! – kiáltott utána Takeda, azonban a következő pillanatban már eltűnt csapóajtója alatt.

Kintről mindenféle zajok szűrődtek be; előbb kiáltások, majd végül mintha Sesshoumaru energiaostora pattant volna.

– Fenébe is, Sesshoumaru-sama... már megint kereshetek egy új falut magamnak – sóhajtott szomorúan csendes magányában, a verem fekete mélységeiben Takeda.

– Baka ningen – jelentette ki hidegen Sesshoumaru nagyúr, ahogy az energiaostor aranyos-zöldes fénye eltűnt ujjaiban.

Kiba nem szólt semmit sem, de azért megértette, miért mondta ezt jegyese: alighogy kiléptek Takeda kunyhójának ajtaján, a falusiak rájuk támadtak, anélkül, hogy bármit is tettek volna. Csupán azért, mert... szellemek voltak. A hercegnő szomorúan sóhajtott egyet, ahogy eltávolodtak a kis településtől.

– Na végre! – csalt egy mosolykát Kiba arcára a dúsan burjánzó bokor, ahogy eltűnt mögötte. Alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idő után elő is bukkant, immáron új haorijában. Ennek is bő ujja volt, azonban ez nem sötétkék volt, hanem bordó, sőt, ezüstszín virágok is mintázták, amik hasonlatosak voltak Sesshoumaruéhoz.

A férfi felsőjét szépen összehajtogatva lépkedett oda hozzá.

– Köszönöm szépen – mosolygott Kiba, s egy kicsit meg is hajolt.

Sesshoumaru levette a páncélját, mire a nő ráborította a haoriját és elsimítgatta rajta az apró ráncokat. Aztán, amíg a férfi eligazgatta magán felsőjét és a páncélzatát, addig ő is ellenőrizte fegyvereit. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére már alig érezte a sérülést a hátán – már csak egy kicsit zavarta. _„Kis szerencsével reggelre teljesen el is múlik..."_ gondolta boldogan.

Miután a nagyúr felöltötte páncélzatát is, újból útra keltek. _„Mmm... még mindig érezni rajta Kiba illatát..."_ észre sem vette, de egy apró mosolykezdemény jelent meg szája szegletében, ahogy mélyen beszívta jegyesének kellemes illatát, mely körbelengte.

– Mi az? – nézett rá kíváncsian a hercegnő, akinek viszont ez a kis mosoly nem kerülte el a figyelmét.

– Hm?

– Mosolyogsz – válaszolta Kiba, lassacskán ő is elmosolyodva.

– Én...

Sesshoumaru le akarta tagadni, azonban, ahogy a nő felé fordult, mégsem tette.

– Többször is tehetnéd ezt.

– Mármint...

– Mármint a mosolygást! – felelte ártatlanul jegyese, viszont arcán halvány pír jelent meg, ahogy elkapva tekintetét még megjegyezte:

– Jól áll neked...

A férfi megdöbbenve meredt rá.

– Tényleg... – motyogta Kiba, egyre pirosabb orcákkal, miközben visszafordult felé mosolyogva.

Aztán Sesshoumaru...

– Na, nem azt mondtam, hogy vigyorogj! – nevetett rá a hercegnő, megbökve egy kicsit a férfit; hirtelen minden pír eltűnt az arcáról.

A nagyúr mordult rá egyet, azonban Kiba továbbra is csak kuncogott. Sesshoumaru mogorván összehúzta a szemét. _„Nem fél tőlem. És csak játszik..."_ A nő nevetése alábbhagyott, azonban vidámsága továbbra is tartott. _„De ha nem tisztel, akkor nekem kell megtanítom rá, hol a helye..."_

– Ne légy olyan morcos, szép ez az este... – lépett mellé Kiba és karolt belé.

„_Sosem fogom megérteni a nőket..."_ sóhajtott magában Sesshoumaru, de azért közelebb húzta magához jegyesét.

– Hát ez...pompás... – morogta Kiba szipogva, ahogy rohantak az eső elől.

Hamarosan már úgy ömlött, mintha dézsából öntenék, ráadásul a szél is felerősödött. A távolban mennydörgés hallatszott és hirtelen leesett a hőmérséklet. Balszerencséjükre éppen egy sík vidéken haladtak, ahol a fák védelmező, sűrű koronái alá sem bújhattak a kövér vízcseppek elől. De így legalább kevesebb esély volt rá, hogy egy kerge villám őket célozza meg.

– Ott! – mutatott a nő a távolba. – Egy épület... talán kunyhó – állapította meg, miután hunyorogva próbálta kivenni az eső által elmosott formát, aztán Sesshoumaruhoz fordult:

– Látod?

A férfi csak biccentett, aztán még gyorsabb sebességgel kezdett el száguldozni. Jegyese követte példáját és pillanatokon belül már mindketten az elhagyatott házban pihentek.

– Végre! – sóhajtott Kiba. – Már nem csöpög a fejemre az eső...!

Sesshoumaru gyanakodva mérte fel a kis kalyibát, végül mégis úgy döntött, elég biztonságos ahhoz, hogy levegye a páncélját. Kiba érdeklődve tekintett körbe:

– Valószínűleg halandók laknak itt – szimatolt bele a levegőbe is. – De már jóideje elutaztak... szerintem itt maradhatunk éjszakára; ahogy elnézem ezt a vihart, reggelig biztos nem áll el...

– Egyetértek – bólintott a férfi is.

– Sajnos az étel, amit csomagoltam, elázott – állapította meg lehangoltan Kiba, ahogy kibontotta a kis zsákocska száját. – Attól tartok, ma halandó étket eszünk; feltéve, hogy maradt itt valami ehető...

– Én kerítek tüzifát.

– Jó...

Alig fél óra múlva már mindketten ott melegedtek a tűzhely körül, aztán Kiba feltápászkodott és nekilátott valami vacsora elkészítésének. Talált néhány használható hozzávalót, és próbált azért a démonokéhoz minél hasonlatosabb ennivalót összehozni. Még a felénél sem tartott, mikor érezte, hogy Sesshoumaru feláll és elindul az ajtó felé. Kérdő tekintettel nézett rá.

– A fa nem fog kitartani egész éjjel... és ma kivételesen hideg lesz a vihar miatt – magyarázta, azzal kilépett a kegyetlen külvilágba.

Kiba sóhajtott egyet, folytatva munkáját. A kutyadémon nem sokkal később vissza is tért; két ölnyi tűzrevalót hozva.

– Ennyinek már elégnek kell lennie.

A hercegnő bólintott egyet:

– Mindjárt készen vagyok.

Valóban, hamarosan már tálalt is.

– Sajnos mást nem sikerült találnom, úgyhogy be kell érnünk ezzel a szegényes vacsorával – nyújtotta Sesshoumaru felé tálját, aki az egyik sötét sarokban ült, hátát a hideg és nedves, fából készült falnak vetve.

A tálban mindössze egy nagy rizsgombóc volt, egy kisebb szelet hússal. A férfi Kibáéba nézett:

– Te nem eszel húst?

A hercegnő megrázta a fejét, miközben visszasétált a helyiség közepén lévő tűzhelyhez.

– Én megelégszem a rizzsel; szoktam néha ilyet enni, és nagyon laktató tud lenni...

Néma csendben telt a következő néhány pillanat, amíg Kiba újból meg nem szólalt:

– Nem jössz... ide?

A válasz késve, némi neszezés után érkezett meg.

– Hm?

„_Már, ha nevezhetjük ezt feleletnek..."_ forgatta némán a szemeit a nő.

– Csak azért gondoltam, mert itt melegebb van és tudom, hogy a falak nyirkosak és hidegek. Majdnem olyan, mintha kint ülnél a viharban...

Pálcikák elgondolkozott motoszkálása hallatszott; majd Kiba hallotta, amint Sesshoumaru feltápászkodik és látta, amint mellé ül. Aztán a hercegnő meglepve pillantott le táljára, ahogy a férfi a húsdarabja felét belerakta. Értetlenkedve tekintett rá.

– Szükséged lesz rá, edd csak meg.

Kiba még egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig némán fürkészte jegyese arcát, de aztán elmosolyodott:

– Doumo! – azzal megette a húst a maradék rizsével.

Miután befejezték a vacsorát, még órákig csendben ültek egymás mellett, csupán a vörösen-sárgán táncoló lángnyelveket figyelve. Aztán Kiba egyre laposabbakat kezdett pislogni, s sűrűn el kellett nyomnia ásításait is. A fények lágyan csillantak páncélzataikon, fegyvereiken, álmos hangulatot kölcsönözve a légkörnek; a tüzifák egyenletes pattogása pedig egy altatódalnál is jobban hatott.

A hercegnő még érezte, ahogy feje előrebukik ő pedig elkezd dőlni oldalra. Ismét kinyíltak szemei, s erőt vett magán, hogy ébren maradhasson. Ez már nem először történt meg vele, ezzel szemben Sesshoumaru viszont tökéletesen éber volt; érzékei élesen figyeltek a kunyhón belüli és kívüli világra.

A következő alkalommal, mikor Kiba ismét elbóbiskolt és rá akart dőlni, köréje fonta egyik karját és közelebb húzta magához. A nő álmosan pislogott fel rá sűrű fekete szempillái alól:

– Sesshoumaru...? – motyogta már félálomban.

– Aludj.

– Ühühmmm... – a hercegnő még egy kicsit helyezkedett Sesshoumaru vállán, aztán végül álomba merült.

A kutyaszellem végig vigyázta álmát; csupán egy felületes szunyókálást engedett meg magának hajnaltájt, azonban még akkor is ügyelt arra, hogy amint érzékei veszélyt jeleznek, azonnal talpon legyen.

Ami, mint utóbb kiderült, nagyon is hasznos volt...

Folytatása következik...


	12. Szomorú hírek

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
12. rész: Szomorú hírek_**

– Mmm... – Kiba picikét nyújtózkodott, ahogy lassan magához tért. Álmosan pislogott néhányat – rájőve, hogy épp hajnalhasadástájt járhat az idő.

„_Miért ébredtem fel? Csak olyankor szoktam, ha..."_ villámként hasított belé a gondolat, s ugyanilyen sebességgel föl is pattant. Meglepve tekintett maga mellé Sesshoumarura, aki már szintén talpon volt. _„Uh... gyors!"_

Érzékei még mindig egyre közeledő veszélyt jeleztek. Összeszűkítette szemeit, ahogyan koncentrált. _„Most!"_ Elrugaszkodott a talajtól, de egy pillanattal előtte még érezte azt is, hogy Sesshoumaru karja a dereka köré fonódik, s vele együtt ugrik fel. A tetőt egy érintéssel kiszakították, még mielőtt a fura robbanószerkezet működésbe lépett volna, amit az ablakon hajítottak be.

Méterekkel – az immár összeomlott – kunyhó mellett értek földet; mindketten a talpukra érkeztek. Amikor végre elült a robbanás okozta por, fura alakot vettek ki; a lény itt-ott kidudorodott, máshol pedig mintha csak megcáfolni akarná a legelső róla alkotott benyomást, szögletes formát vett föl. Ahogy végre kitisztult teljesen a kép, még hihetetlenebb dolgot láttak: mintha valamilyen különböző fegyverekkel megrakodott fémszerkezet állt volna előttük, rajta két alakkal: férfiakkal. Egyikük kopasz volt és egy – vélhetőleg szakéval töltött – korsót tartott kezében, furcsa szimbólumokkal az arcán. Társán is voltak ilyen jelek, de mind másmilyen. A következőről nehéz volt megállapítani, férfi-e, netalán nő, mert lila ruháját félreérthetően hordta, viszont, legalább már a fegyvere látszott: hátán egy tokban hatalmas kard pihent.

De, ahogy jobban megnézték, volt még egy alak, akinek furamód csupán a felsőteste látszott ki a különös fém építményből; éppen valami nevetés-szerű hangot hallatott.

– Kik vagytok? – vonta össze mérgesen szemöldökét Sesshoumaru.

– Ti voltatok, akik elrontották a szórakozásunkat, igaz?! – kiáltotta a lila ruhás férfinek látszó egyén.

– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Kiba.

– Ti bántatok el a falusiakkal, ugye?

Csend volt a válasz, amit kaptak, de ez mindent elmondott nekik.

– Ugye megmondtam, Renkotsu? – vetett egy oldalpillantást társára a lila ruhás, azzal előhúzta kardját. – Enyém az aranyszemű.

– Dehogy – lépett előre társa, aki ivásra emelte korsóját. – Tiéd a nő... ha túléli – azzal belekortyolt szakéjába, de a következő pillanatban már tüzet okádott rájuk.

Kiba felsikkantott, azonban szerencsére reflexei most sem hagyták cserben: amint fellendítette egyik karját, hogy védekezzen, földtömeg indult meg előttük fölfelé, s még idejében felfogta a támadást. A hercegnő leengedte a kezét, szaporán véve a levegőt. _„A francba. Ilyen kis erőkifejtés nem szokott így lefárasztani..."_ majd elkerekedtek kicsit a szemei, ahogy rájött a megoldásra: _„Az erőm folyamatosan ingadozik. Erre célzott haha-ue, mikor egyik éjjel beszéltem vele... és ez így is marad addig, amíg..."_ gondolatát nem fejezhette be – igaz, nem is akarta –, mert valami fémes suhogó hangot hallott, védelme pedig apró darabokra omlott össze a szeme láttára.

Fényesen cikázó kígyó döntötte romba, ő pedig tehetetlenül nézte, mi történik. Aztán a jelenség visszahúzódott és eltűnt a lila ruhás kardjában. Kibának csupán a másodperc apró töredékére volt szüksége, hogy feleméssze a látottakat: _„Tehát a kardja kígyózik mindenfelé... még veszélyes lehet..."_

Újból villámlott egyet a katana, mire Kiba kénytelen volt elugrani, ha nem akarta, hogy eltalálja őt a penge. Sesshoumarunak is így kellett tennie, ám így messzebb kerültek egymástól. A zsoldosoknak pedig pontosan ez volt a céljuk...

– Na végre! Csak mi ketten! – szökkent hozzá közelebb a lila ruhás egyén. Szemében őrült tűz csillant, ahogy egy kicsit megemelte kardját. – Legyél jó kislány és akkor gyorsan végezhetek veled... vár rám az az egész helyes kutyaszellem...! – Kiba arca fintorba torzult, ahogy rájött, voltaképpen egy férfi áll előtte. A hangjában megbúvó utalgatások pedig egyértelműek voltak. Ellenfele elgondolkozott. – Bár, nincsenek olyan cuki kis kutyafülei, mint az öccsének és Inuyasha sármosabb is, de azért...

– Na most aztán elég legyen! – kiáltott rá a hercegnő. Képtelen volt továbbhallgatni ezt a beszédet. Egy kecses mozdulattal kirántotta kardját, s harcra készen felemelte.

– Oh, ugyan, mit tehetne egy gyönge nő azzal a katanával... nem is illik fegyver a kezébe _egy hercegnőnek_.

– Tessék? – Kiba annyira meglepődött, hogy egy pillanatra meg is feledkezett róla, épp egy küzdelem elején áll. _„Hát ez a fura alak meg honnan tudja, hogy én..."_ gondolatát azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert a kard ismét villámló kígyóként csapott le rá.

Reflexei most sem hagyták cserben; nem is követte szemével a támadás útját, csupán érzékeire hagyatkozott, ahogy meglendítette saját katanáját, s egy pillanat alatt hárította a felé irányuló csapást. A férfi kardja összekuszálódott, ő pedig képtelen volt kibontani, ha Kiba úgy kívánta. Márpedig neki esze ágában sem volt ezt megengedni ellenfelének. Rántott még egy aprót rajta, s a kard markolata sietve ugrott ki a döbbenten pislogó férfi kezéből.

– Grrr... Te büdös szajha! – rontott neki puszta kézzel Kibának; szemeiben izzó gyűlölet lángolt.

– Eh? – a hercegnő annyira meglepődött ezen a hirtelen kitörésen, hogy egy lépést hátrált is. De aztán megvetette a lábát és – elhajítva pengéje végéről az összefonódott kardot – egy kecses ívet vágott katanájával támadója felsőtestére. A férfi azonban váratlanul felugrott, s a nő háta mögött ért földet. Kiba értetlenkedve fordult meg, s ekkor észrevette, hogy a furcsa kígyószerű kard markolata már ismét ellenfele kezében volt.

– Fene – szitkozódott magában a nő, ahogy újból felkészült.

– Azt hitted, ilyen könnyen kifoghatsz a Nagy Jakotsun?! – kérdezte öntelten a férfi, majd észrevette, hogy Kiba pengéje széthasította ruháját, így felsőtestét immár csak páncél fedte. Szemében vad düh villant, ahogy ráemelte tekintetét a hercegnőre. Kiba önkéntelenül is nyelt egyet.

– Te kis ribanc! – a hercegnő nem tehetett róla, de összerezzent erre a hangra. – Hogy merészeled tönkretenni a ruhámat?! Ezt még nagyon megbánod!!!

– Hé, Jakotsu, ne szórakozz már, nem érünk rá egész nap! – kiáltott oda tűzokádó társa, akinek azonban még a válasz előtt sürgősen arrébb kellett szökkennie egy zöldesen világító ostor elől.

– Renkotsu, a helyedben a saját harcomra figyelnék! – köpte oda a másik, azzal visszafordult Kibához, felkészülve rá, hogy valami sértegetést dob a nő fejéhez, azonban a levegő a torkában akadt a látványra. A hercegnő vállán egy apró ezüstszín sárkány ücsörgött, érdeklődve figyelve a papirost, amit a youkai tartott a kezében. Jakotsu hirtelen megtalálta a hangját:

– Hé, hogy merészelsz nekem hátat fordítani?! – üvöltötte, s támadásra lendítette kardját egy kecses csuklómozdulattal.

– Okaa-san... – suttogta Kiba, kővé dermedve nézve a papírt. A vállán vijjogó és felröppenő sárkányfiókára emelte tekintetét, majd pedig a veszedelemre, ami közeledett feléje. Agya a félelemtől és gyásztól leblokkolt, szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy látta a gyilkos pengét kígyószerűen siklani feléje.

Úgy tűnt, mintha minden lelassult volna; teste parancs nélkül engedelmeskedett – túlélőösztöne erősebb volt elméje bénultságánál. Megszorította markaiban a papírt s katanáját, majd pedig egy pillanat töredéke alatt eltűnt. Ahol állt, alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később le is csapott a zsoldos kardja.

– Mi a fene...? – hápogott döbbenetében Jakotsu, ahogy visszarántotta magához a katanát. Megvakarta a feje búbját, s körülnézett, de csak a még mindig reménytelenül harcoló Renkotsut látta a jóképű kutyaszellemmel, a nőt sehol sem. Visszatekintve pedig még mindig nem látta a nőt. Mélyet sóhajtott. – Háh, mintha a föld nyelte volna el... pedig már épp kezdtem volna élvezni a harcot...

Egy gúnyos kacaj hasította félbe szomorú melankóliáját, mely valahonnan a háta mögül jött. Jakotsu villámgyorsan megpördült, azonban továbbra sem látott senkit sem. Már épp fordult volna vissza, mikor a szeme sarkából mozgást látott. Tekintete Kiba alakjára esett, amely sértetlenül emelkedett ki a puha földből, mely annyi nyomott sem hagyott rajta, mintha egy tóból lépett volna ki.

– Nem is tudod, mennyire közel jársz az igazsághoz... – kuncogott a hercegnő, akinek egy gúnyos mosoly játszadozott ajkain. Alig egy szempillantásnyi idő után aztán szája sarka undorodva legörbült. – _Pusztulj!_ – ugrott neki a zsoldosnak Kiba, halálosan éles pengéjét maga előtt tartva.

– Ajaj, ez a nőci nem tréfál... – motyogta maga elé döbbenten Jakotsu, majd meglátta a sötétlila szemekben elő-előtűnő fájdalmat, melyet nem bírt sikeresen elrejteni a hercegnő. A férfi szája szegletében gunyoros mosoly jelent meg, miközben hátraszökkent a csapás elől. Pontosan a furcsa fémszerkezeten állapodott meg. Mielőtt csörömpölve-zörögve elindultak, Jakotsu még egy utolsót hátrakiáltott a nőnek:

– Szóval anyuci végleg beadta a kulcsot, mi? A nagyfőnök örülni fog ennek! – röhögött teli szájjal, s még ugyanabban a pillanatban megjelent tűzokádó társa is mellette és fejbe vágta:

– Idióta – morogta a halkan, azzal elindultak.

Egyikük sem tekintett vissza, hogy lássák a kővé dermedt Kibát, aki alig láthatóan remegett dühében. Sesshoumaru kicsit távolabb és mögötte állt, és látva zaklatott állapotát, figyelmét a zsoldosokról inkább a hercegnő felé irányította és közelíteni kezdett felé. Azonban még mielőtt két lépéssel kevesebb választhatta volna el tőle, Kiba fájdalmasan-dühödten felsikított, de olyan hangon, hogy a kutyaszellemnek be kellett fognia a fülét. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva pedig egy energiahullám söpört végig a térségen; olyan erős lökése volt, hogy a zsoldosokat hosszú mérföldeken át megsegítette utukban – természetesen nem sértetlenül. Mindezzel szemben Sesshoumaru csupán egy kis lökést érzett, nem egyebet. Kiba állapota azonban zavarta, s azzal is tisztában volt, a különös erő belőle sugárzott ki az imént.

Látta, ahogy a nő alakja visszahanyatlik a földre, s azonnal ott termett, a karjaiba zárva térdeplő jegyesét; érezte, ahogy a könnyű test súlya ránehezedik.

– Kiba...? – szólította meg óvatosan. Ám akárhogy vigyázott, hangjából nem tudta teljesen eltüntetni a félelmet. Aggódott, hogy valami baj történt vele.

Gondolataiból egy apró szipogásra emlékeztető hang zökkentette ki. Felemelte egyik kezét és ujjait a hercegnő álla alá téve felemelte az arcát. Döbbenten vette észre, ahogy az ezüstösen csillogó könnycseppek útjukra indultak, követve a társaik által már előzőleg felszántott utakat Kiba bársonyos arcán.

– Mi történt? – lehelte a férfi értetlenkedve, mire a hercegnő sikertelenül próbált elnyomni még egy szipogást, mely mélyebbről jött, s most megrázta egész testét. Fájdalmas sötétlila tekintet pislogott fel az ő arany szemeibe, majd, mielőtt még újból megszólalhatott volna, a nő az inuyoukai nyakába vetette magát; néma könnycseppek gördültek le szemei sarkából, lassacskán átitatva a férfi haoriját.

Kiba igyekezett minél hamarabb úrrá lenni kétségbeesésén és bánatán, valamint büszkesége sem engedte, hogy teljesen összetörjön bárki előtt, különösen nem Sesshoumaru, a jövendőbelije előtt. _„Amúgy se tudna mit kezdeni egy gyenge kis vinnyogó hercegnőcskével... és én nem vagyok az!"_ próbálta magát valahogy helyrerántani, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

Mikor végre kicsit lenyugodott – amit nagyban köszönhetett a férfinak is, akinek kézmozdulatai jegyese hátán kísértetiesen hasonlítottak valami megnyugtató simogatásra –, hátrébb húzódott és a sarkára ült, könnyeit törölgetve.

– Sumimasen... – szipogta, lassan visszanyerve uralmát teste fölött. Ám Sesshoumaru csak megrázta a fejét és újból megkérdezte, mi a baj. Válaszul Kiba átnyújtotta a levelet, amit a kis sárkány kézbesített neki. – Douzo.

A kutyadémon kérdő tekintettel nézett rá, ahogy átvette a papírt.

– Olvasd el – biccentett Kiba, azzal oldalra tekintett.

Sesshoumaru megtette. Aztán még egyszer. És még egyszer, hogy meggyőződjön róla, nem valami gonosz illúzió játszik vele. Most már értette, miért olyan szomorú a hercegnő. Egy újabb szipogásra kapta fel a fejét, de Kiba szerencsére nem kezdett el újra sírni. A kutyaszellem ezért gondolatban hálát adott a kamiknak; már nem volt sok ötlete, mivel tudná megnyugtatni jegyesét, ha újra rákezdene.

– Emlékszel? – kérdezte egy sóhajtás kíséretében a hercegnő, s meg sem várva a férfi értetlenkedő válaszát, azonnal folytatta:

– Aznap éjjel... az álmom... az álmom úgy tűnik, mégis valósággá vált, ahogy sejtettem... – hangja elhalkult a végére, alig volt több egy leheletnél. – Anyám... nem élte meg a menyegzőnket...

Nyugalmat erőltetett magára pár mély levegővétellel, azonban így is le kellett törölnie azt a néhány áruló könnycseppet, mely álnok módon kicsordult. Látóterét hamarosan egy karmos kéz foglalta el, melyen elegáns, mélybordó méregcsíkok futottak körbe.

– Gyere – Kiba felpillantott Sesshoumarura. A kutyaszellem jelenléte és hangja valamilyen érthetetlen módon megnyugtatta a lelkét. Kinyújtotta kezét és engedte, hogy felsegítsék. Egy hosszú pillanatra, mikor egymás tekintetét rabul ejtették, a hercegnő úgy érezte, minden jóra fordulhat, s a támadások, édesanyja halála csupán egy rossz álom emlékei lennének, a valóságban minden vidám és boldogan folyik az életük. Azonban a béke elszállt, ahogy Sesshoumaru pislogott egyet. A megnyugtató érzés visszaszorult Kiba lelkének leghátsó részére, s a hercegnő szinte érezte, amint igyekszik felemészteni azt a rettegett kétségbeesés.

Az inuyoukai, mintha csak megérezte volna, bátorítóan megszorította a kezét, majd sürgetően így szólt:

– Sietnünk kell.

– Minek? – kérdezte lemondóan jegyese, tekintete ismét a földre tévedt. – Már úgysincs...

– Kiba – szólította meg a férfi, mire a megszólított önkéntelenül is feltekintett rá. – Talán... talán még van valami, ami...

Furcsa volt hallgatni a mindig határozott Sesshoumaru nagyurat, ahogy küszködik, hogy a helyes szavakat használja. Nem akarta hiú ábrándokba ringatni jövendőbelijét, hiszen egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy a Tenseiga segítségükre lesz; még akkor sem, ha időben érnek oda. De a hercegnőnek szerencsére nem volt szüksége rá, hogy a férfi befejezze mondandóját. Óvatosan elmosolyodott a vigasztaló szavakra és lábujjhegyre emelkedett, arcával egyre közelebb a taiyoukaiéhoz. Egy hálás, kedveskedő csókkal jutalmazta az oltalmazó és megnyugtató szavakat, ahogy megérintették egymást egy pillanat erejéig. Sesshoumaru épp csak a pihekönnyű, édes ajkakat érezte a sajátjain, s még mielőtt elveszthetett volna lágyságukban, tova is szállt, mint valami illékony tündérmese. Kiba mosolygós sötétlila szemei azonban másról tanúskodtak.

– Köszönöm... – suttogta a nő, ám egyikük sem volt biztos, ez pontosan mire is vonatkozik. Azzal Kiba megfordult, megfogva Sesshoumaru kezét és sietve elindult visszafelé. A férfi csak a fejét rázta, mire a hercegnő kérdően nézett vissza rá.

– Ez így nem lesz jó – rázta meg újból a fejét a taiyoukai és az ölébe kapta jegyesét, aki a hirtelen mozdulat miatti meglepettségében gyorsan a férfi nyaka köré fonta karjait. Aztán a nő arcára kiülő gondolatok megvilágosodtak, ahogy egy ismerős bizsergető érzés terjedt szét testükben; a következő pillanatban pedig már a felhőket szelték egy hatalmas, világoskék szellemgömb formájában.

Kiba a mokomoko-samába fúrta arcát, hogy megvédje a csípős széltől, valamint a szégyentől, hogy könnyei ismét kicsordultak, most, hogy csend állt be beszélgetésükbe. Mélyet sóhajtott és arcán egy apró, alig észrevehető mosoly szaladt át, mikor megérezte, Sesshoumaru szorítása egy kicsit erősödik rajta, mintha nyugtatni akarná. Hálás volt ezért a férfinak; nagyon hálás.

Folytatása következik...


	13. Valóság?

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
13. rész: Valóság?_**

Shiwue nagyúr váratlanul megborzongott. Két youkai jelenlétét érezte, akik irtózatosan nagy sebességgel közelítettek. _„Oh, kami, csak Kibáék legyenek azok!"_ gondolta, ahogy feltápászkodott íróasztala mellől, s kisietett az előcsarnokba. _„Bár kétlem, hogy ilyen gyorsan ideértek volna..."_ görbült le alig észrevehetetlenül a szája széle. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére azonban két ismerős alakot pillantott meg.

Előrébb lépett és kitárta karját, ahogy látta, hogy Sesshoumaru leereszti egyetlen lányát és ő a karjaiba rohan.

– Kiba, lányom... – az idős youkai hangja elcsuklott, így inkább nem mondott többet, csak erősen ölelte magához a hercegnőt, aki szintén néma maradt.

Aztán egy magas árnyék vetődött rájuk és Shiwue nagyúr feltekintve az ifjú kutyaszellemet találta maga előtt:

– Te... – morogta, ahogy eszébe jutott, miként váltak el legutoljára. Vészjóslóan összeszűkítette villámló szemeit, ahogy a férfire tekintett. – Megszégyenítetted a lányomat, és...

– Apám... – hallatszott egy lágy hang a közeléből, s Kiba lassan felemelte a fejét. – Nem tett ő semmit sem eddig, csupán... – a hercegnő lesütötte tekintetét – megvédett.

– Valóban?

Egy bólintás volt a válasz.

– Miért hazudna Tora?

– Mit mondott? – pillantott fel rá a hercegnő, s ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Sesshoumaru végre újból megmozdult:

– Nincs időnk erre... – morogta, azzal beleszimatolva a levegőbe elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Kakero asszony teste még mindig a betegszobában fekszik. Sietve elindult aztán, ügyet sem vetve a meglepve pislogó Kibára és a még mindig fortyongó Shiwue nagyúrra. Már félúton járt, mikor meghallotta maga mögött a hercegnő puha, ámde fürge lépteit és az idősebb youkai magabiztosnak szánt, férfias lábdobogását, ahogy utána siettek.

Egy forduló múlva már mindketten közvetlen mögötte haladtak, a kutyaszellem pedig pár pillanaton belül el is érte a szobát. Félrehúzta a fusumát és belépett. A helyiségre a halál súlyos-bűzös szaga telepedett le; szerencsére még elég frissnek tűnt, hogy ne okozzon visszafordíthatatlan károkat. Sesshoumaru intett, hogy maradjanak az ajtóban, míg ő közelebb megy.

Végigfutatta tekintetét az asszony törékeny, sápadt testén, keze pedig a Tenseiga markolatára csúszott. Hunyorítva próbálta kivenni a túlvilág hírnökeit, azonban hosszú percekig semmi sem történt. Végül, mikor már épp készült volna elnyomni egy csalódott sóhajt, hogy megbukott jövendőbelije előtt, hirtelen meglátott egyet... és még egyet... és még kettőt...

Összesen négyen voltak, s fel sem figyeltek, mikor a Mennyek Kardja kicsusszant hüvelyéből; annyira el voltak foglalva a nehéz láncokkal, mellyel Kakero asszony lelkét voltak hivatottak megbilincselni. Sesshoumaru érezte, ahogy a Tenseiga lüktetni kezd kezében, s kékes túlvilági fénye lassan betölti a szobát. Hallotta, ahogy Kiba lélegzete elakad és azt is, ahogy Shiwue nagyúr megindul, hogy megakadályozza abban, amire készül – a férfi nem tudhatta, milyen ereje van a kardnak, azonban a hercegnő visszafogta apját, s Sesshoumaru legbelül ezért hálás volt neki. Most minden egyes másodperc számított: egy pillanattal sem érkeztek előbb a kelleténél.

A kutyaszellem szemei felvillantak, ahogy teljes akaratából lesújtott a katanával a túlvilág küldötteire. A kis gnómok hamar elenyésztek a Tenseiga mágikus fényében, Sesshoumaru azonban továbbra sem tette el a kardot. Mindenki feszülten figyelt, s várt. Habár hármuk közül csupán a csodálatos kard hordozója sejtette, mire számíthatnak.

Aztán a súlyos csöndet megtörte egy szívdobogás. És még egy... és mindannyian tudták, hogy ez nem a sajátjuk, hanem Kakero úrnő élete tért vissza. Az asszony mélyet sóhajtott, s lassan kinyitotta szemeit. Az első, amit meglátott, az az ifjú taiyoukai volt, kezében a fényes pengével, melynek túlvilági kékessége éppen elhalványulóban volt. De beletelt néhány szívdobbanásnyi időbe még így is, mire kitisztul a nő tekintete. Aztán befurakodtak látóterébe közeli szerettei: az ura és egyetlen gyermeke.

Sesshoumaru figyelte a jelenetet, ahogy Kiba ölelgeti az édesanyját, s Shiwue nagyúr is magához szorítja, hogy szegény asszony alig kap levegőt. Végül aztán megunta a dolgot és mordult egyet:

– Csak óvatosan, nem vagyok benne biztos, a Tenseiga másodszor is segítene...

Mintha csak most vennék észre, hogy ő is ott van, Kiba felpattant és átölelte őt, Shiwue nagyúr pedig szintén felemelkedett az úrnő futonjának széléről és közelebb lépett az ifjú démonhoz. A hercegnő arrébb ment, így édesapja is átölelhette hálája jeléül őt. Sesshoumaru már kezdte megbánni, hogy megszólalt...

A vacsora nevetgélések és megkönnyebbült beszélgetések közepette telt el; Nariko kijelentette, hogy a biztonság kedvéért még néhány napig megfigyelés alatt tartja az úrnőt, de az étkezésekre szerencsére már elengedte és egy kiadós fürdő és alapos vizsgálat után azt is megállapította, hogy az asszonynak már nem kell tovább a betegszobában vendégeskednie.

Az étkezés jó hangulatban telt, valamint tisztázódott a félreértés is, ami a két fiatal távozását illette. És mikor Shiwue úr titkon a levegőbe szimatolt lánya körül, tudta, hogy igazat beszélnek, mert az az illat még mindig nem tűnt el körüle. Megnyugodva ettek tehát, az evőpálcikák folyamatos, ámde diszkrét csattogása mellett. Már jócskán benne jártak az éjszakában, mikor Kakero asszony hangot adott fáradtságának, s Kiba felajánlotta, elkíséri a szobájáig, mivel már ő is kezdett álmosodni.

Az ebédlőben Sesshoumaru és Shiwue nagyúr egyedül maradtak. A kutyaszellem már épp állt volna fel és indult volna, hogy nyugovóra térjen, mikor az idősebb youkai hangja megállította:

– Sesshoumaru – szólította meg őt. – Nagyon... nagyon köszönöm, amit értünk tettél. Nem tudom, mivel hálálhatnám meg...

A kutyaszellem mégis felállt, úgy válaszolt:

– Kiba.

– Tessék?

– Kiba miatt tettem... és nincs szükségem a háládra – felelte rezzenéstelen arccal, azzal enyhén meghajolt és kivonult a teremből.

Shiwue nagyúr ajkaiból egy halk, de annál gondterheltebb sóhaj tört fel a nagy némaságban.

Kiba, miután édesanyját felkísérte és segített neki átöltözni éjjeli ruhájába, jóéjszakát kívánt neki és kisietett az ajtón. Hihetetlenül boldog volt és képtelenség volt levakarni arcáról őszinte, szívből jövő mosolyát. Ráadásul most már azt is megtudta, ami már régóta ott kavargott elméje egyik mély bugyrában: hogy Sesshoumaru miért visel két kardot. Most, hogy belegondolt, amikor a zsoldosokkal harcoltak, akkor is a másikat használta, nem ezt. Gondolataiba mélyedve összeráncolta homlokát, miközben hagyta, hadd vigyék lábai automatikusan a szobája felé.

„_Őket is körbelengte a halál bűze... olyan furcsa volt... mintha... mintha..."_ ám hiába koncentrált, a szagot nem tudta tökéletesen felidézni; elméje máshol járt. Így inkább félretette a problémát máskorra és megelégedve vette tudomásul, hogy megérkezett a szobájába. Félrehúzta a fusumát és gyorsan szedelőzködni kezdett. Miután összeszedett minden szükséges dolgot, és beletette őket egy kis kosárkába, levetkőzött, majd felvette köpenyét, sietve keresve a kastély belső fürdőjét.

Miután lelépkedett a lépcsőkön, hamar odaért. Benyitott és elégedetten sóhajtott, mikor a lágy gőz az arcába csapott. Furcsa volt, ilyenkor éjjel milyen hidegnek tetszett a kastély; jólesett a meleg levegő elfáradt testének. Valójában egy természetes onsen köré épült a helyiség, a kastély egyik melléképületeként, de fedett és zárt folyosó vezetett a fürdőhelyig. A természetes hőforrásban a testnek hasznos ásványi anyagok kavarogtak, láthatatlanul a kristálytiszta, kellemesen meleg vízben.

Az o-furóba belépve, Kiba jobboldalra indult, majd benyitott egy kisebb helyiségbe, ahol fehér, puha törülközők várakoztak feltornyozva. Gyorsan kilépett köpenyéből és becsavarta magát az egyik odakészített kis hófehér törülközőbe, amiket kifejezetten ilyen fürdőzésekkor szoktak használni. A hercegnő aztán összehajtogatta köpenyét és letette egy kis polcra, majd felkapta a különböző esszenciákat tartalmazó kosárkáját és kilépett a fürdő előterébe.

Újból levetkőzött, és gyorsan megszappanozta magát, majd lemosta a habot; a haját viszont feltűzte; nem akarta, hogy vizes legyen. Végül aztán ismét körbecsavarta maga körül a törülközőt, valamint ellenőrizte, elég biztonságosan van-e megkötve rajta a csomó, aztán, még mindig a kosárkájával a kezében végre belépett a körbeépített természetes onsenbe.

„_Tökéletes!"_ elégedett mosolyra húzódott szája, mikor látta, hogy egyedül van ott. Habár a kastélyban több helyiség is alkalmas volt a tisztálkodásra – mint például az ő személyes fürdője is –, mégis jólesett néha ide lejönni; varázslatos élményt biztosított annak, aki ellátogatott ide. A bugyborékoló víz felszínén lágy gőz lebegett, beterítve az egész helyiséget; körben falak voltak, a teteje azonban nyitott volt, így a csillagos eget tökéletesen ki lehetett venni. Ha az idő esőre állt, akkor se foglalkoztak vele az éppen fürdőzők, hiszen az onsen kárpótolta őket mindenért, sőt, egyesek állították, olyankor még csábítóbb ide lejönni, mint tiszta időben.

Kiba ajkait egy elégedett sóhaj hagyta el, ahogy közelebb lépegetett a vízhez. Kisebb-nagyobb sziklák ölelték körbe, ezzel is erősítve azt a hatást, hogy természetes képződményről van szó. Sőt, még mindenféle dús levelű növények is burjánzottak a kellemes klímában és azonnal megnyugtatták azt, aki belépett ide. A vékony gőzréteg azonban tökéletesen befedte a víztömeget és nem engedte, hogy bárki beleláthasson. Kiba mosolyogva leeresztette kosárkáját, majd, miután lábujjával ellenőrizte a víz hőmérsékletét, vidáman belemerült a kellemesen lágy vízbe, törülközőstül természetesen, ahogy az szokás volt.

Hátradőlt az egyik lapos szilának és egy mélyet sóhajtva behunyta a szemét, hogy átadja magát a fürdő nyújtotta kikapcsolódásnak. _„Mennyei! Nincs is jobb ilyenkor egy kellemes fürdőnél, ne?"_ kérdezte saját magától, miközben egy halvány mosoly kúszott ajkaira. _„Az olajok illata, a víz lágy ringatózása és a halk csobbanások..."_ szemei hirtelen kipattantak, ahogy elméje regisztrálta, ezek mit is jelenthetnek. És kővé meredten bámult maga elé, amint félelmei bebizonyosodni látszottak: nem egyedül van a fürdőben...

Meglepve nézett a sötétlila szemekbe; nem is vette észre, hogy időközben Kiba is megérkezett. Miután kijött az étkezőből, rögtön a szobája felé vette az irányt, azonban útközben orrát megcsapta az o-furo illata, így úgy döntött, inkább ott mossa le magáról az út porát, mint a szobájához csatolt fürdőben. Akkor még nem is sejtette, hogy valaki más fejében is pont ugyanezek a gondolatok fogantak meg, miközben ő már hosszú lépteivel a legalsó szint folyosóit járta, keresve a fürdőt.

Még percekig mozdulatlanul néztek egymásra, míg végül Sesshoumaru megunta, hogy a frufrujából előcsorduló víz egyenesen a szemébe szökik, így aztán arrébb tolta ezüstös-kékes haját. Legnagyobb értetlenségére azonban Kiba visszafogottan kuncogni kezdett, majd, mikor meglátta a férfi arcára kiülő kifejezést, hangosan vihogni kezdett. A kutyadémon morcosan összeráncolta homlokát és kicsit oldalra döntötte a fejét, talán azért, mert azt remélte, ebből a szögből ki tudja találni, mi lehet rajta olyan nevetséges.

A hercegnő csak nézte az értetlenkedő taiyoukait, miközben tovább kuncogott. _„Olyan aranyos volt, ahogy a frufruja a szemébe lógott!"_ vihogott halkan, majd újra a férfire pillantva feltűnt neki, hogy Sesshoumaru kíváncsian-morcosan oldalra fordította a fejét. _„Így pedig olyan kisfiús!"_ próbálta visszafogni kitörni készülő nevetését, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Míg minden erején azon volt, hogy lenyugodjon, nem vette észre, hogy addig a férfi közelebb úszott hozzá; csupán akkor ocsúdott fel, mikor már közvetlenül előtte volt.

– Sesshoumaru? – kérdezte; hangjából elhalt minden mosoly, mikor a férfi felemelte kezeit és a hercegnő vállára tette őket. – Uram? – tétovázott a nő.

Aztán a következő pillanatban azt érezte, hirtelen lenyomják a víz alá, s mivel váratlanul érte a támadás, nem volt ideje elegendő mennyiségű levegőt lélegeznie be. Kétségbeesetten kapálózott és próbált kiszabadulni a halálos szorításból, miközben elméje képtelen volt felfogni, mi és miért történik, de létfenntartó ösztönei azonnal reagáltak; ám hiába próbált kitörni a víz felszínén, nem járt sikerrel.

Félelem markolta a szívét, ahogy észrevette, a démon szép vágású arca eltorzul, s lassan átváltozik egy másik személyévé. Aki előtte állt és próbálta legyűrni őt a víz alá, már nem a nemes taiyoukai, a jegyese volt, hanem valaki egészen más. Valaki, akinek arcát hosszú, dús, hullámos fekete haj keretezte, szemei pedig a pokol vöröslő tüzében lobogtak. A hercegnő kétségbeesetten próbálta használni karmait, de már nem jutott elég ereje, hogy bármiféle kárt is tegyen benne, hiába növekedtek meg gondolatára a pengeéles és halálos fegyverek a kezén. Fogalma sem volt róla, ki lehet ez az ismeretlen férfi, azonban egy dologban biztos volt: hogy el akarja venni az életét!

Hirtelen arra eszmélt fel, hogy erősen rázogatják, a vállánál fogva, miközben ő minden erejével küszködik. Az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy már nem a víz alatt van. Sőt, nem is tudatosult először elméjében, ki kiabálja a nevét:

– Kiba! – újabb erőteljes rázás. – Kiba!

A hang parancsoló volt, hogy most, hogy elméje regisztrálta, immáron nem fenyegeti a vízbefulladás veszélye, a hercegnő megdermedt és kinyitotta eddig behunyva tartott szemeit. Előtte ott állt jövendőbelije csuromvizesen, akárcsak ő maga. Sesshoumaru erősen fogta a vállánál Kibát, s gyanakodva méregette őt, azt mérlegelve, sikerült-e már jegyesének kellőképp lenyugodnia. Mikor úgy döntött, igen, akkor végre elengedte.

Meglepve vette észre a nő reakcióját, aki ijedten oldalra csusszant a vízben és hátrálni kezdett tőle, arcán a rémület jeleivel. Sesshoumaru felvonta egyik szemöldökét, úgy kérdezte meg gyanakodva:

– Daijoubu?

– Tessék?! – csattant élesen a nő hangja.

– Azt kérdeztem, jól vagy-e – ismételte meg a férfi, óvatosan fürkészve Kiba tekintetét.

– Még hogy jól vagyok-e? – visszhangozta amaz. – Mégis hogy kéne lennem azok után, hogy... – elharapta a mondata végét, s oldalra kapta a fejét, fájdalmas kifejezéssel behunyva a szemeit.

– Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, ám Kiba nem válaszolt.

„_Teljesen összezavarodtam"_ gondolta a nő. _„Mi volt valóság és hol kezdődött az álom? Már ha egyáltalán az volt...?"_ ám erre nem sikerült választ találnia. Akkor tért magához, mikor ismét megérzett két karmos kezet vállain, s teste önkéntelenül is megfeszült, emlékezve a legutóbbi alkalomra, mikor ilyen helyzetben volt – pár pillanattal ezelőtt, mikor majdnem megfulladt.

– Kiba, mi a baj? – hallatszott jegyese lágy hangja. Furcsa volt, hogy tudta uralni a hangját Sesshoumaru. Akármilyen lágynak tetszett, mégis érzelemmentesnek hatott.

Kiba lassan kinyitotta szemeit és a férfira nézett.

– Mi történt? – bökte ki végül.

– Éppen az onsenben voltam, mikor bejöttél. De nem vettél észre – kezdett bele Sesshoumaru.

– Aztán?

A kutyadémon vállat vont.

– Elaludtál... és nem sokkal később sikoltozni kezdtél. Ezért úgy döntöttem, felébresztelek.

Jegyese nagyban bólogatott, értelmezve az információkat. _„Tehát nem volt egyéb, mint egy álom..."_ gondolta magában, s megkönnyebbült. Egy sóhaj szakadt ki torkából, ahogy felemelte tekintetét a férfira:

– Köszönöm.

– Iie, nem tesz semmit – rázta meg a fejét a megszólított, de szemében még mindig valami furcsa csillant. – Biztosan jól érzed magad?

– Igen – biccentett a nő.

– Jó.

Még egy pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult; mindkettejük agyában különös gondolatok és érzések keveredtek. Kiba azt fontolgatta, mit kezdjen álmával, mely ritkán volt ilyen valóságos, s legutóbbi alkalommal is bekövetkezett valamilyen formában, amit megálmodott: az édesanyja halála. Könnyek szöktek a gondolatra a szemébe, de lenyelte őket, mint már oly sokszor.

Eközben Sesshoumaru próbálta leküzdeni a kísértést, amit Kiba hófehér bőrének érzése váltott ki. Itt volt, közel hozzá, s teste minden porcikájában sikoltott, érintse meg, tegye magáévá ezt a gyönyörű teremtést maga előtt, akinek a bódító illatának hála egyre nehezebb volt ellenállnia, ám valahol a kavargó érzések közt egy gondolat is felbukkant: _„Még nem lehet."_ Elméje és teste vitázott egymással, míg végül a taiyoukai odáig jutott, hogy úgy érezte, ha még egy pillanattal tovább vár, akkor felrobban tehetetlenségében.

Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad megtennie, még nem, azonban nem tudta visszatartani tovább hirtelen feltörő vágyát, mikor a sötétlila tekintet tétován megtalálta az aranysárga szempárt. Anélkül, hogy tudatosult volna benne, mit csinál, egyik keze felemelkedett és végigsimított a nő puha arcán, a bíborvörös méregcsíkon, s érezte ujjai alatt a nő bizonytalanságát.

További hezitálás nélkül lehajolt és még mielőtt Kibának meglepődni lett volna ideje, a rózsaszín igéző ajkakat magáévá tette.

Folytatása következik...


	14. Mérges szándék

**_Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
14. rész: Mérges szándék_**

Hosszan és forrón csókolta, s mikor Kiba végre felocsúdott, behunyta a szemét és ellazult, átadva magát az érzésnek. Ujjai utat találtak a férfi finom, selymes-vizes hajtincsei közé, miközben mindketten még jobban elmerültek a pillanatban.

Végül, mikor már nem bírták tovább levegő nélkül, felhevült ajkaik szétváltak, de még jó pár szívdobbanásnyi ideig csak nézték egymást, mire végre-valahára lenyugodott légzésük. Kiba nem tudta, a csóknak tudja-e be a dolgot, vagy annak, hogy túl sokáig volt az onsen gőzölgő vízében, de úgy érezte, forog vele a világ. _„Talán mindkettő"_ gondolta, egy kacér mosoly kíséretében. Látta, hogy Sesshoumaru szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedik, majd a nagyúr váratlanul hátrébb lép tőle és kimászik a vízből, a tiszta ruhái és törülközők felé véve az irányt. A hercegnő csak döbbenten ácsorgott a derekáig érő vízben. Alig két pillanattal ezelőtt még azt hitte, az a csók valami komolyabb dolog. De úgy tűnt, ismétcsak tévedett.

Egy csalódott sóhaj kíséretében mélyebbre merült a vízben, mire felrémlettek előtte gyilkos álomképei és úgy döntött, immár neki is ideje a hálója felé venni az irányt. Mikor megfordult és kikászálódott a vízből, még épp elcsípett egy pillantást Sesshoumaru izmos hátából és a derekára csavart nem éppen hosszú fehér törülközőből, s ahogy tekintete lejjebb siklott, gondolatban felpofozta magát, amint szembesült vele, milyen képek kavarognak elméjében.

Erőt véve magán és lenyugtatva megviselt idegeit, inkább arrafelé vette az irányt, ahonnan ő jött, ahol hagyományosan a nők öltöztek át. Belépett és lassan törülközni kezdett, a fülét hegyezve, mikor hagyja el végre Sesshoumaru a fürdőházat. Nem szívesen botlott volna bele ezek után még jó darabig. A reggelit semmiképpen sem kerülhette el, de addig legalább távol akart maradni az egyre zavaróbb vagy épp arcpirítóbb gondolatoktól. Sóhajtozva megrázta a fejét, ahogy belebújt köpenyébe, majd gondosan kifésülve a tincseit, varkocsba fogva azt.

Sosem hordta kiengedve a haját, még akkor sem, ha aludt. Csupán azon ritka alkalmakkor lebegett szabadon, mikor kifésülte, ám azt rajta kívül évek óta senki sem látta... hosszúságáról pedig csupán pletykák keringtek szolgálói közt.

Sesshoumaru később nem is emlékezett, hogyan jutott el a szobájáig; lélekben teljesen máshol járt. Olyan volt, mintha az idő hirtelen ugrott volna: egyik pillanatban még a fürdőben volt, jegyesével a karjai közt, a következőben pedig már hátán feküdt a szobájában.

Mély levegőt vett és lassan fújta ki azt, remélve, ezzel kiürítheti elméjét, azonban gondolatai újra meg újra visszakalandoztak az o-furo-béli jelenetre. A melegvíz gőze megsűrűsödött, ezáltal még élénkebben foglyul ejtve Kiba bódító illatát, amit Sesshoumaru még most is érzett orrában. Úgy tervezte, távol marad a démonnőtől, azonban minden gondolata kiesett fejéből, mikor jegyese váratlanul eltűnt a víz alatt. Ösztönösen sietett a segítségére, ami igencsak meglepte, hiszen még akkor is, ha Rin – akit saját magában lányának tekintett – bajba került, mindig képes volt tiszta fejjel gondolkodni. Ezúttal azonban...

Amikor Kibát a karjai közé zárta, majd ajkuk összeért, valami furcsa érzés kúszott fel a férfi mellkasában. Egyszerre volt szívszorító és felemelő; egy keserédes pillanat. Soha ilyenben még nem volt része és még most sem tudta, szobája pihentető magányában, minek tulajdonítsa. Hazudna, ha azt állítaná, még sosem volt nővel dolga. Hazudna, ha azt állítaná, ilyesmit érzett náluk.

Gondolatban azonban hálát adott annak a kutakodó szellőcskének, ami makacsul utat tört magának a fürdő gőzén és egy kis időre fellebbentette az érzékeire ereszkedő súlyos levegő függönyét. Így képes volt elméje kitisztulni egy pillanatra, s ő kihasználta, hogy távozzon. Tudta, ha tovább maradt volna, akkor az beláthatatlan következményekkel járt volna.

Lehunyta szemét, ismét mélyet szippantva. Arcán kérdő kifejezés tűnt fel; mintha magán érezné Kiba illatát... vagy körülötte...?

Fülei megrándultak egy picit a puha léptek zajára.

Jegyese közeledett felé...

A démonhercegnő végre fellélegezhetett, mikor hallotta Sesshoumarut, ahogy elhagyja a fürdőt. Kifújta a levegőt, amire nem is eszmélt rá egészen eddig, hogy magában tartott. Még elszöszmötölt kicsit hajával és köntösének felöltésével, aztán ő is távozott. Fürge léptekkel hamar eljutott szobájáig és mikor behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, végre lenyugodott egy csöppet.

„_Miért van rám ilyen hatással?!"_ a még mindig zakatoló szívére tette szabad kezét, percekig töprengve a feltett kérdésen, azonban nem jutott előrébb. Így hát kirázva a gondolatot fejéből, elpakolta a fürdőhöz szükséges kellékeket, majd egy éjszakai yukatába bújt, hogy aztán bemászhasson a kényelmes takarók közé.

Szemeit lehunyva várta, hogy az álom magával ragadja.

És várta.

És csak várta.

– Argh! – méltatlankodva emelkedett föl ülőhelyzetbe, bosszankodó arccal.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt elaludni!

„_Az még hagyján, hogy a gondolataim állandóan Sesshoumaru körül forognak, de, ha eléggé koncentrálok, akkor képes vagyok nem arra figyelni. De miért nem jön már végre álom a szememre?!"_ érezte, hogy fáradt és a tudat, hogy képtelen pihenni, csak még durcásabbá tette.

– Áh, pedig az elmúlt napokban olyan jókat alu... jaj.

Szemei egy pillanatra elkerekedtek, ahogy elméje elkezdte kutatni, mi változott az előző néhány éjszakában. _„Hát persze..."_ mormogta magában, mikor rájött, hogy jegyese _mindig_ a közelében volt azóta, hogy ideérkezett.

„_Csak pár napja történt, mégis heteknek tűnik..."_ mélázott el, lassan feltápászkodva. Automatikusan nyúlt köpenye után, mielőtt magára kanyarította volna. _„Nem hiszem el, hogy **ennyire** hozzászoktam volna a jelenlétéhez mindössze ennyi idő alatt!"_ bosszankodott magában, ahogy lábai kivezették szobájából, majd végig a kihalt folyosón. _„Hiszen... hiszen előtte olyan jól megvoltam egyedül! Most... most miért nem sikerül...?"_ töprengett el, figyelmen kívül hagyva, merre viszik lábai. Sóhajtott egy mélyet, s csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor tabijai megtorpantak.

Meglepve pillantott föl; mintha álomból ébredne. Beletelt néhány értékes másodpercbe, mire rájött, hova is érkezett. _„Remek. Fantasztikus"_ jegyezte meg magában szarkasztikusan, áldva saját személyét, amiért itt sikerült kikötnie.

Sesshoumaru szobája előtt.

„_Na jó, egy icike-picike kukkantás nem árthat... ha jól hallom, el is aludt, szóval..."_ már hosszú percek óta tanácstalanul álldogált a férfi ajtaja előtt, mielőtt rászánta volna magát arra, bármit is tegyen. Most azonban közelebb merészkedett és kicsit lehajolt, ahogy óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót.

A fusuma hangtalanul suhant el, Sesshoumaru légzése pedig azt a látszatot keltette, mintha aludna, így Kiba arcán egy mosoly jelent meg, ahogy figyelte a pihenő kutyaszellemet. Halkan becsusszant a szobába és nagy lendülettel elindult, ami aztán tétova léptekké korcsosult, mikor rájött, fogalma sincs, miért is jött be. Hiszen csak be akart pillantani egy másodpercre!

Lassan teljesen megállt és az ágy végéből pillantott rá a démon nagyúr békés arcára, ahol elidőzött tekintete, ahogy részletesen megfigyelte. _„Olyan nyugodtnak tűnik így..."_ morfondírozott el már megint, s le kellett küzdenie azt a hirtelen rátörő késztetést, hogy hozzáérjen a bőréhez, ami e pillanatban nagyon simának, nagyon selymesnek látszott. Tett még egy tanácstalan lépést, ami közelebb vitte hozzá, azonban a feszültség, amit önmagában érzett, már szinte elviselhetetlenné fokozódott. Ez pedig megrémítette.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfordult és kiszaladt a szobából, mielőtt bármi történhetett volna. Ahogy behúzta maga után az ajtót, egy pillanatra megállt, hogy inába szállt bátorságát előkerítse és fanyarkodva vegye tudomásul, szíve már megint hevesen ver. Aztán, lassacskán lenyugodott és visszaindult szobája felé.

Maga sem értette, miért kereste fel a férfit. Talán azt remélte, ha látja, attól majd tud aludni. Mivel sajnos arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Sesshoumaru közelsége megnyugtatja – még akkor is furán jól érezte magát, mikor olyan szaporán dobogott a szíve.

Gondolataiból egy ismerős, a hátán végigfutó bizsergető érzés ébresztette fel. Elméje még nem is fogta fel teljesen, mi történik, mikor ösztönei segítségére siettek és Kiba villámgyorsan oldalra perdült. Ott, ahol még az imént állt, egy élesen meredő wakazashi pengéje lendült; a hercegnőt célozva, ám csak a levegőt hasítva.

Kiba elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a rövidkardra, majd, amint az újból megmozdult, ő is felocsúdott, felugorva és még röptében megfordulva, hogy méterekkel arrébb érjen földet, támadójával szemben. A sötét éjszaka árnyai miatt nehézkesen látott, de a mozgást tökéletesen érzékelte. Az alak ismét rátámadt, mire a démonhercegnő – fegyver híján – puszta kézzel próbálta hárítani a támadást. Sikerült még időben megfékeznie a csapást, mielőtt még megsebesíthette volna őt a penge; ehhez azonban mindkét kezére szüksége volt, hogy lefogja támadója csuklóját.

Egy ezüstös villanás, ahogy az alak másik kezében meglendült egy kétélű tőr, mire Kiba ismét magában hálát adott kivételesen gyors reflexeinek, ahogy egyik kezével elengedte a még mindig foglyul ejtett kart, s megállította a másikat. Immáron egyikük sem tudta használni egyik kezét sem, s mozdulatlanul néztek egymással farkasszemet a hosszú folyosó közepén. Ám, ahogy a Hold fénye lassan előbukkant a felhők takarásából...

– Omae...! – Kiba döbbenten pillantott az alakra, aki nem volt más, mint egy árnyék. Egy fekete, végtelen sötétség. Azonnal felismerte benne anyja támadóját, szüksége sem volt hallani a hangját.

– Heh... – egy apró csuklómozdulat, s a tőr egy vékony vonalat vágott a démonnő alkarján. Az árny kíméletlenül kihasználta a hercegnő pillanatnyi döbbenetét, majd dolga végeztével távolabb ugrott tőle.

– Ez meg is teszi... – hallotta még Kiba a suttogó hangot, ahogy támadója eltűnt a sötét folyosón.

– Féreg – hagyta el a démonhercegnő nemes ajkait e szó, majd a mélylila szemek lepillantottak az apró vágásra, amely nem tűnt vészesnek, ám a seb csak nem akart bezárulni és a vér lassan, folyamatosan szivárgott belőle. Ahogy közelebb hajolt és megszagolta, azonnal felismerte a bűzt, amely körüllengte saját vérét.

– Méreg...

Tétovázás nélkül sarkon fordult és hosszú léptekkel elindult szobája felé. Mikor végre odaért milliónyi éveknek tűnő percek után, besietett fürdőhelyiségébe és igyekezett minél alaposabban kitisztítani a sebet. Ám csalódottan kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy a méreg már belekerült szervezetébe...

Kiba mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy óvatosan bekötötte a karját. Már most megmutatkoztak a jelei, hogy gyengült. Kissé kábán kavargott a feje, a seb helyén pedig különösen érzékennyé vált a bőre. _„A szervezetemnek saját magának kell leküzdenie... de ahhoz időre lesz szüksége..."_ Megszimatolta a kötést, mikor készen volt. Halványan, de még érezte a méreg szagát. Fintorogva ismerte fel, hogy egy erősebbik fajtából valóval van dolga...

A reggeliző asztal körül türelmetlen légkör uralkodott. Mindenki jelen volt, kivéve egyetlen személyt: Kibát. Shiwue nagyúr visszafojtott fortyogással nézett körbe ismét, mígnem tekintete meg nem akadt lánya egyik szobalányán. Odaintette magához.

– Igen, nagyuram? – hajolt meg előtte alázatosan a démonlány.

– Tora, hol van a hime?

– Oh, Kiba-sama már hajnalban megreggelizett. Úgy tervezte, ma... – a lány vetett egy oldalpillantást Sesshoumarura, majd folytatta – _gyakorol_ egy kicsit.

– Értem – szűkítette össze szemeit Shiwue nagyúr. Kiba valóban hajnalban szeretett leginkább edzeni és a kora reggeli órákban, azonban sosem helyezte azt előtérbe, ha vendégség is volt náluk; ezért kicsit rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét és intett Torának, hogy elmehet.

– Itadakimasu! – vette fel evőpálcikáját, majd a többiek is követték példáját, hogy elfogyasszák reggelijüket. Mindenki gyorsan félresöpörte az incidenst elméjéből, kivéve egyvalakit: Sesshoumarut csak nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog. Igaz, hogy már kezdett hozzászokni a gondolathoz, hogy Kiba nem egy átlagos démonhercegnő, azonban a szokások és a jómodor ilyen módú megsértése egyáltalán nem vallt rá.

A kutyaszellem így aztán sietett az evéssel és amilyen hamar csak tudott, távozott az étkezőből, hogy megkeresse jegyesét és kérdőre vonja viselkedését. Nem foglalkozott vele, milyen gyakorlást szakít félbe, ezt a sértés nehéz volt lenyelnie.

Első gondolata az volt, hogy elmegy a kert ama titkos részére, amit még Kiba mutatott neki első találkozásukkor. Ám, ahogy elindult arrafelé, rá kellett jönnie, a hercegnő illata, ami odavezet, már több napos volt, s az eső is elmosta a nagy részét, ami azóta zuhant alá a felhőkből. Így aztán diszkréten beleszimatolt a levegőbe, reménykedve, így megtalálja őt.

Zavartan indult el Kiba szobája felé, ahonnan a legerősebben érezte az illatát. A homlokát ékesítő félhold kicsit összeráncolódott, ahogy próbált rájönni, mit keres a nő a szobájában. _„Gyakorol... gyakorol... talán hímzést?!"_ megrázta a fejét. _„Eh... Kiba és a hímzés... van egy olyan érzésem, előbb fogja az öcsém önként felajánlani a Tessaigát..."_

Méltatlankodva mordult egyet, ahogy gondolatai elvitték a jelentől. A Tessaiga, az öccse... Naraku és az alantas, pitiáner húzásai, amivel általában csak azt sikerült elérnie, hogy a végén mindig jól felbosszantotta Sesshoumarut...

És akkor végre megérkezett a szoba elé. A kutyadémon határozottan bekopogott, azonban nem hallott semmi neszezést az ajtó túloldaláról. Értetlenkedve hajolt közelebb, füleit hegyezve, ám nem hallott mást, mint Kiba lélegzetvételét és szívverését, amik szaporábbak voltak a megszokottnál. Kérdően felvonta egyik szemöldökét, ahogy mustráló tekintetével vizslatta az ajtót, vajon elhúzza-e azt...?

Végül aztán csak elhatározásra jutott, ahogy eltolta a fusumát és belépett a szobába, maga után ismét behúzva azt. Visszafordulva, jegyese az ágyán aludt.

Mélyen.

„_A légzése és a szívverése viszont nem normális... talán rosszat álmodik...?"_ lépett közelebb hozzá a férfi. A démonnő arca feszült volt, s testén itt-ott izzadságcseppek gyöngyöztek.

– Kiba? – szólította meg Sesshoumaru, ám hangja halkabbra sikeredett, mint szerette volna, ezért egy torokköszörülés után megismételte a nevét:

– Kiba!

Hirtelen ébredt föl; úgy érezte, mintha szó szerint kirántották volna álmából. Először fel sem fogta, mi történt, csak értetlenkedve pislogott körbe, ahogy felült. Ekkor vette észre Sesshoumarut.

– Mit... mit keresel itt? – takarta be magát az álláig a nő, gyanakodva figyelve jegyesét.

– Csak kíváncsi voltam a magyarázatodra...

– Milyen magyarázatomra? – biccentette oldalra értetlenkedve a fejét Kiba.

– Hogy miért nem jöttél le reggelizni.

A démonnő még egy pillanatig üres tekintettel bámult rá; agyának még szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy teljesen működőképes legyen. Körbenézett ismét a szobájában és látta az ablakon át, hogy a Nap már magasabban van, mint hitte. Visszafordult.

„_Elaludtam volna...?"_ Egy lágy szellő szökött be a nyitott erkélyajtón, s Kiba megborzongott. Ekkor érezte meg a hideg verejtékcseppeket, melyek végigcsordogáltak hátán. És az éles fájdalmat, mely váratlanul hasított jobb alkarjába, amit egy piros foltos kötés fogott körbe...

Folytatása következik...


	15. Gyanakvás és indulás

_Hát, íme, a következő fejezet._

_És ami közérdekű infó azoknak, akik olvassák a történeteimet: egyrészt a vizsgaidőszakom kezdődik jövő héttel, így aztán lassabban fogok majd valószínűleg haladni az írásaimmal is... a többi ok, amiért nem sikerül olyan gyorsan frissíteni, az az, hogy a múzsám valahová elkalandozott és nem akar Ihletéssel megáldani (nem most tette, már néhány hónapja -.-); valamint, hogy ahhoz képest, előző alkalommal mennyien kértétek a folytatást, alig fáradtatok írni valamit rá, mikor kész lett. És ez rosszul esik és nem segít abban, hogy motiváltságot érezzek annak irányába, hogy próbáljak meg minél sűrűbben frissíteni._

_Egyszóval igazán boldog lennék, ha szánnátok egy fél percet a kritika megírására - a fejezetet sokkal tovább tartott megalkotni... és akkor legalább úgy érezném, van értelme folytatni, mert olvassátok. De iszonyat, ha írsz és nem kapsz visszajelzéseket vagy csak alig-alig... (ez az összes irományomra vonatkozik...)_

_Nah, mindegy, remélem, tetszik és jó olvasást kívánok:)_

* * *

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
15. rész: Gyanakvás és indulás**_

– Nos? – nézett rá várakozóan a kutyaszellem.

– Elaludtam volna...? – kérdezett vissza Kiba tétován, mire Sesshoumaru csak biccentett; majd látta, hogy feszült meg hirtelen a nő egész testében.

– Bocsáss meg egy pillanatra.

Még mielőtt az inuyoukai bármit is mondhatott volna, a hercegnő egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire Sesshoumaru felfogta, hogy a fürdőbe menekült. Ha nem lett volna olyan éles látása és gyorsasága, mint amilyen, akkor minden valószínűség szerint még jó darabig ott állt volna döbbenetében, azt keresve, vajon hová tűnhetett jegyese.

De mi elől menekült? Vagy talán tőle...?

Kiba nagyokat lélegzett, remélve, így alábbhagy a fájdalom, vagy legalább nem sikolt fel. Egy kis nyöszörgést azonban képtelen volt elnyomni, mikor végre a kötés utolsó rétegét is lecsavarta karjáról, s elétárult sérülése. Piros vére lilás árnyalatot vett föl és a méreg szaga intenzíven terjengett körülötte a levegőben. A fájdalom pedig csak még jobban fokozódott, ahogy a szabad levegő hozzáért: szinte csípte a be nem gyógyuló sebet, ami folyamatosan szivárgott még mindig.

A hercegnő felszisszent, ahogy hideg vizet öntött rá és óvatosan kitisztította a sérülést, majd egy kis kutakodás után rátalált a dobozra, amiben a kötszernek való tiszta rongyokat tárolták, s ismét becsavarta a kezét. Kent rá némi illatsemlegesítő folyadékot, amit még régebben szerzett apja egyik parancsnokától, így sikerült elfednie a méreg szagát. Tudta, jövendőbelije orra még az övénél is kifinomultabb, így aztán nagyon kellett vigyáznia, ha nem akarta tudomására hozni, mi történt. Azonban, mikor végzett, annyira kimerült, hogy pár percet szusszannia kellett. Ám ezt nem tehette meg sokáig; Sesshoumaru még mindig a szobájában várta.

Így aztán feltápászkodott és kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy a méreg szaga kiszellőzzön, ő pedig gyorsan megmosakodott és magára öltött egy köpenyt. Ahogy fogta az övét, hogy határozottan megkösse, a fájdalom ismét belenyilallt alkarjába, így aztán finoman, óvatos mozdulatokkal tudta csak becsomózni. Haja még mindig az esti fonatban volt; ám korántsem olyan összeszedett állapotban, mint szokott lenni. Kiba sóhajtott egy mélyet, azzal kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a szobájába.

Jól sejtette: a kutyaszellem még mindig ott ácsorgott az ágya mellett. A hercegnő egy kicsikét meghajolt felé:

– Bocsásd meg, amiért nem jelentem meg az étkezésen – lassan felegyenesedett. – Nem voltam tudatában annak, hogy elaludtam.

Sesshoumaru biccentett.

– Bocsánatkérésed elfogadom.

Még hosszú percekig álltak egymással szemben és farkasszemet néztek a másikkal, míg végül a férfi törte meg a csendet és gyanakodó pillantásainak sorát:

– Öltözz föl, hozatok neked valami ennivalót.

– Tessék?

Sesshoumaru kissé bosszankodva fordult vissza az ajtóból.

– Egyrészt már mindenki megreggelizett, másrészt pedig kicsit sápadt vagy... biztosan jól érzed magad...? – csúszott ki a mondat utolsó része a száján, mielőtt még megállíthatta volna magát. Némán szitkozódott, amiért engedte, hogy ilyesmi elhagyja ajkait. Hát még, mikor szembetalálta magát Kiba meglepődött arckifejezésével. _„Most biztos idiótának néz, amiért megkérdeztem..."_

– Oh, nem, köszönöm, jól vagyok, csak... – a hercegnő, miután túljutott első döbbenetén, gyorsan valamiféle magyarázat után keresett elméjében. – Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok, mindössze ennyi... – és még egy bizakodó mosolyt is sikerült magára erőltetnie, épp, amikor egy újabb fájdalomhullám söpört végig karján.

A démon még egy pillanatig kétkedve tekintett rá, de aztán csak biccentett és elhagyta a szobát. Az első fordulónál azonban képtelen volt elnyomni a torkából feltörekvő morgást. Ösztönei jelezték, hogy valamit titkol előle Kiba.

– Gond van netán, Sesshoumaru-sama? Segíthetek valamiben? – hallott a háta mögül egy lágy női hangot.

– Nem – válaszolta, hátra sem fordulva, mire egy csalódott sóhajtás hagyta el a szobalány ajkait, aztán már csak távolodó léptei hallatszottak.

Ismerős volt a hangja. A kutyadémon hátrapillantott a válla felett, s egy pillanatra alig érzékelhetően elkerekedtek a szemei, de azon nyomban össze is szűkültek.

„_Tora... ez a lány hazudott. De miért?"_ gyanakodva figyelte a távolodó alakot, aki zavartalanul haladt el a hime szobája előtt, sietős léptekkel, ki tudja, hová. _„Nem tetszik ez nekem..."_ Sesshoumaru folytatta útját a konyha felé, miközben gondolatai a szobalány és jegyese különös viselkedése felé fordultak. _„Valami gyanús dolog folyik itt és rá fogok jönni, mi az..."_

Kiba mélyet sóhajtott, mikor már biztosra vette, hogy Sesshoumaru hallótávolságon kívül ért. Megfeszítette jobb karját, hogy enyhítse a feszültséget és a fájdalmat, azonban ez vajmi keveset segített neki. Odabotorkált szekrényéhez és nem is figyelve rá, mi akad kezébe, felöltötte magára az első ruhát, amit elért. Az obijával most is megszenvedett – főképp, hogy fájt a keze is.

Frusztráltan felmordult, s már el is felejtette aggodalmait afelől, vajon Sesshoumaru gyanakszik-e rá, történt-e valami éjszaka. Mert a kutyaszellem vizslató tekintete és utolsó kérdése nyugtalanította.

Már épp feladta volna a ruhával való küzdelmet és hívatott volna szobalányáért, mikor kopogás hallatszott, s Kiba megkönnyebbülve felsóhajtott. Háttal fordult az ajtónak, s oda sem tekintve bebocsátást adott a kint lévő személynek. Gondolta, Tora az, a reggelijével.

– De jó, hogy jössz... – motyogta, még mindig az övével bajlódva. – Segítenél ezt megkötni?

Puha, közeledő lépteket hallott, míg türelmesen várt. Hirtelenjében nagyon elfáradt, így be is hunyta egy kis időre a szemét, s arcán egy pillanatra a kimerültség jelei suhantak át. Kivették kezéből az obi szárait és – egy kicsit ügyetlenkedve ugyan és lassabban a szokásosnál – végre csak sikerült egy masnit megkötni hátul, a derekánál.

– Látom, még mindig nem boldogulsz ezzel a ruhadarabbal – hallatszott Kiba mögül egy mély férfihang.

A hercegnő majd' kiugrott bőréből meglepetésében. Szemei azonnal felpattantak, ő pedig óvatosan fordult hátra, félve, kit fog ott látni; pedig pontosan tudta, kire számítson.

– Se... Sesshoumaru?! – hőkölt hátra mégis, mikor meglátta őt, aztán gyorsan hajlongani kezdett. – Bocsánat, azt hittem, Tora az... nem akartam, hogy...

– Nem tesz semmit – legyintett a kutyadémon, s szemei csillogásából látszott, mennyire szórakoztatja a dolog.

Kiba – még mindig zavartan-pirultan – végre felemelkedett, s megköszönte a segítségét. Aztán valami szöget ütött a fejében:

– De hogy-hogy itt vagy? Úgy értem... miért Te hoztad fel az ételt és nem szóltál az egyik szolgálónak?

Egy pillanatig feszült csend uralkodott, de aztán Sesshoumaru végre csak megszólalt:

– Miért baj az, hogy meg akartam bizonyosodni afelől, hogy rendesen fel vagy öltözve?

A hercegnő egy pillanat alatt fülig vörösödött, ahogy eszébe jutott az obikkal vívott csatában újabb alulmaradása. Aztán, hogy leplezze zavarát, csak kuncogott és a fejét rázta, ahogy közelebb lépett az asztalán pihenő tálcára, amin egy bőséges reggeli várakozott rá. Eközben fel sem fogta, hogy mindig komoly jegyesének egy humoros pillanatát kapta el.

Letérdelt az alacsony asztal elé, s már éppen nekilátott volna, mikor eszébe jutott, Sesshoumaru még mindig a helyiségben tartózkodik. Kérdően pillantott a férfira.

– Zavarna, ha csatlakoznék hozzád?

– Dehogy, csak azt hittem, már ettél... – felelte Kiba, akinek hangja a mondat végére bizonytalanná halkult.

Az inuyoukai biccentett, megerősítve a nő állítását.

– Nem eszem.

Kiba keze ismét megállt tányérja fölött, mielőtt még hozzányúlhatott volna első falatjához evőpálcikáival. Értetlenkedve döntötte oldalra a fejét, azonban, mivel nem kapott választ, megszólalt:

– Akkor legalább igyál egy o-chát... – győzködte őt. Sesshoumaru már éppen ellenkezett volna, azonban ezt látva, a nő folytatta:

– Nem szeretek egyedül enni... úgy értem, ha én eszem és aki a közelemben van, az pedig nem fogyaszt semmit sem.

– Értem – tolt a nő elé egy csészét Sesshoumaru, ami mintha a semmiből jelent volna meg. Kiba egy pillanatig még meglepve figyelte a jelenséget, de aztán letette hashijait és kitöltötte a teát jegyesének. Közben a férfi újból megszólalt:

– Azt mondod, nem szeretsz úgy enni, ha a körülötted lévők sem teszik... – a nő biccentett, végre a helyére rakva a kancsót és Sesshoumaru felé nyújtva a csészét. A kutyaszellem elfogadta és belekortyolt, figyelve, ahogy Kiba felveszi evőpálcikáit és végre hozzálát reggelijéhez. – Ez esetben rejtély számomra, hogy tudsz az étkezőben enni.

– Hogy érted...? – kérdezte a nő, miután lenyelte a falatot, amin éppen rágódott.

– A szolgák körülöttetek állnak, figyelve, mikor tölthetnek valakinek, s csak Ti esztek; ők nem.

– Hmm... – gondolkodott el Kiba, szüneteltetve fogaival az őrlést. Aztán újból nekilendült, s egy vágyakozó pillantást mérve csészéjére, lenyelte a falatot, Sesshoumarura tekintve.

– Talán azért... – meglepve vette tudomásul, ahogy a férfi a kancsó felé nyúl és tölteni kezdi neki a zöld teát – mert ahhoz már hozzászoktam és úgysem tudok ellene tenni semmit sem. Ezért van az, hogy néha a szobámban étkezem, ha úgy tartja kedvem.

A kutyadémon odatolta elé a csészét, ami Kiba hálásan elfogadott, majd folytatta reggelijét. Egész idő alatt csak apró semmiségekről csevegtek. Egyikük sem törődött azzal, hogy alapjában véve érdektelen dolgokról beszélgetnek; az volt a fontos, hogy együtt voltak és jól érezték magukat. Sesshoumaru pedig magában örvendezett, hogy így legalább szemmel tudja tartani Kibát. Eddig ugyanis _mindenegyes_ támadás ráirányult. Az, hogy esetleg mások is belekeveredtek, csupán a véletlen műve volt...

– Akkor három holdnyugta után, a negyedik napkeltén találkozunk! – búcsúzott el Kakero asszony lányától, ölelésében majd' kinyomva a maradék szuszt is Kibából. A hercegnő mosolyogva nyugtázta, édesanyja ereje már majdnem teljesen visszatért és ez megnyugvással töltötte el – feltéve, hogy e pillanatban nem a saját testi épségére kell ügyelnie. Shiwue nagyúr – látva lánya lassacskán kékülő arcát – gyorsan közbelépett és kibontakoztatta Kibát az anyai ölelésből, hogy egy csókot adjon a hercegnő homlokára.

– Vigyázz magadra és viselkedj, míg oda nem érünk – tette hozzá búcsúzásképpen, majd hátat fordított, hogy asszonya mellé lépjen, így aztán nem lehetett tanúja, mint forgatja szemeit egyetlen lánya, aki mögött Sesshoumaru várt.

– A ruhák és egyéb dolgaid holnaputánra odaérnek, Torát küldöm velük, ahogy kérted – szólt még a jegyespár után Shiwue nagyúr.

– Köszönöm, apám – hajolt meg enyhén Kiba, azzal vőlegénye felé fordult. – Odaérünk mi annyi idő alatt...?

Mintha valami büszkélkedő mosolykezdemény jelent volna meg Sesshoumaru szája szegletében, ahogy Kiba háta mögé pillantott és meglátta, mint száll le hátasa.

– Bátorkodtam Ah és Un után küldeni, így talán kényelmesebb és gyorsabb is lesz – magyarázta a hercegnőnek.

– Ah és Un...? – kérdezett vissza. – Mint a két shishi?

– Rin adta ezt a nevet neki.

– Rin? És hogy-hogy egyesszám, mikor az előbb még...

– Fordulj meg! – Kiba értetlenkedve pillantott a szavába vágó férfira, ám engedelmeskedett, s szemei csodálkozva elkerekedtek, mikor megpillantották a kétfejű sárkánylovat, amint épp szüleit szimatolja, s nyugodt pillantásokkal méri fel a terepet.

– Nahát...! – lehelte a hercegnő, kíváncsian közelebb araszolva. Még sosem látott ilyen lényt, legfeljebb illusztrált könyvekben, azonban máris lenyűgözte őt. Ah és Un mintha megérezte volna érdeklődő nézelődését, arra tekintett, boldogan prüszkölve gazdája láttán, s ugyanolyan kíváncsian méregetve Kibát, mint ahogyan a nő közelített felé.

Sesshoumaru kis távolságból követte jegyesét, s figyelte, mint állt meg Ah és Un előtt kissé bizonytalanul, majd nyújtotta ki egyik kezét. A sárkányló óvatosan előrehajtotta egyik fejét, meg-megszimatolva Kiba kézfejét. A hercegnőt annyira csiklandozta a mozdulat, hogy immáron képtelen volt levakarni a mosolyt arcáról. Aztán, mikor Ah alulról megbökte fejével a nő tenyerét, már nem bírta tovább, elnevette magát, ahogy simogatni kezdte a pikkelyekkel tarkított fejet.

– Ó, te sem szeretnél kimaradni? – kérdezte Kiba, mikor látta, a másik fej is közelít felé. Mindkettőt simogatta, s teljes szívéből nevetett, élvezve a furcsa tapintást ujjbegyei alatt. Még sosem volt ilyesmiben része. Mintha egyenesen a mitikus festményekből lépett volna ki a sárkányló.

Nyugat ura még egy pillanatig békésen nézte a jelenetet, észre sem véve, hogy egy mosoly kúszott fel ajkaira, csak, mikor látta, milyen furcsán-boldogan pillant rá Kakero asszony egy röpke időre. Akkor aztán észrevette magát és odalépett Kiba mellé.

– Ideje indulnunk.

A hercegnő mosolyogva bólintott, majd egy utolsó simogatás után a nyereghez ment és még mielőtt Sesshoumarunak esélye lett volna segíteni neki, már fel is ült. A férfi felvonta egyik szemöldökét a hibátlan és kecses mozdulatra, de aztán ő is gyorsan felkapaszkodott.

– Jó utat! – integettek Kiba szülei, miközben a pár Ah és Un-on ülve felemelkedtek a felhők irányába. A hercegnő vigyorogva integetett le; még sosem élvezett így egy utazást sem.

– Most láttál először sárkánylovat? – kérdezte aztán egy kis idő múltán Sesshoumaru.

Jegyese nagyot bólintott:

– Lenyűgöző teremtés... nini!

– Mi az?

– Hát ez...? – kacagott fel Kiba, keze közé fogva Ah sörényét. – Be van fonva... és a másik fejen is!

– Biztosra veszem, hogy Rin műve – pillantott oda a kutyaszellem, akinek egy apró mosolyt csalt az arcára a barnahajú lányka emléke. A hercegnő ezt nem láthatta, mivel Sesshoumaru előtt ült, ám érezte a hangjában bujkáló derűt.

– Kicsoda ő? – törte meg aztán a csendet. Majd, mivel nem kapott választ, magyarázkodni kezdett:

– Csak azért, mert már nem először említed. Talán a... húgod? – amint kimondta, eszébe jutott, mekkora ostobaságot mondott. Az apja mintha említett volna olyasmit, hogy van egy öccse Sesshoumarunak, aki félvér. _„Milyen idióta vagyok, mikor külön figyelmeztetett erre apám, hogy ne emlegessem fel a rokonait...!"_

– Nem – válaszolt kisvártatva a férfi, ám nem úgy hallatszott, mint akinek rosszul esett a kérdés. – Rin egy kislány... ő egy... ember.

Kiba meglepődve egyenesedett fel a nyeregben, aztán, mikor már végre sikerült uralma alá vonni arcizmait, megfordult, hogy a démon szemébe nézhessen.

– Ember?

– Igen – válaszolta Sesshoumaru, szemeit hunyorítva, félreértelmezve a hercegnő kérdését. – Miért?

Hangjában némi fenyegető élt vélt felfedezni Kiba, azonban úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre. Csak vállat vont és előrefordult. Azonban zavarta az érzés, hogy Sesshoumaru még mindig szúrós szemekkel néz rá.

– Csak azért, mert... nem sok szellem kedveli a halandókat, ne adj isten közösködik velük.

– Te is közéjük tartozol?

– Nem – válaszolta őszintén a hercegnő, a fejét rázva. – Csupán valamiért az a benyomásom támadt, hogy _te igen_ – fejezte be, hátrasandítva a válla fölött.

– Hmph! – az arany szempár durcásan elpillantott, mire Kiba ismét az eget és az alattuk elsuhanó tájakat kezdte fürkészni, egy apró mosollyal az arcán.

„_Sokat jelenthet neki a kislány, ha így védelmezi őt... kíváncsi vagyok erre a Rin-re."_

Folytatása következik...

----------------------

shishi: oroszlánkutyák, a shintou szentélyek őrei; a bejáratnál állnak. Egyikük szája nyitott (Ah) a másiké csukott (Un). Míg előbbi a rossz entitásokat elűzi, addig utóbbi a pozitívakat benntartja és védelmezi. Másik nevük: koma-inu.


	16. Esküvői hercehurca

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
16. rész: Esküvői hercehurca**_

– Áh, nem gondoltam volna, hogy _komolyan_ napkeltekor toppan be... – mormogott magában a hercegnő, ahogy meghallotta szülei hangját.

Szerencséjére előző este hamar aludni tért, így annak ellenére, hogy alig pirkadt, már tökéletesen kipihent volt. Az, hogy még mindig nem éber, már más kérdés...

– Kiba nee-sama! – robogott be kopogás nélkül ajtóján Rin. A hercegnő csak forgatta a szemeit, majd felült az ágyban. Úgy tűnik, ma mégsem lustálkodhat.

– Mi az?

– Ohayou gozaimasu!

– Ohayou.

– Mindjárt megérkeznek a szüleid! Már látni őket a kapuból! Képzeld, egy hatalmas hintóval érkeztek, ami a felhőkön repül! Nagyon csodás, Kiba-sama!– szökellt oda hozzá Rin.

A kislánnyal első pillanattól fogva jól kijöttek; Kibát teljesen megfogta a vidám és energiadús apró emberke és lenyűgözte bájossága. Rin pedig még aznap este, mikor megérkeztek már közvetlenebbül szólította meg, azonban a „sama"-t a neve végéről nem merte elhagyni vagy megváltoztatni, mert azért mégiscsak Sesshoumaru nagyúr jövendőbelijéről volt szó... az meg, ugyebár nem járja. Mégha meg is engedik neki.

– Mondtam már, hogy nem kell ilyen formálisan szólítanod. A „san" is elég lesz.

– De Kiba nee-sama Sesshoumaru nagyúr felesége lesz ma! Ez azt jelenti, hogy, ha Sesshoumaru-sama neve után is „sama"-t teszek, akkor Kiba nee-sama neve után is kell!

A hercegnő feje már most elkezdett zúgni a sok „nee-sama"-tól és „sama"-tól, így inkább csak ráhagyta a kislányra. _„Kész csoda, hogy nem azt mondja, onee-sama__..."_ sóhajtott egyet Kiba, miközben reggeli teendőit végezte.

– Rin-chan, segítenél?

– Persze! – pattant fel azonnal a kislány a futonról, amint belépett a szobába a fürdőből a hercegnő.

– Tudod, az obimmal kéne...

– Mochiron! Persze, hogy segítek megkötni! – vigyorgott a lányka, rögtön odasietve a nőhöz.

Mire elkészültek és leértek az előcsarnokba, addigra megérkeztek Kiba szülei is, akik épp Sesshoumaruval találkoztak. A hercegnő mélylila szemei boldogan villantak meg, mikor észrevette a bejáratnál ácsorgó alakokat. Kézen fogta Rint és örömmel szaladt oda hozzájuk, majd átölelte őket.

– Enyje, micsoda dolog ez? Rohangálunk, Kiba? – fedte meg játékosan az apja, mire a hercegnő így válaszolt:

– Azt mondtad, addig viselkedjek jól, míg meg nem érkeztek...

– Én nem...

– Uram... – Kakero asszony Shiwue nagyúr karjára tette a kezét és kissé pironkodva megjegyezte:

– _Tényleg_ ezt mondtad...

– Oh...

Ezek után Kiba édesanyjának figyelme a Sesshoumaru nadrágszárát markolászó kislányra tévedt és miután megtörténtek a bemutatkozások, a kis csoport elvonult reggelizni.

A nap hátralévő részében a jegyespár már nem sűrűn látta egymást. Kiba körül szobalányok hadserege legyeskedett; s miután megfürdették, megmosták a haját és letörölvén őt belebugyolálták egy yukatába, Kakero asszony és Rin utasításait követték, míg szegény mennyasszony alig tudott beleszólni, mi, hogy nézzen ki rajta.

Ám nagy volt a felfordulás Sesshoumaru nagyúr lakosztályában is, aki végül már annyira ideges volt, hogy elkergette a szolgálókat és maga látott neki az előkészületeknek, hallgatva Shiwue-sama tanácsait, azonban igencsak nagy önuralomra volt szüksége, ne penderítse ki jövendőbeli apósát is a szobájából.

Délben aztán egy pillanatra megdermedt az élet a kastélyban, mikor – szinte teljesen egyszerre – megérkeztek Sesshoumaru családjának tagjai. A kutyaszellem gondolta, hogy édesanyja megjelenik ezen a napon. De, hogy az öccse is komolyan vegye a meghívót, amit a hagyomány kényszere miatt küldött neki, arra semmiképp sem volt felkészülve. Az pedig még legmerészebb álmaiban sem jutott volna eszébe, hogy pont egyszerre számítson érkezésükre.

Végül aztán, ünnepi hakamájában, azonban felül még mindig alsóruházatban, Nyugat Ura kisietett az előtérben összegyűlt családtagok elé, nyomában szorosan Shiwue nagyúrral. Mikor beléptek, egy pillanat alatt dermedt csend telepedett a helyiségre, még a szolgálók is hangtalanul osontak el a közelükből – érezték, ennek nem lehet jó vége.

ˇ

– _Há! Ezt neked, de túlméretezett ganéjtúró bogár! – kiáltotta harciasan Inuyasha, félelmetesen vigyorogva, mikor a Tessaiga egy csapásával kettészelte az óriásrovart. Aztán örvendezve nyúlt volna a tetemből kihullott ékkőszilánkhoz, ha Kagome nem kapja el előle._

– _Hé! Az az enyém, megdolgoztam érte! – méltatlankodott, azonban látva a lány morcos tekintetét, gyorsan változtatott taktikáján. Fülei lekonyultak, ahogy folytatta:_

– _A-akarom mondani, úgyis _neked_ akartam odaadni, nem tudom, mit türelmetlenketsz..._

_Hangja a végére vékonykává változott, mikor meglátta a vészesen villanó tekintetet. Ám, ahogy lány Sango felé fordult és végül beszélgetésbe elegyedett vele, miközben összeszedték dolgaikat, a félszellem felsóhajthatott, hogy ezúttal megúszta a varázsszót. _„Ma már nem is tudom, hanyadszorra mondta volna ki... húsz után valahogy elvesztettem a fonalat..."_ gondolta borúsan._

_Egy mélyet sóhajtva indult a lányok után, Mirokuval az oldalán. Amíg a szerzetes a hölgyek becses hátsójában gyönyörködött, melyek csábosan könnyedén ringatóztak előtte, mintha csak bátorítanák, érjen hozzájuk, addig a kutyafülű félszellem gondolataiba merülve haladt mellette; az ékkőszilánkok és Naraku foglalták le elméjét. Így aztán egyikük sem vette észre, hogy valami közeledik feléjük, amíg késő nem volt. Elsőnek Miroku kapta fel a fejét, megszólítva a félszellemet:_

– _Inuyasha, nem hallasz valamit?_

_Erre már ő is felpillantott, s valóban, mintha valami szárnysuhogást vélt volna kihallani a szelek sustorgásából._

– _Nem tudom... talán valami... madárféle lehet? – beleszimatolt a levegőbe, hogy rájöhessen, ám nem érezte a szagot. Mivel pont a széljárással szemben haladtak, ez csak egyet jelenthetett:_

– _Mögöttünk..._

_Két izmos szárny préselődött neki a fiúk hátának, könnyedén elterítve őket a földön._

– _Volt... – motyogta a fűszálak közé Miroku, ahogy felkönyökölt. Eközben az előttük haladó lányok is megálltak, így aztán tökéletes bepillantást engedve a szerzetesnek Kagome szokny..._

– _Perverz! – a diáklány olyan váratlanul kapta ki Sango kezéből a hiraikutsu-t és vágta kupán vele Mirokut, hogy percekig némán-bambán pislogott mindenki rá, mígnem Inuyasha magához nem tért, mikor valami a fejére pottyant._

„Hmm... kutyafülű és hanyou szaga van... biztos, hogy ő lesz az!"_ gondolta elégedetten a szárnyas futár, azzal újból felröpült és eltűnt a fellegek közt._

– _Ez meg mi volt...? – kérdezte aztán Inuyasha, levéve a két füle közé szorult dolgot. Kiderült, egy boríték volt az, neki címezve. – Tegami...?_

– _Oh, az egy démonmadár volt! Nincs emberi alakja, de sok youkai tartja őket futároknak, mert intelligensek... – magyarázta izgatottan Sango, aki kezét a szeme elé emelve fürkészte az égboltot, míg el nem tűnt a lény. – Olyan régóta szerettem volna látni egyet! Békés lények, de ha kell, megvédik magukat._

– _Che... békés démonokról beszél egy szellemirtó... levelet kapok a bátyámtól... ez valami vicc, ugye...? – kérdezte magától Inuyasha, majd váratlanul felpattant, mikor eljutottak tudatáig a szavak. – MICSODA? Levet kapok a _bátyámtól

– _Uh... hol vannak a piros hópelyhek...? – nézett körbe Kagome motyogva, azonban rajta kívül senki sem értette a csapatból a tréfát. Mikor a többiek értetlen kifejezésével találta szemben magát, jobbnak látta csupán megrázni a fejét._

– _Sesshoumarutól? – tápászkodott fel végre Miroku is és azonnal Inuyasha mellett termett; minél távolabb a veszélyes hiraikutsu-tól. – Mit írhat?_

– _Nem tudom._

– _Hát miért nem nézed meg? – faggatta tovább a barátja._

– _Nem tudok... – nagyon elhalkult a félszellem hangja, így senki sem értette, mit motyog._

– _Mit nem tudsz? – pislogott Sango értetlenül._

– _Inuyasha, mi baj? – noszogatta Kagome is._

– _Nem tudok olvasni! – fakadt ki végül paprikavörös arccal. Szégyellte, hogy egy nála sokkal fiatalabb halandó lány képes rá, ő pedig nem. Igaz, hogy Kagome a jövőből érkezett, azonban ez nem sokat segített a hanyou önbecsülésén._

– _Te szerzetes vagy, Miroku. El tudod olvasni, ugye? – küldött felé egy lapos pillantást Inuyasha, azzal, meg sem várva a választ, a fiú kezébe nyomta a levelet._

– _Khm... khm-khm... – köszörülte meg a torkát Miroku, majd a többiek arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy elkerekedik a szeme._

– _Mi az? – kérdezte aggodalmaskodva Sango. – Talán sikerült találnia valami módot, hogy megszerezze a Tessaigát Inuyashától és most kihívta őt valami párbajra?_

– _Nem... esküvő lesz._

– _Az jó – sóhajtott fel közösen a két lány, majd leblokkoltak, mikor eljutott tudatukig, amit Miroku mondott._

– _Tessék?! – kapta ki a kezéből Kagome a levelet, s gyorsan átfutotta._

– _Inuyasha! – pillantott fel a félszellemre a lány. – Ez _tényleg_ egy meghívó a bátyád esküvőjére...!_

– _Tudtam... – motyogta a hanyou._

– _Mit?_

– _Tudtam, hogy ez rosszabb, mintha a Tessaigáért jött volna személyesen..._

ˇ

Mivel macskakaparásként szerepelt egy utóirat, melyben Sesshoumaru közölte, ha nagyon muszáj, esetleg magával hozhatja a „kis idegesítő halandó barátait", ezért aztán csapatának győzködésére végül mindannyian megjelentek a nyugati kastélyban; figyelmen kívül hagyva a második utóiratot, amit szép nagy, cikornyás karakterekkel írtak. Azonban közülük senki sem tudta, ilyen kínos lesz időzítésük.

– Sesshoumaru... – fordult végül fia felé a démonasszony, aki eddig csendben figyelte környezetét. – Hát már nem is üdvözölsz?

Az inuyoukai végre úgy tűnt, felocsúdott, s előrelépve, enyhén biccentett fejével.

– Üdvözöllek, Haha-ue.

A démonok – de még a halandók is! – tisztán hallották, Inuyasha milyen élesen szívta be a levegőt orrlyukain keresztül. Kagome, hogy megnyugtassa, lágyan megérintette a félszellem karját, ami úgy tűnt, használt.

– Inuyasha és... – Nyugat Ura vetett egy sanda oldalpillantást a halandókra – többiek...

– Sesshoumaru... – mormogta öccse.

Feszült pillanatok következtek, amit Shiwue nagyúr bemutatkozásának sem sikerült megtörnie. Ám annál inkább valaki másnak. Valakinek, aki éppen egy oldalfolyosón settenkedett, s hátrafelé sandított minduntalan, követik-e. Még mindig csak a yukatája volt rajta, a haja pedig már fel volt teljesen fogva a hagyományos esküvői frizurába, azonban egyetlenegy ékszer sem volt még benne. Tabijában, mindenféle papucs vagy szandál nélkül osont, hogy minél kevesebb zajt csapjon, minden érzékét vadászaira összpontosítva – így aztán természetesen nem vette észre, hogy többen is ácsorognak az előcsarnokban a háta mögött, ahová kijutott.

A halk neszezésre azonban a kis csoportosulás felfigyelt, s meglepve figyelték az óvatosan hátráló alakot, aki lassan, de biztosan közelített végzete felé – nevezetesen, hogy beleütközzön a kastély urába. Ez utóbbi pillanatokkal később be is következett, mire az alak jól láthatóan megfeszült idegességében, miután sikkantott egyet és kissé félve fordult meg. Majd, mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott és elmosolyodott, ellazulva, mint akinek egy hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről.

– Áh, te vagy az... – lehelte, s igyekezett vadul dobogó szívverését lecsillapítani.

– Kiba! – csattant Shiwue nagyúr hangja, mire a hercegnő alig láthatóan összerezzent.

– Mit keresel te itt?! Nem készülődnöd kéne?

– Hát, tudod, apám, az úgy volt, hogy... – a nő már éppen belekezdett volna sanyarú bánásmódjáról tartott beszámolójából, mikor meghallotta üldözői hangját. Szemei elkerekedtek. – Jaj ne! Megtaláltak!

– Kik? – kérdezte az apja. Most már tényleg semmit sem értett, ahogy látta, lánya jobbra-balra pillant, valami menekülési útvonalat keresve.

Épp megtalálta tekintetével a következő mellékfolyosót, mikor befutottak üldözői: a szobalányok.

– Kiba-sama! Kérem, jöjjön vissza, még nincsen kész a haja!

– Nincs is felöltözve! – kontrázott egy másik.

– És nem illik így rohangálni a kastélyban! – fedte meg egy idősebb szolgálóasszony.

– Ajaj... – Kiba a szája szélébe harapott, azzal futásnak eredt a kiszemelt folyosó felé. Azonban, amire nem számított, az az ott közeledő két alak volt. Mire felismerte őket, már késő volt; hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy két oldalról körül van véve. Innét a szobalányok hadserege feni rá fésűit, onnét pedig Kakero asszony és Rin néz rá bosszúsan. Kiba nagyot nyelt, s szemével ismét valami kiutat keresett. Azonban mögötte, a bejárat előtt állt Sesshoumaru és vendégei. Előtte pedig semmi, csak fal, fal ameddig a szem ellát és... egy belső balkon, ami egy folyosóban folytatódik...?

A hercegnő szemei izgatottan felcsillantak, mikor meglátta menekülésének utolsó esélyét és vigyorogva pillantott üldözőire. Apja azon nyomban felmérte a helyzetet:

– Kiba! Ne merészeld megt... – azonban elkésett, mert a hercegnő könnyedén elrugaszkodott a talajtól és puhán érkezett a több méter magasról letekintő erkély korlátjára. Ott aztán lehuppant a padlóra, s még éppen látta a megdöbbent tekinteteket, a szobalányok megsemmisült arckifejezését, szülei bosszús szemvillanásait, valamint Sesshoumaru és a kutyadémonnő szórakozott pillantását. És azt, mint vágja fejbe egy túlméretezett bumeránggal a feltűnően vigyorgó szerzetest az egyik lány az imént érkezett vendégek közül.

Kiba felvillantott egy diadalittas mosolyt, azzal eltűnt a hosszú folyosón, tovább menekülve üldözői elől. _„Ha előttük érek a szobámba, akkor bezárkózhatok és nem kell tovább elviselnem a ténykedésüket!"_ gondolt boldogan a lehetőségeire, azzal már száguldott is arrafelé.

– Gyere, pontosan tudom, hová megy – jelentette ki még mindig villámló szemekkel Kakero asszony, azzal karon fogta Rint, aki csak úgy repült a démonnő mögött.

– Grrr... Kiba! – kiáltotta mérgesen Shiwue nagyúr, azzal ő is elviharzott. A szobalányok hadserege pedig nagy susmorgás után szétvált, hogy több oldalról közelítsék meg kiszemelt áldozatukat, aki minden valószínűség szerint visszamenekül a szobájába most, hogy mindannyian itt lent voltak.

Sesshoumaru édesanyja kérdő tekintettel nézett fiára, egyik szemöldökét elegánsan felvonva.

– Ő Kiba... – válaszolta lassan az inuyoukai, végül óvatosan befejezve a bemutatást:

– A mennyasszonyom...

A beállt csöndet egy visszhangzó kacagás törte meg, ami – mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére – Inuyasha szájából indult útjára.

Folytatása következik...

_**Extra: Sesshoumaru no tegami! (Sesshoumaru levele)**_

_Inuyasha!_

_Minthogy nemes apánk véréből sajnálatos módon neked is kijutott egy csöppnyi (igaz, az inferior része), a hagyomány úgy követeli meg, hogy kötelességem téged is tájékoztatni és meghívni az elkövetkező eseményre._

_Három nap múlva, napnyugta előtt kezdődik az esküvőm._

_Sesshoumaru_

_Ui.: Ha feltétlen szükségesnek érzed, hogy magaddal hurcold kis idegesítő halandó barátaidat, ha mégis úgy döntenél, megjelensz; akkor tedd meg._

_Ui.2.: Nem muszáj eljönnöd._

----------------------

_nee_ és _onee_ ugyanúgy _nővér_t jelent, azonban az „o" még nagyobb tiszteletet fejez ki; erre utalt Kiba


	17. Végre esküvő! Vagy nem?

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
17. rész: Végre esküvő! ... Vagy nem?**_

Miután Inuyasha nagy nehezen lenyugodott, Sesshoumaru odaintett pár szolgálót, hogy mutassák meg neki és kis csoportjának azt a néhány szabad szobát, ami fellelhető a kastélyban; majd ő maga indult volna, hogy elkísérje édesanyját a lakosztályába, azonban a démonasszonynak más tervei voltak.

– Gyere Anyám, elkísérlek a szobádig.

– Hmm... nem szükséges – töprengett el a nő, mire fia értetlenkedő arckifejezésével találta szemben magát. Illetve nem volt annyira egyértelmű, hogy éppen úgy tekint rá, azonban anyai ösztönei ezt súgták; no meg a sokéves tapasztalat Sesshoumaruval kapcsolatban. – Kíváncsi vagyok erre a Kibára... azt hiszem, teszek egy látogatást az aránál, hogy lássam, hogy boldogul.

– Haha-ue, szerin... – ám Nyugat nagyura képtelen volt befejezni mondandóját, lévén édesanyja hátat fordítva neki elmasírozott abba az irányba, ahonnan a legerősebben érezte jövendőbeli menyének fürdőolajos illatát. Így aztán Sesshoumaru magára maradt az előcsarnokban, nem hagyva neki más választást, minthogy visszatérjen lakosztályába, s befejezze a készülődést.

ˇ

„_Ez az... sehol senki... tiszta a levegő..."_ gondolta Kiba, ahogy tovalopakodott a folyosókon. Most éppen az utolsó saroknál leselkedett ki, mindössze néhány méterre szobájától. Örülve jó szerencséjének, gyorsan be is csusszant a helyiségbe, maga mögött hangtalanul behúzva a fusuma-t, majd bezárva azt. _„Fantasztikus. Végre lesz egy kis nyugtom tőlük..."_ vélekedett, miközben egy mély sóhaj szakadt ki belőle.

– Nahát, milyen elővigyázatos vagy. Ezt jó látni – jegyezte meg egy női hang a háta mögött, mire Kiba majdnem ugrott egyet ijedtében. Szerencsére sikerült úrrá lenni izmain, azonban feszült testtartása árulkodott, mennyire meglepte, hogy nem érzékelte a másikat a szobájában. Lassan megfordult, Sesshoumaru édesanyjával találva szemben magát.

– De nem eléggé... – fejezte be mondandóját az asszony, felemelkedve az ülőpárnáról, ahol eddig várta jövendőbeli menyét.

Kiba egy pillanatnyi késéssel mélyen meghajolt, mikor rájött, ki áll előtte. Nem kellett zseninek lennie, hogy felismerje a nőt. Kutyadémon volt, haja és a homlokán lévő félhold pedig egyértelműen Sesshoumaru rokonának minősítette. És a szigorú tekintet, amivel csak egy friss anyós tekinthet a menyére, eltéveszthetetlen volt...

– Hajimemashite, shuutome-sama.

– Hajimemashite... – válaszolt az asszony, majd legyintett egyet. – Nem muszáj ilyen formálisan szólítanod, yome-chan.

Kiba felemelkedett és kérdően nézett az inuyoukai-ra.

– Atsukane elég.

– Atsukane-sama – biccentett Kiba, még mindig idegesen. Nem tudta, mit kereshet a szobájában a nő, aki nemsokára az anyósa lesz. Veszélyes dolog...

Azonban Sesshoumaru édesanyja csupán halványan elmosolyodott.

– Kedvellek – jegyezte meg, miközben közelíteni kezdett felé. – Ismered a fogalmat: „tisztelni"... mégha szeretsz is néha úgy viselkedni, mint egy gyermek és rohangálni a kastélyban, és persze az erkélyekre felugrani.

Mire befejezte, a hercegnő már fülig vörösödött, ő pedig közvetlenül előtte állt. Atsukane éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor neszezés hallatszott a tolóajtó másik oldaláról, majd kiabálás; jelezve, hogy megérkeztek a szobalányok, élükön Kakero asszonnyal és Rinnel...

– Azt hiszem, jobban teszed, ha beengeded a szolgákat és elkezdesz készülődni...

– I-igen, Atsukane-sama... – bólintott félénken Kiba. Nagyon nem akart újból a többiek karmai közé kerülni, azonban olyanról ki hallott már, hogy ellentmond valaki az anyósának (vagy, legalábbis ha minden igaz, néhány órán belül az lesz) vagy szándékosan felingerli? Csakis fővesztés terhe mellett fordulhatott ez elő... Szegény hercegnő így aztán nem tehetett mást, minthogy engedelmeskedett.

Egy gondterhelt sóhajt elfojtva kinyitotta a zárat és elhúzta a fusumát. Már tódult is volna be a tömeg, de akkor meglátták Kiba háta mögött Atsukane-t.

– Úrnő – hajoltak meg egyszerre a szolgák.

Rin értetlenkedve nézett körbe, de aztán meglátta a szép kutyaszellemet, aki nagyon hasonlított nagyurára, így aztán kis gondolkodás után ő is meghajolt. Kakero asszony csupán annyira hajolt meg, hogy könnyedén össze lehetett volna téveszteni egy bólintással, de Atsukane-t úgy tűnt, nem zavarja; ő is hasonlóval viszonozta.

– Minek ekkora hadsereg? – vonta fel aztán szemöldökét Sesshoumaru édesanyja. – Öt szolgáló bőven elég! A többinek nincs dolga?!

– Atsukane-sama... – kezdte volna Tora, azonban említett inuyoukai egyetlen éles pillantása azonnal elhallgattatta őt, így inkább jobbnak látta csöndben maradni, ha a fejét a nyakán akarta tudni továbbra is...

A leendő anyós visszafordult a társasághoz.

– Öten itt maradtok Kiba-chant felöltöztetni. A többi megy a fiamhoz, illetve segíteni az előkészületekben – rendelkezett, azonban a szobalányok még mindig nem mozdultak. – Van bőven munka! Mire vártok még?! Gyerünk, gyerünk!

Egy emberként pattantak föl és rohantak el, csak öten maradtak ott, Rin és Kakero asszony háta mögött. Atsukane arcán kegyetlen mosoly jelent meg.

– Így már sokkal jobb... nos, akkor én megyek is.

E szavakkal még egyet biccentett a többiek felé, akik meghajoltak, majd elindult, hogy felügyelje az esküvőre való előkészületeket.

ˇ

Sesshoumaru eközben a szobájában tovább öltözködött, miközben minduntalan morgott... amire persze a szolgálók ijedten rebbenték szét először, de mikor már megszámolhatatlanul sokadjára tette ezt a nagyúr, már csak fel-felpillantottak rá, azonban folytatták munkájukat. Ironikus volt, hogy a kastély ura is kénytelen valakinek engedelmeskedni... az édesanyjának...

Eltartott egy darabig a készülődés, mégha nem is volt annyira bonyolult a kimonója, mint az aráé. De mikor végre elkészültek, Sesshoumaru megkönnyebbülten hessegette el őket, s fordult a tükörbe, hogy megszemlélje munkájukat.

Fekete tabit és lapos talpú zorit viselt, szintén fekete, redőzött hakamával, aminek a szára szabadon lengedezett járás közben. Övébe pedig egy legyező volt beletűzve. A kutyadémon megtagadta, hogy rendes alsókimonót hordjon – anélkül is eléggé melege volt és idétlenül érezte magát –, így aztán felülre csak egy hadajuban került, de az hófehér, kiváló minőségű, vékony pamutból készült. Végül ezt fedte a fekete haori, ami nagyjából addig ért, mint Sesshoumaru páncélzata szokott. Ez selyemből készült, hátán a családi címerrel, mely a férfi uralkodása alatt az éjkék félhold lett. Ezen kívül még négy kicsi, ugyanilyen szimbólum foglalt helyet a felsőkabát különböző pontjain. A haori zsinege fehér volt – természetesen.

Sesshoumaru elégedetten konstatálta, hogy tükörképe szerint minden rendben van, így nem kell még egyszer elviselnie a szolgahadat. Úgy döntött, elmegy az előtérbe, hogy az érkező vendégeket fogadhassa kuro montsuki kimonójában, ami hagyományos öltözék volt a vőlegény számára.

Útja közben mintha egyszer érezte volna édesanyja illatát és Inuyasha... szagát keveredni, mintha egy helyen lettek volna. Ettől aztán egy pillanat alatt kiverte a verejték, de végül vállat vont. _„Képtelenség, hogy egy helyen legyenek. Nagy ez a kastély és vérszagot sem érzek..."_ úgyhogy továbbhaladt, meggyőzve magát arról, hogy a két személy nem találkozott.

Nem is sejtette, mekkorát tévedett...

ˇ

– Megvan mind?

– Igen, úrnő – hajolt meg a szolgálólány.

– Rendben, sorold fel újra!

– Rizs, víz, só, gyümölcsök és sake.

– Pompás! – mosolyodott el elégedetten Atsukane, mire a lány megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Azonban, egy kicsikét megijedt, mikor elkomorodott az úrnő arca.

– Atsukane-sama...? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, azonban a kutyadémonnő egy ideig nem figyelt rá. Valami szokatlan szagot érzett, pedig tudta, hogy már valahogy volt szerencsétlensége hozzá, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rájönni így hirtelen, hogy hol. Végül a szolgálólány felé fordult:

– Tudasd azzal a kutyafülű... mi is volt a neve?

– Inuyasha, asszonyom.

– Áh, igen... Tehát, tudasd azzal az Inuyashával, hogy ő viszi majd a rizst, a vizet és a sót. Én pedig majd a...

– Biztos jó ötlet ez, Inuyasha?

– Feh! Ugyanmár, mégis mit tehetne most a bátyám? – válaszolt vissza egy magabiztos hang.

– Na de... szerintem tényleg nem kéne... – hallatszott újból a fiatal női hang, ám ekkor beértek a konyhába, ahol Sesshoumaru édesanyja tartózkodott a szolgálóval együtt. Mögöttük az asztalon pedig ott voltak az előbb felsorolt étkek és italok. Kagome torkára forrt a szó; főleg, mikor meglátta, milyen veszélyesen villant Atsukane arany tekintete. Inuyasha állta a sarat és összeszűkítette szemeit, gyanakodva méregetve a kutyadémonnőt.

Kagome és a szolgálólány pedig igyekeztek észrevétlenül biztonságosabb távolságba húzódni és ijedten pislogtak hol egyikre, hol másikra.

– Inuyasha – szólította meg a fiút az úrnő.

– Atsukane...

Feszült csend következett, majd aztán Sesshoumaru édesanyja megmozdult és a pult felé mutatott, ahol a listán szereplő dolgok voltak.

– Ha már itt vagy, legalább megspórolhatunk egy kis időt – Inuyasha és Kagome meglepetten pillantott felé. Hangja kimért volt, de nem csöpögött belőle méreg, mint ahogy azt várták volna. _„Gondolom, nem akarja elrontani a fia esküvőjét... Hiszen melyik anya nem szeretné, hogy az egyetlen gyermeke esküvője tökéletes legyen... remélem, Inuyasha is megpróbálja félretenni legalább egy kis ideig az ellenségeskedését Sesshoumaruval..."_ Kagome lopva említett hanyou felé pillantott.

– Te teszed majd az oltárra a rizst, vizet és a sót. A gyümölcsöket és a sakét majd én – jelentette ki Atsukane.

Inuyasha megrökönyödésében csak bólintani tudott.

– Remek – húzta mosolyra a száját a nő, azonban egy pillanatig jobban hasonlított egy ragadozó vigyorához, éles agyaraival, mint egy jó szándékú gesztushoz. Ettől aztán a másik három személyt természetesen kirázta a hideg. – Most, hogy ez megvan, megyek és megnézem az oltárt és egyebeket...

Azzal Atsukane kivonult a helyiségből. Távozását döbbent csend követte, mígnem fel nem ocsúdott a szolgálólány.

– Várjon! Úrnő! – rohant utána lélekszakadva, hogy segíthessen neki.

– Te, Kagome...

– Hm?

– Emlékeztess rá, hogy sose idegesítsem föl ezt az Atsukane-t.

– Ühüm... – a papnő még mindig kissé megszeppenve válaszolgatott a fiúnak. Elvégre neki is hasonló élmény volt ez az találkozás. És nem volt szabad elfelejteniük, hogy azért még az ellenség területén vannak; fegyverszünet ide vagy oda...

ˇ

– Tessék, készen van, Kiba-sama! – jelentette be mosolyogva az egyik szobalány, csodálva a menyasszonyt.

A hercegnő felsóhajtott, örülve, hogy végre vége a kínzásnak és a tükör elé tipegett. Mást nemigen tudott tenni, mivel a tabikhoz viselt getákban csak óvatosan lehetett mozogni; illetve a kimonók sosem voltak olyanok, amik engedték volna a szabad mozgást...

A speciális shiro-muku kimonót viselte, esküvői szokások szerint. Ez egy hófehér kimonó volt. Ugyanilyen színű volt a művészien megmunkált ezüstszín hajkoronájára borított tsuno kakushi, ami elfedte a csodálatos hajdíszek egy részét. Kiba kezébe nyomtak még egy elegáns, fehér legyezőt is.

A hercegnő örült, hogy végre túl van az öltözködésen és a sok obi megkötésének kínján is, amit el kellett viselnie. Azonban bosszús oldalpillantásokat vetett a futonon pihenő uchikake-ra, arra a díszes kimonóra, amit majd fel kell vennie a szertartás után, a lakomán. Egy újabb hosszú szenvedés fog rá várni... Azzal biztatgatta magát, hogy legalább az alsóruhákat már nem kell újra lecserélni.

Hogy szerencsét hozzon házasságába, a legyező mellé még kezébe vett egy kicsi szütyőt, a hakoseko-t és egy apró kardot, a tokjában. Többi szimbólumot és egyéb apróságot nem volt hajlandó felvenni és magával vinni a ceremóniára. Bőven elégnek tartotta ezeket is.

Ettől függetlenül szinte látta édesanyja tekintetében a könnyeket, ahogy ránézett, s Rin rajongó tekintetét, ahogy a kislány elábrándozott, vajon ő hogy néz majd ki az esküvői kimonójában. Kiba kicsit megszeppenve elmosolyodott, ahogy körülvették őt.

– Gyönyörű vagy! – jegyezte meg Kakero asszony, mire a hercegnő lenyelte panaszait a kényelmetlenségekkel kapcsolatban és egy mosoly-félét erőltetett az arcára. Nem volt szíve letörölni édesanyja arcáról a büszke mosolyt; olyan régen látta már ilyennek...

– Kisasszony, megvan az esküje? – kérdezte az egyik szobalány.

Kiba inkább csak bólintott. Nem bízott a hangjában. _Tényleg_ fantasztikus volt ebben a ruhában lenni, de túl ideges volt ahhoz és túl frissen élt még az öltözködés élménye elméjében, hogy megszólaljon. Ráadásul édesanyja meghatott tekintete olyan érzéseket csalt elő belőle, amiket nem gondolt, hogy valaha is átélhet. Izgatottan várta a rituálé kezdetét és valahol mélyen nagyon boldog volt.

– Remek, remek! – mondta egy idősebb szolgáló, összerendezve a sorokat. – Menjünk, még van pár elintéznivalónk, mielőtt elkezdődik a szertartás. Kiba-sama addig nyugodtan gondolkozhat és memorizálhatja az esküjét.

– Igen, igen, igaz... – nyomott el egy halk szipogást Kakero asszony, ahogy ő is követte a szolgáló tanácsát és kisétált az ajtón. Rin még ráemelte örömteli vigyorát Kibára, majd aztán elszaladt. A szolgálók mind mélyen meghajoltak a hercegnő előtt, aztán egyenként kiléptek a díszes, ámde szűk fusumán.

Kiba látása egy pillanatra elhomályosult. Nem gondolt semmire, de mikor érezte, hogy szédülni kezd, már kezdett egy kicsikét megijedni. A mosoly az arcára fagyott, ahogy várta, hogy az utolsó szolga is kimenjen a szobából és ő lepihenhessen.

„_Talán túl szoros az obi..."_ gondolta, mikor az utolsó, Tora is kilépett. A lány letérdelt a fusuma másik oldalán, majd behúzta maga után az ajtót.

A hercegnő felsóhajtott, s azonnal leereszkedett az egyik ülőpárna szélére. Letette a szerencseszimbólumokat, kivéve legyezőjét, amit azonnal kinyitott és használatba vett. Egy pillanatra felszisszent, mikor szúró fájdalom jelentkezett kezében. Hirtelen abbahagyta a legyezést és felemelte a karját.

Hófehér kimonójának ujját feltűrte, s szemei elkerekedtek a félelemtől. Ott, ahol a mérgezett penge megsebezte napokkal ezelőtt, lilás folt éktelenkedett. A vérzés még akkor elállt, mikor megérkeztek Nyugatra és a fájdalom is alábbhagyott. Úgy tűnt, minden rendben van; már a vágás is csak egy alig észrevehető forradás volt.

De ez...

Újabb fájdalom rohant végig alkarján, s ezúttal tovább folytatta útját, hogy Kiba egész teste beleremegett. Könny szökött a hercegnő szemeibe, s ajkába harapott, hogy nehogy felsikoltson. A seb ismét felnyílt, mire Kiba ijedten tűrte fel a válláig ruhája ujját, azonban így sem lehetett biztos, hogy nem teszi tönkre a gyönyörű esküvői kimonót.

Gyorsan feltápászkodott, hogy a fürdőbe menvén betekerje sérült karját, azonban még az út felét sem tette meg, mikor egy minden eddiginél erősebb és élesebb fájdalom nyilallt belé. Már nem bírta tovább, hangosan felsikoltott, miközben térdre kényszerült. Megrettenve vette el kezét a sebről, s látta, ahogyan vére valami lilás-kékes színt ölt, a méreggel keveredve, s lassan, de biztosan szivárogni kezd.

Félig már felállt, azonban egy újabb fájdalom végleg leterítette. Hirtelen nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát és már egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Nyekkenve ért földet, teste ólomsúlyúnak tűnt. Elméje azonban tiszta volt...

„_Miért nem mozdul a testem, ahogy én akarom...?"_ egy újabb fájdalomhullám söpört végig rajta, s önkéntelenül is megrázkódott. Erősen behunyta a szemét; nem akarta látni sebesült alkarját. _„Miért..."_ elméje is kezdett fáradni _„miért nem jön... senki... sem...? ... Sesshoumaru...!"_

Folytatása következik...

----------------------

hajimemashite: üdvözlés, amit akkor használunk, amikor először találkozunk valakivel (a válasz rá ugyanaz, tehát: hajimemashite)

shuutome: anyós (... oké, nem voltam valami kreatív, gomen)

yome: meny (mármint, a menye valakinek)

Atsukane: Sesshoumaru édesanyjának a neve nem derült ki, hiába szerepelt már a mangában; de úgy gondoltam, valami névvel mégis illene megszólítani, így ezt találtam ki neki

hadajuban: tulajdonképpen egy alsóing

tsuno kakushi: a fejre borított fehér anyag... tulajdonképpen kapucni-szerű; az engedelmességet szimbolizálja a shintou esküvői szertartásban

* * *

_Az idegeitekért nagyon bocsánat; de jó hír, hogy jött Ihletésem a minap, így belátható időn belül várható friss Várom a véleményeket; ezt a fejezetet pedig itt, FFNeten szeretném Roni-chan-nak ajánlani. Köszönjétek meg neki, mert ő tartotta bennem a lelket, hogy itt is frissítsek. Eddig csak tőle kaptam kritikákat erre a történetre.  
Szóval nagyon szépen köszönöm, Roni-chan, hogy írsz nekem és remélem, ez a fejezet is tetszik... idegnyugtatót majd elküldöm e-mailben, ha gondolod xD_


	18. Vér és méreg

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
18. rész: Vér és méreg**_

Tora érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, s még pár pillanatig ott térdelt Kiba szobájának ajtajában. Amikor meghallotta, hogy a hercegnő pulzusa megemelkedik és légzése szaggatottá válik, felemelkedett és elindult a folyosón, hogy minél messzebb kerüljön onnan.

Mikor alig néhány perccel később egy fájdalmas sikoly törte meg a kastély izgatott, de rendben tartott nyüzsgését-moraját, mindenki döbbenten (vagy épp ijedten) dermedt meg és próbált rájönni a forrására. Mindenki, kivéve Torát, aki tudta, honnét származik.

A szobalány befordult egy kihalt folyosóra, s ajkain egy elégedett mosoly jelent meg, ahogy tovahaladt...

ˇ

– De Inuyasha! Ezt nem illik! Nem igaz, hogy nem tudsz várni a lakomáig! – pirított rá Kagome a hanyou-ra, aki éppen készült kifosztani a konyhát.

– Ne aggódj, Kagome, a te főztöd sokkal finomabb!

Ez egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgatta a diáklányt, aki, miután felfogta a félszellem szavait, csillogó szemekkel és bizonytalan örömmel kérdezte meg:

– Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy finomabb, amit én főzök...?

– Naná! – vágta rá Inuyasha gondolkodás nélkül; örülve, hogy sikerült elterelni a témát arról, amit tenni készül. – Főleg az a... az a... – Kagome izgatottan várta, melyik ételét dicséri meg a fiú. Még sosem tett ilyet és ez mérhetetlenül boldoggá tette. _„Végre nem azt a mikróban két perc alatt elkészíthető instant tésztát isteníti, hanem az én főztömet dicséri...!"_ A papnő szinte repesett az örömtől, annyira boldog volt. Így aztán észre sem vette, hogy ekkor lépett be Atsukane, nyomában a fiával és a szolgálólánnyal, aki még korábban a segítségére volt. Inuyasha pedig túlságosan el volt foglalva a szekrények átkutatásával és azzal, hogy rájöjjön, mi a neve annak a finomságnak, amit imád, ha Kagome készíti el.

– Megvan! – kiáltott fel, óvatosan kihalászva egy sütit egy nagy kupacból. Úgysem fog feltűnni senkinek...

– Na, melyik az? – kérdezte Kagome, már az örömkönnyek határán. Eufórikus érzése egy csapásra elmúlt, mikor a hanyou kinyitotta a száját, bevette a süteményt, majd válaszolt:

– Természetesen a ramen! Mi más?!

– FEKSZIK!!! – tűnt el azonnal a diáklány arcáról a kedves, átszellemült mosoly. Sőt, még egy kis morgást is sikerült mindehhez produkálnia, miután Inuyasha lefejelte a márványpadlót.

Mérgesen fordult meg és meglepődve vette észre a két inuyoukait, valamint a mögöttük nagy szemekkel, ijedten ácsorgó szolgálólányt, amint a listáját szorongatja. A két kutyaszellem arca nem árult el érzelmeket – na jó, talán Sesshoumaru szemeiben fel lehetett fedezni némi csillogást, ami arról tanúskodott, hogy jól szórakozik...

– Khm...– Kagome megköszörülte a torkát.

– Hé, ez meg miért vo...

– Fekszik – fojtotta belé a szót az éppen feltápászkodó hanyou-ba, aki magában szitkozódott, majd aztán óvatosan felült, orrát finoman tapogatva.

Még egy pillanatig csend uralkodott, míg végül Kagome szólásra nyitotta a száját. Ám ekkor, mikor már elhatározta, mit mond, egy embertelen sikoly, mely végiglebegett az egész épületen, nem hagyta megszólalni. Döbbenten nézett maga elé mindenki, s még percekkel később is csengtek a füleik. Kagome belegondolt, ha neki így fájt ez az éles hang, akkor inkább nem szeretné megtudni, a két inuyoukai-nak vagy akár Inuyashának mennyi szenvedést okozhatott.

Sesshoumaru bosszúsnak nézett ki. Éppen azt fontolgatta, milyen lassú és fájdalmas módszerrel fogja elküldeni a másvilágra, aztán feléleszteni a Tenseigával, majd újból megölni azt, aki meg merte zavarni ezt a fontos napot. Aztán lassacskán egy illat suhant el az orra alatt. Szimatolni kezdett, s szemei elkerekedtek, mikor rájött, mit érez. Jegyesének vérének a szagát és... mérget. Ráadásul nagyon is ismerős méregszag volt ez...

– Kiba... – motyogta, azzal a következő pillanatban már el is tűnt; távozásáról csupán az a légfuvallat tanúskodott, ami majdnem elsodorta Kagomét, illetve a szolgálólányt.

– Bi az? Bit boddot? – kérdezte Inuyasha, valami kendőféle után kutakodva, hogy elállítsa orrvérzését.

– Azt mondta Kiba, de nem értem, mié... oh – jött rá Kagome, azzal segélykérően Atsukane-re pillantott. – Csak nem a menyasszonya volt az, aki sikoltott?

A kutyaszellemnő orrát is megcsapta a vér és a méreg keveredésének szaga, így aztán bólintott, mielőtt kilépett volna a helyiségből.

– Te.

– Igen, asszonyom? – kérdezte remegve a szolgálólány tőle.

– Menj és szólj a gyógyítónak – azzal el is tűnt.

Kagome nem pazarolt egy pillanatot sem, hanem azonnal rohanni kezdett. Sejtette a kutyadémonok reakciójáról, hogy valami nagy baj van. A szerencse mellé állt: könnyedén megtalálta a szobát, amit Sango-val közösen kaptak és azonnal túrni kezdett nagy sárga hátizsákjában.

– Kagome? – kérdezte a szellemirtó lány, aki a pillanatban lépett be az erkélyről.

A diáklány azonban folytatta a kutakodást.

– Kiba. Valami baj van – magyarázta tőmondatokban, és végre megtalálta az elsősegély-dobozt, amit még anyukájától kapott. Rögvest rohanni kezdett.

– Hé! Várj! – futott utána Sango, így már ketten keresték Kiba szobáját. Nem tudták, merre lehet, azonban a hangzavar és a következő pillanatban felhangzó Sesshoumaru dühödt morranása gyorsan útba igazították őket. _„Csak ne legyen túl késő..."_ gondolta Kagome, aki igaz, hogy még egy szót sem váltott a hercegnővel, de egyből szimpatikusnak találta. Ha nem lett volna az, akkor sem hagyhatta volna a lelkiismerete, hogy valakinek ne segítsen, aki a közelében van és rászorul...

Míg a két lány sietve igyekezett a folyosók labirintusán, addig Inuyasha sikeresen elállította orrvérzését és feltörölte a márványpadlóról a nyomokat.

– Engem meg itt hagynak! El is vérezhettem volna! – dramatizálta túl a dolgokat morcosságában. Szipogni kezdett. Úgy tűnt, még mindig nem állt el teljesen a vérzés. Ekkor azonban ő is megérezte a szagot, ami elkergette a konyhából az inuyoukai-okat.

Azonnal felpattant és – nem törődve a többi nyommal és a sebtében elhajított ronggyal – rohant, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjen a helyszínre.

ˇ

Sesshoumaru elrántotta a fusumát, amint megérkezett, s gyorsan felmérte a terepet éles szemeivel és többi érzékszervével. Senki sem volt a helyiségben Kibán kívül. _„Ezek szerint a támadó már elmenekült"_ állapította meg magában, azonban megfagyott ereiben a vér, ahogy menyasszonyát meglátta a szoba közepén; elterülve, ájultan.

Alkarján volt egy seb, ami furcsán elszíneződött és ugyancsak különös színű vér szivárgott belőle. A hercegnő bőre pedig nagyon sápadt volt és egyre csak fehéredett. Túljutva döbbenetén és hirtelen jött ijedtségén (amit képtelen volt megérteni, honnét jött elő), egy szempillantás alatt már Kiba mellett térdelt, vizsgálva a csúnya sérülést.

Szemei elkerekedtek, s egy kicsit közelebb hajolt, hogy megszagolhassa. Ismét meg kellett állapítania, hogy ismerős a méreg szaga, de még most sem emlékezett, honnan. Így aztán visszaengedte a kart a csuklónál fogva és ekkor tekintete Kiba arcára tévedt. A hercegnő homlokán verejtékcseppek gyöngyöztek, arca pedig mozdulatlan volt, s semmi érzelmet nem mutatott. A démon nem vette észre, hogy egyik kezével még mindig a nő csuklóját fogja, de a másikkal szinte ösztönösen nyúlt Kiba arca felé, hogy letörölje róla az izzadságot. Furcsamód nagyon hideg volt a bőre, ahhoz képest, hogy verejtékezett...

Ekkor érkezett meg Atsukane és legalább olyan megdöbbenve nézte a párost, mint ahogy a nyomában megjelenő személyek. Elsőként Kagome és Sango futott be, majd Inuyasha és a kastély gyógyítója szinte egyszerre. Mind megrökönyödve nézték a jelenetet; végül Kagome volt az, aki a leghamarabb felocsúdott.

Atsukane mellett besétált a szobába és odarohant Kibához. Sesshoumaru fenyegető tekintettel nézett rá s gyanakodva méregette a fehér fémdobozt, rajta egy vörös kereszttel. A diáklány rápillantott a hercegnő alkarján lévő ronda sebre és láthatóan felszisszent. Aztán elkezdett turkálni az elsősegélydobozban.

– Valami... méreg, ugye? – motyogta közben. – Kell lennie itt valahogy... valami... ellenszernek... vagy legalább ki tudjuk tisztítani, ha más nem...

Eközben a kastély gyógyítója, egy sólyomdémonnő mintát vett a méregből egy kis üvegcsébe.

– Amint megvizsgálom, az ellenanyag már hamar kész lesz, de előbb tényleg ki kell fertőtlení... – váratlanul elhallgatott, s erre Kagome is felkapta a fejét. Szemei döbbenten és hitetlenkedve kerekedtek el, ahogy pillantása Sesshoumarura esett.

Pontosabban arra, amit a démon tett. Száját a sebre tette és szívni kezdte.

– Mmiiiit... – Kagome hangja olyannyira remegett, hogy szinte már-már éneklésnek volt betudható.

– Kiszívom a mérget – köpte Sesshoumaru, egyidőben a nyálával összekeveredett vérrel és méreggel. – Gyerünk, te keresd azt az ellenszert – mordult rá a gyógyítóra, aki azonnal felpattant és eliszkolt a szobájába, hogy a parancsa szerint tegyen. A kutyadémon pedig újból kiszívott egy jó adagot és kiköpte.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem valami illedelmes viselkedés, sőt, egyenesen barbárnak nevezhető, azonban most nem volt idő a finomságokra. Kiba – a menyasszonya – élete függött tőle.

– Mi az, mi tör... – Kakero asszony falfehér lett, ahogy meglátta lánya alakját a földön, s Sesshoumaru ténykedését. Orrát szintúgy megütötte a méreg szaga. Shiwue nagyúr a nyomában volt és gyorsan elfordította feleségét, hogy ne lássa a jelenetet. A szag azonban őt sem hagyta nyugodni.

– Ez a méreg... – mormogta, mire mindenki felé fordult... kivéve persze Sesshoumarut, aki el volt foglalva. – Ez... olyan ismerős.

Sesshoumaru felől egy beleegyező morranás hallatszott, miközben még mindig a méreg kiszívásán dolgozott. Shiwue nagyúr pedig továbbra is szimatolt. Arca meglepettséget tükrözött, mikor végre rájött, hol érezte ezt utoljára.

– Ez ugyanaz...

– Mint mi...? – kérdezte Inuyasha, egy lapos oldalpillantással. Nagyon ingerelte a szaglójáratait említett méreg.

– Ugyanaz, mint amivel Kakero-t támadták meg... – halkult el Shiwue nagyúr hangja a végére.

– Ne... nem! – kiáltott fel az asszony a karjában, s zokogni kezdett. A többiek nem tudták mire vélni a viselkedését, de Shiwue nagyúr elvezette, így aztán megint csend borult rájuk. Sesshoumaru is befejezte; kiszívta, amit tudott.

S míg Kagome a seb kitisztításával foglalatoskodott – furcsa arcokat kapva a két inuyoukai-tól, mikor elővette a fertőtlenítőszereket és a kötszert –, valamint a bekötésével, addig Sango közelebb lépett és megvizsgálta a padlón összegyűlt vért és mérget, ami Kiba karjából szivárgott.

Egészen közel hajolt, hogy még az ő emberi orra is érezze a szagot. Aztán megvizsgálta több nézőpontból is. Végül elővarázsolt ruhájából egy fa pálcikát és azzal böködte meg, illetve emelt fel a méregből egy részt.

Sesshoumaru, aki a közvetlen közelében volt, szórakozottan figyelte a ténykedését, Kagoméét pedig gyanakodva, s szíve legmélyén pedig valami furcsa, szorító érzést vélt felfedezni, ami eddig csak akkor uralkodott el rajta, amikor Rin veszélyben volt...

„_Aggódnék talán...?"_ kérdezte magától, s figyelte, hogy szűkül össze Sango szeme.

– Tudom, mi ez – jelentette ki aztán, mire mindenki felkapta a fejét. Még a papnő is, de aztán visszatért a kötözéshez. – A szellemirtók használtak ilyet, de még nagyon régen... Megbénítja az áldozatot és aztán szépen, lassan – hozzá akarta még tenni, „fájdalmasan", de túl közel volt egy bizonyos kutyaszellemhez, így inkább másképp döntött – megöli végül, ha nem elég erős a szervezete.

– És ha az? – kérdezett közbe Atsukane.

Sango rápillantott.

– Akkor van esélye, hogy túlélje, ha a szervezete képes legyőzni a mérget. De... nagyon nehéz időszaknak néz elébe – bökte ki végül. Még mindig nem mert elég egyértelműen utalni rá, hogy nagy kínokat állhat ki az áldozat.

Feszült csend következett. Kagome befejezte Kiba karjának bekötését és a futonon fekvő uchikake-t óvatosan összehajtogatta és leterítette egy kis asztalkára. Sesshoumaru aztán vigyázva felemelte menyasszonyát és lefektette a futonra.

– Egyébként ez nagyon furcsa – jegyezte meg aztán Sango, ahogy eldobta a pálcikát egy mérges vértócsába, s az sisteregve feloldódott. A lány nyelt egyet, ahogy arra gondolt, ez mind Kiba szervezetében volt és még mindig ott rejtőzik benne.

– Micsoda, Sango? – fordult felé Inuyasha.

– Hát... – a lány feltápászkodott, úgy fordult a többiek felé. – Már nagyon régóta nem használták a szellemirtók. Hiányzik ugyanis egy hozzávaló; egy olyan növény, ami már évszázadok óta kihalt. Kétlem, hogy bárhol meg lehetne találni, de ha mégis, akkor biztosan hét lakat alatt őrizné az, aki hozzájut.

– Azt mondd még meg, hogy merrefelé szereztétek ezt a növényt?

– Ha igazak a történetek, akkor messze keleten létezik néhány sziget, amelyek nem mindig láthatóak. Onnan.

– Azt mondod, kelet? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru, összeszűkült szemekkel.

– Igen...

Újabb csönd-hullám következett, ami egyre elviselhetetlenebbnek vált azok számára, akikben egy cseppnyi embervér is volt. Amikor már szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget a levegőben, végre megérkezett a kastély gyógyítója.

– Készen van, Sesshoumaru-sama – lihegett, óvatosan szlalomozva a bámészkodók közt, akik csak megkésve nyitottak utat neki. – Már csak egy dolog hiányzik belőle.

– És mi az? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a kastély ura.

– A vére, Sesshoumaru-sama...

Folytatása következik...

* * *

_Nyaralni megyek; így most jódarabig semmiből sem lesz folytatás... viszont, sikerült laptopot szereznem, úgyhogy reménykedjünk, hogy Ihletem, az lesz xD_

_Remélem, tetszett ez a rész (is) és kapok majd véleményeket!_


	19. Az üvegcse tartalma

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
19. rész: Az üvegcse tartalma**_

– A vére? – bukott ki Kagoméból a döbbent kérdés. A gyógyító azonban rá sem pillantott; nagyurának magyarázott:

– Sesshoumaru-sama maga képes erősebb mérget is előállítani. A vére sokat segítene az ellenszer hatékonyságában.

– Pfeh... úgyse fogja odaadni – jegyezte meg Inuyasha, összefonva karjait, a falnak támaszkodva.

– Abban az esetben kisebb az esély arra, hogy hatni fog. Vagy, ha meg is teszi, korántsem olyan gyorsan lesz eredmény, mintha...

– Elég – szakította félbe Sesshoumaru, rideg arany tekintetét a gyógyítóra szegezve. A nő megremegett a kegyetlen szemek láttán. Ismét felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy Kiba hogyan képes hozzámenni ehhez a démonhoz. Tény, hogy jóképű, de a hideg, ami mindig árad belőle...

– Mennyire van szükséged?

Döbbent csend fogadta a démon nagyúr szavait. Inuyasha észre sem vette, hogy eltátotta a száját, csak mikor érezte, kezd kiszáradni. A gyógyító asszony meglepetten pislogott, de hamar felocsúdott.

– Csak annyi, amennyivel megtölthetjük ezt a kis fiolát.

– Hisz az majdnem a fele! – mutatott rá Kagome.

– Nyugalom, nem olyan nagy az az üvegcse... – tette a lány vállára a kezét Sango, de ő is legalább annyira ledöbbent, mint barátnője.

Sesshoumaru még egy pillanatig méregette az előtte álló gyógyítót, majd kikapta a fiolát a markából. Egyik kezével az üvegcsét tartotta, míg a másikat fölé emelte. Megnövesztette karmait és villámgyorsan belevájt tenyerének puha húsába. Arcán nem látszott fájdalom, csupán eltökéltség. Ha tudott tenni annak érdekében, hogy megmentse aráját, akkor semmi sem állíthatja meg.

Pillanatok alatt megtöltötte az üvegcsét, aztán átnyújtotta a sólyomszellemnek, aki azonnal bezárta egy dugóval és rázogatni kezdte a fiola tartalmát. Eközben az inuyoukai maga felé fordította a tenyerét, figyelve, hogyan forr össze a szeme láttára a négy kis vágás, s marad ott csupán egy csekély mennyiségű vér emlékeztetőül. Kagome remegő térdekkel fel akart állni, de nem sikerült neki, így aztán úgy ülve nyújtott át egy tiszta rongyot Sesshoumarunak, hogy a szellem letörölhesse a tenyerét.

A kutyadémon gyorsan eltüntette a vért kezéről, aztán egy biccentéssel visszaadta a rongyot Kagoménak, aki gyengén elmosolyodott. A lány még mindig falfehér volt. Most kezdte csak érezni az elmúlt percek hatását; olyan gyorsan pörögtek az események, hogy nem volt ideje bepánikolni vagy megijedni, hiszen azonnal cselekednie kellett. Azonban úgy tűnt, végre utolérte a sokk őt is, s nehezére esett elnyomni remegését.

A fiolában összekeveredtek az anyagok, s türkiz zöld színt vettek fel. A gyógyító odatérdelt Kiba mellé és levette a dugót az üvegcséről. Megemelte a hercegnő fejét és igyekezett valahogy kinyitni a száját, hogy beletöltse az ellenszert, azonban olyan erősen szorította össze még mindig az állkapcsát a démonnő, hogy képtelenség volt. Sesshoumaru gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet.

– Add ide –tartotta a kezét az üvegért, mire kis hezitálás után odanyújtotta neki a fiolát a sólyomdémon. Sesshoumaru mindenkihez intézte következő szavait:

– Menjetek ki. Majd én elintézem.

Újabb döbbent csend. Tény, hogy ezt a reakciót _sem_ várták volna tőle. Azonban parancsa ellenére senki sem mozdult meglepettségében.

– Gyerünk már! – mordult fel, mire mindenki ijedten szedelőzködött össze. Sango felsegítette Kagomét, aki aztán Inuyashára támaszkodva hagyta el a helyiséget. A gyógyító óvatosan leeresztette Kiba fejét a makura-ra, majd gyorsan felemelkedett és ő is eltűnt a folyosón. Utoljára Atsukane maradt bent. Megfordult és kilépett az ajtón. Mielőtt még behúzta volna maga mögött, hátraszólt a válla felett:

– Ugye tudod, mit teszel ezzel, fiam?

– Igen, Anyám – válaszolta Sesshoumaru. Hangja közömbös volt, ám Atsukane meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy egy kis ingerültséget vélt kihallani, sőt... lehetséges lenne: aggodalom...?

– Akkor jó – bólintott a nő, áldását adva a dologra, azzal behúzta a fusumát és ő is távozott.

Sesshoumaru még egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig nézte a hercegnőt, de aztán nekikezdett a dolognak: egy hajtásra a saját szájába öntötte a fiola tartalmát, azonban nem nyelte le. Közel hajolt Kiba arcához, majd aztán finoman megcsókolta, ami aztán határozottságba váltott át. Jól sejtette, hogy ezzel kicsalhat némi reakciót menyasszonyából, aki ellazult és állkapcsa is engedett. Sesshoumaru igyekezett kényszeríteni őt, hogy nyelje le az ellenanyagot – aminek szerinte is borzalmas íze volt, de jobbnak látta nem belegondolni, miket tartalmazhatott még a saját vérén kívül –, ami szerencsére sikerült is.

Mikor felemelkedett és Kiba is lenyelte az italt, látta, hogy a nő szája sarkán azért egy csíkban kiszökött az ellenszer. Sesshoumaru megcsóválta a fejét és elővett egy zsebkendőt, hogy letörölje.

Még várt egy kicsikét, de aztán váratlanul felpattant és a fürdőhelyiség felé vette az irányt. Eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy azonnal kimossa ezt a borzalmas ízt a szájából...

Miután végzett, visszament a szobába és felnyalábolt egy párnát. Odalépkedett Kiba mellé és letelepedett, figyelve az alvó arcot, ami úgy tűnt, végre ellazult. Sesshoumaru magában felsóhajtott; ez arra engedett következtetni, hogy már nem gyötrik fájdalmak jegyesét. Már a homloka sem gyöngyözött és a légzése is kezdett lassan helyreállni.

A kutyadémon csak félig érzékelte, amint belép a szobába egy szolgáló és elkezdi takarítani a vérfoltokat. Bár a nagyúr tudta, hogy felesleges, hiszen már sosem fog kijönni a gyékényekből...

– Cseréld ki a tatamit, ne tisztogasd!

– H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama... – rezzent össze a szolga a hangra, de gyorsan cselekedett. Szerencsére a kastélyban mindig voltak pót-tatamik, hogy ne kelljen megvárni, míg megérkezik az új, hanem azonnal ki lehessen cserélni, ha úgy kívánja a szükség. Így aztán pár perc múlva már tiszta volt a padló és a vér- illetve méregszag is hamar eltűnt, ahogy a szolgáló kitárta az erkély ajtaját, majd hangtalanul távozott.

Sesshoumaru ismét egyedül maradt gondolataival és eszméletlen menyasszonyával. Hirtelen felötlöttek benne édesanyja szavai: _„Ugye tudod, mit teszel ezzel, fiam?"_ Azt válaszolta akkor, igen. De valójában nem is volt ideje azon töprengenie, milyen következményekkel járhat a döntése.

Egy démon vére értékes anyag. Ha pedig egy férfi démon adja egy nőnek, vagy fordítva, akkor egy szorosabb kapcsolatot hoz létre köztük. Majdnem olyan szoros, mint a párok közt; csupán annyi a különbség abban az esetben, hogy kölcsönösen adnak a másiknak saját vérükből. Ez az esküvői szertartáson történik meg általában.

Ezért aztán nagyon veszélyes egy démonnak a vérét adni...

Zavaró gondolataiból Kiba megváltozott légzése ragadta ki. A hercegnő álma úgy tűnt, nyugtalanná vált: időről-időre mocorgott és olykor még grimaszba is torzult az arca. Vőlegénye ennek ellenére csak azt látta, hogy bizonyára szenvedhet valamitől. Ismét gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett és kapott a keze után.

Csodák csodájára a démonnő szinte azonnal lenyugodott, amint megérintette őt. Kicsivel később pedig, amikor Sesshoumaru ujjai körbefonódtak a szellemasszony kecses kezén, Kiba alig észrevehetően mintha gyengéden megfogta volna a férfiét.

„_Persze az is lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm..."_ vélekedett bizonytalanul Sesshoumaru, miközben hiába próbált rájönni, mióta érdeklik az ilyen égetően fontos kérdések. _„Atyavilág...! Mi történt velem...?"_ morfondírozott. _„Az utóbbi időben... annyira megváltoztam. Mi idézhette elő...? ... Ez nem is fontos... inkább az, hogy miért engedtem...?"_ Efféle gondolatok kavarogtak agyában, amelyek csak újabb nyolcmilliárdnyi kérdést szültek fejében, hogy a végén már szinte szédült a nagy áradattól.

És akkor ragadta ki onnan valami... pontosabban Kiba, ahogy egy kicsikét erősebben megszorította a kezét. _„Nem is... inkább olyan, mintha kapaszkodna bele..."_

ˇ

Egyik pillanatban még minden porcikája fájt és szeméből könnyek szöktek ki, a következőben már pihentető sötétség fogta körbe. A fájdalom valahol mélyen még mindig jelen volt, de egyre csökkent. Egészen addig a pontig, amíg a nyugalom el nem altatta Kibát.

„_Feketeség. Fáradtság. Aludni akarok még...!"_ ezek voltak az első gondolatok, amik a fejébe ötlöttek. _„Olyan kényelmes így..."_ mikor ezt kimondta magában, rájött, hogy már túl összetett mondatokat alkot ahhoz, hogy vissza tudjon aludni. Különben is, egy kéz, ami összekötötte a valósággal, úgy tűnt, szinte kirántja a fekete érzéketlenségből puszta jelenlétével.

Egy kicsikét erősebben megfogta, s ekkor rájött, hogy valóban valaki keze van a tenyerében; nem csupán képzelete szüleménye. Aztán lassan, elnyújtva felemelkedtek szempillái és megjelent még kissé ködös mélylila tekintete. Az első, aki meglátott, az Sesshoumaru volt. Pontosabban azok a gyönyörű arany szemek és a szép vágású arca, homlokán a sötétkék félholddal és orcáján a két pár magenta méregcsíkkal.

Kiba egy gyenge mosolyt küldött felé – agya még mindig tompa volt és az emlékei csak szakaszosan tértek vissza. Jelen pillanatban ott tartott, hogy éppen a tükör előtt ellenőrizte le esküvői kimonóját. Aztán a kivonuló nőcsoport képe jelent meg lelki szemei előtt, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott a fájdalom is és a nagy sötétség. A hercegnő szemei döbbenten kerekedtek el, majd Sesshoumaru kezében kapaszkodva – anélkül, hogy rájött volna, ezt teszi – feltornázta magát ülőhelyzetbe.

– Hogy érzed magad? – hallatszott még mindig kicsikét távolról vőlegénye hangja.

– Én... – Kibának rá kellett jönnie, hogy nagyon kiszáradt a torka. De Sesshoumaru még mindig fogta a kezét és nem akarta ezt a jóleső érzést elcserélni egy pohár hideg vízre. Még nem... – Azt hiszem, már jobban...

Lepillantott másik karjára, amin a sérülés volt és egy tiszta kötést látott rajta, kissé szokatlan anyagból. Majd megkönnyebbülve elkönyvelte magában, hogy szerencsére a ruháját nem sikerült összevéreznie. Megborzongott az emlékre és behunyta egy pillanatra szemeit.

– Kérsz valamit?

Kiba óvatosan biccentett.

– Egy kis... vizet szeretnék – bökte ki végül, majd hagyta, hadd bontsa ki Sesshoumaru a kezét a markából és menjen el a pohárkáért, ami a közelben lévő alacsony asztalon állt, egy kancsó víz társaságában. Csukott szemmel hallgatta, hogyan tölt neki a férfi, aztán jön vissza hozzá.

– Tessék – furcsa volt; olyan lágynak hangzott a hangja... _„Biztos csak nem ébredtem még fel eléggé és már képzelgek is..."_ könyvelte el magában a hercegnő.

– Doumo arigatou – hajolt meg enyhén Kiba, ahogy elvette a poharat.

Fenséges érzés volt, ahogy a frissítő víz lassan lecsordogált torkán; úgy érezte, mintha legalább egy évszázada nem ivott volna!

– Áh, nagyon köszönöm! – mosolyodott el hálásan, Sesshoumarura pillantva. Ekkor meglátta vőlegénye komor arcát.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, rosszat sejtve.

Az inuyoukai összevonta kicsikét a szemöldökét, tekintete pedig megkeményült. Végül néhány másodperc múlva meg is szólalt, határozott hangon:

– Miért nem mondtad el?

– Mégis mi... ja... hogy ezt... – Kiba tényleg nem tudta először, miről beszélt Sesshoumaru, de nem kellett hozzá sok logika, hogy rájöjjön. Letette poharát a futon mellé, sérült karját pedig az ölébe húzta és úgy nézett rá, másik kezével érezve a kötés alatt rejtőző sérülést. Vett egy mély levegőt – amit akár sóhajtásnak is lehetett értelmezni –, végül válaszolt:

– Én... tudod, nem akartam, hogy... hogy aggódjatok értem – bökte ki végül. Aztán, amilyen nehezére esett belekezdeni, olyan gyorsan törtek ki belőle a további szavak. – Egyébként is elég izgalom meg hercehurca van ezzel az egész esküvővel. Úgy gondoltam, felesleges ilye...

– Hogy felesleges?! – vágott közbe felháborodását nehezen leplezve Sesshoumaru. – Kiba, a kamikra! Hát az életedről van szó! – figyelte a nő reakcióját, de egészen következő mondatáig nem kapott egyet sem. – Bele is halhattál volna!

– É-én... – a hercegnő lesütötte a szemét és eltakarta sérült karját. Addig végig, míg az öltözés végére nem ért és el nem ájult, nem gondolta volna, hogy legyőzheti őt a méreg. Elég erősnek tartotta szervezetét ahhoz, hogy kisebb kellemetlenségek árán győzedelmeskedjen. Azonban úgy tűnt, majdnem belehalt.

Nagy levegőt vett és feltérdelt, a mellette ülő Sesshoumaru felé fordulva, majd mélyen meghajolt, hogy homloka majdnem a futon kakebuton-ját súrolta.

– Sumimasen! Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem, nem akartam bajt hozni Rád...

Néma csend fogadta szavait, majd váratlanul egy kéz érintette meg a – csodával határos módon épen maradt – hajkoronáját. A mozdulatra önkéntelenül is megrezzent. Majd az ujjak lejjebb csúsztak arcán, míg álla alá nem értek és fel nem emelték a fejét. Kiba kicsikét megszeppenve nézett vőlegénye arany tekintetébe, ami azonban mintha meglágyult volna az elmúlt pillanatokban.

– Ostoba... – Sesshoumaru szája szélén egy alig észrevehető mosoly játszadozott. – Nem rám hoztad a bajt, hanem magadra... amiért titkolóztál.

Kiba megint lesütötte a szemét, azonban a férfi határozott érintése nem engedte neki, hogy sokáig így tegyen. Alig egy másodperc múlva már ismét a másik tekintetébe pillantott.

– Ne tedd ezt többet.

Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig csönd következett, míg mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. Aztán a hercegnő bólintott, s mikor Sesshoumaru végre elvette ujjait az álla alól, a menyasszony a sarkára ülhetett. Aztán kisvártatva a férfi felemelkedett ülőhelyéről és elindult az ajtó felé.

– Mo... – a férfi megfordult, várva a kérdés folytatását. Kiba hangja elbizonytalanodott. – Hova mész?

– Pihenésre van szükséged. Elhalasztjuk az esküvőt – a hercegnő nagyon megdöbbent és azt sem tudta, hirtelenjében mit mondjon. Arcán ez csupán annyiban látszott, hogy egy kicsikét elkerekedtek a szemei. – Ha elég erősnek érzed magad holnap, akkor délben megtartjuk.

– Értem – bólintott Kiba, azonban arcára váratlanul egy fájdalmas grimasz ült ki.

– Mi a baj? – hallatszott ki némi aggódás Sesshoumaru hangjából. – Talán nem hatott rendesen az ellenszer? Ha a kezem közé kerü...

– Nem arról van szó – igyekezett megnyugtatni a hercegnő. – Csak...

– Csak?

Kiba ajkain idétlen vigyor jelent meg:

– Ugye tudod, hogy most ítéltél minket arra, hogy újra átéljük a felöltözés és egyéb előkészületek kínjait...?

Sesshoumaru arcára szórakozott félmosoly ült ki, majd megcsóválta a fejét és elhúzta a fusumát. Mielőtt kilépett volna, még ezt mondta:

– Pihend ki magad, szükséged lesz rá.

Érezte, ahogy Kiba bólint, majd lassan visszaereszkedik a futonra. Ekkor végre behúzta maga mögött a tolóajtót és elindult, hogy bejelentse az új időpontot a vendégeknek... és elinduljon a felelős keresésére...

Folytatása következik...

------------

makura: az a kis négyszögletes párna

kakebuton: a takaró a futonon


	20. És boldogan éltek, amíg az esküvő tar

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
20. rész: És boldogan éltek, amíg... az esküvő tartott?!**_

Kiba megfogadta Sesshoumaru tanácsát és mivel a méreg is kezdett véglegesen kitisztulni szervezetéből, nyugodt éjszakája volt. Hajnalban a Nap első sugaraira pattantak fel szemei, ő pedig meglepetten ült fel. Sose volt ugyanis koránkelő, bár az edzései miatt többször rákényszerült mint a futon kényelmének élvezetére a reggeli órákban. Ráadásul elég kimerítő napot tudhatott a háta mögött.

A legfurcsább mégis az volt, hogy annyira éber volt, hogy képtelen volt visszaaludni; így egy darabig még egyhelyben ücsörgött, azon gondolkozva, vajon mennyi ideje van még délig és mivel foglalja el magát addig. Aztán eszébe jutottak a szolgálólányok és kíméletlen módszereik...

Egy pillanat múlva már üresen állt a futon, a takaró félredobva, s Kiba helye még ki sem hűlt, mikor a fürdőszoba fusumája besuhant a sínen és kis neszezés után a hercegnő sikeresen bezárkózott a helyiségbe. Boldog mosoly futott végig arcán, miközben egy kis gonoszka fény csillant meg szemeiben, ahogy a szobalányok arcára gondolt, mikor megtudják, az előkészületek elejét nélkülük végezte el.

ˇ

Vele ellentétben Sesshoumarunak nem akart álom jönni a szemére, így aztán – néhány órányi hadakozás után feladva a küzdelmet futonjával – a kutyadémon éjszakai sétára indult a kastélyban, hogy megnézze még egyszer, minden rendben van és nem utolsósorban megnyugtassa magát, Kiba élete nem forog veszélyben. Ha bárki kérdezi, akkor csak holdban gyönyörködik. Az már más kérdés, hogy abból semmi sem látszott, hála a nehéz felhőknek...

Először jegyeséhez vezetett az útja; bepillantva a szobába megkönnyebbülve konstatálta, hogy a hercegnő mélyen alszik és sértetlen. Kiengedte a levegőt, amiről eddig nem is tudta, hogy visszatartotta...

Ezek után – hogy elüsse az időt – nyomozásba kezdett a titokzatos alak után, aki meg akarta keseríteni menyasszonya életét.

Sokra nem jutott.

Pontosabban semmire, mégis megelégedéssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy legalább tett valamit a cél érdekében (mégha az csak egy kis körbeszimatolás volt is). Így aztán visszagyalogolt a lakosztályába és ismét elnyúlt futonján. Valamivel hajnalhasadás előtt aztán végre magával ragadta az álmok földje...

ˇ

Alig pár óra volt hátra az esküvőig, a reggeli már rég eltűnt, de az ebéd – ami egyben a ceremónia utáni fogadásra is készült – még oly messzinek tűnt; legalábbis egy bizonyos hanyou számára...

Az egész kastély egyébként egy nyüzsgő hangyabolyra emlékeztetett, azzal a csöppnyi, ámde igen szembetűnő különbséggel, hogy semmi rendszer nem volt benne. Az egész egy fejét vesztett káoszra hasonlított – már amennyiben egy káosz lehet másmilyen.

A nagyúr még csak most ébredt, Atsukane-sama pedig majdnem ott helyben fejét vette a szolgának, aki értesítette erről. Végül aztán erőt vett magán és ismét odarendelt a fiához néhány szolgálót, mint előző nap. Aztán egy nagy levegőt véve elindult, hogy megnézze, hogy áll a yasha, aki nemsokára a menye lesz, már előre félve attól, mire bukkan.

De kellemes csalódás érte: Kiba már majdnem készen volt. Azonban ismét rengeteg szolgáló sürgött-forgott körülötte, de annyi, hogy még egy evőpálcikát sem lehetett volna leejteni a sok test-, ruha- és hajtömeg között. Atsukane-sama ismét kiparancsolta a többséget, ezúttal ügyelve arra, hogy ne ugyanaz az öt maradjon bent, mint akik múltkor voltak Kibával. Előző nap látta, hogy fia legszívesebben mindegyiket hosszú, fájdalmas órák kíséretében a másvilágra küldené, azért, amiért nem szóltak azonnal, mikor legkisebb jelét látták, hogy menyasszonya rosszul lehet. Aztán, ha lehetséges, felélesztené őket a Tenseigával, majd megismételné az egészet – természetesen anélkül, hogy megunná vagy kétszer ugyanazt a módszert használná. Azonban hideg fejjel kellett gondolkodniuk, ha el akarták fogni a tettest és a most következő eseményhez az egész személyzetre szükség volt. Utána Sesshoumaru bármikor megszabadulhat attól, akitől csak akar, de most másra kell koncentrálnia...

A szolgálók kapkodtak s lesték az urak és úrnők kívánságait, előkészítették a szertartás helyszínét, eligazították a démoni papot és mikókat, s nem utolsósorban a konyhában segítettek, ahol tudtak – ott valahogy sosem bővelkedtek elég szorgos kézben, még az ikertestvér szakácsok nyolc-nyolc karjával sem, pedig ők hárman is voltak. A délidő pedig egyre csak közeledett...

ˇ

Egy kis szentély lett felállítva az udvaron a szertartás lefolytatására, könnyen szétszedhető, majd újra összerakható praktikus panelekből. A vendégsereg kint várakozott – kényelmes és nagy párnák voltak odakészítve részükre, középen egy ösvényt fogtak közre, ahol majd a házasulandó családok fognak végigvonulni. Ez tökéletesen érthető volt, mivel az esküvői szertartások mindig is csak a nagyon szűk családi körig terjedtek – az itt megjelent vendégek pedig nem is voltak annyira kíváncsiak a szertartásra, csupán udvariasságból, vagy épp félelemből jelentek meg; valamint hogy saját szemükkel lássák a házasságkötés létrejöttét. Ez csupán egy politikai-diplomáciai esemény volt egyébként is...

A furulyák hangját előbb hallották meg, mint az első érkezőket. Aztán megjelent a pap az úton. Teljesen fehérbe volt öltözve – felsőruhája alól alig látszott ki itt-ott a lila hakama, ami különféle rangjelzésekkel volt díszítve. Fején egy sötét, csúcsos kalap pihent, amivel alakja még jobban kiemelkedett a tömegből. Fehér tabi volt a lábán és setta szandálban volt. Mögötte két miko haladt, a szokásos piros hakamában és fehér felsőruhában, szintén fehér tabiban, valamint zorikban. A hagyományos furulyajátékot ők szolgáltatták. A tömeg moraja hamarosan elült, ahogy a szentély bejáratához érkeztek. Ott a három youkai levette lábbelijét, majd hangtalanul beléptek a kis épületbe. A furulyaszó pedig még ezután is folytatódott.

A sustorgás csak nehezen halkult el a guji-samáról és egyre feszültebben várta a tömeg a családtagokat, de végre feltűntek a nagyúr hozzátartozói. Atsukane az utolsó pillanatban némi változtatásokat eszközölt a felajánlásokat illetően, így aztán a házasulandó pár mindegyik családtagja vihetett egyet-egyet az oltárra. Sőt, valamilyen titokzatos úton-módon Inuyasha rávette Kagomét, hogy segítsen neki az egyiket vinni...

Tehát, elöl haladt Atsukane-sama, sötét kimonóba öltözve, kezében a rizzsel, mögötte Inuyasha és Kagome egymás mellett (a lány kezében volt a só, a fiúéban pedig egy kis gyümölcsöstál), és csodák csodájára Inuyashát is sikerült ünnepi kimonóba bújtatni, valamint a diáklány is egy színeset öltött magára, az alkalomhoz illően. Utánuk következett a vőlegény, aki ismét a kuro montsukiban jelent meg, mint előző nap, mikor a vendégeket fogadta – vagyis a családi címerekkel ellátott fekete haoriját viselte, aminek a zsinege fehér volt, ahogy az alóla kikandikáló hadajuban is. Most is a fekete hakama volt rajta, fekete tabival és setta-val; és gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy az övébe tűzött legyezőjét elrejtse haorija ujja. Ez több-kevesebb sikerrel meg is történt...

Miután mindenki ismét levette lábbelijét, beléptek a szentélybe és eltűntek a társaság szeme elől. A rizset, a sót és a gyümölcsöket mind az oltárra tették, majd oldalra álltak, úgy várták a menyasszonyt és kíséretét.

Hamarosan feltűnt az élen haladó Kakero asszony, kezében egy tálcával, amin sakés csészék foglaltak helyet, valamint maga az edény, amiből majd kitöltik a rizsbort. Mögötte haladt egy kis vízzel feltöltött csészével Shiwue nagyúr, lánya pedig az oldalán, a karjába kapaszkodva.

Igen, kapaszkodott, bár ezt még az éles szemek sem vehették észre, olyan jól palástolta a hercegnő. Tudta, hogy boldognak, kellemesen izgatottnak és békésnek kéne lennie, de... akármilyen butaság, bizony inába szállt a bátorsága, ahogy meglátta a nagy tömeget és a szentélyt, ahol a ceremónia lesz megtartva. Míg haladt az oltár felé, próbált erőt venni magán.

Kiba ismét a hófehér shiro-mukut viselte; csodálatosan megmunkált hajkoronáját és a bele tűzött értékes díszek nagyrészét pedig a tsuno kakushi takarta el. Ahogy egyre közelebb haladtak az oltár felé, úgy lett egyre nyugodtabb is a hercegnő. Valahogy jobban volt most, hogy tudta, egyre közelebb ér Sesshoumaruhoz. De nem is; a zsigereiben érezte, hogy mindjárt megláthatja vőlegényét.

A legyező lomhán hevert ujjai közt, a hakoseko mellett, elrejtve az apró kardot obijában, míg ő maga most már nem is a szertartás miatt izgult, hanem hogy magas getáiban el ne essen. Végre aztán beértek a szentély elé és ott levehették a lábbelijüket. A menyasszony nagyon hálás volt az istenekhez, hogy végre ez is megtörtént és hasraesés nélkül eljutott idáig. Már csak a visszaútra kell még egy ilyen kitüntető figyelmet kérnie...

ˇ

Sesshoumaru lélegzete egy pillanatra elállt – habár előző nap látta már menyasszonyát ebben a kimonóban, a körülmények nem engedték meg, hogy megcsodálja és az egész díszlet különben sem volt előnyös. Ám most... most egyszerűen gyönyörűnek látta őt, sokkal szebbnek, mint eddig bármikor. Kiba lelke csak úgy sugárzott a visszafogott izgatottságtól és boldogságtól. Aztán a vőlegény is felocsúdott, mikor végre a maradék két felajánlás is az oltárra került.

Kibával együtt előrementek, s a pap előtt letérdeltek. Ekkor a mikók, akik mindeddig játszottak a furulyákon, most abbahagyták a zenét s ebből tudhatta a kint maradt társaság, hogy a szertartás végre kezdetét veszi. A családtagok eközben a pár mögött helyet foglaltak, kor szerinti sorrendben. A pap először megtisztította a párt, majd a többi jelenlevőt a bot lendítéseivel, amin papírok voltak, aztán végre hozzálátott a dolgokhoz.

Kagome még egyszer körbepillantott, de minden úgy nézett ki, mintha egy hagyományos shintou szentélyben lettek volna és nem épp egy youkai pár készült volna egybekelni... az oltáron a három császári jelvény: a tükör, a kard és az ékszer foglalt helyet a felajánlások közt, amiket a családtagok hoztak. Visszagondolva meg volt lepve, mikor Inuyasha megkérte, hogy ő hozza a sót a szertartásra, de szívesen megtette, s titkon majd' kibújt bőréből, úgy örült ennek a kis gesztusnak – rengeteget jelentett számára...

Közben a pap beszélni kezdett; az erre az alkalomra szokásos norito-t mondta el, amiben kérte a kamikat, hogy adják áldásukat a párra és a családjaikra. Ezek után egy-egy családtag áldása következett; először Atsukane-é, aztán pedig Shiwue nagyúré. És itt következett valami, amit Kagome még nem tapasztalt shintou esküvőkön – de nem is tehette, hiszen eddig csak emberekén vett részt...

Kiba és Sesshoumaru egymással szembe fordultak, de még mindig térdelve maradtak. Kagome gyanakodva nézte a kibontakozó eseményeket. A pap beszélni kezdett:

– A kamik és családotok is áldását adta rátok. A youkai hagyományok értelmében erősítsétek meg a köteléket egymás közt, ezzel elfogadva a másikat társatokul.

Kiba óvatosan felpillantott Sesshoumaru szemébe, ahogy egyre erősebben érezte saját szívverését. Kíváncsi volt, vajon a férfi is ennyire izgul-e, mint ő. Valami megmoccant belsőjében, ami azt súgta, igen, azonban ahogy a vőlegényt nézte, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy semmi sem látszik ebből. De már ő is kezdett megnyugodni, ahogy elmerült Sesshoumaru mélyarany tekintetében...

Először a férfi mozdult meg; közelebb hajolt és kinyújtotta a karját. Kiba egy pillanatnyi késéssel követte a mozdulatait. A pár egyre csak közelített egymás felé, s Kagome már azt hitte, a pap szövege csupán a szokásos keresztény „És most megcsókolhatod a menyasszonyt!" kijelentés volt, azonban az utolsó pillanatban, mikor már azt hitte, összeérnek az ajkaik, a két fej picikét elfordult és kívülről teljesen úgy tűnt az egész, mintha egymás nyakába borultak volna.

Mint Kagome később rájött – amikor szétváltak –, pontosan ez történt; s még a nyoma is megmaradt... A diáklány szemei meglepetten kerekedettek el, mikor meglátta Kiba nyakán a harapást, ami lassan beforrt, de a nyoma furamód mégsem tűnt el... a vér látványára pedig fészkelődni kezdett; valami nem volt rendjén és ő el akarta tüntetni a sebet, azonban körbetekintve mindenki nyugodtan figyelte a párt, így aztán ő is a fenekén maradt, s várt, figyelt, mi történik. Legfeljebb, ha nagyon eldurvulnak a dolgok, hát odasiet...

A pap mögött várakozó két miko előrelépett, egyik kezükben egy apró fehér kendőt, a másikban pedig egy kis tál vizet tartottak. Egyikük Sesshoumaruhoz lépett, míg a másik Kibához.

A férfi elvette a felé nyújtott fehér kendőt és belemártotta a vízbe, s eközben Kiba is ugyanezt tette. Majd – szinte teljesen egyszerre – a másik nyakához érintették a kendőt és felitatták vele azt a kis vért, ami kiserkent a rítus alatt. Kagome innen sejtette, hogy a menyasszony is megharapta a férfit ott, ahol nála is nyoma volt – a nyak és a váll találkozásánál.

„_Eh... fura egy szokás... nem szívesen próbálnám ki..."_ gondolta, lopta Inuyashára pillantva, aki szokatlanul komoly arcot vágott. A hanyou megérezte a lány tekintetét magán és oldalra sandított. Majd felvillantott egy rövidke mosolyt és ismét előrefordult. Kagomét ezúttal kirázta a hideg az agyarakat látva...

Mikor végre le lettek tisztogatva a jelek, a mikók elvették a kendőt és visszaléptek a háttérbe. Kagome pedig halkan kieresztette az eddig benntartott levegőt; úgy tűnt, végre ismét visszatérnek a rendes menetbe. Most következett a san-san-kudo és az eskük elmondása. Sesshoumaru és Kiba a két dolgot összevonta.

Mikor az egyik miko kitöltötte a három csészébe a sakét és visszavonult, hogy társával a családtagoknak is elkészíthessék, Sesshoumaru az első csészécskéért nyúlt és még azelőtt elmondta rövid esküjét, mielőtt belekortyolt volna:

– Ez az én esküm számodra... ez Egyenlőek házassága.  
Véred a véremből van, csontod a csontomból van.  
Neked adom a testem, így mi ketten egyek lehetünk.  
Neked adom a szellemem, amíg élünk. – azzal háromszor beleivott a sakés csészébe, majd átnyújtotta Kibának.

A hercegnő hangja egy kicsikét megremegett, mikor belekezdett, de aztán megjött a bátorsága:

– Nem birtokolhatsz engem, mert saját magamhoz tartozom;  
De amíg mindketten kívánjuk, Neked adhatom, ami az enyém, hogy megoszthassam.  
Nem parancsolhatsz nekem, mert szabad vagyok;  
De szolgállak, ahogy szükséged van rá,  
És a méz édesebb lesz, ha az én kezem adja Neked – Kiba is belekortyolt háromszor a csészécskébe, aztán odaadta az egyik mikónak.

Ezalatt a másik miko Sesshoumarunak nyújtotta a következőt, aki háromszor ismét beleszürcsölt. Kiba következett, majd ugyanezt megismételték a harmadik adaggal is. A shintou szokások szerint házastársakká lettek ezáltal. A két miko végezetül a családtagoknak szolgált fel egy-egy csésze sakét, beleértve az Inuyasha mellett ülő Kagomét is, akinek elhatalmasodó örömét nagyon nehezére esett elrejteni. Mindenki belekóstolt az italba – ez szimbolizálta a két család egyesülését.

Kagome aztán izgatottan várta, mi következik. Egy huszonegyedik századi esküvőn ugyanis a gyűrűk következtek volna, azonban a lány nem volt biztos benne, hogy ebben a korban is azt használták. Elvégre a két jel már ott volt a démonok nyakán... nade az emberek csak nem folyamodtak ilyen módszerekhez...!

„_Hát, gyűrű helyett karkötő... ez se rossz megoldás..."_ gondolta a lány, ahogy meglátta, hogy Sesshoumaru egy szépen fonott, sötét karkötőt húz fel a hercegnő csuklójára. Az ékszeren apró kövek csillogtak, ahogy a beáramló nap és a gyertyák fénye rávetődött. Kiba elővette a másik karkötőt, ami tulajdonképpen majdnem ugyanolyan volt, mint a sajátja – leszámítva természetesen a csillogó köveket. Helyette a sötét fonalak közt egy bíbor húzódott díszítésként. Sesshoumaru csuklójára tette, s ekkor a youkai pap megszólalt:

– Ezek a youki kőből készült karkötők jelzik, hogy összetartoztok. Karikák, melyeknek nincs eleje, se vége, hiszen megszakítás nélkül léteznek, a végtelenséget és ezáltal a soha el nem múló hűséget jelképezik. Mondjátok ez az utolsó esküt, ami össze fog kötni Titeket örökké – pontosan úgy, ahogy a csuklótokon viselt karkötők.

Sesshoumaru előrenyújtotta azt a kezét, ami a szívéhez közelebb volt és megfogta vele Kiba balját. Mielőtt elkezdték volna, mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. Aztán a szavak csak úgy előtörtek énjük legbelsejéből. Egyszerre beszéltek és nem is vették észre, mikor vesztek el a másik tekintetében...

– Fogadom Neked, hogy a Te neved lesz az, amit az éjszakába kiáltok  
és a Te szemeid azok, amikbe reggel mosolygok;  
Fogadom Neked a húsom első harapását és az első kortyot az italomból;  
Fogadom Neked az életem és halálom, mindkettőt egyenlően a Te törődésedbe;  
Én védem a hátad és Te az enyémet;  
Én nem foglak meggyalázni, s Te sem engem;  
Én becsülni foglak mindenek felett, és amikor veszekszünk,  
bizalmasan tesszük azt és nem mondjuk el idegeneknek panaszainkat.

Csend borult ismét a társaságra. Kagome szája szinte teljesen kiszáradt, szeme könnybe lábadt, de gyorsan elnyomta a cseppeket. Ilyen szép esküt még sosem hallott! Ez felülmúlta még az előző kettőt is, pedig azok is mennyire szívhez szólóak voltak...!

A pár nagyon lassan felemelkedett – még mindig a szertartás bűvöletében – és az előre elkészített Sakaki-ágakat az oltárra helyezték. Egy pillanatig minden mozdulatlan volt, ahogy csendben fogadták a kamik áldását.

Majd váratlanul, mintha az idő visszatért volna medrébe, s ismét folyásnak indult volna, Sesshoumaru és Kiba megfordult és karöltve kivonultak a szentélyből, immáron mint házastársak – mögöttük pedig családtagjaik követték őket a vendégseregbe.

Férj és feleség szíve mérhetetlenül könnyű volt, ahogy kiléptek a napsütötte délutánba; az éjszakai felhőknek nyoma sem volt – _az égen_.

Folytatása következik...

---

_házasulandó családok:_ ezt azért jelöltem meg, mert szerintem némi magyarázatra szolgál. Japánban ugyanis sokáig (sőt, még ma is, bár most már természetesen más is számít) a _családok házasodtak_, nem pedig a fiatal pár. A család nagyon fontos a Távol-Keleti emberek számára, s a japánok sincsenek ezzel másként. A legkisebb egység a Japán társadalmon belül pedig eszerint nem a személy, mint itt, Nyugaton, hanem a család. Így aztán, ha két ember egybekelt, úgy jelképesen a családok is. Remélem, ez így érthető :)

_guji:_ főpap. A sok démon azért sutyorgott, mert azért nem semmi egy youkai főpapot megkérni, hogy vezesse le a szertartást, hát még, hogy el is vállalja! o.O

_setta:_ nos, ez az a szandál, amit a férfiak hordanak. De ezt a papnál ki is találhattátok... mégis megjelöltem, mégpedig azért, mert amikor Sesshoumaru ruházatáról írtam a tizenhetedik fejezetben, akkor zorit írtam. Ez abból adódott, hogy figyelmetlenségemben nem néztem utána rendesen a kiegészítőknek. Ezért elnézéseteket kérem...

_norito:_ ünnepélyes ima.

_Sakaki:_ egy szakrális fa, ami a kamik dicsőítésére használatos. Ennek egy-egy ágát rakta az oltárra a szertartás befejezéseként Kiba és Sesshoumaru.

A többi ruhadarab és kiegészítő magyarázatát, amik ismeretlenek lehetnek, a tizenhetedik fejezetben megtaláljátok ;)

_Sesshoumaru és Kiba esküje:  
_Nos, hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudom, Ti hogy vagytok vele, de én már nagyon unom a keresztény esküvőkön eldarált szövegeket (elnézést kérek, nem sértésnek szántam). És amikor egyszer belebotlottam egy kelta házassági eskübe, újra feléledt bennem a kultúra iránti vonzalmam és nekiálltam keresgélni, abban reménykedve, hogy találok megfelelőt ide is. És találtam még hármat. Mindegyiket beleírtam ebbe a fejezetbe.  
Nekem nagyon tetszenek, remélem, sikerült Nektek is egy különleges élményt nyújtanom vele.  
A szertartás alapja a shintou esküvő, azonban természetesen belevittem saját ötleteimet is, valamint – mint már említettem – az esküszövegek kelta eredetűek. Mindent összevetve nem kis munka volt megtervezni az egészet – hát még leírni! –, de nagyon élveztem. Remélem, Ti is legalább annyira átélhettétek, ahogyan én, mikor gondolkodtam rajta :)

Az eredeti esküszövegekre angolul találtam rá; a fordítás az enyém... (c) Arvael

A fordítások „lemeózásához" és a bátorításhoz ezer köszönet Danton-nak, Aniyou-nak és Inuyashaa-nak a segítségükért. _Nagyon szépen köszönöm!_ :D


	21. Elveszett és előkerült dolgok

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
21. rész: Elveszett és előkerült dolgok**_

A délutánt vidám hangok kísérték, miközben a mindig komor youkai-ok is élvezték a finom falatokat, amiket a konyhán készítettek a vendégsereg részére. A háttérben kellemes zene szólt; vendégművészek játszottak shamisenen, s a muzsika lágy hangja csak még kellemesebbé tette a hangulatot.

Az asztalfőnél természetesen ezúttal is Sesshoumaru foglalt helyet, egyik oldalán Kibával (akinek fehér felsőkimonója lekerült, s most a színes, tarka színűben pompázott), a másikon pedig édesanyjával. Aztán a családtagok és közelebbi ismerősök, magas rangú daiyoukai-ok következtek mindkét oldalon, majd fokozatban egyre csökkent a nemesek rangja, ahogy az irdatlan hosszú asztal másik végéhez érkezett Kagome tekintete. A lány mellett Sango, vele szemben pedig Miroku ült. Ezzel el is fogytak a legfontosabb helyek, s közvetlenül mellettük már két daiyoukai fogyasztotta ebédjét. Szerencsére ők úgy tettek, mintha észre sem vennék a mellettük ülő halandókat, azonban a szellemirtó és a szerzetes figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy az asztal távolabbi végében ülő alacsonyabb rendű démonok milyen gyilkos pillantásokat lövellnek feléjük. Azok a youkai-ok voltak, akik miatt nem láthatták rendesen a szertartáshoz tartozó bevonulást, majd amikor a pár kilépett, akkor sem volt szerencséjük miattuk.

„_Hogy is mondják?"_ töprengett el magában Sango. _„Elsőkből az utolsók...?"_ Kemény akaraterőre volt szüksége, hogy elnyomja előtörni készülő vigyorát. Az asztalfő felé pillantott, s látta, hogy a démonok már befejezték az evést, s halkan beszélgetnek. Főleg a két „anyuka", néha-néha belevonva Kibát is a beszélgetésbe. Shiwue nagyúr pedig Sesshoumaruval próbált szóba elegyedni. Kulcsszó, hogy próbált, ugyanis egy-két tőmondatnál többet nem volt képes kifacsarni a fiatalabb daiyoukai-ból ezen a délutánon.

Aztán egy óvatlan pillanatban megjelent egy szolgálólány az örömanya mellett.

– Atsukane-sama... – szólította meg nagyon halkan, mélyen meghajolva, mikor egy kis szünet állt be a beszélgetésben. A youkai lassan felé fordította a fejét, úgy pillantott le rá. Kérdően felvonta szemöldökét. Ehhez a hangtalan kérdéshez volt ideje hozzászoknia a személyzethez, akik fiát szolgálták, így aztán szavak nélkül is megértette a fiatal démonlány a kérést.

– A konyhában történt egy kis... – idegesen az említett helyiség felé pillantott, majd vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt folytatta volna:

– A desszertekről lenne szó... a... a főszakács a legnagyobb tisztelettel szeretné, ha Atsukane-samával beszélhetne.

Jó darabig nem kapott választ; úrnőjének előbb le kellett győznie az ingert, hogy ne szedje le ott helyben említett szolgálólány, majd a főszakács fejét. Végül úgy döntött, hogyha meg akarja tenni, akkor úgyis ki kell lépnie az étkezőből, így aztán röviden biccentett és elnézést kért beszélgetőpartnerétől, Kakerótól, majd – nyomában a kissé remegő lánnyal – csendesen kivonult a helyiségből.

* * *

– Ajánlom, hogy nagyon jó oka legyen rá, amiért megzavarta étkezésemet! – lépett be tempósan a konyhába Atsukane úrnő. Tartásából és hangjából látszott, hogy nem jókedvéből van ott és fenyegetését igenis komolyan gondolja.

– Atsukane-sama, mélységesen sajnálom – fordult felé hajlongva a főszakács, mikor úrnője megjelent. Kicsi, köpcös patkányképű férfi volt. – De a desszertek... azok a -ha megengedhetem magamnak- csodálatosan elkészített mesterművek! – A háttérben hevesen bólogatott és sajnálkozva, idegesen tördelte mind a nyolc-nyolc markát a három ikertestvér szakács is, hangsúlyt adva főnökük szavának.

– Mi van az édességekkel? – sötétült el a nő arca, ahogy próbálta a használható információkat kinyerni a patkány youkai öndicsérő szavai közül.

– Mind eltűntek! – sápítozott a szakács. – Mi lesz így most? Egy teljes napomba telt elkészíteni ilyen nagy vendégek számára azokat a fino...

– Hogyhogy eltűntek?!

– Sehol nincsenek! Még reggel bevittük őket a jegeskamrába, hogy délre is frissek maradjanak, azonban most egy sincs ott! Mitévő legyek, úrnőm? Legkésőbb fél órán belül fel kell szolgálnom a desszerteket...!

Atsukane vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. Ez használt valamennyit, mivel sikerült rendeznie gondolatait.

– Küldess gyümölcsért -_sok_ gyümölcsért-, s azokat szolgáljátok fel. Te pedig iramodj! Azonnal láss neki, hogy ismét elkészítsd a desszerteket, hogy az este folyamán az asztalokra kerülhessenek!

– Most, úrnőm...? – csúszott ki a szakács száján remegő hangon.

Atsukane már félig kint volt az ajtón, mikor meghallotta. Most visszafordult, szemei csak úgy villámlottak:

– Tán valami gondod van vele, szakács? – hangjában fenyegetés lappangott.

– Dehogyis, Atsukane-sama! – hajlongott bőszen a férfi. – Minden a legnagyobb rendben! A legnagyobb megtiszteltetés, hogy...

Az úrnő ekkor már a folyosó közepén járt – nem volt kíváncsi a szakács hízelgéseire. Ezek a dolgok sosem tudták meghatni, főleg amikor tisztán átlátott rajtuk. Hamar visszaért az étkezőbe és elfoglalta helyét, egy halvány mosolyt erőltetve arcára, hogy leplezze dühét. Elhatározta, kideríti, ki vétett és ha egyszer előkeríti a vétkest...

– Tán valami történt, Atsukane-san? – érdeklődött egy hang mellette.

A nő odafordult, s most már egy sokkal könnyedebb mosoly jelent meg arcán – természetesen ez is álca volt, ám rajta kívül ezt senkinek sem kellett tudnia.

– Minden a legnagyobb rendben, Kakero-san.

* * *

Valóban minden rendben lett; ahogy Atsukane-sama kívánta, kisvártatva megjelentek a gyümölcsöstálak, ízlésesen tálalva, majd pedig -ahogy öregbült a délután-, a desszertek is szállingózni kezdtek az étkezőbe a szolgálólányok segítségével.

Igaz, nem akkora adagokban, mint ahogy eredetileg a főszakács tervezte volna és kevésbé díszesen, azonban a vendégeknek ez fel sem tűnt – kevesen foglalkoztak csak az étellel; a legtöbben inkább beszélgettek vagy épp terveket szövögettek fejükben. Tehát minden teljesen normális volt.

Kiba nem sokkal a desszert után elnézést kért legközelebbi társaságától, majd diszkréten eltűnt az asztal mellől. Örült, hogy végre kiszabadult a zsúfolt teremből – olyan érzése volt, mintha újra levegőt kapna. Azonban ahogy haladt a kihalt, véget nem érő folyosókon, minden egyes lépéssel egyre idegesebb lett.

A végén már úgy érezte, csak vonszolja magát. Puszta akaraterejének volt köszönhető hogy egyik lábát a másik után tette. Útja közben megpillantott egy belső udvart, aminek közepén egy kis szökőkút foglalt helyet. Örvendezve vette arra útját; minden aggodalmát és idegességét elfelejtve.

Nem emlékezett, mennyi ideig gyönyörködött a kis kert látványában, de mikor egy szobalány megkocogtatta a vállát, már besötétedett. Pedig Kiba pontosan emlékezett, milyen világos volt még, mikor erre tévedt. Meglepve pislogott fel ülőhelyéről a mellette ácsorgó lányra, mintha egy álomból ébredt volna.

– Jöjjön, úrnőm, már mindent előkészítettünk.

„_Hát persze..."_ sóhajtott magában, ahogy eszébe jutott kötelessége. Még egy pillantást vetett a szép kertre és örömmel állapította meg, hogy sokkal nyugodtabb és kellemesebben érzi magát, mint amikor órákkal (?) ezelőtt elindult a nagyteremből.

Feltápászkodott, majd követte a szolgálót egészen Sesshoumaru szobájáig. Ott aztán hagyta, hadd vegyék le róla a súlyos ruhadarabokat és bontsák ki haját – igaz, utóbbit csak egy darabig engedte, utána elküldött mindenkit. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, milyen gyorsan engedelmeskedtek legelső szavára, holott alig néhány órája még hadakoznia kellett velük minden apró döntése miatt.

Értetlenül pillantott néhányat, majd eszébe jutott, néhány órája ő még csupán a jegyese volt Nyugat Urának, míg most ő maga Nyugat Úrnője. Napirendre térve tehát a szolgálók hirtelen megváltozott attitűdjén, hozzálátott, hogy teljesen lebontsa a hajkölteményt és kifésülje hosszú haját. Mikor végzett, egyetlen díszes, hajba való pálcikával egy egyszerű, gyors kontyot tűzött fel. Itt-ott kicsit hanyagnak tűnhetett, ám Kiba pont a természetességet akarta kelteni vele.

Mikor elkészült, bevonult a fürdőszobába, hogy lemossa sminkjét és a nap fáradalmas porát. Csupán nagyon halványan festette ki magát, miután visszatért a szobába.

Nagy levegőt vett, ám úgy érezte, fullasztó a szobában. Az erkély felé pillantott és majdnem a szemét forgatta, mikor látta, hogy zárva van az ajtó. Így aztán kinyitotta egyik legyezőjét, felemelkedett ülőhelyéről és kitárta a kétszárnyú üvegajtót. Kilépve az éjszakai levegőbe, egy pillanatra végigborsózott egész testében, mielőtt még hozzászokhatott volna a kellemesen hűs szellőkhöz. Összecsukta legyezőjét és hanyagul leengedte kezében.

Azonban, mikor sikerült neki megszokni az éjszaka hűvösét, kényelmesen a korláthoz lépett és gyönyörködött a szép kertben. Igaz, éjszaka lévén nem sok látszott belőle, ám éles szemével képest volt kivenni a bokrok alakjait, a kerti tavon pedig a kastély megcsillanó fényei káprázatosnak tűntek. Hirtelen belegondolt, hogy minden reggel erre a fantasztikus látványra ébredhet majd és ez örömmel töltötte el szívét. Sőt, már azt tervezgette, hogyan fogja felderíteni a hatalmas kertet – mit kertet, parkot! –, s remélte, itt is talál majd egy titkos helyet, ahová elvonulhat, ha nyugalomra és egyedüllétre van szüksége. És ahol természetesen gyakorolhat – kételkedett benne, Sesshoumaru jó néven venné, ha megtudná, mit művel. Tulajdonképpen édesapja eddigi reakcióiból és viselkedéséből következtetett erre, aki szerint egy hercegnőhöz (pontosabban most már úrnőhöz) nem illik az effajta elfoglaltság...

Annyira elmerült gondolataiban, hogy nem is vette észre, valaki a háta mögé lépett, csak mikor már hozzáért vállához. Kiba megrezzent, de sejtette, hogy férje az – hogy milyen furcsa volt így gondolni Sesshoumarura! –, így nem vette személyes tere megsértésének, hogy hozzáértek.

Ugyanaz a kéz félresöpörte a vállára hullott néhány hajtincset, mely makacsul kiszabadult kontyából, s helyükre egy csókot lehelt. Kiba behunyta a szemét. Valamiért nem tetszett neki ez az érintés. Aztán megmozdult kontya, ahogy a hajába tűzött pálcikát ki akarták húzni. Kiba ezt nem engedte; megfogta a hajdíszt és kezével a kontyban tartotta.

– Most miért vagy ilyen...? Már régóta szeretnélek látni leengedett hajjal... – jegyezte meg mögötte egy férfihang, amit túlságosan is jól ismert.

Kiba egy szempillantás alatt megpördült, s hátra is lépett volna, ha az erkély korlátja engedte volna. Így csupán még jobban nekipréselődött. Szemei meglepetést mutattak, hangjában pedig szemernyi bosszúság vegyült az alig észlelhető félelemmel.

– Shun! Hát nem... nem volt még elég?! – Kibán erőt vett a harag, ám érezte, ismét szédülni kezd. Leküzdte rosszullétét, úgy folytatta:

– Mégis meddig akarod még ezt csinálni? Ha így folytatod, hamar átléped azt a bizonyos határt...!

– Drága, Drága Kiba – csóválta meg a fejét ciccegve a férfi, majd mélyen a nő szemébe pillantott, s sokkal komolyabb hangon megszólalt. – Már rég átléptem azt a határt.

Kibának még a lélegzete is bennakadt, ahogy közelebb hajolt felé. Feszülten várta, mi történik. Gondolatban pedig Sesshoumarut siettette.

– Innen már nincs visszaút.

– De... Dehogynem! – ellenkezett Kiba. Megpróbált időt nyerni. – Még van! Ha most elmész és...

– Tudhatnád már, hogy én mindig megszerzem, amit akarok – tekintete végigsuhant a nő testén, amit csupán egy vékony yukata fedett. Kiba ösztönösen maga elé kapta kezeit, mire Shun pillantása ráérősen visszavándorolt arcára. – Bármi áron.

A szavak hallatára Kiba ereiben megfagyott a vér, de már érezte visszaszivárogni energiáját az előbbi szédülés után. _„Fene! Még mindig hullámzik az erőm!"_ Rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta tovább Shun monológját.

– És hiába próbálsz ilyen kérdésekkel időt nyerni magadnak, úgysem kerülheted el... Sesshoumaru még mindig a vendégeivel van és nem fog hallani téged...

Kiba gyomra egy pillanatra görcsbe rándult, ám ekkor hirtelen harag fogta el – önmagával szemben. _„Mikor lettem ilyen gyenge, hogy állandóan egy férfi segítségére kell támaszkodnom?! Régen... régen Shunt fél kézzel is el tudtam volna intézni..."_ Az említett örömmel vette tudomásul Kiba borús tekintetét, mert azt hitte, győzedelmeskedett.

Még közelebb hajolt hát hozzá. Csupán pár centi választotta el a nőtől, mikor a fülébe suttogott.

– Jól teszed, hogy beletörődtél... Ígérem, ha nem ellenkezel annyit, még élvezni is fogod...

Alig hagyták el ajkát e szavak, Kiba tekintete megkeményedett. A legyező villámgyorsan kinyílt kezében, s egy csuklómozdulat segítségével végigszántotta vele Shun hasát. A férfi érezte a veszély közeledtét, így még időben hátra tudott szökkenni, azonban a fegyver így is belekarcolt húsába. Villogó szemekkel nézett a nőre, aki dacosan állta tekintetét.

– Hogy merészeled...

– Te hogy merészeled?! – torkollta le fagyosan Kiba. – Szerettelek! Mint egy barátot, mintha a bátyám lennél...! De te... te nem hagysz nyugtot nekem! Hát most már ne számíts arra a kedvességre, amit eddig kaptál tőlem!

– Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról, asszony? Ki vagy te? – szűkítette össze szemeit Shun.

– Ostoba kérdés; Nyugat Úrnője – felelte jeges hangon a nő, elővarázsolva yukatája ujjából még egy legyezőt. Látta, ahogy ellenfele tekintetén egy pillanatra csodálkozás suhan át. Kiba gunyoros félmosolyra húzta a száját. – Bizony. A fémlegyezőim... Tán azt hitted, egy lépést is teszek nélkülük...?

Shun kihúzta magát és áthelyezte testsúlyát. Most már értette, miért volt képes megsebezni egy átlagosnak tűnő legyező.

– Nem akartam, hogy eddig fajuljanak a dolgok – szögezte le, előhúzva egy egyszerű tőrt az övéből.

– Akkor meg se fordulhatott volna a fejedben, hogy ilyesmiket tegyél – válaszolta vissza kimért hangon Kiba.

* * *

Az éjszaka csendjében váratlanul két fém összecsendülése hallatszott. Ám ezt csupán egyvalaki hallotta: aki éppen a szobája felé tartott a kihalt folyosókon. Mikor rájött, éppen onnan származnak a dulakodás hangjai, felgyorsította lépteit.

„_Kiba..."_

Folytatása következik...

--

_shamisen:_ húros japán hangszer


	22. Keserédes ébredés

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
22. rész: Keserédes ébredés**_

Kiba széttárta keresztbe tett karját, ellökve magától Shun fegyverét. Az éles, fémes hang bántotta a fülét, ám figyelmen kívül kellett hagynia, hogy a küzdelemre koncentrálhasson minden erejével. Bal kezében a legyező összecsukódott, mintha önálló gondolatai lennének, pedig csupán Kiba ösztönei vezérelték, mikor a férfi ismét felé suhintott tőrével – még éppen idejében hárította a támadást. Hátrébb lépett, a figyelme pedig ellenfele minden mozdulatát rendíthetetlenül követte.

Shun előrelendült, Kiba pedig ösztöneire bízta magát. Félelmetes látványt nyújtottak: míg egyikük kezében a tőr élesen és szélsebesen villant, addig a démonnő úgy perdült, mintha egy előre koreografált táncot járna. Gyönyörű, ámde halálos táncot. A csapások olyan gyorsan követték egymást, hogy a puszta emberi szem számára követhetetlen lett volna; Kiba pedig hamar megunta a védekezést és támadni kezdett. Ahogy megfordult, úgy pördültek meg kezében a legyezők. Mozdulatai kecsesek voltak, mintha egy jól begyakorolt előadást mutatott volna be, ám ugyanolyan hatékonynak bizonyultak, mintha kardot használt volna.

Az összecsukott legyezővel – amit bal kezében tartott – tarkón vágta az ellenfelét, aki dühében széles ívben vágott felé a tőrével, s Kibának nem volt lehetősége elég hamar hátraszökkennie. Ahogy elváltak egymástól, Shun mellkasán egy mérges vágás látszódott; Kiba vállától pedig lassan egy vékony piros csík jelent meg a szegycsontjáig – yukatáját is felsértve. Mindketten nehezen lélegeztek, ahogy egy pillanatra szünetet tartottak a küzdelemben.

Ekkor elhúzódott mellettük egy ajtó, mire Shun arrafelé kapta a fejét – Kiba csupán erre várt; tudta, hogy aki belép, nem lehet számára ártalmas, így még csak rá sem pillantott. Kihasználva az alkalmat, egy apró mozdulattal a férfi felé penderítette jobb kezéből a nyitott legyezőjét. Shun csupán az utolsó pillanatban eszmélt fel és térítette el tőrével, ám így is sikeresen megsebezte a karját.

A legyező az ajtóban lévő Sesshoumaru felé csapódott, aki szemrebbenés nélkül egy kézzel elkapta, majd ahogyan tekintete Shunról Kibára vándorolt és meglátta a nő sebesülését, gyilkos pillantást vetett a katonára, akit akárhányszor győzött le, mindig visszakúszott.

„_Mint egy pióca..."_ jegyezte meg magában a kutyaszellem, azzal beljebb lépett, amire immáron mindketten felkapták a fejüket. Nem hagyott időt, hogy reagáljanak; egyik pillanatban még az ajtóban állt, kezében a legyezővel, a következőben pedig már Shun előtt, karmai közt a nyakával.

– Figyelmeztettelek – szűrte ki agyarai közt, a falnak hajítva a csökönyös katonát. Szemei veszélyesen megvillantak, ahogy lassan felé lépkedett. Mozgása egy ragadozóéra hasonlított, amely éppen felkészül arra, hogy lecsapjon áldozatára.

– Sesshoumaru...

Egy másodpercre el is felejtette, hogy Kiba még a helyiségben tartózkodik. Elnyomott egy csalódott sóhajtást és felemelte Shunt – ismét a nyakánál fogva, ám ezúttal ujjai zöldes árnyalatot vettek fel. Arcán undor jelent meg, ahogy terhével kilépett a folyósóra, ahol azonnal őrökért kiáltott. Rögtön meg is jelent előtte néhány.

– A tömlöcbe vele – vetette oda eléjük a zöldülő és levegőért kapkodó Shunt. Katonái haladéktalanul teljesítették a parancsát, s elhurcolták a foglyot. Még egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig figyelte a távozó alakokat, de aztán megfordult, mikor motoszkálást hallott maga mögül. Kiba éppen felegyenesedett, miután felvette a padlóról korábban leejtett legyezőjét. Egy mozdulatra összecsukta azt is. Büszkén felszegte a fejét.

– Kösz – bökte ki végül, ám nem állta meg, hogy hozzá ne tegye:

– De magam is jól elboldogultam.

Sesshoumaru egyik szemöldöke felszaladt a frufruja mögé.

– Azt látom –futtatta végig jelentőségteljes pillantását Kiba sérülésén, aki a nagy izgalom közepette el is felejtette, hogy megsebesült.

Körbefordult, egy tükröt keresve, ám nem talált egyet sem, így a fürdőhelyiségbe sietett, ahol emlékei szerint volt egy. Elhúzta a száját, miközben megvizsgálta a sebet. Szerencsére nem volt mély, így mindössze pár percen belül már nyoma sem lesz – leszámítva a felszakított yukatát és a vértől vörös maszatot a bőrén. S míg az öngyógyítás folyamata zajlott, addig bizony égető fájdalom kísérte. Elnyomott egy sóhajt, ahogy végre alábbhagyott a kellemetlen érzés, majd előhalászott egy törülközőt egy kosárból és hideg vízzel letisztította bőrét. Igyekezett yukatájából is eltűntetni a vérfoltokat, azonban kevesebb sikerrel járt.

Ahogy a tükörben magára tekintett, hamarosan már csupán a ruha szakadása emlékeztette a történtekre. Hirtelen kimerültség tört rá – sejtette, ez a hirtelen növekvő, majd megcsappanó adneralin-szintjének tudható be, és talán a hosszú hetek óta tartó erő-ingadozásnak. Ezúttal minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy meg bírjon kapaszkodni a szekrény szélében, amin a mosdótál helyezkedett el. A tükörből egy falfehér és reszkető személy nézett vissza rá, ám tekintete szinte lángolt, ahogyan látszott, próbálja felvenni a harcot teste reakcióival.

Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, s vett egy mély levegőt. Finom illat fogta körbe, ami egyre töményebb lett. Megnyugtatta és erőt adott neki, s amikor egy érintést érzett vállán, a tükörbe nézve Sesshoumarut látta maga mögött.

Kibából egy reszkető levegővétel szakadt ki, ahogy elkapta férje tekintetét. Még mindig furcsa volt így gondolnia a kutyadémonra, Nyugat urára... Lassan megfordult, majd felemelte a fejét, hogy Sesshoumaru arcába nézhessen.

Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig egyikük sem mozdult. Csupán csendben fürkészték egymást, majd Sesshoumaru keze lassan felemelkedett, s ujjaival lágyan végigsimított Kiba arcán, aki egy pillanatra átadta magát az érzésnek és behunyta a szemét, a kéz felé hajolva. A nap zűrös eseményei után biztos volt benne, hogy ugyanolyan ideges lesz – ha nem még nyugtalanabb – a nászéjszakáján, azonban rá kellett döbbennie, e pillanatban, hogy mégsem így történt. Valami lágy nyugalmat érzett, ahogy mélyet szippantott társa illatából és egy kicsit közelebb lépett hozzá.

Tekintetével Sesshoumaruét kereste, s meglepte, amit felfedezni vélt benne: vonzalmat, gyengédséget. Mindig határozottnak, erősnek, keménynek látta, így szokatlan érzés volt ezt az oldalát megtapasztalni, ám titkon örült, hogy lehetősége van rá. Ösztönösen tudta, hogy csupán keveseknek adatik meg, hogy így lássák Sesshoumarut, Nyugat nagyurát.

Óvatosan felemelte a kezét, majd ujjai a haját tartó pálcika köré fonódtak. Egy pillanatra sem engedte el férje tekintetét, miközben egy kecses mozdulattal kibontotta hajzuhatagát és az szabadon omlott le a vállán és a hátán. Hosszú-hosszú évek óta senki sem látta így, s most várakozóan tekintett társára. Kiba nagyon büszke volt hajkoronájára, ez a gesztus pedig részéről a bizalmat jelentette, és biztos benne, hogy valahol mélyen ezt Sesshoumaru meg is érezte. _„De talán nem is olyan fontos ez"_ jegyezte meg magában, s elmosolyodott, amint megérezte férje kezét a hajában, ahogy lassan, türelmesen kisimítgatta. Nagyon jó érzés volt, és amikor Sesshoumaru közelebb húzta magához, egyáltalán nem ellenkezett. Csókja határozott volt, ugyanakkor édesen lassú, de nem követelőző – és ez a válasz többet ért neki minden szónál...

* * *

A hajnali napfény ráérősen csúszott végig a tatami fedte padlón, majd felkúszott a megemelt fekhelyen, a takarókon, hogy végül lágyan végigsimítson a még alvó alakok bőrén. Amikor a napsugár elérte az arcát, Sesshoumaru szemei lassan kinyíltak. Még nem ébredt fel teljesen, mikor már megfogalmazódott benne az a gondolat, hogy hosszú évek óta nem aludt ilyen mélyen és kényelmesen. Aztán tekintete oldalra vándorolt, a feleségére, aki békésen pihent mellette.

Felkönyökölt, mire Kiba teljesen a hátára fordult. Sesshoumaru elméjét ezúttal nem terhelték a különféle gondolatok; csupán csendesen fürkészte társát. A nő arcizmai ellazultak voltak, s szája résnyire nyílt, miközben kifújta a levegőt. Kezei pedig kecsesen nyugodtak felsőtestén, a takaró felett. Sesshoumaruban felötlött a gondolat, hogy nem lenne egy rossz dolog mindennap erre a látványra ébrednie. Szabad keze ösztönösen Kiba felé nyújt, s óvatosan megcirógatta az arcát. Párja álmában elmosolyodott, ahogy megérezte ujjai halvány érintését. Hamarosan kinyitotta szemét, miközben eltakarta Sesshoumaru kezét a sajátjával.

A mosoly még mindig ott játszott arcán, azonban tekintete még igencsak álomittas volt; tűnődve, boldogan pillantott fel férje arcára. _„Igen, az én férjem!"_ Ezúttal a gondolat már nem csengett olyan idegenül Kiba számára, mint az előző napon.

Úgy tűnt, ez a révedő tekintet magához térítette Sesshoumarut, aki egy pillanatra teljesen megdermedt, majd összeráncolta szemöldökét és hátat fordított Kibának. Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig még a lepedők szélén ült, de aztán felemelkedett és villámgyorsan felöltözött, majd kimasírozott a szobából.

Kiba agya félig még mindig aludt, így nem igazán tudta felfogni, mi történt ama néhány másodperc leforgása alatt, mióta felébredt; egészen addig, amíg férje ki nem rohant a helyiségből. Zavartan felült, a szemét dörgölve, majd feltápászkodott és lassan elindult a mosdóhelyiség felé. Félúton elkezdett álmosan töprengeni a történteken. _„Mikor felébredtem, Sesshoumaru békésnek – megkockáztatom: _boldognak_ tűnt. Mi történt hát?"_ S ekkor eszébe villant a haragos tekintet, ami közvetlenül azelőtt jelent meg arcán, mielőtt otthagyta volna őt.

Léptei elbizonytalanodtak, ahogyan egy nagyon zavaró gondolat fogalmazódott meg benne. _„Mit tehettem, amivel felmérgesítettem...?"_ kérdezte önmagától, ám képtelen volt választ találni rá. Egy mély sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, mielőtt határozott léptekkel folytatta útját. Ideje volt elkezdeni a napot; s miután a vendégektől személyesen elköszönt, majd megkeresi Sesshoumarut és megpróbálja kideríteni, mi adhatott okot a haragjára.

Szája keserű mosolyra húzódott: pedig milyen kellemesen kezdődött ez nap...

* * *

Úgy érezte, már évek óta ácsorog, a bájvigyorral az arcán, mely mintha odafagyott volna az esztendők alatt, mikor végre az utolsó vendég is távozott. Kiba számára szörnyen lassan telt el az a pár óra, míg elköszönt tőlük. Már éppen indult volna vissza megkönnyebbülten a kastély útvesztő folyosóira, mikor meglepve látta közeledni Inuyashát és csapatát.

– Már indultok is? – kérdezte összezavarodva, hiszen az volt a szokás, hogy a közeli rokonok még néhány napot maradtak a menyegző után. Inuyasha mogorván vetette oda a válaszát, hogy igen, mennek, mégis mit gondolt, mit csinálnak itt, mire Kagome erősen oldalba bökte. A hanyou bosszankodva pillantott rá, ám sóhajtott egyet és inkább hagyta, a fiatal papnő beszéljen helyette.

– Inuyasha... nem igazán jön ki a bátyjával – magyarázta óvatosan Kagome.

– Óh – lepődött meg újból Kiba. Kíváncsi lett volna, miért, azonban érezte, túlságosan kényes lenne a téma, így inkább nem feszegette tovább a kérdést, csupán megértően biccentett. – Nos, ha valóban menni kívántok – itt egyetértő bólogatás fogadta szavait –, abban az esetben biztonságos utat kívánok!

– Köszönjük! – felelte mosolyogva Kagome.

– Az bizony ránk fér – jegyezte meg dünnyögve Inuyasha, azonban így is mindenki tisztán hallotta.

– Köszönjük a vendéglátást – tette még hozzá a lány. Nyugat úrnője halványan elmosolyodott Kagome jólneveltségén, s aprót biccentett.

Pár pillanatnyi kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett rájuk, végül aztán Kagome rászánta magát és megölelte Kibát, azzal gyorsan kereket oldott. Inuyasha csupán bólintott, ahogy követte a papnőt. Sango és Miroku halkan megköszönték a vendéglátást, majd ők is útnak indultak. Nyugat úrnője még egy darabig szomorúan nézte, hogyan távolodnak el a kastélytól, majd végre megfordult és elindult, hogy megkeresse hitvesét.

Viszonylag hamar megtalálta; abból a szempontból nehéz volt követnie az illatát, hogy szinte az egész kastélyt belengte, viszont Kibának volt egy nagyon jó ötlete arra vonatkozóan, merre lehet férje. Elgondolása pedig igaznak bizonyult: Nyugat nagyura éppen a dolgozószobájában foglalatoskodott.

Kiba vett egy nagy levegőt, s bekopogott az ajtófélfán, ám nem várta meg a választ, hanem azonnal benyitott. Sesshoumaru éppen valamilyen papírmunkát végzett; felesége vetett egy pillantást a halmokra, s megállapította, adóügyekről van szó, majd a szemébe nézett – volna, ha a férfi figyelemre méltatta volna.

Néma csendben állt néhány szívdobbanásnyi ideig, ám egyre türelmetlenebb lett. Mielőtt még észbe kaphatott volna, egyik keze már a csípőjén pihent, s a torkát köszörülte. Sesshoumaru ekkor végre felpillantott munkájából, kérdően felhúzva egyik szemöldökét.

Kiba kihúzta magát, a mozdulatból bátorságot merítve. Elhatározta magában, ha már idáig eljött, nem fog meghátrálni. Állát dacosan felszegte, úgy hozta fel a témát:

– Szeretném tudni, reggel mi történt.

Egy pillanatnyi csend után Sesshoumaru válaszolt:

– Semmi különös. – S látszott, részéről lezártnak tekintette a témát, mivel visszatért a papírokhoz.

– Én másképp látom.

A nagyúr kezében egy pillanatra megállt a toll, mielőtt ismét felnézett feleségére. Arckifejezéséből semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni. Kiba folytatta:

– Egyik pillanatról a másikra mérges lettél – magyarázta, s szomorú zavarodottságában még a csípőjéről is lecsúszott keze. – Nem értem... És szeretném megérteni, mi történt. Én mérgesítettelek fel valamivel, vagy...

– Nem – felelte tömören Sesshoumaru, majd ismét folytatta munkáját. Kibának kellett néhány pillanat, mire megrökönyödéséből, hogy férje ilyen elutasítóan viselkedik vele, felocsúdott, s becsukta tátogó száját. Felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, villámló tekintettel nézve rá.

– Hanem?

– Nem értem, miért kell ezen ennyit problémáznod – bukott ki Sesshoumaruból, ám ezúttal egy pillanatra sem hagyta félbe a munkáját.

– Problémáznom?! – csupán egy rövid biccentés volt a válasz. – Még jó, hogy „problémázom", hiszen valami gond van, és a feleséged vagyok és szeretném megoldani!

– Kiba – mordult fel a nagyúr. – Ne felejtsd el a helyed!

– A helyem?! – emelte fel kissé a hangját.

– Ne beszélj így velem! – torkollta le Sesshoumaru, ahogy felemelkedett ülőhelyéről, s rátámaszkodott asztalára. Még így is Kiba fölé tornyosult termetével. – És el ne feledd, hogy ez a házasság nem kettőnkről szól vagy holmi nevetséges érzelmekről! Ez csupán egy eszköz arra, hogy megerősítsük Észak és Nyugat kötelékét, és biztonságosabbá tegyük a területeket! Sőt, ha arra kerülne a sor, később egyesítsük őket, hiszen nincsen fivéred, aki örökölhetné a földeket, igaz?

Ami ezután következett, arra szoktak úgy utalni, hogy: „fülsüketítő csend". Mikor minden néma, azonban az utolsó szavak szinte üvöltve visszhangzanak a szobában, olyan súllyal pattanva vissza a falakról, hogy csoda, meg nem rogyik alatta az, akire irányultak.

Kiba pontosan ilyen helyzetben érezte magát. Amíg Sesshoumaru beszélt, egyre jobban elsápadt az arca, most pedig, hogy befejezte lehengerlő szóáradatát, azzal küszködött, hogy elhiggye, tényleg elhangzottak azok a szívbemarkoló szavak. Ám hiába hitetlenkedett, s kereste a hazugság vagy tréfa árulkodó jeleit férje arcát, egyet sem talált.

Jeges zuhanyként ömlött rá a felismerés, hogy Sesshoumaru tényleg ezt gondolhatja a kapcsolatukról. Hogy nem is létezik semmi más köztük, csupán két terület szövetsége és nem tekint rá másképp, mint csupán egy eszközre, hogy elérje a céljait...

– Komolyan így gondolod? – kérdezte végül halkan, az utolsó szalmaszálba kapaszkodva, hátha talán félreértette. Mikor azonban Sesshoumaru jól láthatóan bólintott, már nem tehetett mást, minthogy elfogadja a zord valóságot: férje számára nem egyéb, mint egy megfelelő kellék birodalma megerősítésére, valamint területeinek kiszélesítésére.

Kiba hangosan szippantotta be a levegőt orrlyukain keresztül, ahogy próbált úrrá lenni a hirtelen, egyszerre rátörő, ellentmondásos érzelmeken. Máris elkezdett remegni, s tudta, hogy távoznia kell, amilyen gyorsan csak teheti.

Keményen biccentett, közben nagyot nyelve.

– Megértettem.

Azzal sarkon fordult, s emelt fővel kivonult a helyiségből. Arra már nem tudott összpontosítani, hogy behúzza maga után az ajtót, ám nem is törődött ezzel. Kezeit ökölbe szorította, hogy enyhítse remegésüket, ám ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy mire felért a szobájukba, karmai mély, véres félholdakat szántottak bele. A jel pedig még inkább Sesshoumarura, és így az ő szavaira emlékeztette.

Korábban is mindig egyedül oldotta meg problémáit, s tudta, ezúttal is így lesz majd. Szülei ugyan még a kastélyban tartózkodtak, azonban egy-két napon belül ők is útnak fognak indulni. Tudta, hogy a szívükön viselik sorsát, így elhatározta, hogy nem mutatja előttük, mennyire bántja valami. Nem akarta, hogy csalódottnak lássák... Érzelmei elrejtésében ugyan már volt gyakorlata, azonban semmi ehhez foghatót még nem dolgozott fel, így a nap hátralévő részében jobbára a szobájában maradt, miközben igyekezett nem összetörni.

Hosszú és kimerítő napja volt; egyik pillanatban a sírógörcsnek, másikban a dührohamnak kellett ellenállnia. Kora estére már annyira elfáradt, hogy a vacsorát is kihagyta, olyan hamar ment el aludni. Tüntetőleg visszavonult abba a szobába, ahol azelőtt tartózkodott, mielőtt a ceremónia lezajlott volna. Remélte, Sesshoumaru megérti, hogy most időre és térre van szüksége, és nem fog erőltetni semmit.

Fáradtan hajtotta le fejét a párnájára, s próbálta ellazítani testét, kiüríteni elméjét. Azonban amint elengedte magát, gondolatok ezrei kezdtek ismét cikázni a fejében, s hamarosan elvesztette minden akaraterejét teste és lelke felett a sötét szobában.

Előbb egyetlen könnycsepp csúszott végig némán az arcán, majd mind több és több követte, egyre hangosabb zokogás kíséretében, ahogy az irányítás fokozatosan kicsúszott Kiba kezéből. Nem akarta, hogy bárki így találja, ám hiába próbálta, egyszerűen nem bírta abbahagyni. Ritkán itatta az egereket, de ha egyszer rákezdett, akkor nagyon nehéz volt visszafognia a könnyeit. Fejét a párnák közé fúrta, hogy ezzel tompítsa keserves sírását.

Fogolynak érezte magát, s úgy, mint akit elárultak. Ezúttal képtelen volt az érzelmeinek megálljt parancsolni.

Kint, a folyosón Sesshoumaru keze hangtalanul lecsúszott a kilincsről, s ernyedten hullt vissza törzse mellé. Egy közeli gyertya lángja megvilágította arcát, s szemében egy pillanatra megcsillant a megbánás fénye, amely azonban olyan gyorsan távozott, ahogyan jött.

Tekintete megkeményedett, majd halkan eltávolodott Kiba ajtajától. Erre éjszakára még ad neki időt, ám holnap már nem fogja megengedni neki, hogy elvonuljon siránkozni. Hiszen ő is nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez az esküvő nem szolgál más célokat, mint amiket Sesshoumaru felsorolt.

„_Tisztában kellett lennie ezzel"_ Állapította meg magában Sesshoumaru, bár reggel ő maga is elfelejtette e tényt egy pillanatra, mikor felébredt. Azonban emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ez nem több, mint politika, és hogy az érzelmek mennyire legyengíthetik az egykor erős uralkodót. Ez utóbbira tökéletes példa volt az apja, akit a szerelem ölt meg több száz évvel ezelőtt.

Sesshoumaru pedig tanult ebből, s már akkor elhatározta, hogy ő nem fogja elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát.

* * *

Folytatása következik...

* * *

_**Megjegyzések:**_ Szeretném ezt a fejezetet _Titinká_nak, _Roni-chan_nak és végül, de nem utolsósorban _nationalitygirl_nek ajánlani.

A többieknek is köszönöm a kedves, bátorító szavakat, amelyek lendületet adtak a folytatáshoz. Nélkületek még most is ezen a fejezeten problémáznék... Szóval köszönöm szépen a türelmeteket és támogatásotokat! Remélem, tetszett hálám jeléül ez a húsvéti ajándék, mely egy _extra hosszú_ fejezet!


	23. Elhatározás

_**Sesshoumaru no Kiba  
23. rész: Elhatározás**_

Másnap reggel Kiba nagy sóhajjal ébredt. Pár percig még élvezte a nyugalmat, de aztán erőt vett magán és végül felkelt. Mialatt a mosdóhelyiség felé tartott, ismét eltöprengett a történteken. Eseménydús volt az előző nap és érzelmileg szinte teljesen kimerítette. Az alvás ugyan segített abban, hogy kipihenje magát, a sírás pedig könnyített a lelkén, ám ez korántsem jelentette azt, hogy belenyugodott volna a helyzetébe.

Éjjel elmerült az önsajnálat mély bugyraiban, azonban hajnalhasadtával új erőre kapott, ahogyan lassan elmúlt a sötét éjszaka. Végig kellett vinnie egy újabb napot és elterveznie, hogyan tovább. _„Egy éjszaka bőven elég volt a kesergésre. Ideje tennem is valamit!"_

Mikor beért a mosdóhelyiségbe, tekintetét a tükörre emelte, és visszahőkölt egy pillanatra a képtől, ami fogadta. Egy sápadt, karikás szemű arc nézett vissza rá, legörbülő ajkakkal. Kiba összegyűrt ruhája és kócos haja egy cseppet sem segített az összképen. Felszisszent, ahogy arra gondolt, mennyi munkába és fájdalomba telik majd kifésülnie derékig érő haját. De talán most, hogy már nem hajadon, megengedheti a lányoknak, akik segítettek neki öltözködni, hogy a haját is kezelésbe vegyék. A kamik a megmondhatóik, igazán nem volt kedve harcba szállni, hogy megzabolázza hajtincseit.

Ismét egy mélyet sóhajtott, majd nekiállt megmosakodni és minimálisan szalonképessé varázsolni magát, arra az időre, amíg elér a Sesshoumaruval közös szobájába. Innen ugyanis minden tulajdona átköltözött oda. Még egy egyszerű yukata sem volt a szekrényben, vagy fésű az asztalon.

* * *

Reggeli teendői közben gondolatai elkalandoztak. Kiba természeténél fogva büszke teremtés volt, és amint lenyugodott egy kicsit és kipihente magát, csak még jobban megerősödött benne az elhatározás, hogy ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban. Elvégre Sesshoumaruval fogja életének hátralévő részét eltölteni – nem járja, hogy így viszonyuljanak egymáshoz.

Megborzongott még a gondolatára is annak, hogy évszázadokig így éljenek, egymás mellett, ridegen. _„Valamit tennem kell... először is meg kell mutatnom, hogy ilyen könnyen nem törhet össze. Ennél erősebb vagyok!"_ biztatgatta magát. Egy pillanatra megállt, behunyta a szemét, s vett egy mély lélegzetet. Visszaemlékezett arra, amikor még nem kellett holmi politikával, érdekházasságokkal és a hullámzó erejével bajlódnia.

Egy apró mosoly jelent meg az arcán, amikor rájött, hogy mostanra az ereje elvileg már teljesen visszatért. Ennyivel kevesebb gondja akadt, azonban arra kellett megoldást találnia, hogyan lavírozzon új helyzetében. _„Én vagyok Nyugat úrnője. És e szerint kell viselkednem"_ emlékeztette magát, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Tekintetében izgatott fény csillant. _„Ám ez nem jelenti azt, hogy fel kéne adnom eddigi önmagam... igaz? Meg akarom mutatni Sesshoumarunak, hogy több vagyok holmi kardísznél."_

Gyorsan végzett a készülődéssel és kilépett régi szobájából, majd elindult az új felé. Bár viselkedésében nem utalt rá semmi, de egész úton azon töprengett, vajon Sesshoumaru még ott lesz-e, és ha igen, akkor hogyan reagál majd? _„Valószínűleg megkeresett volna, ha érdekelte volna..."_ jegyezte meg magában, mire ismét elszontyolodott. Amikor észrevette, milyen irányt vesznek a gondolatai, megrázta magát és elzárta a sötét, negatív érzéseket egy képzeletbeli ládába, majd sietős léptekkel folytatta az útját.

Mikor benyitott a szobába, rögtön megkönnyebbült. Sesshoumaru nem tartózkodott ott, így Kiba nyugodtan kereshetett magának egy szép kimonót a napra. Világos, virágmintásat választott, hátha jobb kedvre deríti. Rózsaszínt. Szerencsére éppen akkor jelent meg egy szolgálólány, amikor Kibának szüksége volt rá. A kimonókat képtelenség volt egyedül felvenni, ráadásul a hajkoronája is segítségre szorult.

Egy számára ismeretlen szolgálólány jelent meg előtte.

– Hogy hívnak?

– Naokónak, úrnőm – hajolt meg a lány. Emberi léptékben nem nézett ki többnek tizenhét évesnél. Természetesen démon volt, így jóval több esztendőt megélt már, azonban megjelenése mutatta, a sajátjai közt mennyire fiatalnak számított.

– Segíts a kimonómmal! – kérte Kiba, s Naoko azonnal munkához látott. Hamar készen lettek, s a lány ekkor megkérdezte:

– Kívánja-e úrnőm, hogy a haját is elkészítsem?

Tekintetét a padlón tartotta, nem mert Kiba arcára nézni, ezért nem is látta, hogyan kerekedik el úrnője szeme, mikor a tükörbe pillantott. Fájdalmas grimaszt jelent meg Kiba arcán, mikor meglátta tükörképét: hiába próbálta elfogadhatóvá tenni a másik szobában, végül úgy vonult végig a kastély folyosóin, hogy a haja teljesen rendezetlen volt és félig kibontott. Ilyen még soha életében nem történt meg vele!

Lopott egy oldalpillantást Naokóra, ám csak segítőkészséget vélt felfedezni. Habár Sesshoumaru előtt senki sem látta kibontott hajjal, csupán szülei és ők is régen, talán végre itt volt az ideje annak, hogy ne saját maga bajlódjon a frizurájával.

– Rendben van – szólt végül Kiba, majd leült a tükör elé, s hagyta, hogy hosszú esztendők óta először valaki más is hozzáérjen hajkoronájához.

Türelmesen várt, míg Naoko dolgozott; legalább volt lehetősége rendbe szedni a gondolatait. Nem számított arra, hogy mindvégig viaskodnia kell érzelmeivel. Tudta, ha hagyja, hogy bánata erőt vegyen rajta, akkor nem jut előbbre. Az arra szánt energiákat hasznosabb irányba kellett fordítania, ám ez nem bizonyult olyan könnyű feladatnak, mint amilyennek ébredés után hangzott.

Mire a szolgálólány végzett, Kiba kedve ismét alábbhagyott. Elhatározta, egy séta jót tenne, így elindult a kert felé. Gondolataiba mélyedve járta a folyosókat, s így történt, hogy lábai akaratlanul is a tömlöcökhöz levezető lépcsőkhöz vitték. Megtorpant, egy pillanatig értetlenkedve nézve maga elé. Aztán megrázta a fejét, megfordult és indult volna, ám ekkor eszébe jutott Shun.

Félig visszafordult, arcán kétely látszott. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne meglátogatni, de ha már úgyis itt járt... Különben is, Shunnak régen mindig sikerült jobb kedvre derítenie, mikor szomorkodott. Elbizonytalanodva az egyik falfestményre pillantott, amely egy tiszteletet követelő, csodálatos kutyát ábrázolt – valószínűleg Sesshoumaru egyik felmenőjét, démoni formában –, végül elhatározta magát, visszafordult és leereszkedett a cellák szintjére.

Halkan haladt; léptei egyáltalán nem hallatszottak a nyirkos kőlapokon. Ahogy egyre közelebb ért, orrát úgy csavarta egyre jobban a bűz, amely a tömlöcök állandó társasága volt. Kiba nem ingott meg, csak ment tovább, határozottan. Csupán egy-egy pillantásra méltatta a cellákat, s mikor látta, hogy üresek vagy nem az tengeti ott napjait, akit ő keres, akkor rezzenéstelen arccal továbbhaladt.

A legmesszebb lévő cellában találta meg Shunt. Nehéz vasbéklyók láncolták karját és lábát a falhoz, melynek tövében görnyedezett. Kiba rózsaszín, fehér liliomokkal díszített tiszta kimonója élesen elütött környezetétől. Pár lépésre állt meg a rácsoktól, amelyeken varázslat ült, hogy elnyomja a démonok különleges képességeit és emberfeletti erejét. Ha ez nem lett volna, a katona már réges-régen kiszabadult volna.

Egy fáklya fénye lobbant a közelben, így Kiba egy pillanatra láthatta egykori hűséges barátja arcán a sérüléseket. Kényelmetlenül állapította meg, hogy Sesshoumaru karmának nyoma szintén erősen látszódik. Gyanította, hogy a cellán ülő varázslatok a gyógyulást is akadályozzák.

– Shun... – lehelte óvatosan, ám szava mégis fülsiketítőnek hangzott a tömlöcök csendjében.

Láncok csörrentek – tovább fokozva az éles zajokat –, majd a katona előrébb araszolt. Éppen annyira sikerült neki közelebb mennie, hogy az arca látszott a fáklya táncoló fényében.

– Mit keresel itt? – morrant rá, majd gyorsan folytatta. – Nem, ne válaszolj! – rázta meg a fejét. Tekintete csak úgy lángolt, ahogy a nőre nézett. A szája sarkában önelégült mosoly jelent meg:

– Megbántad, ugye?

Kiba egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná dermedt. Nem válaszolt; valójában nem is tudta, mit felelhetne. Ha korábban kérdi, nemleges választ adott volna, ám az előző nap eseményei után jócskán elbizonytalanodott.

– Hehe, sejtettem, hogy ez lesz – kuncogott halkan Shun. – Mit mondasz? Elmegyünk?

– Tessék? – Kiba értetlenkedve nézett rá.

– Eressz ki innen és szökjünk el együtt! – bíztatta, mialatt még közelebb húzódott a rácsokhoz. A láncok ennél már nem engedték tovább. Mélyen Kiba szemébe tekintett:

– Ha kiengedsz, megbocsátok neked... – mondta halkan, búgó hangon.

Kiba úgy érezte, mintha pofonvágták volna. Önkéntelenül hátrált egy lépést és erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy abbahagyja a menekülést.

– Hah – Shun pillantása elárulta, milyen szánalmasnak tartja Kiba reakcióját. – Nem ismertelek ilyen gyávának...

– Ne merészeld! – sziszegte Kiba dühösen. Szeme csak úgy parázslott. – Jó barátok voltunk, de te mindent elrontottál!

– A te lelkeden szárad minden! – torkollta le Shun. Az éles szavak visszhangzottak a tömlöcben, ahogy visszapattantak a kőfalakról. Csöppet lehalkította a beszédét. – Boldogok lehettünk volna, de te többre vágytál, még több hatalomra!

Kiba megrökönyödve hallgatta, s döbbenetében még a száját is eltátotta. Aztán becsukta, s egy fél lépést tett hátrafelé. Összeszűkítette a szemét:

– Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan – hangja hidegen csengett. Érezte, ez a vihar előtti csend, ám Shun ezt nem tudhatta. A férfi nem válaszolt. Kiba szemében haragos lángok gyúltak. Dobbantott egyet a lábával, ahogy előrelépett, mire apró remegés futott végig az alagsorban. – Ha rajtam múlt volna, még most is Északon lennék és élvezném, hogy a magam ura vagyok!

– Pffft, kérlek – horkantott fel Shun. – Sosem voltál a magad ura. Régen a szüleid árnyékában éltél, most pedig Sesshoumaruéban. Ez is csak azért, mert kapzsi vagy...

– Ez... nem igaz! – Kiba gondolatban grimaszolt, amikor meghallotta a kis, tétova szünetet hangjában. Biztos volt benne, hogy Shun is észrevette a hezitálást, mert gonosz mosolyra húzódott a szája.

– Ha valóban úgy van...

– Igen?

– Akkor miért nem bizonyítod be? – hívta ki Kibát.

– ... Mégis hogyan?

Shun izmai megfeszültek a láncok miatt, amik nem engedték, hogy közelebb menjen Kibához. A volt katona szemében vad fény táncolt.

– Hagyd ott Sesshoumarut! Merj neki hátat fordítani és elszökni velem!

Egy pillanatnyi csönd következett.

– Te meghibbantál – felelte nemes egyszerűséggel Kiba.

– Te pedig gyáva vagy – Shun ismét lenéző pillantást vetett a nőre.

Kiba megrázta a fejét.

– Nem fogom elárulni Sesshoumarut!

– Gyáva és kapzsi... mégis mit gondolsz, mit érsz el, ha mellette maradsz? – provokálta Shun. – Pénzt és hatalmat, de örökké az árnyékában fogsz élni! Szolgaként, ágyasként... egy rideg daimyou***** szajhájaként!

Kiba egy pillanatra csak vöröset látott maga előtt és a keze meglendült, mintha pofon akarná vágni a katonát, ám a mozdulat félbemaradt, mikor kitisztult a tekintete és rájött, hogy a rácsokon keresztül egyébként sem érné el.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét, s észre sem vette, hogy ekkor a föld ismét megremegett.

Villámló tekintettel hátat fordított Shunnak, azzal minden további pillantás vagy szó nélkül, emelt fővel távozott. Ahogy lépkedett, úgy érezte, maga mögött hagyja lénye egy részét. Valakit, akit talán már régen el kellett volna engednie. A gyermeki, ártatlan felét, aki bízott és remélt, akkor is, ha esélytelennek tűnt elérnie a célját.

* * *

Kibában elementáris erővel fortyogott a düh, ahogyan befordult az utolsó sarkon, mielőtt a tömlöcökből kivezető lépcsőhöz ért volna. Szeme halvány vörösen izzott, s olyan lendülettel haladt, hogy észre sem vette az egyik beugróban megbúvó katonát, aki hallotta beszélgetésének minden egyes szavát.

Sesshoumaru katonája tisztes távolból követte úrnőjét, amíg a kerthez nem értek. Kiba egy olyan ösvényre tévedt, amelyet két oldalról sűrűn benőttek a bokrok, s egy éles kanyar után az őt követő youkai a nyomát veszítette.

Yuuta elnyomott egy sóhajt, de hamar felhagyott Kiba keresésével. Sarkon fordult, s határozott léptekkel visszament a kastélyba. Útja egyenesen Sesshoumaru dolgozószobájához vezetett. Halkan kopogott, s érezte, hogy nagyura aurája egy pillanatra érinti az övét.

– Gyere be – hallatszott szinte azonnal, mire Yuuta halkan belépett.

Mikor Sesshoumaru elé ért mélyen meghajolt.

– Mi hírt hoztál? – kérdezte a kutyadémon, mire Yuuta kiegyenesedett.

– Nagyuram, Kiba úrnő lent járt a tömlöcökben. – Sesshoumaru keze egy pillanatra megdermedt félúton a levegőben, miközben egy iratot tett át egyik kupacból a másikba. Felvonta egyik szemöldökét, mire Yuuta folytatta:

– Ahogy sejtetted, azt a katonát kereste meg, északról.

– Már nem a katonájuk – jegyezte meg Sesshoumaru.

– Értem...

– Mi történt?

– Az úrnő szomorúnak tűnt, amikor megérkezett, de aztán hevesen vitatkoztak. A fogoly próbálta rávenni, szökjenek el együtt, ám Kiba úrnő ezt visszautasította. Ekkor az úrnőt sértegetni kezdte.

– Mi volt Kiba reakciója?

– Nem válaszolt, de dühösen elviharzott – felelte Yuuta. – Még engem sem vett észre, pedig a közelemben haladt el. A kertbe ment, ám ott nyomát veszítettem.

– Hn – Sesshoumaru otthagyta a papírmunkát, majd egyenesen a katona szemébe nézett:

– És mi a megítélésed?

Yuuta egy pillanatra csendben maradt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. Kisvártatva megszólalt:

– Azt nem tudom, miért tűnt sértettnek, viszont úgy vélem, nagyuramnak nem kell tartania attól, hogy elárulná.

Sesshoumaru a gondolataiba merült, s Yuuta tudta, ilyenkor jobb, ha nem zavarja. Pár perc némaság után a nagyúr végül sóhajtott, és hátradőlt. Keze az asztalon dobolt.

– Továbbra is tartsd szemmel; tisztes távolságból, természetesen. És számolj be róla, amint valami gyanúsat látsz.

– Igen, nagyuram.

Yuuta mélyen meghajolt, azzal a kijárat felé vette az irányt.

A helyiség ismét csendbe borult, miután a katona becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Sesshoumaru megengedett magának egy gondterhelt sóhajt most, hogy egyedül volt.

„_Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyi munka van egy feleséggel? Apám nem volt ép eszénél, hogy kettőt is választott magának."_

* * *

Folytatása következik...

daimyou (大名): fejedelem a középkori japánban; amikor az Inuyasha játszódik, még javában tartott közöttük a háborúskodás. _Általában_ minden tartomány élén egy daimyou állt.


End file.
